


El Medallón

by MurakiLovesg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Slash
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 73,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurakiLovesg/pseuds/MurakiLovesg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El nuevo profesor contra las artes oscuras esta apunto de llegar al colegio. Snape no sabe quien sera, pero lo ultimo que se espera es que Bill vuelva a el colegio y menos con intencion de quedarse con él. ;)<br/>Nuevo curso en el colegio, nuevos profesores y nuevos problemas ¿Qué sera de nuestro Snape?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: El nuevo curso

El sol aún no había aparecido en el cielo, cuando Severus despertó sobresaltado. Secó el sudor de su frente con la manga de su camisón y se sentó en la cama. Tardó un rato en normalizar su respiración en la oscuridad. 

Desde que a mediados del curso, empezó a notar como la marca de su señor comenzaba a aparecer no podía dejar de tener aquellas horribles pesadillas, aquellas horrendas imágenes que le recordaban una y otra vez, lo que fue y todo lo que eso conlleva. Se levantó con suavidad la manga de su ropa y miró la señal en su brazo izquierdo. Ahora no estaba tan clara como lo estuvo aquel día en el que descubrieron al espía que Voldemort tenía en la escuela, pero allí estaba, lo suficientemente nítida como para poder saber lo que era, la marca de uno de los cachorros del señor tenebroso. Si tan solo no se hubiera dejado arrastrar… ¿Cuántas vidas hubiera salvado? Sus labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa irónica. Esa era una pregunta que lo había corroído durante años, pero a la que Dumbledore había respondido apoyando una gentil mano en su hombro y susurrado un; ‘menos de las que ya has salvado como mi espía, Severus’. Por un momento Snape agarró su hombro como si pudiera encontrar su mano allí, recordando por un momento lo protegido que Albus Dumbledore podía hacerle sentir algunas veces. ¿Por qué cuando estaba solo no podía sentirse así? Tal vez porque llegado el momento de la verdad, cuando su señor lo llamara para pedir cuentas, sabía que estaría solo.

Severus, se vistió con clama y lavó su rostro frente al espejo de su habitación. Reflejado sobre la pulida superficie se podía ver un profundo cielo anaranjado, cubierto de nubes blancas como algodón. Parecía que por una vez en mucho tiempo no iría a llover.  
Frotó sus sienes con suavidad, intentando calmar su jaqueca y recogió los libros antes de salir camino de la sala de profesores.

Los pasillos de Hogwarts aún estaban iluminados por la tenue luz de las antorchas, cuando Snape los atravesó con pasos ágiles. Su capa negra ondeaba tras de sí. Todavía tenía que arreglar un par de detalles más antes de bajar a desayunar. Nada le apetecía menos que ir al gran salón, pero el director había insistido en que quería ver a todos sus profesores allí. Ya sólo le quedaban un par de horas antes de la ‘gran diversión’. 

Descendió por las escaleras hacia las mazmorras encaminándose hacia el ala de los Slytherins. Como jefe de su casa debía de asegurarse que todo estuviera en perfecto orden antes de su llegada.

Revisó todos los dormitorios, los baños y volvió a la sala común. En la pared, sobre la chimenea, algo llamó su atención; una pequeña bufanda; La lana parecía bastante gastada y descolorida, no obstante se podía leer en verde y plata ‘Slytherin por siempre’. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que no reparaba en ella? Severus, sacó la varita del bolsillo y realizó un sencillo conjuro sobre la prenda. En un instante pareció recuperar gran parte de su gloria pasada. Snape, la contempló en silencio. Aún recordaba con total claridad el día que él la puso allí. 

Fue cuando estaban a punto de terminar cuarto curso. Slytherin, había vuelto a ganar el torneo de quidditch y lo celebraron por todo lo alto, especialmente porque no sólo se habían proclamado campeones de quidditch sino que la final acababa de ser contra el equipo de Gryffindor que habían perdido por un amplio margen. Aún recordaba la cara de James Potter y sus amiguitos. Casi podía ver ahora la sala abarrotada de chicos y chicas vitoreando a los jugadores, los aplausos, la alegría. Y allí estaba él, apoyado sobre los hombros de Malfoy mientras colgaba su bufanda en la pared, con una amplia sonrisa. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que sonrió así? Por desgracia aquello también lo recordaba bien. 

Cuando al fin estuvo satisfecho con las estancias de su casa se dirigió al despacho para dejar sus libros. Ya unos pocos minutos para el desayuno.

—Severus. — lo llamó una voz conocida detrás de él. Se giró y esperó a que el hombre de largos cabellos y barba blanca se acercara a él.  
—Director— dijo Snape inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.  
  
—Buenos, días Severus. — Respondió Dumbledore con su habitual buen humor. — ¿Qué tal has dormido esta noche?  
  
—Muy bien.  
  
— ¿Seguro? Pareces bastante cansado. — en sus ojos azules había un extraño brillo.  
  
—Por supuesto que sí. — respondió impacientándose un poco. ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería Dumbledore?  
  
—Supongo que ahora ibas hacia el gran comedor, ¿no? Ya sabes que me gustaría…  
  
—No, primero quería dejar mis libros en mi despacho.  
  
—Te acompaño entonces. Así podemos conversar un rato.  
  
—Con mis respetos…— Snape, pretendió decir algo particularmente mordaz. Más como un acto reflejo que por otro motivo, pero se contuvo mordiendo su lengua y aceptó su compañía durante un rato. Aunque hubiera encontrado alguna sorprendente excusa para no asistir a la estupenda reunión ya no habría forma de ponerla en práctica. 

 

***

—De verdad, Severus. Yo creo que deberías de relajarte más e incluso sonreír. Pasas demasiado tiempo en las mazmorras— Iba hablando El director mientras entraban en el comedor. El rostro de Snape permanecía inmutable, salvo por sus negros ojos que dejaban ver un suave brillo de fastidio. Aquellos habían sido los quince minutos más largos de su vida. Algunas veces Albus, podía ser de lo más irritante.

Cuando llegaron la mayoría de los profesores ya se hallaban sentados en sus sitios.

El profesor Flitwick de Encantamientos y jefe de la casa de Ravenclaw, se encontraba en el primer asiento de la izquierda, al lado de este se sentaba la profesora Sprout de Herbologia y jefa de la casa Hufflepuff y junto a ella la profesora Siniestra de Astronomía. A continuación se podía ver su silla vacía y al lado de esta a la profesora de transformaciones y jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, Minerva Mcgonagall. Las dos siguientes sillas también estaban vacías. La primera pertenecía al director de Hogwarts y la siguiente por supuesto para el que sería nuevo profesor contra las artes oscuras y, las dos últimas estaban ocupadas por Hagrid, el profesor para el cuidado de criaturas mágicas y la Profesora de vuelo, Hooch.

Después de que Dumbledore y Snape hubieran ocupado sus asientos, el director comenzó a dar su conocida charla sobre el espíritu del colegio y lo que esperaba de cada casa y de cada uno de sus profesores. La única parte nueva aquella vez fue que esperaban la llegada de dos profesores en vez de uno. Alguno de los docentes intentaron preguntar quienes, pero Albus los contuvo argumentando que esta noche los conocerían a todos. Una vez terminado el discurso, que ya todos se sabían de otros años el desayuno se materializó ante ellos.  
  
— ¿Quién crees que será este año profesor contra las artes oscuras?— le preguntó Flitwick a la profesora Sprout.  
—Como se supone que voy a saberlo. Yo no soy la de la bola de cristal. ¿Quién crees que se quedara con el puesto, Siniestra?  
  
—Shhh. No lo digas tan alto. Quieres que Severus te oiga. — respondió ella en un susurro.  
—No seas melodramática. Acaso piensas que se levantara de la mesa y nos lanzara alguna maldición. — Flitwick no podía creerlo.  
  
—No me extrañaría. — comentó la profesora de Herbologia.  
  
—Ni siquiera creo que quiera el puesto. — argumentó el profesor.

La profesora de adivinación aprovechó el momento para explicar cómo la noche anterior vio en los posos del té que se avecinaban muertes espantosas.  
  
Snape, que lo había oído todo les lanzó una fría mirada, especialmente a la profesora Sprout. El hombre se inclinó un poco en su dirección para poder hablarles sin que el director, que estaba ocupado conversando animadamente con Mcgonagall, lo pudiera escuchar. Su voz sonó tranquila. Tan solo el brillo de sus ojos dejaba ver toda su malicia.  
— Flitwick tiene razón, Pomona. Yo nunca deseé el puesto de profesor para enseñar las artes oscuras siempre quise explicar Herbologia y los beneficios de algunas de las plantas que tienes en el invernadero. Como esa maceta de Ardesa, que se que no enseñas en ninguno de los cursos, especialmente sí hay Slytherins. Es interesante que una planta tan pequeña pueda ser tan venenosa y sumamente difícil de detectar. Lo más curioso es que tiene el aspecto de una especie tan normal como el perejil. ¿No es gracioso?— El hecho de omitir la palabra defensa y aquella pérfida sonrisa no le pasó desapercibida a la profesora que perdió el apetito al igual que sus compañeros de charla.

Poco antes de terminar el desayuno Filch, entró en la gran sala seguido de su gata, la señora Norris. Se acercó hasta el director y le comunicó algo que solo pudo escuchar él.

Dumbledore se puso en pie y sonrió abiertamente antes de hablar.  
—Parece que uno de nuestros nuevos compañeros ha venido antes de lo que pensábamos. Filch, por favor haz pasar a nuestra nueva profesora. — El conserje obedeció y salió de allí cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Con un suave gesto el director hizo desaparecer los platos de la mesa. Cuando, tras un par de minutos la puerta volvió abrirse, todos estaban en pie para recibir al nuevo miembro de la escuela.

 

El director se colocó a espaldas de la recién llegada y la presentó a cada uno de sus profesores.  
—Bien, esta es la Señorita Amanda Robledo. Estará aquí trabajando en prácticas por lo que seguramente estará un tiempo con cada uno de vosotros para poder aprender algo de vuestra experiencia. Viene de Europa. Espero que todos la recibáis como se merece.  
  
—Encantada de estar aquí. — Saludó ella con una dulce sonrisa. La chica apartó un mechón rubio, que caía sobre su fino rostro, detrás de su oreja.

Snape la observó como solo un antiguo mortífago podría hacer. Debía de tener poco más de veinte años. Sus largos cabellos la llegaban hasta la cintura. Y sus ojos azules miraban todo con curiosidad. Su ropa era bastante extraña. Evidentemente era ropa muggel. Llevaba un jersey de lana gris cuyas mangas llegaban hasta la mitad de su mano. Una falda larga y unas medias. Por un momento los ojos de ambos coincidieron. Para su asombro la joven no hizo una de las acostumbradas muecas a las que se había habituado cuando lo miraban, ella le sonrió sin apartar la vista.  
Snape la saludó inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Severus. — Lo llamó Dumbledore— Después de la hora de la comida quiero que vengas a mi despacho.


	2. El andén 9 y 3/4

Eran casi las once cuando los chicos y chicas atravesaron corriendo los pasillos de la estación, acompañados por la señora Weasley. Cada uno empujaba con esfuerzo su carrito cargado con sus baúles y mascotas. Harry y su amigo habían tapado las jaulas de sus lechuzas para no llamar la atención mientras Crookshanks, el gato de Granger miraba a través de sus barrotes un poco asustado por la velocidad a la que lo llevaba su dueña. 

Aunque los chicos no podían negar, que el final de las vacaciones le entristeciera un poco, (incluido Potter porque los últimos 15 días los había pasado con la familia de Ron y Hermione que también había sido invitada), no podían evitar sentirse muy excitados ante un nuevo curso en el colegio para magos.   
La señora Weasley se detuvo a unos pasos de la columna que separaban los andenes diez y nueve de la estación del tren. La mujer pelirroja miró a ambos lados antes de indicar a Hermione a Ginni que atravesaran la barrera que las conduciría al expreso de Hogwarts. Ambas obedecieron. Agarraron con firmeza sus carritos y empujaron con fuerza en dirección a la columna sin detenerse y cuando ya parecía que se estrellarían sin remedio traspasaron la pared. En cuestión de segundos ya no se vio rastro de ninguna de las dos chicas.

La mujer echó un vistazo a su reloj preocupada. Ya casi no quedaban ni 5 minutos para que el expreso partiera.   
—Ahora vosotros dos. — Les indicó. 

Harry y su amigo hicieron lo mismo que las chicas. El muchacho de cabellos oscuros y rebeldes no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza al acercarse a la pared a pesar de que ya no era el primer año que lo hacía. Al abrirlos, ya estaban en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. El largo tren rojo ya echaba su humo como un dragón furioso.   
Todos se despidieron de la amable mujer y subieron a la carrera mientras un par de elfos colocaban sus baúles.  
— ¡Cuida de Ginni, Ron!— Le gritó su madre. — No os metáis en líos. Cuidaros mucho

Quería haberles dicho muchísimas cosas más, pero el ruido del silbato ahogó sus palabras. 

El pelirrojo junto a su hermana y sus amigos, se despidió de ella agitando la mano desde la puerta del vagón.

—Bueno, ya estamos de camino— declaró Ron cuando el tren se puso en marcha. — ¡Qué rabia que nos durmiéramos! ¡No nos dio tiempo ni a desayunar! Apostaría a que fue cosa de Fred y George. — dijo frunciendo el ceño.  
—No creo que hicieran eso, Ron— Objetó Hermione.  
—Sería mejor que empezáramos a buscar un compartimento. Aún nos quedan unas cuantas horas de viaje. ¿No os parece?— sugirió Harry.

Los cuatro amigos se pusieron a buscar, cargados con sus mascotas. Sabían que al haber llegado los últimos les sería difícil encontrar algún sitio en el que pudieran entrar todos. Aunque, aun les quedaba la mitad del tren por revisar. A lo mejor tendrían suerte. 

Harry se asomó levemente al cristal de uno de los compartimentos sin poder evitar una mueca de asco. Justo allí estaban Draco Malfoy acompañado por sus dos secuaces, Vicent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, que parecían haber crecido un par de centímetros desde el verano. Ron que ahora miraba sobre el hombro de su amigo, casi reprodujo a la perfección la misma expresión de su rostro, es más casi podría decirse que la intensificó. Si Harry o Hermione le hubieran visto en aquel momento hubieran pensado que era el efecto de otro hechizo traga babosas. Por suerte Malfoy y sus compañeros ni se dieron cuenta de que estaban allí.

—Antes voy a Hogwarts montado en el techo que con esos tres. — Susurró Ron con disgusto.

—Vamos chicos sigamos buscando. — sugirió Hermione.  
Por suerte casi al final del expreso encontraron un departamento vacío. Los dos chicos se sentaron junto a las ventanas, Hermione al lado de Ron y Ginni junto a Harry. La pequeña hermana de Weasley se sonrojó un poco. Harry, se acercó más a la ventana para mirar afuera, donde los suaves colores; verde y tierra dibujaban con finos trazos bellos paisajes. Nadie dijo una palabra en los siguientes minutos. La verdad era que tras aquellas dos semanas habían tenido tiempo de discutir sobre cualquier tema y ahora entre los nervios del nuevo curso y los últimos acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar durante el último trimestre en Hogwarts no les quedaba muchos ánimos. Su padrino Sirius, le había enviado algunas cartas durante el verano, pero tampoco le había querido contar mucho acerca de su trabajo… ¿Cómo estarían todos sus compañeros y profesores? ¿Cómo estaría Dumbledore? ¿Cómo estaría…El profesor Snape…? Crookshanks, que estaba restregando su suave pelaje contra su pierna lo hizo alejar todo aquello pensamientos. Observó a la bola de pelo durante un rato, (tenía un nuevo collar de terciopelo rojo y dorado), y volvió su atención al interior del compartimento.

— ¿Ginni, has pensado ya cuales serán tus asignaturas para el siguiente curso?— preguntó Hermione rompiendo el silencio. — ¿Sabes?, es importante estar preparado para elegir.  
—Yo… La verdad no lo he pensado todavía.  
— ¡Pero sí aún le queda mucho tiempo para eso! Hasta mitad del curso no tendrá que escoger— exclamó Ron.  
Hermione, siguió hablando sin prestarle atención. — Es mejor tener alguna idea sobre lo que más te gusta para no tener que elegirlas al azar como hicieron algunos que yo conozco.  
—Si por ti fuera seguro que nada más llegar tendríamos que acudir a clase. Ni banquetes ni nada. ¿Qué clase crees que podría ser la primera, Harry?  
El muchacho miró hacía el techo pensativo. —¿Mmm? Tal vez… defensa contra las artes oscuras. A mí me gusta.  
—No hombre, ya no está el grandioso Gilderoy Lockhart. “Ganador por cinco veces de la mejor sonrisa en corazón de brujas”.— Dijo imitando su voz.  
Hermione miró hacia la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Mientras el resto se reían.   
Cuando al fin Ron consiguió calmarse un poco continuó hablando.— ¿Qué os parece esta otra? Seguro que esta sí que le gusta. ¡Pociones!— Harry puso la misma cara que al ver a Malfoy— Seguro que Hermione le gustaría mucho más. Ya sabes, el profesor Snape es tan… tan… tan sexy. Hermione, les miró enfadada mientras ambos muchachos estallaban en carcajadas. Tanto se rieron que las chicas empezaron a preocuparse de que pudiera sucederle algo. Ron se secó las lágrimas de los ojos.  
—Sois unos críos.  
—No te enfades Hermione. Solo es una broma.— respondió Potter  
—¡Ah! Conque es cierto que te gusta el ogro, ¿eh?  
—Eso no es cierto, Ron. Además no deberías hablar así de un profesor. Pero de todas formas para tu información yo sé de un par de chicas que están perdidamente enamoradas de profesor Snape.   
Ginni no pareció inmutarse ante la noticia pero Ron y Harry tuvieron que cerrar la boca que les había quedado abierta de la impresión.  
—¿De Snape?— consiguió preguntar Harry.  
—Si eso es cierto me como mi sombrero.— declaró el pelirrojo.  
—A lo mejor hasta está casado.— habló Ginni casi en un susurro.  
Los tres amigos se giraron a mirarla.  
—Puede ser.— reconoció Granger.  
—¡¿Snape?!— Exclamaron los dos muchachos a la vez.   
—Ya veremos quién tiene razón.  
—Será una pérdida de tiempo. Nadie puede querr…— Ron iba a continuar pero el ruido de la puerta al abrirse con rapidez le hizo detenerse.  
Justo en el marco de la puerta Harry pudo contemplar una de las pocas cosas que no soportaba a parte de los Dursley; Draco y sus secuaces.  
—Vaya, vaya. Así que es aquí donde se esconde el clan de los amigos de los sangre sucia.— Dijo el muchacho rubio con voz burlona.  
Ron se levantó de un salto pero para sorpresa de los presentes no le plantó un puño en la cara.   
—¿Por qué no te vas a molestar a otra parte, Malfoy?— Le dijo Hermione.  
—Lo que pasa es que nadie más que nosotros lo soporta. — respondió Ron.  
Darco le dedicó una buena mueca de desprecio.  
—Voldemort, ya está entre nosotros y todos los sangre sucia y sus patéticos amigos lo pagaran.  
— Si fuera tú no estaría tan contento.— Dijo Ron con clama, más de la que le había visto Harry en mucho tiempo.  
—¿Qué?  
—Puede que el año pasado tu estuvieras mejor informado sobre la celebración del torneo pero esta año soy yo el que sabe que se trae entre manos el ministerio. ¿Qué te apuestas a que este año veremos a algún, famoso mortífago en el profeta? Tal vez hasta vivan cerca de ti. —Draco se puso blanco mientras Vicent y Gregory daban un paso atrás.   
— Eso es una estupidez. Nunca conseguirán nada. Oírme bien, Todos vosotros lo pagareis.— Malfoy se dio la vuelta y salió de allí seguido por sus compinches.

—Tal vez no debiste decirle eso, Ron.— Le dijo Harry algo preocupado.  
—Ups… — Ron se llevó la mano a la boca. — Cómo mis padres se enteren me mataran… pero… ¿Viste la cara que pusieron todos?— En un momento todo el vagón ocupado por Gryffindors se llenó de carcajadas. Aquel iba a ser un buen año sin duda alguna.


	3. La reunión

Cuando Snape llegó al despacho del director, Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado en su escritorio tras una enorme pila de documentos. El profesor, carraspeó. 

—Oh, sí. Perdona Severus, no es que me haya olvidado de ti. ¿Por qué no te sientas allí? Yo estaré contigo en un par de minutos. 

Justo en el centro de la sala había un pequeño sofá de dos plazas y dos butacas, dispuestas alrededor de una pequeña mesa llena de extraños artilugios.  
Severus se sentó en una de las butacas, (naturalmente la que no ocupaba nunca el director). Mientras esperaba sus ojos recorrieron la estancia hasta reparar en la mascota de Dumbledore. El Fénix paseaba sobre la barra haciendo pequeños ruidos. Era una criatura bastante curiosa. El animal todavía era algo pequeño y su cuerpo no tenía muchas plumas por lo que supuso que no hacía muchos días que había nacido. 

—Perdona que te hiciera esperar. ¿Una taza de té?— Le preguntó el director mientras se sentaba en su butaca favorita.

—Sí, por favor.— El profesor, no había terminado de pronunciar las palabras cuando con un ligero movimiento de la varita de Dumbledore la mesa quedó vacía de todos sus inventos y en su lugar apareció una bandeja con una tetera humeante, tres tazas y un plato de galletas. —Oh. Esperamos a alguien más, pero nos queda un buen rato hasta que venga— le dijo a Snape como sí hubiera leído en su mente sus dudas sobre la taza adicional.  
—¿Puedo saber quién es?  
—Es una sorpresa.— Respondió el enigmático hombre con su afable sonrisa. Tras tantos años a sus servicios, Snape seguía preguntándose cómo es que no sabía lo mucho que odiaba las sorpresas… y a Black, y a Remus y a James y a Harry y a...

—¿Severus?

—¿Sí?

—Decía que este año las galletas de los elfos domésticos saben mucho mejor. ¿Seguro que no quieres ninguna?   
—No, gracias. — El mago le tendió la taza a Snape y volvió a sentarse con sus ojos fijos en él.

—Hace un momento parecías distraído. ¿En qué pensabas, Severus?  
“En lo mucho que aborrezco a la mitad de los Gryffindors” —Nada realmente importante. — respondió antes de probar su té. — Supongo que quiere que le informe sobre lo que averigüé este verano. ¿Me equivoco?

—Bueno, en parte tienes razón pero hay varias cosas más que quiero discutir contigo después, pero por favor empieza por tu informe primero.  
Snape, dejó su bebida sobre la mesa. 

—Ha sido bastante complicado conseguir información dado que durante estos tres meses no ha habido ninguna llamada de Voldemort a sus mortifagos. Al principio pensé que tal vez había elegido no llamarme solo a mí ya que probablemente pensara que soy un traidor al no haber acudido el día en el que reapareció y haberme visto libre de Azkaban. Pero por lo que yo sé no ha contactado con ninguno de los mortifagos con los que me reuní y tampoco ha habido asesinatos o desapariciones extrañas. Los únicos datos que he conseguido recopilar se relacionan con sus planes para reclutar más gente entre ellos a los dementores y los gigantes. Seguramente eso ya la habrá visto en el informe que le entregué.

—Sobre los gigantes no te preocupes de eso se encargado Hagrid y Madame Maxime.

—Voldemort, debe de estar oculto recuperando fuerzas. No quiere que vuelva a suceder nada imprevisto como en su último duelo con el señor Potter. Aunque todos sus seguidores siguen temiéndole o respetándole, el hecho de que se le escapara de las manos no ha sentado nada bien a nadie. En lo que todos coinciden es en que no falta mucho para que regrese y dando un buen golpe.  
Por un rato nadie dijo nada más. Dumbledore miraba al profesor de pociones como si pudiera traspasarlo.  
—¿Has hablado con Malfoy?  
Snape, que había vuelto a coger su taza casi se atraganta ante aquella pregunta. ¿Qué demonios era lo que sabía aquel hombre sobre Malfoy? Solo el hecho de que estaba frente a su director y mentor le impidió ponerse en pie y lanzarle una de sus más logradas miradas de odio.

—¿Con Lucius Malfoy? — preguntó con cautela.  
—Sí. Se supone que es uno de los más cercanos a Voldemort.   
—No, no he hablado con él. — Snape se mordió el labio, que Dumbledore se pusiera en pie y lo mirara como a un Slytherin de once años tampoco ayudaba mucho a calmarse.  
—¿Puedo saber por qué no? Necesitamos averiguar todo lo que podamos para acabar con esta pesadilla Severus. ¡Creía que estábamos de acuerdo!  
—¡Y así es pero, no puedo plantarme en mitad de casa de Malfoy y preguntarle por Voldemort cuando hace casi diecisiete años que no nos hablamos! — Snape se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas para no acabar gritándole.  
Albus, alzó una ceja:—Pero él te escribe, ¿no es así? He visto a su búho dejando cartas para ti desde hace un par de semanas.  
—Sí. — respondió en un susurro.   
—¿Y?  
—Solo me escribe diciendo que tenemos que hablar pero nunca le he respondió. ¡Esto es…!

—Escúchame bien. No sé qué problema tienes con Malfoy pero sea lo que sea arréglalo. — Le advirtió.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué se supone que le voy a decir después de tanto tiempo? — Severus se puso en pie apretando sus puños con firmeza. — ¡Hasta enfrentarme a Voldemort sería menos sospechoso que esto!

—HAZ LO QUE SEA.

Snape, cerró los ojos un momento y frotó el puente de la nariz intentando calmar el fuerte dolor de cabeza que se avecinaba. ¿Es que no sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo? Obviamente no pero Snape sí. Sabía que volver a hablar con él sería como abrir la caja de Pandora, una caja de la que no saldría nada bueno y no sería capaz de volver a cerrar.  
Dumbledore, dejo escapar el aire con suavidad. —Lo siento, Severus. — Su voz sonó cansada. Se acercó a su lado y apoyó una mano en su hombro haciéndolo sentarse de nuevo. — Créeme, si hubiera otra forma de arreglar esto lo haría. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? ¿Puedo… puedo saber que sucedió?

—No. — Snape alzó la cabeza. Haré lo que me pides pero no diré nada. Esto no tiene que ver con el señor tenebroso.

—Está bien. Lo respeto.

—¿Puedo irme ya?

—Aún no. Nuestra invitada está a punto de llegar. — En aquel momento alguien llamó a la puerta. — Debe de ser ella. Adelante.  
La puerta se abrió lentamente. Era la chica nueva.

—¿Interrumpo?   
Severus se puso en pie.  
—No que va Amanda. Estábamos esperándote. Pasa y siéntate con nosotros. ¿Un té?

La recién llegada llevaba ahora una túnica oscura y el pelo atado con una cinta roja:—No gracias Director Dumbledore, no me gusta el té pero sí tienen café solo estaría bien. Espero no llegar tarde. Dijo a las siete ¿no?— preguntó algo preocupada.

—Por favor, llámame Albus. — El director conjuró una taza con un líquido negro y se lo ofreció a la chica.

—Muchas gracias, Albus.— La muchacha se giró para mirar al otro hombre de cabellos negros. Usted es el profesor Severus Snape de pociones. ¿Verdad? — dijo con su dulce sonrisa. 

—Eso me temo. —Después de la ‘amena’ conversación mantenida con el director lidiar con la joven era lo que menos le apetecía en aquellos momentos.

—Pude llamarme Amanda. Casi me sé todos los nombres. Espero no confundirme. Debe de ser fascinante enseñar pociones. El arte de mezclar con precisión cada ingrediente hasta conseguir cosas impensables. Realmente fascinante.   
De nuevo Snape, sintió aquella mirada cálida dirigida a él. Tras una breve indicación de Dumbledore los tres se sentaron.

—Aquí donde la vez, esta jovencita a conseguido las mejores notas en su colegio en pociones y en casi todas las asignaturas menos adivinación.

—Sí bueno… Tampoco es para tanto— Sobre sus mejillas se podía ver un ligero tono rosáceo.

—No seas modesta pocas personas son capaces de estudiar más de una carrera a la vez. Es por eso que este año estará con varios de los profesores para poder aprender y elegir que asignatura es la que acabara impartiendo cuando llegue el momento de trabajar.

—Seguro que aprenderé mucho aquí.

El profesor la observó durante un momento. Parecía bastante decidida y sensata.

—Ya que estamos todos vamos a empezar. Severus, hace unas horas estuve hablando con Amanda y me explicó cuales eran principalmente las asignaturas que piensa que le gustaría más impartir. Por lo visto en primer lugar está la asignatura de pociones por lo que he pensado que lo mejor es que empiece por ahí. Por ahora solo asistirá a tus clases como observadora y en unos días espero que pueda ayudarte corrigiendo ejercicios y preparando las clases.

—¿Cuánto… cuanto tiempo estará con cada profesor?— Preguntó Snape intentando no mostrar lo mucho que la idea lo disgustaba.

—En principio había pensado un mes pero tal vez lo prolonguemos a un trimestre.

—Sería genial.

*Yo te enseñare lo que es genial.*

Por un momento a Albus le pareció que Snape se había puesto un poco más pálido de lo habitual:—No te importa ¿verdad, Severus?

—No, será un placer.— respondió mostrando una brevísima sonrisa.

—¿Puedo ir a mandar una carta a mis padres? — La joven parecía realmente entusiasmada.

—Claro.— Asintió Dumbledore con su paternal mirada.

Amanda estaba tan contenta que soltó su taza de café y se lanzó para abrazarlos, primero al director y luego al estupefacto profesor de cabellos negros.

— Ya verá como todo sale muy bien.— La chica lo besó en la mejilla y salió corriendo hacia la puerta. —Gracias por la bebida, Albus. Hasta luego, Severus. — Sonrió ampliamente y marchó corriendo antes de que Snape tuviera tiempo siquiera de utilizar su lengua mordaz. Esto no se iba a quedar así.

—Estas jóvenes son cada vez más impulsivas.— dijo Dumbledore mientras intentaba contener una carcajada. Snape se había quedado de piedra. En otras circunstancias seguro que ya la abría reducido a cenizas. Si antes el viejo mago había podido jurar que estaba más pálido ahora podía decir que había recuperado el color y algo más.

—¡¿De dónde demonios la has sacado?! — Estalló el profesor. — ¿Cómo se supone que voy a trabajar con ella? ¡¡¡Pero sí…!!!

—Clámate. No es mala chica solo muy impulsiva. Ya hablaré yo con ella para que no vuelva a suceder esto…. Si es que no quieres que suceda claro.

—Por supuesto que no quiero. ¿Por quién me tomas?

—Te aseguro que no te dará ningún problema. Y ahora que hablamos de problemas. Hay una última cosa que quiero comentarte.

—¿Qué es?

—Esta mañana en el comedor… he oído cierta historia sobre la Ardesa.— El profesor iba a protestar pero Dumbledore alzó una mano para detenerlo. —Antes de que empieces a decir que no sabes de qué te estoy hablando me gustaría que supieras que me he enterado de todo y que en el futuro espero que no se repita.

—No me digas que vinieron corriendo como si estuvieran en primero.— A Snape aquello le pareció divertido. — ¿Me quitaras puntos y me darás una detención?

—Severus.— Le advirtió el director.

—Sabes que yo nunca les haría nada.

—Yo lo sé pero ellos no. Ya tenemos bastantes problemas con sus dudas sobre tu adoración hacia las artes oscuras. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Perfectamente. Ahora sí ya hemos terminado voy a revisar el material para la clase de mañana y a entregarle el horario de mi asignatura a la señorita Robledo.

—Puedes irte.

Una vez fuera Snape, se dirigió a la biblioteca para visitar una de las secciones que rara vez miraba pero que esta vez sabía que le sería de gran utilidad. La sección muggle. Una vez satisfecho con su elección marchó. La biblioteca todavía no estaba oficialmente abierta por lo que nunca nadie supo quien se lo llevó ni como apareció en la cocina de los elfos un libro de 350 páginas titulado “2500 recetas con perejil”.


	4. El nuevo profesor

Una risa fantasmagórica, recorría los pasillos de Hogwarts perseguida por los alaridos de Filch. El conserje, calado de pies a cabeza, atravesaba el hall del castillo corriendo tras el poltergeist del colegio, (maldiciéndolo por otra de sus más recientes travesuras). El suelo, anteriormente impoluto y seco, ahora se veía como un pequeño lago, gracias al agua que caía en forma de cascada desde los peldaños del primer piso. De alguna manera los dedos inmortales y transparentes de Peeves se las habían ingeniado para romper las tuberías. 

—Esta vez… te echaremos. ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Llama… llamare al director!— Filch ya no podía más. Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento cuando de nuevo escuchó una risa sobre él. Alzó la cabeza para un segundo después arrepentirse de ello. Hizo un globo de agua al caer contra su cara. Con una mano apartó los mellones de pelo que cubrían sus ojos. 

Se acabó. Esta vez iría en busca de Dumbledore o del barón sanguinario, mayormente en busca del segundo. Si Albus Dumbledore veía a Peeves probablemente lo reñiría o en el mejor de los casos lo expulsaría, por el contrario, si lo veía el barón, cuando terminara con él no habría nada que expulsar… Aquella idea lo seducía mucho más pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando alguien llamó a la entrada principal.

—¿Quién demonios será ahora?— gruñó. 

El inmenso portón se abrió lentamente. Bajo el marco de la puerta se podía ver una figura alta y de hombros anchos envuelta en su capa. Su rostro, estaba cubierto por la sombra de la capucha. En su mano traía una vieja escoba de vuelo.

—¿Qué desea?— Preguntó molesto. El frío aire del exterior no ayudó mucho a mejorar su estado de ánimo.

—Albus Dumbledore me está esperando. Soy el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.— El extraño, miró al empapado conserje de arriba abajo pero no añadió nada más.  
—Sígame.— Le indicó.  
—¿Qué ha pasado aquí?— preguntó al ver como sus botas de piel de dragón salpicaban agua a cada paso.— No me digas que ha sido Peeves  
—¿Pee... Peeves? Como sabe usted sobre ese...  
—Perdón. Ni siquiera he dicho mi nombre.— Al apartar la capucha su largo cabello rojo cayó sobre sus hombros. Bajo sus ojos castaños se marcaban unas leves ojeras. Su piel era pálida con alguna peca. Su sonrisa parecía gentil y sincera. En la oreja izquierda, llevaba un pendiente en forma de colmillo. —Soy…  
—Tú… tú eres…— Eso fue todo lo que el conserje acertó a decir. En su rostro se podía leer una mezcla entre sorpresa y horror.   
El recién llegado, no pudo evitar una carcajada al ver como un globo de agua caía sobre el conserje, mojándolo todavía más, (si es que eso era posible). Ahora parecía un pollo recién bañado. Su risa, que resonaba alegre, solo fue ahogada por la del poltergeist y momentos después por él mismo. Era el nuevo profesor estaba claro que no podía comportarse así.  
—Lo siento, señor Filch.— se disculpó intentando esconder su sonrisa. — ¡Peeves, no deberías de comportarte así!  
—Ooooh. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?— Peeves comenzó a revolotear a su alrededor con curiosidad.— Pero si es uno de los antiguos perfectos de Hogwarts.  
—Por favor, dinos de donde sale toda esta agua.  
—Sí, sí. Perdone señor importante. Ahora mismo.— El ser volvió a elevarse y desapareció por una esquina. Un segundo después volvió a aparecer lanzándose en picado hacia el nuevo profesor contra las artes oscuras. Entre sus manos llevaba una par de globos cargados de agua. El joven llevó sus manos al bolsillo interior de su chaqueta en busca de su varita. En su mente comenzó la cuenta atrás. 3… 2…1.  
—‘Crystal cage’— pronunció con claridad mientras apuntaba su objetivo. De la punta de su varita comenzó a salir un humo transparente que rodeo a Peeves. El espíritu intentó esquivarla pero solo consiguió perder su munición. En un instante se encontró encerrado entre cuatro paredes de grueso cristal.   
— Ja, ja, ja. ¿Crees que esto me detendrá? Soy un espectro. Para nosotros atravesar paredes es como respirar para un ser humano.  
—Entonces sal.— Lo retó el nuevo profesor.

Peeves, lo miró burlón y avanzó con rapidez para traspasar el cristal. Ese estúpido humano pagaría por intentar fastidiarle la diversión. Salir era la idea pero eso no fue lo que sucedió.  
La cara de Peeves se quedo pegada contra el vidrio.   
—¡¡¡Sácame de aquí!!! ¡¡¡¡Me oyes!!!!— Gritaba desesperado mientras golpeaba contra el cristal.— Como no me dejes salir te arrepentirás.  
—Bueno, será mejor que averigüemos de donde sale esta fuga y la paremos.   
—Con un movimiento de su varita secó al hombre y silenció la jaula de Peeves antes de subir por las chorreantes escaleras. Filch, lo siguió sin rechistar. Por fin alguien pondría en su lugar aquel demonio.  
—¿Dónde vais? ¡Hey! ¡¡¡No podéis dejarme aquí!!!— continuó alborotando pero hasta que el profesor regresara nadie podría oírlo.

Mientras….

—Así que este el armario donde se guarda todo el material para las clases. — Habló Amanda mientras miraba sobre el hombro de Snape. — ¡Ojos de dragón! Hacía mucho que no veía ninguno. ¿Los usaremos en alguna de las clases?

—No.— Respondió secamente mientras reponía un par de ingredientes en uno de los estantes.

La mujer dirigió su mirada al resto de la sala. La clase era bastante amplia, pero tenía cierto aspecto tétrico y no solo por la cantidad de velas repartidas por la estancia. Se notaba, que antiguamente había sido un calabozo o lugar de tortura. En una de las paredes, se veían dos grilletes enganchados a las piedras por gruesas cadenas y bajo ellas una marca roja, que bien podía ser sangre. ¿Qué extraño que no la hubiera quitado? Seguro que con alguna simple poción y una esponja podría hacerla desaparecer. Las ventanas eran grandes pero no entraba mucha luz a través de ellas. Las mesas y los bancos eran de madera y por lo que parecía, debían de llevar allí unos cuantos años sino siglos. Sobre la mayoría había marcas de cortes o quemaduras. 

En frente de las mesas de los estudiantes, estaba el escritorio de Snape. Este era más grande y espacioso, pero se encontraba ahora mismo llena de papeles y frascos. Eso la recordó que aún no había ido a mirar el inmenso estante que se encontraba cerca de la entrada. En alguno de los frascos había cosas que flotaban en líquidos transparentes; otro ojo de dragón, una cola de Candro. También había cosas más comunes como escarabajos, plantas como el Larendro; Una planta de flores pequeñas y azules. Bonita, pero peligrosa en las manos correctas. Con ella se podían hacer desde pócimas curativas hasta los venenos más efectivos pero, teniendo en cuenta que si era fácil realizar los curativos para los venenosos se debía de ser un experto en la materia. Amanda alargó la mano para coger el frasco pero una pequeña descarga la detuvo.

¿Qué había pasado?

Snape la miró de reojo.

—¿De verdad cree que dejaría algo de eso al alcance de cualquiera? No dejaría nada en manos de esos zoquetes — El profesor sacó la barita y retiró los encantamientos que había sobre aquellos estantes.

—No, claro. Perdón.— Ella alargó el brazo de nuevo y sacó una de las plantas del frasco.   
Aquel lugar era como el paraíso para alguien que adoraba la ciencia de las pociones tanto como ella.

Colocó el recipiente en su lugar y volvió su atención al profesor que continuaba con su minucioso inventario. La primera clase sería mañana a las nueve con los cursos de cuarto de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Al menos no tendría que madrugar mucho. Todos los demás días las primeras clases serían a las ocho. La verdad era que estaba muy entusiasmada con todo aquello. Ni siquiera su reciente charla con el oscuro profesor había conseguido desanimarla. Entendía que no a todo el mundo le gusta que lo tuteen y menos que alguien que no conoce se le eche encima. Hogwarts, era un colegio muy importante y aquella una gran oportunidad para aprender. Además había oído decir que Snape era un profesor severo pero uno de los mejores maestros de pociones cosa que realmente le interesaba. Quién sabe, a lo mejor en unos años ella también podría dar clases allí. Por un momento miró al maestro. Mientras este seguía cambiando frascos de sitio, se fijó en sus ojos; eran de un color negro como el más oscuro carbón, tan negros como su pelo que le llegaba hasta unos centímetros por debajo de los hombros. En su rostro se podía ver una expresión recia. No podía negar que él la intrigaba. Con sigilo, volvió a colocarse a su espalda, para observarlo trabajar. Cada recipiente era guardado con mimo. Los frascos se organizaban para poder ser encontrados con más facilidad. Los más usados se encontraban en frente mientras los más inusuales eran guardados detrás y, por supuesto, los más peligrosos en las baldas más elevadas tras hechizos menos convencionales que una simple descarga. Amanda, se acercó un poco más. Aquel hombre desprendía un olor muy agradable. Al principio no supo distinguirlo pero debía de ser alguna poción diseñada por él. Probablemente algún jabón o champú. Cuando Snape terminó y se dio la vuelta se encontró con su alumna a unos escasísimos centímetros. Durante unos instantes solo se miraron. La chica, se odio por ser incapaz de leer nada en aquellos ojos negros (casi que mejor así).

—Yo…— Amanda notó un extraño calor en sus mejillas. Por un momento casi se olvida hasta de respirar. — …lo siento.  
—¿El qué? ¿Qué la clase no sea mucho más espaciosa? Por Merlín, haga el favor de apartase de una vez. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.  
—Sí…— Robledo, obedeció apartándose con delicadeza.  
—Mañana enseñare a preparar una poción del sueño. La Elisha hams. Supongo que la conocerá. — Robledo asintió. — Quiero que saque los ingredientes del armario y los coloque sobre la mesa que hay al lado de mi escritorio, 10 minutos antes de que comience la clase y apunte las dosis en la pizarra. Cuando comience la explicación puede sentar en el fondo en, silencio.  
—Eso está hecho.  
—¿Cómo dice? — preguntó arqueando una ceja.  
—Esto… Así lo haré profesor Snape.— Él la miraba como si estuviera viendo a través de ella.— Amanda volvió a ruborizarse.  
—¡¿Qué es eso?!  
—¿Esto?— preguntó señalando la flor que llevaba en la mano.— Es Larendro una…  
—¡No, eso no! Sí a estas alturas necesitara que me explicaran eso yo mismo dimitiría. — Snape la apartó a un lado y avanzó hacia la puerta del aula. Bajo la rendija estaba entrando agua.  
—¿Y eso?  
—Es lo que voy a averiguar ahora mismo. Lo que me faltaba sería que se inundaran las mazmorras y las habitaciones de los Slytherins. Quédese aquí.

———

Snape, caminó por el hall intentando descubrí de donde caía aquella agua cuando vio la caja en la que se encontraba encerrado Peeves. El ser daba vueltas en su prisión mientras chillaba algo que nadie más que él debería de poder oír. En aquel momento Snape que acababa de sacar su varita de la manga de su ropa, subió las escaleras hacia el primer piso. Esto empezaba a parecer algo más que una simple fuga de agua.  
Sus pies se deslizaban sobre el suelo sin producir ruido alguno. Un poco más lejos se veía la puerta abierta de uno de los baños. El agua salía de allí con mayor fuerza. Con cautela, se acercó al marco de la puerta para mirar al interior. De uno de los lavabos escapaba un chorro de agua. En frente, un hombre pelirrojo y calado hasta los huesos, al que no conocía, se afanaba en mover un extraño objeto de metal sobre la tubería. 

—No te muevas. — Le advirtió Snape. — El hombre se quedo helado. — Deja caer eso a un lado y date la vuelta despacio.  
Su voz no sólo le sonó familiar al nuevo profesor si no muy peligrosa.  
—¿Profesor Snape? Es usted.  
—He dicho que se callé y se dé la vuelta. Un solo movimiento brusco y me rogara que lo mate más deprisa. 

El pelirrojo, deslizó el objeto que tenía en la mano hasta dejarlo caer al suelo y se volvió. —Estaba intentando reparar la fuga. Filch fue a buscar herramientas. Yo soy el nuevo…

—¿Señor Williams Weasley?— Preguntó Snape haciendo un esfuerzo por no mostrar lo sorprendente que aquello le resultaba.— ¿Se puede saber que hace aquí? A caso después de estudiar, en Hogwarts durante siete años, esto es lo mejor que pudo encontrar.  
—Si me permite, me gusta más que me llamen Bill. No sabe lo que me alegra volver a verle Severus. — le respondió con una falsa sonrisa.  
—Profesor Snape.— remarcó el maestro de pociones y añadió. — Yo no me alegraría tanto si usted fue el mejor estudiante de Hogwarts en su año y el mejor estudiante de su familia no quiero ni imaginar que será del resto.   
—Gracias, por su interés. La verdad es que, desde el momento en el que supe que sería profesor a mí también me preocupa que acaben siendo personas desagradables y hurañas como algunos otros que conozco.  
—¿Y de que darás clases Bill, de respeto y buenos modales? ¿Cómo colocar petardos en las clases? Ó…— Su siguiente comentario ácido se perdió al hallar la respuesta que no quería encontrar. No, Albus no podía haberle dado el puesto de defensa contra las artes oscuras. — ¡¿Tú?! — Su cara de odio lo dijo todo.  
—Sí. Ya ve, seremos colegas. — Respondió con una amplia sonrisa aunque por dentro rogaba para que Filch o el director se presentaran ya. — ¿Quieres ayudarme a reparar esto?  
Snape, se aproximó a mirar. 

—Filch ha ido a cortar el agua pero como parecía que tardaba estaba intentando arreglarlo con unas herramientas que me dejó. — le explicó Weasley.

El hombre de cabellos oscuros arrimó su varita a la tubería rota y murmuró un conjuro. El agua que salía de la abertura se congeló cerrando el agujero.  
—Esto dará tiempo al conserje para cerrarla sin que tengamos que salir nadando. Ahora, si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer.

Bill, se quedo solo de nuevo. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa autentica. Después de tanto tiempo había vuelto. Ya no era un niño y no pensaba dejarse asustar. Esta vez haría las cosas bien.


	5. El gran salón

Hagrid, caminaba por el andén, esperando a que llegara el expreso. Volvió a mirar el reloj de la estación y dio un par de pasos atrás, separándose del borde. El tren de Hogwarts, era uno de los transportes más puntuales del mundo mágico y ya estaba a punto de llegar.  
La cegadora luz apareció a lo lejos. 

 

—Bien. ¿Todos llevamos puestas nuestras túnicas y no nos olvidamos nada?— Preguntó Hermione antes de que salieran de su compartimiento.  
—Siiiii, Hermione. Lo llevamos todo. Esta es la cuarta vez que lo preguntas.— respondió Ron.  
—Si te dejas algo peor para ti. — dicho esto la joven salió de allí con su gato bajo el brazo.

—¿Te puedes creer esto?  
Harry se encogió de hombro intentando ocultar una sonrisa y salió tras Ginni ansioso por descubrir que había sucedido ese verano.

Una vez en el andén todo era bullicio, provocado por el rencuentro de amigos y nuevos compañeros.  
¡Hermione, espera o nos perderemos!— gritó Harry que intentaba abrirse paso entre un grupo de alumnos. 

A unos pocos metros del grupo de Gryffindores estaba Hagrid con su lámpara en una mano.

—Los del primer año hagan el favor de seguirme. El resto vayan a las carrozas que encontraran a la derecha. Vamos que no tenemos todo el día. Los de primero seguidme. — Se le oía repetir al profesor, sobre el cuidado de criaturas mágicas, por encima del alboroto. Hagrid, notó como si alguien tirara de su abrigo y se volvió a mirar.  
—¡Harry! — Exclamó un segundo antes de agacharse para abrazarlo con fuerza. Harry se puso rojo, pero no por la vergüenza. (Casi nos lo ahogan ^^U)  
‘Coff’, ‘coff’ Tosió Potter fuertemente una vez que se vio liberado.  
—¿Estás bien? Deberías de abrigarte mejor.  
—Sí. Estoy… bien. Me alegra volver a verte.  
—¡Ron! ¡Ginni! ¡Hermione!— Exclamó al tiempo que se acercaba para dar otra tanda de abrazos, a los que fueron capaces de sobrevivir. —¡Tú, nada de empujar!— le advirtió a un Slytherin de sexto año que se hizo el inocente.

—Te hemos echado de menos Hagrid. Nos alegra que estés bien— dijo Hermione. Los otros asintieron.

—No sigáis que al final conseguiréis emocionarme.— respondió y sonó su nariz en un enorme pañuelo descolorido. — Yo también os he extrañado.  
—Hemos estado muy preocupados. Sólo he recibido una carta tuya en todo el verano.  
— Estuve muy ocupado pero como puedes ver no me ha pasado nada, Harry. Podéis estar tranquilos.— el semi—gigante miro a ambos lados y continuó hablando más bajo. Me gustaría seguir charlando pero tengo que llevarme a los de primero. Nos veremos en Hogwarts, chicos. ¡Vamos! Los de primer curso seguirme. 

El grupo miró como Hagrid se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche, rumbo a los botes. 

Cuando el profesor Snape, llegó al gran salón, pudo ver complacido, que ya estaba preparado. Las cuatro interminables mesas de madera, de cada casa, brillaban por la cera como si fueran nuevas. Los candelabros de plata repartidos por ellas les daban un aspecto más recio e imponente. Cada estandarte ondeaba en cada una de las paredes mostrando con orgullo sus colores. Y sobre ellos, la vista del cielo nocturno mostraba pequeñas estrellas brillantes, como bordadas en un hermoso tapiz. Todo perfecto, todo en su sitio. 

—Buenas noches, Severus. — habló Dumbledore a sus espaldas.  
—Buenas noches. — Junto a el director se encontraban Mcgonagall y la nueva aprendiz. — Minerva. Robledo. — Saludó el oscuro profesor.  
—¿Profesor Snape, puedo preguntarle que era esa agua que apareció en las mazmorras?  
—No era más que una fuga provocada por uno de nuestros poltergeist. Nada por lo que alarmarse.  
—¿Una fuga?— preguntó Mcgonagall.  
—Sí. Quise habérselo comunicado al director junto con otro… asunto pero, no le pude encontrar.  
—¿Otro asunto? Creí que lo habíamos hablado todo.  
—Sí, pero al subir al primer piso para solucionar el problema me encontré…  
—Ya veo. No te preocupes tenemos todo el curso para discutir sobre ello. Y hablando del curso y Hogwarts. — dijo el director con una sonrisa.— ¿Qué te parece, Severus, si le enseñas el castillo y la historia de Hogwarts a Amanda?  
—Nada me complacería más pero no sé si dispondré de mucho tiempo este trimestre. De todas formas...

—¿No podrías hacer algún hueco entre clases?— preguntó Mcgonagall con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Yo creo que incluso durante el almuerzo podrías ir explicándoselo.— Sugirió Dumbledore.

—No quisiera molestar.

—No será ningún problema. — respondió Snape. — Sacaré tiempo para enseñarle lo que sé.

—Entonces todo solucionado.— exclamó el director complacido.  
—Genial. He oído muchas cosas sobre este castillo y me gustaría conocerlo. Me dijeron que las vistas desde el observatorio son preciosas.  
—¿Amanda, te has fijado en el techo del salón? — Le preguntó la profesora.  
La chica, levantó la vista, quedándose con la boca abierta.  
—¡Vaya! Es el hechizo que hace que se vea el cielo exterior, ¿verdad? — Dumbledore asintió. —Nunca lo había visto antes. Es realmente precioso. Jo que maravilla.  
— Este es sólo uno de los pequeños encantos de Hogwarts. — la respondió el Director guiñándola un ojo.

Poco a poco todos los profesores fueron llegando al salón y sentándose en sus sitios. Todos menos uno.

 

Williams, se asomó a la ventana de su habitación. A lo lejos se podía ver parte del tenebroso bosque prohibido y el pequeño lago apartado de este. El joven, cruzó los brazos para protegerse un poco del frío de la noche. La chimenea aún no había sido encendida. Sus ropas estaban sobre la cama pero las fotos de su familia ya estaban colocadas, una a lado de su cama y la otra sobre la mesa que había junto a la ventana; Desde ambos marcos los Weasley al completo lo saludaban sonrientes. No era una habitación muy grande pero sería su hogar durante todo el año. Además la idea de poder estar junto a sus dos hermanos pequeños le gustaba. Hacía bastante tiempo que se había independizado saliendo de la casa familiar así que no había podido estar con ellos tanto como le hubiera gustado. La verdad es que le había chocado la petición de Dumbledore para enseñar allí. Al principio no quiso aceptar pero el director, cuando quería, podía ser muy persistente. El nuevo profesor dejó escapar un suspiro y miró su reloj mágico. Las agujas, señalaban la palabra tarde.

—¡¿Tarde?!— Exclamó. ¡No puede ser!

Los antiguos estudiantes de Hogwarts ya ocupaban sus asientos y miraban hacia la mesa de los profesores con impaciencia. El viejo sombrero seleccionador, se hallaba sobre el taburete, en frente del director. Mcgonagall, junto a la gran puerta esperaba la orden de Dumbledore para traer a los de primero. Para ninguno de los presentes paso desapercibido la presencia de la joven que estaba sentada entre Siniestra Trelawney y Snape y el sitio vació junto a Albus Dumbledore.

El director miró hacia el profesor de pociones. Ninguno de los dos pronunció ninguna palabra, porque después de tantos años, había ocasiones en las que no era necesario. Snape se puso en pie y abandono el salón.

Weasley, bajó corriendo las escaleras hacía el gran salón. El primer día quería dar una buena impresión pero retrasándose no le pareció que lo fuera a conseguir. Ahora sólo le quedaba rezar por llegar, al menos, antes que lo estudiantes. Por mucho que mirara su reloj de pulsera las agujas de este sólo marcaba ‘tarde’. Weasley, atravesó los pasillos a la carrera. A pesar de no haber podido practicar, quidditch, su deporte favorito, desde hacia varios meses, aún estaba en forma. Bill, esbozó una sonrisa. Quien le iba a decir a él que llegaría el día en el que podría correr por los pasillos sin miedo a ser amonestado por algún profesor.

Lo cierto era que, iba tan deprisa que al doblar una esquina, no pudo parar a tiempo llevándose a otra persona por delante. Williams, cayó sobre el hombre tirándolo al suelo. Ambos se llevaron un buen golpe. El joven se puso en pie dispuesto a ayudar al desafortunado tipo pero cuando vio de quien se trataba se quedo pálido.

—Snape… Dis... Disculpe. ¿Está bien? No le había visto.— Weasley se acercó a él y tocó la mano con la que Snape se agarraba, las doloridas costillas, pero este lo apartó de golpe.

—Eso es evidente. ¿Ha probado a ‘caminar’ con los ojos abiertos, Señor Weasley? — Snape, se puso en pie rechazando de nuevo la ayuda de Weasley y comenzó a caminar hacia el gran salón. Su mano descansaba sobre un costado.— No me cabe duda de que serás un estupendo ejemplo para todos sus alumnos.— añadió.

—Lo lamento.— Volvió a disculparse. Esta vez con menos convencimiento. El curso sería largo y no quería empezar discutiendo, mucho menos con él— Gracias por lo de antes, Profesor Snape.

—No hay por qué darlas. Es algo que ‘cualquiera’ hubiera sabido hacer.— respondió sin volverse.

—Profesor, yo…

—Nos están esperando señor Weasley. ¿Viene o no?  
Ambos se observaron desafiantes.

—Sí. — Respondió finalmente.

Camino del gran salón miles de hechizos aparecieron en la cabeza del joven, inspirados por el hombre que tenía enfrente y ninguno bueno.

—No imagine que la nueva profesora sería tan guapa. — suspiró Finnigan.  
—Sí que lo es— comentó su compañero de mesa embobado.  
—Siento tener que deciros esto pero os equivocáis.  
—¡¿Pero, qué te pasa, Ron?! ¿Te has quedado ciego este verano? Mira que sonrisa, que cabellos Y no te olvides de esos preciosos ojos Y…  
—Y de que está hablando con Snape sin ponerse verde y vomitar. Mira que hay que tener estomago. — añadió el pelirrojo Weasley. El comentario fue recibido entre risas ahogadas y una nítida y desagradable mueca de desaprobación por parte de Hermione y su pequeña hermana Ginni. — Esto… — Por primera vez en todo el curso Ron notó esa imperiosa necesidad de menguar hasta desaparecer en la nada. Hacer ‘puff’ y desaparecer. El joven se acercó más a sus compañeros. —No quería decir que no fuera guapa. Cuando dije que os equivocabais era porque no será la nueva profesora si no una estudiante de magisterio en prácticas. Acompañara a varios profesores durante el curso para poder sacarse el titulo.  
—¿Y tu como sabes eso?  
—Tengo mis contactos.— Respondió sacando pecho.  
—¿Y quien dará defensa contra las artes oscuras?— preguntó Thomas  
—¿Y a quien le importa? — le respondió Finnegan molesto por la interrupción. — Oye Ron ¿Le dará clases a todos los cursos?  
—Claro  
—Ahora en serio Ron. ¿Quién es el nuevo profe?— Le volvió a preguntar Dean.  
—No puedo decir nada más. En serio chicos. 

 

Willians Wesaley entró en el salón acompañado de Snape. Se sentó junto a Dumbledore. La estancia se llenó de los murmullos de alumnos y profesores.

Mientras, en la mesa de Gryffindor Ron disfrutaba el momento. —¿Has visto a Draco? Se ha quedado aun más blanco. Este año será genial os lo dije.

En la mesa solo dos de los profesores podían disimular su desconcierto Mcgonagall y Snape.  
—¡Es sorprendente!— Exclamó la profesora Siniestra.  
—¿Es que acaso no lo viste en los posos de café?—Le espetó Snape.


	6. La carta

Snape cerró la puerta de su habitación y resopló cansado. Los elfos domésticos habían encendido las velas y prendido la chimenea. La temperatura era agradable. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa y sacó el camisón del armario. La semana había pasado más rápido de lo que esperaba. Casi no se había cruzado con Bill y Amanda había estado tan ocupada buscando la información que le pidió, que no había tenido tiempo de asistir a ninguna de sus clases. Eso le recordó que aún debía enseñarla el colegio. Echó un último vistazo a su mesa de trabajo y se aseguró de que todo estuviera en su sitio. Si sus pesadillas se lo permitían tal vez podría descansar un poco. Se deslizó entre las sabanas y apagó las luces. La oscuridad y el cansancio lo arrastraron hacia los brazos de Morfeo hasta que, pocas horas después, un ruido insistente lo despertó. 

Snape sacó la varita de debajo de su almohada al tiempo que se levantaba de un salto. El ruido provenía de la ventana. Al otro lado, una pequeña figura la golpeaba. El profesor se relajó un poco.

—‘Lumus’.— La varita se iluminó. Se trataba de una lechuza. Abrió la ventana y el ave entró volando hasta posarse sobre su mesilla. La lechuza blanca lo miraba con curiosidad. En su pata, llevaba atada un pergamino lacrado con un escudo conocido.

—Lucius. — Susurró.

 

A un golpe de su varita la lacra se soltó y el pergamino se desenrollo sobre la mesa. A primera vista parecía una simple hoja en blanco pero bastaron unos segundos para que una luz rojiza empezara a trazar surcos. Poco a poco el mensaje fue escrito.

 

Estimado Profesor Severus Snape:

Veo que por fin te molestas en abrir mis cartas. Sé que han pasado muchas cosas y que no te es fácil perdonarme, pero sabes que no tuve elección. 

 

Severus apretó la mano con la que agarraba la carta tentado de tirarla como lo había hecho con todas las demás pero, se contuvo

 

Quiero que enterremos el hacha. Quieras o no sabes que tienes que escucharme. Debemos quedar para hablar en persona. Lo que tengo que decirte no puedo ponerlo aquí.   
Espero que no te hayas olvidado de lo que eres y a quien debes servir.  
Lucius Malfoy

 

Dejó la carta sobre su escritorio y conjuró algo de comer y beber para la lechuza. Se vistió de nuevo y salió hacia su despacho con la carta en su mano. Esa noche tampoco dormiría.

 

Sábado:

—Vamos Ron anímate. Ya sé que no es lo que esperabas pero…—

—Desde luego que no es lo que esperaba, Harry. Pero si es mi propio hermano. No esperaba que me tratara mejor que al resto, pero… pero es que se pasa. 

—Ron. 

—Está bien si que esperaba que me tratara mejor pero es que encima no me deja ni respirar. Mira que pila de deberes. — Exclamó señalando sus libros. — y encima… y encima no hace más que acribillarme a preguntas en clase… que le pregunte a otros…. ¡¡Qué le pregunte a Hermione!!

—Vamos Ron deja ya de quejarte. Nos metemos en la biblioteca, hacemos los deberes y para cuando salgamos para Hogsmeade ya estarán todos hechos. Además Hermione nos está esperando allí… incluso puede que nos deje copiar. — Ambos se miraron un instante antes de recoger sus libros y salir a todo correr hacia la sala de estudios.

 

***  
—Quiero que todos entreguéis vuestras autorizaciones a Filch. — Ordenó Mcgonagall. — Nadie ira a Hogsmeade sin entregarla. Hoy os acompañaremos el profesor Weasley y yo. Espero que os comportéis como es debido. Quien de problemas durante la visita se quedara sin permiso para volver la semana que viene. ¿Entendido?

—¡¡Sí!! — se escuchó casi al unísono. 

Cuando todas las autorizaciones fueron recogidas, los alumnos se dirigieron a las carrozas seguidos por sus profesores.

— ¿Qué tal tu primera semana en Hogwarts, Williams?—

—Mejor de lo que esperaba. 

— ¿Y qué es lo que esperabas? 

— Bueno, supongo que grandes explosiones y revueltas. —Weasley sonrió abiertamente. —Las clases no se llevan tan mal. Queda mucho curso por delante.

—No todos iban a ser como tú cuando estudiabas aquí. — respondió alzando una ceja.

— Yo no era así. Siempre supe comportarme y se me daba bien estudiar.

—De lo de las buenas notas si me acuerdo, pero también de las bromas pesadas. ¿De veras crees que no nos esterábamos, Williams? — El joven se puso rojo.

—La gente cambia. —dijo serio. 

—Aún así me encargare personalmente de que no te acerques a Zonko.

— ¿Por quién me toma?— Preguntó haciéndose el ofendido. — Yo nunca compraría nada en una tienda de bromas… No siempre… Alguna vez… bueno dejémoslo.

 

Mientras: 

La nueva profesora, abrió la puerta del despacho. En el interior, Snape sentado tras su escritorio, examinaba varios documentos.

— ¿Se puede?  
— ¿Qué quiere?— Preguntó al tiempo que guardaba los papeles en un cajón y cerraba con llave.   
—He llamado, pero no ha debido oírme. — se apresuró a decir.  
—Entre y siéntese.  
—Le he traído la información que me pidió sobre las últimas pociones de curación. — Amanda dejó una carpeta rosa sobre el escritorio. 

El profesor la acercó con dos dedos. El colorido objeto resaltaba sobre todos los demás.

— ¿De dónde ha sacado esto?  
—Es mía. Son de las que usaba cuando estudiaba la carrera. — Respondió con una sonrisa.  
—La próxima vez use las carpetas que hay en la sala de profesores o pídamelas a mí. ¿De acuerdo?  
—Bien… ¿Es que el rosa no le gusta?  
—No.  
— ¿Y el azul? El azul es un color bonito. También las tengo en verde.  
—Señorita Robledo. Las carpetas han de ser negras.  
— ¡Oh!

Snape revisó el trabajo por encima. — Por lo que veo parece estar bastante completo.

— ¿Si? Me alegra que le guste. Espero no haber cometido ningún error.   
—Si quiere podemos revisarlo mañana a primera hora.  
—Me parece genial. Quiero decir bien. Cree que tal vez cuando terminemos mañana me podría enseñar el castillo. No quisiera molestar pero es que… es que todavía me cuesta orientarme entre todos esos pasillo. Además también me gustaría poder ver el observatorio y el invernadero. 

— Está bien. — respondió resignado. — Y ahora, si no tiene nada más que quiera discutir me gustaría que me dejara solo. Tengo otros asuntos que requieren mi atención.

Amanda, se mordió el labio, pensativa antes de contestar. —Sí, hay algo más que me gustaría preguntar. ¿Bajará a cenar esta noche? 

— ¿Qué? 

—Vera, lo digo porque no le he visto allí ni en el desayuno ni en la comida. Dumbledore me preguntó por usted, ¿sabe? 

—No creo que eso sea asunto suyo. — La cortó.

La chica acercó un poco más la silla. Sus ojos azules no se apartaban de los suyos— Espero no meterme donde no me llaman, pero… ¿Se encuentra bien? — Por primera vez en su vida Snape no supo reaccionar, no al principio. Sin saber muy bien como, Amanda se vio de nuevo en el pasillo de las mazmorras. Empezaba a pensar que tal ver Snape era un poco susceptible. Nooo, eran imaginaciones suyas sin duda, se dijo e intentó ir en busca del hall. Con un poco de suerte llegaría a él, antes de la cena.

 

***

—Ya casi es hora de volver. — Anunció Hermione.  
—Que rápido ha pasado el día, ¿verdad?— añadió Potter apuntó de bostezar.

Los tres chicos estaban sentados sobre una roca, frente a la casa de los gritos. Entre las compras en la tienda de dulces, el paso obligado por Zonko, para surtirse de las más recientes bromas, la compra de alguna cerveza de mantequilla y los paseos por el pueblo, su sábado pareció haber durado lo que un suspiro. Sin muchas ganas el trío se puso en pie para encaminarse al punto de reunión para regresar a Hogwarts.

— ¿Qué es eso?— Exclamó Potter al tiempo que señalaba al cielo.

— ¿Donde?— Preguntó su amigo.

—Allí— volvió a insistir.

— ¡Ya lo veo!— Exclamó Granger. — ¿No es esa tu antigua lechuza? La que te dejó tu hermano Percy el año pasado.

—No, no se parece en nada.

La lechuza dio una vuelta de campana, voló unos metros a la derecha, como si fuera a estamparse, reguló a la izquierda del mismo modo, dio otra vuelta sobre sí misma y aterrizó de morros contra el suelo.

Sí, después de todo a lo mejor sí que era la vieja ave mensajera de la familia. 

Ron se acercó a ella intentando aparentar que no era suya. En una de sus patas llevaba un mensaje. Para entonces un gran número de alumnos ya se habían dado cuenta de que la torpe y vieja lechuza era de Ron. Las orejas del joven se encendieron rojas como su cara. Entre las carcajadas de sus compañeros se escucharon las de Malfoy por encima de todas. Hermione cansada de tanta tontería recogió a la pobre ave.

—Cógela Ron, no seas crío. Vamos más hacia el bosque.

El muchacho pelirrojo obedeció. Cuando recogió la nota se volvió a sus compañeros que lo miraron intrigado. 

—No vais a creéroslo. Me han escrito diciendo que estemos atentos al periódico.


	7. Chapter 7

Con un simple gesto, el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, hizo que se borrara el encerado. La clase de los Grifindor y Slytherin guardaban silencio.  
—Muy bien.— dijo el profesor Weasley al tiempo que dejaba sus libros sobre la mesa. — ¿Alguien puede hacer un resumen de lo que dimos el ultimo día? —Hermione Granger alzó la mano a la velocidad de la luz, seguida por unos pocos compañeros más. — ¿Ronald Weasley?

— ¿Yo? Yo no he levan…— Ron quiso intentar delegar tan gran privilegio, pero la expresión severa de su hermano le hizo cambiar de opinión. —Hermione deslizó su cuaderno, con disimulo, para que pudiera leer la respuesta. —El… el Velo Mantis es un animal… de apariencia fiera. Tiene unos colmillos curvados capaces de atravesar rocas, una aleta dorsal y unas… garras afiladas. Viven en cavernas subterráneas. Puede leer el pensamiento y gracias a su pelo se pueden hacer pociones muy variadas.

—Bien. ¿Qué es lo que más sorprende de este animal?— Hermione volvió a ser la primera en levantar la mano. — ¿Granger?  
—Lo que más sorprende del Velo Mantis es que a pesar de ser un animal de aspecto fiero nunca se ha conocido ningún caso en el que atacaran a nadie, incluso habiendo sido provocados.   
—Muy bien. Pues hoy estudiaremos otro animal bastante diferente y a pesar de su apariencia aterradora. Página trescientos cincuenta y cuatro.

Una risa se escuchó en la clase.

—Draco Malfoy. ¿Puede saberse qué le resulta tan divertido?— todos se giraron.   
— ¿Qué estúpido puede tener miedo de este bicho? —Exclamó señalando una foto en la que un pequeño animal de unos cuarenta centímetros, parecido a un cachorro de gato, miraba con ojos curioso. — Gregory y Vicent lo acompañaron en sus risas.  
Bill los miró fijamente.   
—Los Shaskians Son tan rápidos y mortales que, muchas veces, la gente muere sin tan siquiera saber qué es lo que sucedió.  
—Hay que ser muy torpe para morir por algo así. — Le susurró a Goyle.  
— ¡No diríais lo mismo, si hubierais visto morir a alguien sin poder hacer nada por él! ¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin! — gritó Weasley. Ni siquiera Ron sabía que estaba pasando.   
—Eso no es justo— Protestó Malfoy.  
—Tienes razón que sean 100 y fuera de mi clase, los tres. Esta tarde hablaré con el jefe de vuestra casa y con el director.  
Malfoy se cuidó de no murmurar pero su rostro era desafiante.  
—Lomboton, comienza a leer. — Bill se volvió mirando la pizarra mientras su alumno comenzaba la lectura. 

Sabía que se había excedido pero… ¡Ese arrogante….! Sus amigos no habían muerto por una estupidez… Ocurrió hacía años, el primer mes que trabajó en Gringotts. Durante ese tiempo, había puesto nuevas trampas en el banco y abortado varias entradas no autorizadas junto a sus compañeros, pero todo el tiempo de estudio y entrenamiento no fueron suficientes ni siquiera, unido a la gran experiencia de sus camaradas. Aún recordaba los pequeños ojos cristalinos de los veinte Shaskians acompañados por sus colmillos. Eran lo que las pirañas para el mundo maggel y él, sólo pudo mirar. Se había quedado inmóvil. Tras el primer ataque los dientes del animal se clavaron en la carne de Bill tratando de devorarlo y durante meses los médicos pensaron que podría haber perdido el brazo derecho. Weasley lo sujetó con fuerza. Los gnomos que llevaban el banco los felicitaron porque los intrusos no consiguieron sacar nada de las cuevas, pero ¿quién le devolvería a Eric? Eric, murió entre sus brazos, la sangre que brotaba de su cuerpo se sentía aún caliente y viva. En sus últimos momentos mostró una afilada sonrisa y susurró algo que no había logrado oír. Los cabellos rubios del joven se pegaban a su frente por el sudor y los apartó pudiendo ver aquel par de ojos negros tan mordaces como sus propios comentarios. 

— ¿Profesor? ¿Profesor Weasley?— Llamó Hermione de nuevo. —El timbre hace rato que ha sonado ¿podemos irnos? Llegaremos tarde.

***

Las noticias en el colegio volaban como la pólvora entre los alumnos, sin embargo no había sido por ellos por quienes, Snape se había enterado. Dumbledore los había llamado a ambos a su despacho con una falsa expresión consternada.

El joven relató los hechos bajo la atenta mirada de Albus y los destellantes ojos de Severus. El oscuro profesor fue suave en su tono de voz pero no en sus palabras. Aquello era una injusticia para los alumnos y alumnas de su casa. Lo que había empezado como el comentario de un jovencito había acabado en una especie de vendetta. En su opinión a Bill sólo le hubiera faltado acusarlos de haber entrado en Gringotts.

—Bien, Bill, no te preocupes. —habló Dumbledore aún de pie con las manos dentro de las mangas de la túnica. Snape se agarró al reposabrazos a punto de alzarse, pero la mirada del director lo retuvo. —Estoy de acuerdo con que tus motivos, para imponer una sanción a los alumnos son correctos, pero también es cierto que tal vez las medidas tomadas… son algo excesivas…aunque…

—Con todos mis respetos Director si las considera excesivas debería revocarlas. — Lo interrumpió Snape.

—Haga lo que crea oportuno—respondió Williams.

—Les agradecería que me dejaran terminar. Pero, no es posible echar el castigo atrás. Snape tú has sido profesor de esta escuela desde hace años. ¿Qué le sucede a un profesor cuando se le quita autoridad? Sus alumnos no lo respetarían y pensarían que pueden salirse con la suya. Puede que el castigo sea excesivo, pero no desmedido así que lo cumplirán. Aunque, la próxima vez no mezcles lo personal con las clases, Bill. 

—Sí, director.

—Puedes marcharte. Tú no Severus. Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.

 

Ya estaba solucionado, ya tenía la excusa perfecta para quedar con Lucius sin levantar sospechas y no habían tenido que planearlo. El director había comentado que no había sido una táctica sutil pero funcionaría. Naturalmente, Dumbledore no era quien tendría que hablar con Lucius, un hombre que vendría hecho un auténtico basilisco. A veces no sabía cómo en aquella mente tan complicada podían surgir razonamientos simples como que ‘todo iría bien’. Por suerte para Severus Albus no había averiguado que hacía una semana había recibido carta de Lucius.

Severus siguió a Bill por el pasillo hasta entrar en la sala de profesores. 

—Esta conversación no ha terminado. —Espetó el oscuro profesor fríamente.

—El director opina que sí. Si me excedí o no, no eres tú quien para decírmelo.

— ¿En qué pensabas, Weasley?— Insistió Snape.

—No pueden salirse siempre con la suya. — le rebatió.

— ¿Salirse con qué, Weasley?— Lo increpó Severus.

— ¿Tanto te molesta perder puntos?— Respondió sin dejar de buscar entre sus papeles lo que necesitaría para la siguiente clase.

— ¡Has quitado cien, Weasley! Sólo por un comentario jocoso de un crío. Deberías controlarte.

—Ya basta. No hay nada que discutir aquí. Soy su profesor y quiero su respeto aunque alguno tenga que fingirlo. Además, seguro que puedes quitar otros doscientos, siempre se te dio bien.

Snape lo sujetó por el brazo cuando trató de darse la vuelta para salir de la sala de profesores, pero al momento le soltó. 

—No sabes lo que estás haciendo. — Lo que ha Bill le sonó a amenaza realmente no lo fue.

Los ojos del hombre pelirrojo brillaron vidriosos.

***

Amanda asistió a su primera clase con Snape. Lo preparó todo antes de que llegaran los alumnos y se sentó tal y como le dijo en el taburete del fondo. La joven estaba radiante.

En opinión de Ron era la única que vestida con la ropa de profesor no parecía una especie de ogro puesto en el mundo para complicarle la vida.

—Ron, deja de suspirar y atiende que se acerca Snape.

El profesor se acercó examinando el trabajo de sus alumnos. Mirara donde mirara siempre había alguien que parecía como si cuando él se molestaba en dar la explicación de la práctica se pasara ese tiempo en el limbo. Aquello lo frustraba tanto como los que lo escuchaban y ponían tanto énfasis que conseguían que su caldero explosionara. Su atención estaba puesta ahora sobre uno de ellos.

—Lombotton, ¿se puede saber porque es el único que tiene un liquido viscoso y verde en el caldero?— El aludido miró el de sus compañeros. En el de Harry era azul verdoso, en el de Paty azul y en el de

Hermione era de un azul celeste. 

—Yo...

—Si prestara atención podría llegar a hacer algo como dios manda. Diez puntos menos para Grifindore y otros diez por Potter.

—Pero profesor...

—Osas decir algo Potter. Esta poción la he mandado en alguna ocasión a los de primero y hasta ellos lo han conseguido.   
—Tampoco esta tan mal. — Dijo Amanda a sus espaldas. Puede que no sea tan efectiva pero funcionara. Yo también tuve problemas con esta poción cuando estudie la carrera. Si los de primer curso lo hicieron debían de ser unos genios.   
La furia contenida se dibujaba en el rostro de Snape mientras Ron trataba de dejar de sonreír.   
—Señorita Robledo, haga el favor de sentarse de nuevo. — La voz de Snape sonó como el gélido hielo.

***  
El corredor se abría ante él. Sus guantes en una mano y su bastón con cabeza de serpiente en la otra. Su largo cabello rubio recogido en una coleta. Nadie lo guiaba pero sus pies lo llevaban directamente al despacho del jefe de la casa de los Slytherin.

— ¿Realmente esta fue la manera más ‘discreta’ que concebiste para que nos reuniéramos sin despertar sospechas? Te advierto, que esto no quedara así. Ese hombre sabrá lo que significa meterse con los Malfoy. Ese viejo…  
—Buenas tardes a ti también Lucius. — Respondió Snape.  
— ¿Por qué no has estado en la reunión que acabo de tener con Dumbledore?  
—Insistió en que quería reunirse contigo a solas. Ya deberías de saber que yo pinto poco en Hogwarts.  
—Ya. — Exclamó Malfoy con arrogancia. Snape, lo miró con odio. No le había costado tanto ser civilizado con alguien al que desearía ver desaparecer desde… desde esa misma mañana en el salón principal. Potter. ¬¬  
—Yo no he ideado esa estupidez. Esto parece más obra tuya que mía. A qué viene esa maldita carta. Elegiste y lo acepte. ¿Qué es lo que se te ha antojado ahora?  
— ¿No fuiste tú entonces? Lo cierto es que no me pareció tú estilo pero tal vez te empezabas a volver viejo.   
—Sólo te llevo medio año, lo mismo podría decir yo de ti. — Respondió afinando sus ojos.  
—Deberías contener esa lengua.  
Snape dio media vuelta hiendo a sentarse tras su escritorio. —Creía que me había ganado el derecho a decirte lo que pienso. Di de una vez que es lo que quieres.  
—Aquí no. — Lucius rehusó tomar asiento. Snape sabía que alzado mientras él se sentaba hacía sentir al noble mago por encima de él pero, eso era todo lo encima que podría estar.  
El hombre de cabellos rubios se acercó de nuevo a él sentándose en el borde de la mesa. Sus ojos grisáceos observaron al profesor. El cuerpo de Severus se estremeció por su escrutinio y se maldijo por ello.  
—Hablaré con el consejo hoy mismo. Dumbledore no debería estar dirigiendo nada ni siquiera un circo de pulgas. Viejo senil. — masculló.  
— ¿Dónde quieres hablar entonces?  
—La pregunta no es donde sino cuándo pero, ¿tanta prisa tienes?  
—Eres tú quien me ha escrito. — Lo acusó Snape.  
—Y tú quien no responde a mis cartas. — La voz de Lucius sonó alta pero dolida.  
El noble se agachó rozando la oreja del profesor con sus labios como si fuera a decirle algo pero no fue eso lo que hizo. La lengua de Lucius recorrió su oído haciéndole cerrar los ojos. Snape se sintió de nuevo joven y estúpido. Creía que lo había superado, pero su olor lo seducía de nuevo. ¿Por qué?  
—Lucius no…  
La puerta se abrió de de repente haciendo al noble levantarse y alejarse al instante de Severus.

En el marco de la entrada una joven rubia cargada con un montón de documentos.  
—Amanda, ¿Qué haces…?  
—He llamado a la puerta varias veces pero no me respondió nadie. Pensaba… He traído lo que me pidió y venía a por un par de carpetas… Yo…me voy…  
—No. El señor Malfoy ya se marchaba.  
— ¿A si? Eres un anfitrión muy desconsiderado Severus. Pensaba que me ofrecerías… algo. Nos vemos en Semana Santa no hagas planes.


	8. Chapter 8

El gran comedor estaba lleno aquella mañana. El profesor Snape miró la sala desde su mesa con el ceño fuertemente fruncido. Los niños, de por si ruidosos y molestos, parecían haber alcanzado un nuevo nivel. Hacía diez minutos que estaba allí y diez minutos también hacia que quería haberlos callado a todos, pero a Dumbledore eso no le complacía.  
La conmoción había llegado al castillo por el periódico. Desde que las malditas lechuzas los habían repartido no había alguno que no tuviera opinión sobre el artículo. Hubo un tiempo en el que nadie se hubiera atrevido a hablar abiertamente sobre ello, pero Snape no sabía si atribuirlo al hecho de que se trataba de una nueva generación, ajena al miedo, o demasiado estúpida para darse cuenta de las futuras consecuencias de aquello. Al menos se hizo una idea de que quería Lucius.

Dumbledore ocultaba su sonrisa tras la mano, Mcgonagall hablaba en un susurró con la profesora de herbólogia la cual había cambiado de sitio hacia ya un par de semanas Merlín sabría porque… Amanda hacia a Snape cientos de preguntas que no tenía intención de responder y el director empezaba a mirarlo colérico por ello. El único aparentemente imperturbable era Bill. El joven, que llevaba la túnica negra del colegio, desayunaba imperturbable. Al principio se preguntó cómo podía, pero después recordó que era un Weasley y con eso estaba dicho todo. Snape lo miró con detenimiento. La túnica le estaba tirante a la altura de los hombros. Llevaba las mangas recogidas hasta el antebrazo, solía hacerlo hasta que se daba cuenta de que no estaba en su casa y volvía a bajarlas. Snape supuso que cuando no se tiene mucha ropa se ha de ser el doble de cuidadoso. Los brazos al descubierto del joven lo sorprendieron. Eran fuertes y musculosos, lo cierto es que todo él era así. Cuando Bill lo descubrió mirándole sonrió un instante antes de darse cuenta de que había vuelto a remangarse la túnica. El rostro del joven se sonrojó muy a su pesar y puso cara de disgusto. Sabía que así le parecía un macarra de barrio y era lo último que le faltaba para que Snape lo despreciara más… ¿Por qué tenía que seguir importándole lo que pensara?

Dumbledore carraspeó de nuevo captando la atención del oscuro profesor de pociones.  
—Le comentaba a Amanda que algunos fines de semana solemos hacer excursiones a Hogsmeade. —Al ver que Snape no decía nada continuó. —A la joven le gustaría ir…  
— ¿Si? En mi opinión es un sitio…—La lengua mordaz de Snape fue censurada por el ceñudo director antes siquiera de tener ocasión de decir nada.  
—Sé lo mucho que te gusta ese sitio.  
— ¿Si?—Se atrevió a preguntar.  
—Sí.—El tonó de voz fue cortante, pero pronto Dumbledore volvió a suavizarlo al dirigirse a Amanda.—Esta joven no ha estado nunca y puesto que también es cierto que en los últimos meses has descuidado tu función de tutor en lo que se refiere a excursiones y eventos extraescolares estoy seguro de que no te importara acompañarla. Por supuesto dado que no tiene mucha experiencia también os acompañara Mcgonagall.  
— ¡Oh! Siii. Sería genial. — Los ojos azules de la chica parecieron brillar incluso más.  
—No… — comenzó a hablar Snape pero la tos seca del director le hizo cambiar la respuesta. —No tengo más que hacer. “Salvo lidiar con el señor tenebroso, quitarme de encima las manos de Lucius y soportar a Amanda.”—Pensó.

Las preguntas de la joven se lanzaron sobre él como una legión sobre el enemigo. La perspectiva de tener que ir a cuidar de los niños y de ella en Hogsmeade le quitaron las pocas ganas que tenía de desayunar. Iba a ser un curso endiabladamente largo.

Harry llegó tarde a desayunar, pero eso no le importó a Ron, ansioso por contar una vez más que había pasado.  
—Ayer de madrugada hicieron una redada en casa de varios magos importantes. La operación a mayor escala que se ha hecho en siglos…  
—Eso no es cierto. En mil novecientos…—Habló Hermione.  
—A quien le importa demonios. —Exclamó Ron.  
Harry miró a sus amigos impacientándose. — ¿Qué? Decirlo de una vez.  
—Ves lo que has hecho Hermione, se ha enfadado.  
— ¡Yo! —Exclamó la muchacha.  
—Claro que tú….  
Aprovechando el principio de aquella acalorada discusión Harry recogió el periódico de la mesa. Unas veintisiete personas habían sido detenidas por tener artilugios muggles modificados. Sólo sería cuestión de tiempo que se volviera a repetir. Este se convertiría en un gran golpe contra el señor tenebroso. Harry alzó la vista hacia la mesa de los slytherin, los más silenciosos aquella mañana. Draco y sus dos secuaces no estaban allí. Le hubiera gustado ver su cara en aquel momento. Terminó sus tostadas y se fue a toda prisa dejando a sus dos amigos con su discusión.

Faltaban unos poco minutos para que empezaran las primeras clases de la mañana cuando, Potter pasó frente al aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras de camino a adivinación. El joven vio a Malfoy y sus amigos salir de aquella sala.

Draco lo miró sin pronunciar palabra.  
Harry pensó decirle un montón de cosas pero prefirió hacer por una vez aquello que sabía que más fastidiaba al rubio, ignorarlo. Creyó que el chico lo seguiría, pero Malfoy había palidecido al verle llevar el periódico bajo el brazo. 

Draco sabía que la mansión de los Malfoy no había sido registrada, pero más que por pura suerte, por su padre. Confiaba en que siguiera manteniendo al margen a aquella chusma, pero… Igualmente ahora tenía otras cosas que solucionar. Dándole una palmada en el hombro a sus secuaces se dirigieron a sus clases.  
—Sólo nos queda esperar. —Dijo el rubio complacido.

 

—Bill. —Lo llamó Amanda alcanzándolo en el pasillo.  
—Hola. — la sonrisa de joven se amplió.  
—Este fin de semana iré a Hogmeade. —Exclamó ilusionada. —Me han dicho que es un sitio precioso.  
—Sí que lo es. Sobre todo cuando eres un alumno y no tienes que cuidar de nadie. — Bill se rió y fue una risa muy bonita.  
— ¿Tan dura fue la excursión del otro día?  
—No. Sólo exageraba. Ellos no son nada terribles si los comparamos con mis compañeros de clase.  
— ¿Cómo era ser estudiante aquí?  
—En primero todo es nuevo y tienes ansias por saberlo todo ya, en cuarto piensas que llevas una eternidad y aún te queda otra por estar aquí y en séptimo… en séptimo descubrí que había aprendido a amar este colegio y me entristecía cada día que pasaba porque era uno menos que podría estar en el.  
—Me agrada que te gustara tanto tu colegio. Es muy hermoso eso que has dicho.  
—No. —respondió quitándole importancia. —Supongo que tu también echaras de menos tu casa y a tus compañeros.  
—Claro, pero aquí también me encuentro muy a gusto. Todos me tratan muy bien y aprendo mucho.  
— ¿Qué tal te trata el ogro?  
— ¿El ogro?—La frente de Amanda se arrugó. — ¿Qué ogro?  
Bill volvió a soltar una carcajada. —Mis compañeros de clase llamaban así a Snape.  
—Que horrible. El profesor Snape no es ningún ogro.  
—Ya lo sé. —La mirada traviesa de Bill le llamó la atención.  
— ¿No os lleváis bien?  
—Dudo que se lleve bien con alguien…—Empezó a decir, pero pronto calló encogiéndose de hombros. —No sé, a veces me gustaría que me tolerara un poco más.  
Por una vez desde su llegada al colegio Amanda no supo que decir, al menos no al principio.  
—Snape es un buen hombre y estoy segura de que no tiene ningún problema contigo. A veces tiene un sentido del humor… un poco extraño y le gusta estar solo, pero… ¿Por qué me miras así?  
—Sólo escuchaba. —Dijo con los ojos muy abiertos tratando de no mostrar lo poco que le convencía aquello que comentaba.  
—Pues eso que no creo que tenga ningún problema contigo. En alguna ocasión le he visto mirarte como si quisiera decir algo pero seguro que nada desagradable. Deberías de confiar más…

—Señorita Robledo llegara tarde a clase. —La voz áspera de Snape, a sus espaldas, la asustó. —Si no me equivoco su trabajo es preparar las clases antes de que empieces no al final ni en medio.  
—Lo siento. Se me había…— Se disculpó antes de despedirse de Bill y salir hacia la clase a la carrera.  
Incluso tras doblar la esquina aún se la podía oír decir:  
—Llegó, llegó, llegó.

—Ha sido culpa mía.  
Snape lo miró de arriba abajo como sopesando si merecía una repuesta o no. Bill le sacaba media cabeza de altura pero la estatura nunca amedrento al oscuro profesor.  
— ¿Un Weasley culpándose? ¿Algo no va bien?  
—Ya basta profesor. —Respondió apretando los puños.  
—Siempre fuiste un…—Snape se volvió para ver que había captado la atención de los ojos del joven.

—Oh, ya veo que al fin os lleváis mejor. —Exclamó Dambledore apoyando sus manos en los hombros de cada uno. —Era cuestión de tiempo.  
Weasley no podía disimular su cara de disgusto mientras Snape continuaba allí impasible. Ni siquiera iba a darle una oportunidad para demostrarle que no era como él creía.  
—Lo siento director e de irme ya, llegare tarde a la clase. —Con una ligera inclinación de cabeza Weasley se despidió.

 

Bill, se sentó en su pupitre tras pedir a sus alumnos leer el primer capítulo en silencio. Sabía que tenía que mandarlo de tarea e incluso algunas veces lo hacía, pero también sabía que la mitad de ellos no tenían la menor intención de dedicar su tiempo libre para leer sus libros. Los de primero solían ser así. Algunos de ellos venían pensando que la magia sólo era chascar un dedo y esperar, tal vez incluso aprender un par de palabras, pero para ser un buen mago hacía falta mucho más. 

 

—Profesor Weasley. —Ya termine de leer la lección. —Habló una niña de trenzas rojas. Era tan pequeña que parecía que fuera a desaparecer bajo la túnica.  
— ¿Tienes alguna duda, Serena?— La niña negó con la cabeza. —Entonces empieza con los ejercicios de atrás. Lo mismo para todos los demás cuando terminéis de leer. Si tenéis dudas preguntar. Después lo corregiremos entre todos.

Bill, volvió a sentarse tras responder un par de preguntas. La clase estaba pasando demasiado lenta. Prefería dar clases más activas pero este tema no tenía mucho que contar. A veces recordaba anécdotas del trabajo para relajarles y después entraba en materia. Los dedos de Bill se movieron sobre la mesa distraídos trazando letras. Primero una ‘E’, luego una ‘R’, seguida de una ‘I’ y una ‘C’. ¿Por qué se acordaba de él ahora?  
Todavía recordaba la primera vez que lo vio, su primer día de trabajo en el banco. Junto a él olvido muchas cosas o al menos eso había creído. Si estuviera con él en aquel instante le reñiría por pensar así. Eric en cierto modo se parecía mucho a alguien a quien amo en Hogwards, alguien que aún amaba.

La mesa de Bill se movió como si bailara sobre las patas. Alguno de los niños chilló.

— ¿Qué es eso?—Preguntó otro de los chicos.  
—Quedaros donde estáis. —Ordenó el profesor. —La mesa volvió a sacudirse con violencia.  
—A lo mejor es un gatito. —  
Bill que no opinaba lo mismo sacó su barita apuntando contra ella. Uno de los cajones se movía tratando de abrirse.

—Salid de aquí. —Ordenó con la mayor tranquilidad, pero pocos de los niños lo obedecieron demasiado asustados. —Iros hacia el fondo. No pasara nada.

En el momento que Bill alzó la cabeza para mirarles y sacarlos de allí antes de que se abriera el cajón, este salió despedido golpeándolo de lleno en el pecho. La espalda del joven se resintió al perder el equilibrio dándose contra la pared. La respiración se le corto por unos angustiosos momentos. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Los niños gritaban y lloraban. El profesor se alzó con la varita en la mano para enfrentarse a algo que todavía no había visto. 

Los ojos del joven se abrieron de par en par al tiempo que sus piernas comenzaban a negarse a sostenerle. Era… Era…  
Williams tuvo que levantar la cabeza hacia el techó para verlo en toda su envergadura. Aquel ser era uno de los más temibles animales que podías encontrar en las grutas de Gringotts. 

Dientes afilados y brillantes, garras poderosas y desmesuradas. Era un Saskia, pero uno enorme. Bill hizo acopio de todo su valor para no retroceder. Tendría que deshacerse de él, pero sin dañar a los niños. Los felinos ojos del animal se movieron hacia los pequeños, pero Bill le obligó a mirarlo de nuevo. Si usaba algún hechizo demasiado potente los heriría. Tal vez… podría usar uno de los más dañinos de corto alcance. Le daría de llenó al animal aunque también sabía que él mismo resultaría herido. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro ser no pasaría nada pero…  
Podía oler la sangre de su compañero, recordaba el rostro contraído en una mueca por el dolor… el olor…  
—Vamos niños…—El joven se aclaró la voz tratando que dejara de temblarle. —Salid no pasara nada. 

Las palabras de un conjuro comenzaron a abandonar sus labios pero alguien se adelantó.  
—¡Williams, NO! “Ridiculus”. — Gritó Snape.

El gran saskia se convirtió en algo extraño… una… una bañera llena de espuma con… un patito de goma y el sonriente director Albus dentro y finalmente volvió a su forma original la de un boggar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo encerró.  
Probablemente el episodio de la bañera sería propagada por aquellos niños como la pólvora y el fogonazo le daría en la cara. 

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Snape trataba de recuperar el aliento tras la reciente carrera desde las mazmorras y Bill no podía salir de su estupor. Era un bogar, sólo un maldito boggar.

—Vamos la clase se terminó. —Habló de nuevo Snape. —Iros a la siguiente. Vamos.

Alguno de ellos comenzó a recoger sus libros dudosos.

—Tiene razón iros. Mañana continuaremos. No ha sido nada.

Ambos se quedaron a solas. Bill se apoyó contra la mesa exhausta con la cabeza gacha.

— ¡¿En qué demonios pensabas?! Podrías haberlos herido. Tendrías que haber sabido que era un boggar. ¿Es que no…? — Snape se calló al notar como la espalda de Bill comenzaba a temblar ligeramente, más no supo decir si por rabia o por qué.  
La gente empezaba a agolparse en la puerta para ver qué pasaba.  
—Vamos a la enfermería. —Habló de nuevo el profesor Snape esta vez en un tono menos cortante. Al instante el joven alzó la cabeza confundido.  
— ¿Le ha pasado algo a alguno de los niño? ¿Donde…?  
—A los alumnos no les ha pasado nada Weasley. Parece que tienes un corte en el pecho.  
—No es nada.  
—La enfermera dirá si eso es cierto.  
El murmullo del exterior se empezaba a volver sofocante. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido?  
Bill se puso en pie, pero las piernas le fallaron y le hubieran dejado caer si Snape no le hubiera cogido a tiempo.


	9. Chapter 9

Un nuevo trueno retumbó haciendo temblar los cristales del colegio. Los pasillos solitarios tenían un aspecto aún más tétrico a esas alturas de la noche. La antorcha que portaba Snape se movía por la corriente, amenazando con apagarse y dejarlo en manos de la más completa oscuridad. Echando la capucha de su túnica sobre la cabeza salió del castillo hacia la zona de las caballerizas. 

La mayoría de los Thestrals estaban despiertos en sus zonas con las alas plegadas. Sus ojos, blancos como la luna, miraron al profesor curiosos. Severus se acercó hasta uno de los ejemplares colocando una mano frente a sus fosas nasales. La oscura criatura olisqueó sus dedos y los empujó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Severus devolvió su aprecio dándole una palmada en el lomo.

Tuvo que esperar un buen rato hasta que Lucius se dignó aparecer. Los Thestrals comenzaron a moverse intranquilos.   
Nada más llegar el hombre rubio trató de sorprenderlo, pero Snape lo había escuchado llegar. Tras tantos años, aún recordaba bien aquellos pasos seguros seguidos por el sonido del bastón.  
—Buenas noches, Severus.  
—Buenas noches, Malfoy. —respondió sin volverse.  
El aludido sonrío divertido. —Casi, casi me siento como si fuera tú alumno. “Malfoy”. —Repitió el hombre imitando su recia voz. —Aun así, estoy seguro de que todavía puedo enseñar un par de cosas a este profesor.   
Snape se retiró al notar el pecho de Lucius contra su propia espalda, dejando al noble con la mano estirada como si pensara asirse a algo efímero. Lo que hubiera sido tomado como un desprecio el hombre lo tomó como una deliberada provocación. Severus nunca se había dejado doblegar… al menos, no del todo. 

—Bien. —Lucius habló a sus espaldas. La vista del noble se detuvo estudiándole.  
—No tengo toda la noche.  
— ¿En serio?— El noble alzó una ceja. —Creía que no tenías nada que hacer por las noches.  
Severus apretó los puños, furioso, no quiso darle el gusto de saber que aquel comentario lo había molestado, pero Lucius si se dio cuenta de la repentina tensión de su cuerpo. El hombre arrogante veía cada uno de sus músculos como las páginas de un libro que no se cansaba de leer. No era cierto que el tiempo lo borraba todo.

—Elige mejor tus encuentros Malfoy porque si esta reunión era sólo para tratar de insultarme te recordare que una encuentro bajo las narices de Dumbledore es una gran estupidez. La próxima vez manda una carta. —Snape se encaminó hacia la salida pero un brazo alrededor de su cintura lo detuvo. Lucius aspiró su aroma con la nariz en su nuca, pero él se soltó en escasos segundos. Era como tratar de sujetar el aire.   
—Tenemos que adelantar nuestro encuentro. Ven a mi mansión de aquí a dos semanas. ¡No he terminado de hablar!—le espetó alzando el tono de voz al ver que se marchaba. Lucius lo llevó hacia la esquina más oscura de las caballerizas. Dejó la espalda del oscuro profesor contra la pared y se pegó contra su cuerpo. 

Severus no quería ser débil, no quería estar allí. Hubo un tiempo en el que hubiera dado la vida por ese hombre, que hubiera dejado de lado todo cuanto conocía por él, pero…   
La boca del hombre rubio atrapó sus labios. Los dientes de Lucius los mordieron jugando con ellos poco antes de introducir su lengua. El beso comenzó sin demandas, pero acabó pidiendo más a medida que se intensificaba. Las manos del hombre rubio se deslizaron a su cintura acariciándolo en su descenso. Sujetando sus nalgas lo acercó más. Ambos gimieron, pero Lucius se vio obligado a parar. La punta de una barita se clavó en su pecho. A pesar de que Severus parecía haber disfrutado de aquellos escasos segundos tanto como él parecía no querer seguir jugando.  
—Vete ahora mismo. —Le ordenó. —Si vuelves a tocarme te arrepentirás.   
Malfoy alzó las manos en señal de paz, pero no disimuló una amplia sonrisa.   
—Juega bien tus cartas Severus. —Habló el rubio mientras abandonaba los establos.

Antes de volver a salir Snape se aseguró de llevar bien sus ropas y se maldijo una y otra vez…

 

Williams despertó. Sus ojos marrones se abrieron y trató de desperezarse pero un súbito dolor en el pecho lo detuvo. ¿Dónde estaba? Cuando comenzó a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad distinguió una gran cortina blanca que rodeaba la cama por el lado izquierdo y una pequeña mesilla con ruedas en el izquierdo. ¡Estaba en la enfermería!  
Los ojos de Williams se abrieron de par en par mientras se sentaba abruptamente. La brusquedad con la que apoyó su espalda contra la fría cabecera hizo temblar los vasos que había sobre la mesilla. El pecho del joven comenzó a subir y bajar con rapidez y su gran cuerpo comenzó a temblar. No quería estar allí. Era como volver a estar en aquel hospital de sabanas blancas. Ya había pasado en aquel lugar casi un año y no quería regresar. Aún… aún recordaba ese calor asfixiante, el olor de los medicamentos y la sangre, el dolor y a él... el cuerpo inerte de un hombre que antes de morir le dijo que lo amaba aún sabiendo que Bill no le había correspondido del todo. Recordaba aquel brazo que había tratado de acariciar sus manos poco antes de caer inerte y sin vida como su dueño… Recordaba a Eric y el hedor de la sangre.   
Aquella habitación lo oprimía. No quería estar allí tenía… que salir como fuera. Bill no fue capaz de contener las nauseas. Bajó de la cama, pero en su prisa derribó la mesilla cayendo al suelo. Williams profirió un gritó ahogado al golpearse el brazo. No quería estar allí. La enfermera entró en la estancia sorprendiéndolo. 

— ¿Profesor, que le sucede?   
—No me toque. —gritó. La enfermera al principio se sorprendió apartándose, pero Bill sabía que ese estado no la duraría mucho. —Me he caído. —Añadió tratando de suavizar su tono de voz. Williams todavía estaba de rodillas sobre el suelo y con las manos apoyadas frente a él. Su respiración casi se había regulado.  
La mujer encendió las luces y lo miró severa. —Vamos a tener que cambiar sus sabanas y el camisón. —Habló mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie. —Le traeré también algo para el estomago y una palangana por si vuelve a tener ganas de vomitar.

—No… no es necesario me voy a mi habitación. Ya estoy bien… mejor. —Agregó al ver la ceñuda expresión de la mujer.

—Vuelva a la cama ahora mismo. — ¿Y esas marcas?— Instintivamente Bill tapó la gran cicatriz del accidente en el banco pero la mujer se refería a otra cosa. Alrededor de las mangas cortas del pijama que habían dejado al hombre se habían formado dos marcas profundas. El pijama le venía tan justo en los brazos que le oprimían los músculos. —No creo que tengamos ninguno más grande. —En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la cama fue mudada y el desorden limpiado. — Si no podría llamar a sus hermanos para que le traigan otro pijama de su cuarto.  
—Yo mismo iré. —El joven tuvo que volver a sentarse nada más mirar aquel semblante nada dispuesto a discutir. —Llame a mi hermano él puede ocuparse de traerlo.

La mujer le miró a los ojos como si tratara de leer su mente. —Tiene unas ojeras muy marcadas jovencito. Debería tratar de cuidarse algo más. Aproveche y duerma.  
—En mi habitación podría hacerlo. Ha sido un simple golpe.  
— ¿Simple?  
—No ha sido nada…  
—Comparado con alguna de las cicatrices que hemos visto esta mañana por su cuerpo no, pero se desmayó y lleva inconsciente casi todo el día. Hasta que venga el médico del hospital, de aquí no se mueve ni para estornudar.   
—No lo entiende. —Bill se sorprendió hablando más alto de lo que tenía intención.  
—Mañana hablaremos con el médico.  
Bill volvió a acostarse, en cuanto lo volvieran a dejar solo se marcharía, pero antes siquiera de tener ocasión de protestar la enfermera lo durmió.

 

A la mañana siguiente en cuanto Ron supo que su hermano se había despertado salió corriendo hacia la enfermería tras mandar a Ginni en busca del pijama. 

 

Mientras los tres hermanos hablaban Harry y Hermione esperaban fuera pacientes. Potter se intranquilizó al oír que Williams alzaba la voz. Quiso entrar, pero su amiga lo detuvo.   
—Son su familia Harry no podemos entrar. Si se da cuenta de que le hemos oído se enfadara más.

—Venga, Bill no tienes porque estar asustado. —Ron estaba acongojado al verlo así.  
— ¡Asustado!—Bramó como un ogro. Por un estúpido segundo Ron pensó que si fuera un dibujo animado, sus cabellos rojos se hubieran movido como impulsados por un huracán con aquel grito. —Ronald Weasley que sabrás tú lo que es el miedo —Ginni no lo aguantó más y salió corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos. —que no has salido de las paredes de este colegio. No sabes que hay fuera de aquí y seguirás sin saberlo. Nada es tan fácil como tú te crees. Te levantas por la mañana y sólo piensas en estudiar si es que…— Bill se calló al ver a su hermano mirarlo con una mezcla de miedo y tristeza. — ¿Dónde… dónde está Ginni?—Preguntó de pronto. Ron abrió la boca para mentirlo, pero no le dejo hablar.  
—Vete… vete Ron. —El joven retrocedió mirando hacia el suelo y salió fuera. Hasta que estuvo junto a sus amigos no se dio cuenta de que aún sujetaba el pijama de su hermano.  
— ¿Estás bien?—Preguntó Harry.  
—Tengo que encontrar a Ginni.  
—Ha subido a la habitación con Hermione. Tú hermano parecía majo pero en realidad es un idiota.  
—No hables así de él.  
— ¿Cómo puede tratarte de esa manera? Cuando tu madre se entere…  
— ¡Ella no se enterara!—Al instante Ron se tapó la boca. —No quería gritar.  
—A sido grosero y…  
Su amigo negó. —No lo entiendes Harry.   
—Pues no, no entiendo por qué esta tan enfadado.  
—No está enfadado… tiene miedo.  
— ¿Miedo? —preguntó incrédulo.  
—Bill estuvo ingresado en un hospital durante muchísimos meses. Primero pensamos que no lograría salvarse, después nos dijeron que podía perder el brazo. Realmente…—Ron bajó aún más la voz, pero no impidió que el hombre que escuchaba oculto continuara oyendo la conversación. —debió de pasar algo más. Creo que perdió algún compañero, pero no lo sé. Lo poco que se lo averigüé fue escuchando a escondidas, de todas formas, no sé ni la mitad. Bill solía venir las vacaciones con su amigo Eric, era como tener a Snape en casa, pero era el único que hacía reír a mi hermano a carcajadas.  
— ¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Era demasiado serio y estirado, daba miedo. Tenía cara de estar enfadado todo el tiempo, pero cuando se acercaba a decirle algo al oído siempre le hacía gracia. Después del accidente no lo volví a ver así que supongo que… Bueno, desde entonces no soporta los hospitales ni nada que se parezca a uno. Ayudarme a sacarlo de aquí. No creo que lo soporte por más tiempo.  
—Haré todo lo que pueda.  
Cuando ambos se perdieron de vista Snape salió del abrigo de las sombras. Sus ojos miraron de soslayo hacia la puerta de la enfermería. Toda aquella información lo había sorprendido, pero no creía que Williams pensara de esa manera. Por una vez en la vida y sin que sirviera de precedentes tenía razón sobre que aquellos mocosos y tristemente la mayoría de los adultos no tenían ni idea de lo que realmente pasaba. Fuera de las paredes de Hogwards la vida no era tan perfecta a no ser que vivieras feliz en la ignorancia o fueras uno de los de arriba. 

Al pasar por la puerta pudo escuchar con claridad el comentario de una de las enfermeras. La mujer con total deliberación habló en voz alta para que pudiera escucharla.   
—Por lo visto Snape no debió de sujetarlo bien porque parece que se golpeó la cabeza. Parece confundido.  
El profesor se detuvo en el marco clavando sus cristalinos ojos negros en ella sin mostrar expresión alguna. —Estoy acostumbrado a que me señalen culpándome de estupideces, pero no voy a cargar con esta culpa. Estoy seguro de que si se cayó fue de recién nacido de las manos de una enfermera inepta.  
—Me está insultando.  
Snape alzó su muñeca mirando el reloj. —Llegó tarde a mis clases.  
La mujer bufó palabras nada femeninas hasta quedarse a gusto, pero a lo largo de su vida había escuchado cosas mil veces peor.

Durante todos los descansos que tuvieron los muchachos trataron de hablar con toda la gente que pudiera tener un mínimo de autoridad, pero no les hicieron caso, menos aún cuando Ron tampoco podía dar ningún motivo para ello. Le dejarían salir de allí cuando estuviera bien y eso era todo.

 

Williams, se dejó caer sobre la cama, exhausto e impotente. Charlie acababa de hablar con él a través del pequeño artilugio que le regalo su padre y lo único que le había dicho era que no perdiera la calma porque si no acabarían por echarlo de allí. Que fácil era decirlo cuando no sientes aquella presión, esa asfixiante sensación de que el techó se desploma sobre ti hasta convertirte en nada. Y encima para empeorar la situación aquel dichoso médico no podría aparecerse por la tormenta. Los relámpagos retumbaron iluminando por un instante la habitación. Era como estar en una película de miedo. Si pudiera ver la tele a lo mejor… pero en el colegio no tenían ese tipo de cosas. Para cuando Bill se durmió sus ojos estaban completamente rojos por las largas horas trascurridas sin tan siquiera pestañear. Sus parpados cayeron adentrándolo en un profundo sueño que no llegaría a ser nada reparador. El sudor bañaba su cuerpo, un cuerpo que se debatía por devolver a su dueño a la cordura. 

Los gritos desde la enfermería llamaron la atención de Snape. El oscuro profesor se dirigió hacia la estancia y abrió la puerta levemente, aunque no entró. Bill, tumbado en una de las camas del fondo se revolvía como si la vida le fuera en ello. Con sigilo entró acercándose hasta él. Alzando la barita le iluminó. Las sabanas estaban en el suelo y sus cabellos pelirrojos se pegaban a su rostro por el sudor. Todo su cuerpo estaba empapado por la transpiración. Snape sabía bien lo que era tener pesadillas… si es así como se puede llamar a soñar con la realidad. Los dientes del joven se apretaban con tanta fuerza que aunque trataba de hablar difícilmente se entendía algo. El profesor lo sujetó por un brazo zarandeándolo con suavidad, pero no logró despertarlo. De nuevo insistió, sin embargo sólo consiguió que se moviera algo menos.   
Severus se volvió para salir de la enfermería. Ya casi había cerrado la puerta tras de sí cuando escuchó al joven estremecerse soltando un grito ahogado. Severus lo miró. En sus manos estaba que dejara de sufrir así o al menos aliviarlo. Sabía que parte del problema era esa habitación. Volvió a acercarse a la cama y apartó un mechón del pelo del rostro de Bill. El joven parecía un cachorrillo. Al poner de nuevo una mano en su hombro pareció sosegarse un poco. Snape negó con la cabeza ante la absurda idea que se metía en su cabeza.   
El profesor lo alzó en brazos con la ayuda de una mano bajo las rodillas, otra bajo su trasero y un poco de magia. Bill había transpirado tanto que aquel mínimo camisón se transparentaba dejando ver cada músculo de su cuerpo. Era físicamente perfecto por mucho que aquello le fastidiara admitirlo y además incluso así de sudado desprendía un olor agradable.

Lo dejó en la habitación de Williams y se sentó agotado sobre el sofá que había junto a la cama. Como por encanto desde que lo cogió, pareció tranquilizarse como si supiera que ya no estaba en la enfermería. Ahora, en su rostro relajado ya no se veía la angustia que parecía devorarle. Snape se quedó velando sus sueños durante horas, pero tampoco supo cuantas porque al final también cayó dormido.

Bill abrió los ojos en mitad de la noche. Se sentía como si hubieran caminado sobre él una legión de Ñus. Se volvió despacio sin darse cuenta de que tendría que estar en otro lugar y miró hacia el sofá donde dormía Snape. Parpadeó varias veces, sin embargo la imagen no desapareció de sus retinas. Al final decidió que él mismo estaba dormido y soñaba que Snape velaba sus sueños. Y ya que aquello no le disgustaba, decidió que seguiría soñando unas cuantas horas más.


	10. Chapter 10

Tres días después del incidente, Bill regresó a sus clases. El médico, por fin, pudo llegar al colegio y dijo que estaba bien… bueno, que en muy poco estaría del todo bien. Lo peor no fue tener que dar explicaciones de porque se había ido de la enfermería ya que ni siquiera recordaba haber salido de allí sino saber que la mujer había descubierto sobre la cama de la enfermería una nota. La hoja había sido manuscrita por Snape y en ella decía más o menos algo así: Lo he subido a su habitación porque el joven tenía pesadillas y buenos pulmones así que en previsión de que despierte a toda la escuela lo sacaré de aquí. 

Bill, rojo de vergüenza, al leer la nota no sabía si agradecerle el gesto o no. ¿Qué demonios pensaría ahora de él? Pero por otro lado, eso quería decir que Snape era quien lo había sacado de aquel lugar y velado sus sueños. Nunca había estado tan hecho un lió.

A la hora de la comida Bill se sentó en su sitio. Amanda ya había llegado, pero miraba ensimismada su plato.  
— ¿Estás bien?  
La joven alzó la vista dándose cuenta de que ni le había oído llegar. —Sí. —respondió, pero en alguien como ella cuando algo no va bien, se nota.  
— ¿Seguro?  
—Bueno, la verdad es que un poco triste.  
— ¿Te ha pasado algo, Amanda?  
La chica señaló hacia el techó del gran salón. En él, podía verse como en el exterior el cielo era negro como el alma de un nigromante y las nubes se revolvían como ovejas grises azuzadas por los truenos. —Este fin de semana no podremos ver el pueblo.  
—Seguro que para el sábado mejora.  
—No. —respondió negando al tiempo con la cabeza. —Empeorara. Me lo ha dicho Sybill , la profesora de adivinación.—Antes siquiera de que tuviera ocasión de decirle que las predicciones no eran una ciencia exacta, especialmente tratándose de Trelawney, la joven suspiró y volvió a sonreír ampliamente.— Bueno, seguro que la semana siguiente podremos ir y el sol hará que sea un día genial. ¡Sí!— Exclamó alzando los brazos.  
Bill se rió. —Me encanta tú sentido del humor. —La elogió.

El profesor Weasley miró su plato a rebosar y agarró su tenedor dispuesto a no dejar nada. En los últimos días no había comido de fuste y esa mañana estaba dispuesto a ponerle remedio.  
— ¿Te encuentras mejor entonces, Bill?  
—Sí.—Respondió dejando a un lado el cubierto.  
—Nos diste un buen susto. Nunca imaginé que Snape pudiera correr así. —Habló divertida.  
Bill se sonrosó incomodo. —Lo siento fui un estúpido podría haber…  
—No digas eso. La culpa no fue tuya sino del que puso el boggar en el escritorio.  
—El que lo puso…—Bill pareció no haber pensado en aquello hasta ahora. Había estado tan ocupado echándose la culpa, recordando sus cosas y sus estúpidos actos que no había pensado en el origen de todo. ¿Quién habría sido?  
— ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo averiguamos quien fue? Tengo todo el fin de semana libre… Bueno, después de preparar las clases del lunes, arreglar los materiales y limpiar el despacho. Además de…—La retahíla de Amanda continuó unos quince minutos más, pero Bill trató de no perderse ni una de sus palabras sólo perdió el hilo de la conversación un par de veces cuando se volvió a fijar en que Snape no estaba entre ellos y cuando éste llegó al gran salón. El profesor oscuro parecía cansado y muy serio.

 

Uno nunca sabe cuándo será el peor día de su vida, pero Severus Snape sabía, sin lugar a dudas, sería ese. Albus ya había sido informado de que aquella noche asistiría a una reunión con el señor tenebroso. Al mirar hacia la mesa vio a Bill y a Amanda hablando animadamente. Parecía mentira que no hace tanto aquel hombre fornido se debatiera en una cama por el miedo. Bill, que poseía un cuerpo increíblemente robusto bajo aquellas ropas, no parecía del tipo que le tiene miedo a nada. Snape sonrió, fue una sonrisa irónica por sus propios pensamientos. Él tampoco parecía el tipo de hombre que se asusta y aun así, la mayoría de las noches, se despertaba empapado en sudor. ¿Cuáles serían sus verdaderos miedos? Recordaba las cicatrices que había visto en su cuerpo y se preguntó cómo alguien tan joven podía a ver sido herido de aquella manera. Los destellos del techo le hicieron alzar la vista. Odiaba las tormentas. 

 

La mañana paso casi en un suspiro y hasta la hora de comer Williams no tuvo un rato para hablar con sus dos hermanos.  
Ginni aceptó las disculpas abrazándole con todas sus fuerza y pidiendo que no volviera a asustarla más.  
Ron asintió como respuesta, pero Bill siguió notándole tenso.  
—Acércate Ron. —Al ver que este se lo pensaba se entristeció. No quería que su hermano lo temiera. —Ron. —La voz le falló pero trató de seguir hablando en cuanto recuperó el control. —De verdad que siento haberte gritado y haberme comportado así. Siento,… siento haberos avergonzado a ambos.  
Ginni hizo un sonido de sorpresa. —No, eso no es cierto. Ron, dile que no es verdad.  
—No. —El profesor negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.  
—Fuiste muy valiente Bill. Los chicos de aquella clase lo saben y se lo contaron a todos.  
—Es verdad. — repitió Ron casi tartamudeando. Ginni le echo una mirada de autentico enfado. Al ver a una de sus compañeras se le ocurrió algo.  
—Me están esperando. — Antes de salir corriendo dio un sonoro beso a su hermano mayor que tuvo que agacharse y dio medio empujón a Ron para que se acercara más a él.  
Ambos aguardaron en silencio.  
—Ron, dime qué piensas.  
—Yo… Yo quería haber podido ayudarte. Quería sacarte de allí, pero no pude. Yo lo intente…  
—No tenías porque…  
—Sí, sí tenía. Sé que detestas estar en los…  
— ¿Qué más sabes?— preguntó con más calma de la que sentía.  
—Nada más. Pero yo quería sacarte de allí y nadie me hacía caso yo…  
— ¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme Ron?  
—Yo, yo… llame a mama.  
— ¿Qué…? No… no… Ron no tenías… Pensara que todavía soy un crió idiota. —Bill resopló exhausto.  
—Lo siento.  
—No pasa nada. —Williams pasó una mano entre sus cabellos. —Veras Ron hace tiempo… sucedió algo y desde entonces ciertas cosas…es como si me sobrepasaran. Recuerdo cosas que no quiero recordar y reacciono como no quisiera hacerlo, pero… Lo lamento, lamento no ser el hermano mayor que desearías, uno que pudiera protegeros a todos y nunca mostrara sus miedos irracionales, sin embargo no puedo Ron. Me gustaría, pero no…  
—Yo no esperaba nada de eso. —Ron calló al ver la cara de su hermano y darse cuenta que lo estaba entendiendo mal. —Eres nuestro hermano mayor como mama suele decir un ejemplo a seguir como todos mis hermanos, pero si tengo que elegir me gustaría ser como tú.  
Bill sonrío ampliamente. — ¿Ya sabes que mama te mandaría cortar el pelo no?  
—No me lo dejaría largo ni por todo el oro del mundo, parecería una chica.  
Bill le sujetó de la cintura alzándolo del suelo. El más pequeño de los Weasley pataleó pidiendo que lo soltara.

—Williams Weasley, como tú hermano se lastime te arrepentirás. —habló la madre de ambos a sus espaldas. Bill a punto estuvo de dejar caer a Ron del susto.

—Mama. ¿Cómo estás?  
— ¿Por qué no me has llamado antes? Me tengo que enterar por otros de que mi hijo está enfermo.  
—¿Podemos hablar de esto luego?  
—Vuestro padre está esperándome en el coche.  
—Es la hora de comer deberíamos estar en el salón. —Bill estuvo a punto de añadir algo más cuando vio venir a Severus hacía donde estaban. Si le decía algo sobre lo que pasó o del escándalo que montó su madre sabría que no era verdad que lo había superado todo. Hacía tiempo que no tenía pesadillas y día a día había logrado pequeñas metas, pero si ella se enteraba volvería a sufrí por él. Bill era quien tenía que cuidar de ellos y no al revés. Aquella mujer había luchado por sacarlo del pozo negro de sus propios pensamientos y no quería que pensara que volvía a necesitar de sus fuerzas.  
Bill lo miró a los ojos, suplicante, pero Snape no supo que quería. Iba a pasar de largo cuando la madre lo detuvo. El joven apretó los puños y bajó la cabeza sumiso antes de mandar a su hermano pequeño al gran salón con la excusa de que acabaría llegando tarde a su siguiente clase.

—Buenos días señora Weasley. ¿A qué se debe el placer de su visita? —Snape arrastró las palabras.  
—Ahórrese sus zalamerías para el que las quiera escuchar profesor.  
—Madre. —Le reprendió Bill escandalizado.

Snape sonrío, siempre tenía la sensación de que no le gustaba a nadie, pero prefería la gente que iba de frente, aun así no fue por eso por lo que lo hizo. Era como ver a un niño junto a las faldas de mama. Aunque obviamente no poseía el cuerpo de ningún imberbe. Tenía unas espaldas impresionantes por no hablar de aquel pecho, las dos fornidas piernas e incluso aquella parte de su anatomía que usaba para sentarse. —Profesor Weasley no es de personas educadas reprender a sus padres.

—«Se acabó» —pensó Bill. Se lo diría todo y se acabó. Los dos eran lo suficientemente testarudos para hablar de más.

—Espero que este tratando bien a mi hijo. Todos sabemos que…  
—Madre por favor. —Si seguía provocándole acabaría diciéndole lo de las pesadillas.  
A Severus la situación le empezaba a resultar divertida y tiró un poco más de la escena. Si la señora Weasley acababa sacando las fotos de su hijo en pañales juraba por Merlín que no podría dejar de reírse el resto de su vida. 

—Aquí cuidamos de todos nuestros pequeños mi querida señora. — El rostro de Williams enrojeció. —De todas formas su hijo es más que suficiente para cuidar de sí mismo.

—Como me entere de que trata mal a mis hijos. —Le dijo plantándole un dedo prácticamente en la cara. —tendrá noticias mías. 

Snape avanzó unos metros camino al salón, pero se detuvo mirando a Williams. Al ver la cara de impaciencia de la mujer se encogió de hombros. —El director nos está esperando a los dos. Si no me lo llevo ahora comenzara a impacientarse.

Molly frunció el ceño y apartó a su hijo unos pocos pasos — ¿Estás bien de verdad, Bill?—Preguntó en un susurro.

—Sí, mama.

—Tienes que cortarte ese cabello no entiendo porque no dejas que lo haga si es un momento.

—Mama. —Williams le apartó con delicadeza la mano de su cabellera. —Sabes que a mí me gusta así.

— ¿Y ese pendiente? ¿No te da vergüenza? ¿Qué van a decir?  
Snape carraspeó.  
—Mama tengo que irme.  
Madre e hijo se despidieron. La mujer dio media vuelta y marchó para reunirse con su marido.

Ambos hombres caminaron uno detrás del otro hacia el salón.  
—Gracias por su ayuda Profesor Snape. —A pesar de que Severus no respondió Bill sabía que le había escuchado.

 

**************************** 

Neville Lomboton salió de la biblioteca cargado de libros cuando cayó de bruces. La mayoría sospecharía que el propio muchacho tropezó con sus propios pies pero Malfoy estaba demasiado cerca para que fuera casualidad. El joven rubio reía a carcajadas junto a sus secuaces.  
—Eres un asqueroso Draco. —Lo increpó Potter.  
— ¿Habéis oído algo?  
—Era Harry diciendo que…—Comenzó a explicar Goile pero Draco le cortó furioso.  
— ¡Ya le había oído!—Antes de que le diera tiempo a volverse para insultarle una risas de chicas llamaron su atención. Eran las diosas de Slytherin. Cyntia, Vanesa, Adintia y Sheila. Las cuatro chicas de séptimo curso sonrieron al verle mirarlas embobado.

—Sheila, ¿Es verdad que sabes quien colocó el boggar en el cajón de ese idiota?  
La joven de largos cabellos negros se volvió con las manos a la espalda, al hacerlo, el vuelo de la falda dejó ver sus largas piernas. —Claro que sí, Derek me dijo que lo hizo él.  
—Eso es mentira. —Exclamó Malfoy.  
—Derek no me mentiría.  
—Por lo visto sí que lo hizo. —Respondió el rubio.  
Sheila pareció decepcionada. —Y pensar que le besé pensando que fue él.  
—Aman… Sheila cómo pudiste hacer algo así.  
—Me pareció algo tan excitante.  
— ¡Besar a Derek! Pero si es horroroso. — Exclamó Vanesa, la pelirroja de ojos verdes.  
—No idiota. Besar a alguien que es capaz de hacer eso delante de las narices de un profesor. Me parece… peligroso. —Suspiró.  
—Pues te digo que él no ha sido—Repitió Draco.  
— ¿Habéis oído algo?—Preguntó Vanesa mientras apartaba un mecho rubio tras la oreja. Adintia negó con la cabeza mientras una vez más trataba de bajar la falda para tapar sus rodillas. El gesto hizo que Malfoy se fijara más en ellas. Era la única que no había dicho nada y tenía buenos motivos. “A Bill, la idea de usar la poción para transformarse no le atrajo nada desde el principio pero Hermione, Amanda y Ginni podían ser muy convincentes cuando querían. Ir vestido de mujer por mucha poción de polijugos que se hubiera tomado le parecía humillante.”  
El padre de Draco le había dicho en innumerables ocasiones que a las mujeres les gusta jugar y en ocasiones uno tiene que meterse a ese juego e improvisar sus propias reglas.  
—Si me seguís yo mismo os diré quién y como lo hizo.  
—No sé. —Respondió Sheila aún con las manos a la espalda. La chica se movía con los pies juntos meciendo su falda.  
—Siempre será mejor que besar a Derek. —La recordó Cyntia.  
Las cuatro volvieron a reírse… bueno más bien las tres porque Adintia, roja de vergüenza, solo miraba hacía el suelo mientras seguía con la infructuosa misión de bajar una falda que no podía bajar más. En su intento no se dio cuenta de que empezaba a vérsele un poco de la cintura al aire. Aquello se le antojó muy sexy a Malfoy.  
Tras convencerlas fue conducido hacia un lugar apartado.

—Entonces metí el boggar en el cajón. —Terminó de contar la historia el rubio.  
—Nosotros también ayudamos. —Protestó uno de sus amigos.  
—Sí, vigilaron la puerta.  
—Pero…  
—Pero nada. ¿Por dónde iba?  
—Lo pusiste en el cajón. — dijo la pequeña Ginni a la que le había tocado ser Cyntia.  
—Sí, considerando lo idiota que es me resultó muy sencillo. —Prosiguió Malfoy. Adintia se llevó una mano al costado como si buscara algo, pero Vanesa la sujetó. “Claro que Bill buscaba algo, buscaba su barita, pero por suerte para aquel petulante la tenía en su habitación.”  
— ¿Y tú por qué no dices nada Adintia?  
—Es tímida. —la excusó Vanesa.  
—Me hubiera gustado ver su cara de miedo. — habló otra de ellas tratando de desviar el tema.  
—A mí también Cyntia.—Admitió el joven.—pero seguro que después de ver la de Ron la suya ha de ser igual de patética. —Draco se rió acompañado por sus secuaces y Bill tuvo que hacer un sobreesfuerzo por no enfrentarse a él. Acababa de insultar a su hermano pequeño en sus narices.  
Malfoy se acercó a ella apartando su larga trenza hacia atrás. La chica le apartó la mano de un tortazo.  
—Es que es tímida. —Volvió a excusarla Vanesa.  
—No sé si creerte ¿Cómo conseguiste el boggar?  
—Tengo mis contactos.  
—Yo no le creo ¿y tu Cyntia?  
Como respuesta Bill negó con la cabeza.  
—Está bien. Lo saque de la sala de profesores. Vi como el profesor Lupin lo guardaba allí y solo tuve que forzar la cerradura y luego colarme en la clase para dejarlo en el cajón. Simple, pero un plan maestro.

Un súbito carraspeo hizo volverse a Malfoy ante él la cara furibunda del director Albus Dumbledore.  
Trató de explicar que solo estaba alardeando frente a las chicas de séptimo curso, pero tuvo que guardar silencio cuando el director le dijo que solo él sabía dónde estaba el boggar y cómo sacarlo, donde había sido metido y lo más escalofriante de todo que Cyntia, Adintia, Vanesa y Sheila habían sido alumnas del colegio y cursado séptimo curso, pero el año pasado. Dumbledore no sabía con quien había hablado entonces pero sí que le estaba mintiendo descaradamente.

El grupo de “las cuatro chicas de Slytherin” se rieron a carcajadas.  
—Ha estado bien. —Admitió Ginni transformada.  
—Me hubiera gustado hacerle algo más. —Protestó Williams. Al hacerlo un chico se dio la vuelta al oír un tono de voz como aquel en una mujer. La vista del muchacho fue instintiva a la corta falda y luego a sus piernas. La chica era un poco descuidada porque se podían ver unos pocos pelos. Williams se llevó una mano al estomago notándose extraño.  
—Si Bill. —Replicó su hermana. —Podías haberlo besado.  
La cara de asco de su hermano se intensificó.  
— ¿Te encuentras mal Bill?—preguntó esta vez Amanda.  
—No. —Una mano se apoyó en la pared. Empezaba a dolerle todo el cuerpo y no se sentía capaz de controlar aquellas nauseas ni un segundo más. Al mirar sus dedos se dio cuenta de que la poción estaba perdiendo su efecto. —Por Merlín. Williams corrió hacia su habitación como si le fuera la vida o al menos la reputación. Nada más cerrar la puerta de la habitación con llave sintió como su pecho y espalda se comprimían contra la estrecha camisa la costura se abrió haciéndole daño en los anchos brazos. La falda se rompió tras dejar una dolorosa marca en la cintura de Bill. Solo le había dado tiempo a entrar y quitarse los zapatos. La goma del sujetador, prenda que las chicas le habían obligado a ponerse saltó golpeándolo pero aquella no era la peor de las torturas. Bill Calló de rodillas al suelo sin poder tapar un gruñido. Las bragas, las que también le habían obligado a ponerse porque según Amanda; si se le levantaban las faldas y veían sus calzoncillo arruinaría la reputación de una joven chica que jamás podría mirar a la cara a nadie y un sin fin de motivos más que AHORA LE IMPORTABA UNA... Poco... muy poco, lo estaban destrozando. Bill trató de quitárselas, sin embargo le quedaban tan endiabladamente justas que le cortaban la circulación de las anchas piernas, se le metía por la raja de su marcado trasero y ¡¿Qué decir de sus partes nobles?! Todo había cedido y roto salvo esa maldita prenda. Bill tiró de una de las costuras pero no fue capaz de romperla. Tuvo que ponerse el puño en la boca para ahogar un grito de dolor. Postrado en el suelo trató de rehacerse aunque fuera un instante para coger un cuchillo o su barita cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.  
— ¡Bill, abre! ¿Qué te pasa? —Lo llamó su hermano pequeño muerto de preocupación. Trató de abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada.  
—Estoy bien. —Respondió, aunque no consiguió ser nada convincente.  
—Si no abres echare la puerta abajo.  
—Ron vete por favor. Estoy ocupado. —El más joven de los Weasley cogió carrerilla para terminar golpeando la puerta con el hombro y paso lo que tenía que pasar. Ron rebotó aterrizando contra el suelo mientras la puerta continuaba estoica en su lugar.

Williams abrió de golpe levantando a su hermano con una sola mano. Se había puesto la bata por encima y ocultado los pedazos de ropa, pero aquellas malditas bragas seguían destrozándolo. Agarrándolo con una mano puso a su hermano de pie.  
Una vez dentro ambos se sentaron. El más joven le miró detenidamente. Williams estaba sudando a mares, se encontraba medio encogido y sus ojos llorosos.  
—Ahora no puedo hablar contigo Ronald. Vete y... luego hablamos—  
—No pienso irme hasta que sepa que estas bien.  
—Estoy BIEN. —Los dientes se le apretaban con tanta fuerza que más que hablar parecía gruñir.  
—No, no lo estás. No sé qué te pasaría, pero quiero ayudarte.  
—Ron este NO ES… es el mejor momento. —Williams se encogió todavía más. —Necesito estar solo un rato. De verdad... VETE. Déjame solo. —Una lagrima de dolor se deslizo por la mejilla del mayor.  
— ¿Vas... vas a llorar?—tartamudeó.  
—SI Ron voy a llorar como un niño déjame... solo unos minutos.... 

Una vez que se deshizo de aquel mortal artilugio se dejó caer desnudo hasta el suelo. Jamás, jamás volvería a tomar aquella maldita poción y lo más importante no volvería a hacer caso a ninguna mujer... bueno tal vez a su madre... Bill acarició sus largos cabellos rojos como el fuego por un instante y resopló.  
—MUJERES.

**********************************  
Severus se apareció, se apareció en el centro de un fulgor que lo cegaba. Al principio tuvo que alzar un brazo para protegerse la vista. Estaba en un círculo rodeado por un montón de luces. No podía ver gran cosa aunque sabía dónde se encontraba y a que iba a enfrentarse. Estaba en la sala de los juicios. Normalmente se traía allí a los hombres o mujeres de cuya lealtad el señor tenebroso tuviera alguna duda, ninguna o simplemente quisiera divertirse. Aunque no podía ver sabía que todos los mortifagos lo rodeaban en los círculos exteriores al resguardo de la oscuridad y frente a él los ojos de un reptil, los de su señor. Miles de excusas habían surgido en su cabeza los últimos meses ante su negativa a aparecerse, no obstante ¿qué más daba lo buenas que fueran si él no las iba ni a escuchar?

—Bien. —La voz del señor tenebroso se propagó por la sala ampliada por el eco. —Por fin nuestra oveja perdida ha vuelto al redil.  
—Mi señor. —Respondió Snape inclinándose, aun con la capucha de su túnica sobre la cabeza. —Me complace estar de vuelta.  
Una fría risotada lo hizo estremecer, pero no dio muestra alguna.  
—Más parece que no te quedara más remedio a acudir que, que te complazca.  
—No, mi señor. Si no he podido venir antes ha sido…—Snape guardó silencio al escuchar un sonido parecido al de una chispa y después sentir como una reciente herida en su mejilla derecha comenzaba a sangrar. El corte era limpio y poco profundo, pero ni siquiera lo había visto venir. Su señor recuperaba su antigua fuerza a pasos agigantados. Aquella mañana pensó que aquel sería el peor día de su vida pero bien podría ser el último.  
—No recuerdo haber preguntado nada. ¿A alguien más le parece que le pregunté?  
Varias voces se escucharon casi al unísono negando aquello.  
—Mi pequeña oveja. ¿Qué crees que debería hacer contigo?  
—No entiendo la pregunta mi señor.  
— ¿No la entiendes?—Preguntó Voldemort alzando lo que antaño debió de ser una ceja.  
—No, mi señor…—Otro corte comenzó a sangrar esta vez en su mejilla izquierda.  
—No sé, no sé. Mi pequeña ovejita se ha vuelto olvidadiza. Mi pequeña ovejita ha olvidado su deber para con su señor. —Su lengua hizo un extraño sonido como el de una serpiente y eso erizó los cabellos de su nuca.  
—Mi lealtad siempre ha sido para mí…—Snape tragó saliva al notar como una nueva herida se abría en uno de sus muslos y la sangre empezaba a descender por su pie. —señor Si dudáis de mi lealtad no tenéis más que probarme.  
— ¿Probarte?—La voz de Voldemort sonó demasiado divertida para su gusto. — Sí, Severus. Eso haré.  
Severus soltó un respingo al volver a sentir otro corte en su espalda y algo que la rozaba un segundo después. Snape se volvió, pero no vio a nadie hasta que de nuevo miró al frente y esta vez pudo contemplar a su señor sacando su lengua de serpiente para lamer uno de sus dedos cubierto de sangre, de su propia sangre. La risa se propagó otra vez por aquella sala invitando al resto de sus mortifagos a hacer lo mismo.  
— ¡Basta!—gritó Voldemort cuando se hubo cansado. —Dices que te pruebe, ¿No es así?  
—Sí, mi señor.  
Voldemort entrelazó sus extraños dedos colocándolos bajo su barbilla. —Pues eso será lo que hagamos esta noche. —Snape hizo una breve reverencia hasta que escuchó el final de la frase de su tirano señor. — ¿Quién de todos vosotros va a ser quien lo pruebe?


	11. Chapter 11

Severus se sujetó al grueso tronco de uno de los árboles del bosque prohibido. No había un rincón en todo su cuerpo que no le doliera, ni uno solo que no hubiera sido tocado por ese cerdo de... El simple recuerdo lo estremeció. Se sentía usado y sucio, como tantas otras veces. El profesor trató de avanzar hacia el colegio pero tuvo que detenerse otra vez en busca de fuerzas. La lluvia caía sin piedad sobre un cuerpo que temblaba sin saber ya si lo hacía por el frío, el dolor, el cansancio, el miedo o la rabia.  
—Ese cerdo. —murmuró. La escasa luz de su barita, apenas le mostraba el camino en aquella noche de tormenta, pero era la única forma de no ser descubierto. De nuevo, se vio obligado a parar.  
Su respiración escapaba en forma de nubes blancas al contraste con el frío. Las estrictas reglas de seguridad del director le impedían aparecerse dentro del colegio… ¿La seguridad de quién? La mitad de las personas a las que tenía que proteger lo detestaban y a la otra mitad, les daba asco. Quería redimir sus pecados, pero no hacía más que añadir otros a la espalda. Era el juguete de su señor y el esclavo del director. A veces no veía la diferencia entre el afable Albus y el monstruo de Voldemort.

Snape no había conseguido ver a ese voluntario mortifago pero recordaba bien esas caricias, si podían ser llamadas así. Le odiaba, odiaba a Lucius con toda su alma, aún reconociendo que no había sido tan brutal como lo hubiera sido cualquiera de ellos o su propio señor. Las rodillas comenzaron a protestar de nuevo. Odiaba ser el peón sacrificable en una partida en la que comenzaba a darle igual el final. 

Al fin consiguió llegar a los muros del castillo. Accionando una de las entradas secretas se dibujó una ventana en la piedra. No sin esfuerzo, se alzó entrando en el interior. Snape aún notaba como la sangre se deslizaba por su cuerpo por las numerosas heridas. El profesor detuvo su respiración un instante al oír un ruido. Alguien se acercaba. El oscuro profesor sonrío al pensar que si se tratara de Potter podría alegar que le atacó y que por eso tuvo que… hacer algo que no quería… Como pudo se separó de la pared y continuó caminando hacia el intruso. Al posar la mano sobre las frías paredes el agua comenzó a resbalar hacia su codo recordándole que se encontraba hundido. Rápidamente murmuró un conjuro que lo secó por completo.

—Debí de imaginar que sería usted Weasley.  
Bill solo acertó a encogerse de hombros y sonreír algo avergonzado. Estaba nervioso y encima le dolía la entrepierna más de lo que quisiera reconocer así que pensó que ir en busca de un poco de hielo y un vaso de leche no le haría mal. —Buenas noches S… Profesor Snape. Iba a buscar algo de leche caliente para poder dormir mejor.  
—Ya, los niños suelen beberla a todas horas.  
— ¿Es eso lo que le parezco? —Preguntó molesto al tiempo que se erguía. Lo cierto era que si no hubiera dicho aquello tan aprisa Bill le habría ofrecido acompañarlo y la humillación hubiera sido mayor.  
—A veces. —respondió con suavidad mientras llevaba una mano a su costado.  
—Profesor… —El joven guardó silencio cuando distinguió su rostro entre la oscuridad. —Tenía dos pronunciadas ojeras y varias marcas. — ¿Se encuentra bien? Tiene heridas en la cara.  
—Si, Weasley creo que me he dado cuenta pero gracias por advertírmelo. — Bill apretó los puños furioso por seguir intentando ser civilizado con alguien que no se lo merecía. —Marche ya a beber su leche calentita y acuéstese de una vez, los niños no deberían de estar levantados a estas horas.  
— ¡Profesor, no creo haber dicho nada para ser tratado así!  
—Weasley, en serio vaya y acuéstese como un niño bueno porque si no su mama vendrá a decirme que su hijo esta malo por mi culpa. —Snape no sabía ya que más decir para que el joven se marchara y lo dejara solo. Las piernas parecían negarse a seguir sosteniéndole y la mano que sujetaba la barita comenzaba a temblar. Solo necesitaba llegar a su cuarto, solo eso.  
—Profesor…  
— ¿Qué Weasley? —Inquirió fríamente. — ¿Necesita a alguien para que venga a terminar sus frases por usted? —Si el oscuro profesor no hubiera estado tan embotado por el dolor se hubiera dado cuenta de que sus palabras habían llegado a él con total claridad y le habían hecho muchísimo daño.  
—Solo quería… No entiendo porque no podemos ser…  
— ¿Qué? ¿Amigos Weasley? —Severus sonrió irónicamente. —Aparta de una vez de mi camino.

Bill negó con la cabeza antes de dar media vuelta para marchar a su habitación. —Siento haberle molestado. No volverá a pasar. — Había sido un estúpido pensando que algún día llegarían a conocerse y él no le creería tan crió ni tan idiota incluso había soñado con más, muchísimo más. El joven a punto estuvo de doblar la esquina cuando escuchó un ruido sordo a sus espaldas.  
El oscuro profesor yacía en el suelo.  
Williams corrió hasta arrodillarse junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Snape.  
Lo llamó con desesperación, pero no consiguió que reaccionara. Entre sus brazos el cuerpo del profesor se escurría lacio. Bill lo levantó sin apenas dificultad. Temeroso de que se cayera lo abrazaba contra su amplio pecho con fuerza. Sentía que podía romperse entre sus sucias y torpes manos, pero no quería que se escapara de él. Atravesó los largos pasillos del castillo intentando no despertar a nadie hasta que llegó a la negra puerta de las habitaciones de Snape. Una vez allí se dio cuenta, otra vez, de cuan estúpido podía llegar a ser. Sin soltar a Snape en ningún momento alargó una mano para abrir la puerta pero esta no cedió.  
—“Alohomora”. — Susurró apuntando a la cerradura con la barita, pero tampoco sucedió nada. —No sé. Piensa Bill. ¿Qué pondría Snape como contraseña? “Ábrete” Nada. “Ábrete Sésamo” Tampoco. “sangre sucia”—Williams hizo una mueca al decirlo pero no sabía que probar. Había oído decir que alguno de los que habían sido mortifagos solían usarla, pero se alegró mucho de que no fuera esa.

Los brazos empezaban a cansarse de sostener aquel peso, pero no iba a soltarlo. —Piensa Bill —Susurró. ¿Cuáles eran las claves más usadas en Internet? — “Sexo”, “Dios” — ¿Cuál sería su fecha de nacimiento? — ¿“Espejito, espejito…”? ¡Por Merlín, “Williams Weasley eres idiota” cómo va a ser…! 

[[Clic]]

Bill tragó saliva con dificultad. La mano derecha se alargó tratando de no perder su, ahora no tan claramente, preciada carga y al tocarla la puerta se abrió.

—Te dejaría aquí tirado si no fuera… Te dejaría aquí tirado si no fuera porque me gustas tanto.— Habló el joven con los dientes apretados.— Alzándolo un poco más lo miró primero a él y luego a la puerta.—Al final va a ser cierto que soy un idiota— Resignado a la realidad entró.

Tras dejarlo sobre la cama encendió las luces con un gesto brusco y volvió toda su atención a Snape. Sobre la cara tenía dos cortes leves. Al poner la mano sobre la frente se dio cuenta de que tenía fiebre y decidió ocuparse primero de eso. Le retiro el calzado y sacó el camisón de debajo de la almohada antes de desvestirlo. Primero quito la capa de sus hombros tirándola sobre el sillón que había junto a la librería, después comenzó a desabrochar el cuello de su traje negro y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que los cortes no solo eran esos dos. La rabia lo invadió por momentos. ¿Quién demonios le habían aquello? —Merlín. —exclamó el joven al ver su torso surcado por decenas de aquellos cortes. En un costado se notaba la marca roja de una mano sujetándose a su cadera. Si descubría quien había sido lo mataría. 

Al cabo de unas horas Snape comenzó a moverse intranquilo en su camino a la consciencia. Abriendo los ojos trató de averiguar dónde estaba y quien era aquel hombre de proporciones considerables que se encontraba durmiendo en el sillón que, ahora se encontraba junto a él cuando debería estar junto a su librería. Al volverse sobre la cama no pudo evitar que de su boca saliera una leve protesta que despertó a su acompañante.

Como un resorte el joven se levantó intentando ayudarle.  
—No trate de moverse.  
— ¿Qué hace aquí?  
—Perdió el conocimiento y lo traje hasta su habitación. Tenía fiebre y había perdido bastante sangre…—Mientras iba contando la historia Snape levantó las sabanas de su cama para descubrir horrorizado que llevaba su camisón.  
— ¿Quién le ha dado el derecho a meterse en mi vida Weasley? — Preguntó Snape furioso. — ¿Qué es lo que ha visto? ¿Qué sabe?  
Williams apretó los puños tratando de contenerse. ¿Qué quién le daba derecho? El simple de echo de amarlo como lo hacia se lo daba, pero incluso así él no podía quedarse impasible mirando como otros sufrían y no hacer nada y el día que eso sucediera preferirá morirse. 

— ¿Quién os ha hecho eso?  
—No eres quien tiene que hacer las preguntas aquí. — Las manos del profesor se sujetaron a las sabanas crispadas.  
—Pero seré el que las haga. —Le espetó. — ¿Quién fue?  
Los ojos de Snape se abrieron de par en par al no esperar un comportamiento como aquel en el joven, pero la sorpresa le duró poco.  
—Williams Weasley estoy seguro de que su estupidez viene provocada porque desconoces donde se estás metiendo, pero dígame de una maldita vez que es lo que sabe. — La barita de Snape se movió hasta llegar a su mano.  
— ¡No sé nada ¿no es eso lo que se supone que ha de saber un idiota?! —Rugió.  
Severus palideció al darse cuenta de que había descubierto la contraseña para acceder a su cuarto. Bill salió como una exhalación dando un tremendo portazo. En aquel momento el oscuro profesor también descubrió que le dolía la cabeza.

 

—No hay excusas que valgan Severus, debiste de venir a informarme nada más llegar. —Lo reprendió Albus.  
—Mis heridas no me lo permitieron.  
El director continuó en silencio un rato antes de proseguir. —Entonces no tendrás más remedio que ser sustituido en las clases.  
—Pero director. —Protestó en un tono más alto del que tenía intención. —Pensaran que me han herido de gravedad.  
— ¿Y no es así?  
—Pensaran… que los delate si no encuentro una buena excusa aceptable.  
—Te caíste por las escaleras.  
—Director con su permiso…  
—El tema está zanjado Severus. Amanda te sustituirá durante esta semana y el próximo fin de semana te irás con ella a Hogsmeade como si no hubiese pasado nada. Y ahora discutamos temas más importantes. ¿Te pidió algo el señor tenebroso?  
Snape lo miró fijamente antes de hablar. ¿Qué si le pidió algo? Le pidió la sangre y la vida el día que se unió a él y se las estaba llevando a marchas forzadas, junto a su dignidad. ¿Qué si le pidió algo?, le pidió a Potter en bandeja de plata cuando llegara el momento, pero cansado de todo Snape mintió al director. —No, el señor tenebroso solo quiso dar una lección a una de sus... A uno— Se corrigió. —A uno de sus siervos.

 

Bill apoyó la bandeja en uno de sus muslos tratando de hacer equilibrios mientras intentaba abrir la puerta. Tenía que haber imaginado que cambiaria la contraseña.  
—Snape abra la puerta si no quiere que su desayuno acabe en el suelo.  
—Siempre puede comérselo usted. Como no me queda más remedio que sentarme junto a usted en el salón sé, sobre su voraz apetito. —Habló el profesor desde el otro lado de la puerta. Snape pasó otra página del libro sin prestarle mayor atención que a un mosquito. Le había divertido escucharle repetir la última contraseña unas cinco o seis veces en voz alta. Esta vez no la averiguaría.

Bill cambió de pierna cuando esta empezó a cansarse. —“Williams Weasley eres idiota.”—Musitó pero la puerta siguió igual de inmutable. —“Williams melón.” “Estúpido” “Bobo”—Williams sintió que perdía toda su paciencia cuando escuchó a Snape reír como a un poseso. —Se acabó. No pienso perder ni un minuto más. Le diré a Amanda que venga y se ocupe de su comida. Weasley se asustó y casi deja caer la bandeja al oír un golpe secó y el arrastrar de una silla. Al segundo siguiente escuchó la nueva contraseña y la puerta se abrió de golpe.  
Williams parpadeó.  
— ¿A que está esperando?—Snape lo sujetó del antebrazo y tiró de él hasta meterlo en la habitación. — Ni se le ocurra volver a sugerir tal cosa. 

—Déjela allí Weasley. —Le indicó señalando la mesa. —Y ahora si es tan amable puede marcharse.  
—No. —Respondió cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.  
—Empieza a resúltame cargante.  
—Bien, eso me tranquiliza porque me pareció que le resultaba cargante desde el primer día que me vio llegar.  
—No, Weasley fue desde el primer día que apareció en el colegio.  
—Tan importante soy que se fijó en mi desde tan tierna edad.  
—No ha sido tierno nunca.  
—Eso es porque no se ha molestado en conocerme. Los que me conocen bien saben que soy tierno y muy cariñoso. — respondió en tono de burla.  
Snape no supo como tomarse aquello último. Seguro de que el joven se había pillado las manos en un juego demasiado grande para él no quiso continuar.  
—Váyase.  
—No, hasta que no se termine el desayuno no me marchare.  
—Ya lo creo que sí. —Snape recogió la barita apuntando al otro hombre.  
—Bien. —Bill alzó las manos, pero no parecía para nada asustado. —Iré a buscar a Amanda para que le haga entrar en razón.  
—Siéntese. —Siseó mientras se colocaba tras el escritorio y empezaba a desayunar sin prestarle atención, pero tras unos pocos sorbos de su café y comer algo de pan Bill se dio cuenta de que los ojos del profesor se cerraban y daba pequeñas cabezadas. La cuchara resbaló de entre sus dedos. Weasley llegó hasta él antes de que se golpeara con la mesa. Con delicadeza levantó su cuerpo entre sus brazos, al hacerlo la cabeza del profesor se apoyó en su hombro. Williams deseó poder tenerlo tan cerca sin necesidad de que estuviera inconsciente o dormido. Lo dejó sobre la cama, retiró sus zapatos y lo tapó con una de sus capas. 

Se sentó admirando sus facciones. Así dormido no parecía tan temible. ¿Qué era lo que le gustaba de aquel hombre? Le gustaba su forma de ser por muy difícil de creer pudiera resultar. Adoraba esas respuestas cargadas de sarcasmo. Adoraba aquellas breves sonrisas que acudían a sus labios cuando sus palabras habían logrado desarmar a su adversario. La forma que tenía de caminar, su discreción, sus buenas maneras y su afilada lengua siempre que no la usara contra él. ¿Por qué se negaba siquiera a conocerle?  
Muy a su pesar Bill también acusó el cansancio de la última noche en vela y se durmió sobre aquel sillón que olía a Snape.

 

El joven sintió algo húmedo recorrer su cuello. Fue agradable pero tan breve, que no se molestó en mirar al pensar que lo había imaginado. Alguna puerta debía estar abierta porque notaba corriente. De nuevo volvió a sentir aquella extraña sensación. Al alzar la vista sus ojos marrones se encontraron con otros negros y brillantes. A punto estuvo de susurrar su nombre cuando un beso fue robado de sus labios. La mano del profesor oscuro pasó traviesa desde sus hombros hasta su cintura y de allí se deslizó hasta alcanzar uno de sus robustos muslos cerca de la ingle.  
—Snape. —Susurró al verle deslizar uno de sus dedos por donde no hacia tanto había pasado su lengua. Bill sujetó su mano.  
— ¿Puedes soltarme Weasley?— El joven negó con la cabeza. La fina mano del profesor se perdía en la suya, estaba fría. En el rostro de Snape se dibujó una suave sonrisa de medio lado y el corazón de Bill se aceleró ante la simple visión de aquel gesto. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
Antes de responder lo observó largo rato. —Que me llames por mi nombre y… a ti.  
Snape se rió con suavidad hasta que Williams se alzó un poco besándole en los labios con dulzura, sin exigir nada. Tirando de la mano, que aun sujetaba, le hizo caer sobre él. La sensación de sentir su peso sobre su propio cuerpo lo reconfortó. Sentando a Snape sobre sus piernas a horcajadas sus amplias manos se colocaron en su cintura para acabar deslizándose hacia su trasero.  
— ¿Qué crees que vas a hacer?  
—Lo que tú desees.  
Con un dedo Snape acarició su rostro pasando sobre sus tibios labios. Al llegar a su pecho lo clavó esperando alguna reacción por parte de Bill pero este ni tan siquiera pestañeó. 

El más joven le levantó ligeramente el camisón para no romperlo al levántalo con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.  
Como si se tratara del objeto más preciado lo depositó sobre la cama y lo cubrió con todas sus atenciones. Los labios robaron de nuevo un beso de la boca que pensó que nunca llegaría a poseer y sus lenguas se enfrentaron en un duelo sin comentarios llenos de veneno. Amaba a ese hombre más de lo que le gustaría admitir, pero era algo que no había podido quitarse de la cabeza desde hacía varios años. Quería hacerlo suyo de todas las formas posibles. Un fuerte jadeó se escapó de la boca de Bill cuando Snape comenzó a lamer su cuello. Jamás pensó que una caricia como aquella pudiera provocar tal deseo en su piel. Lo necesitaba como a su respiración.  
—aah. — exclamó Williams al tiempo que la mano diestra de Snape se perdía en los pantalones. Si seguía a este ritmo no podría aguantar mucho más. El cuerpo de Bill volvió a estremecerse con aquella lengua que lo enloquecía. —aaah. No…—murmuró. Era él quien debía complacerlo, era él quien tenía que protegerlo con sus brazos. Lo separó un momento para contemplarlo. Bill, rozó su cara, temeroso de que no fuera real. Snape respiraba agitadamente aguardando a que acabara su escrutinio. Los brazos de Bill se apoyaban sobre la cama sujetando su propio peso para no caer sobre Snape. Sus fuertes músculos se tensaban a medida que su cuerpo se perdía en aquella tormenta de sentimientos. Era perfecto, Snape era la criatura más deliciosa y se movía bajo él como…  
—aaaah. —Otra vez Bill fue el único que mostraba su debilidad, el único de los dos a los que se podía escuchar gemir en aquella habitación y tuvo miedo de no ser suficiente para encender a su compañero. La piel de Snape era blanca como la nieve y suave, muy suave. Las manos de Williams hicieron su camino arriba desde las rodillas del oscuro profesor hasta sus caderas y en su ascensión levantaron el camisón. Abriendo más sus piernas se acomodó para preparar a su amante. Humedeció un dedo antes de adéntralo en él, después un segundo y tras conseguir que se acostumbrara a ellos decidió dar el siguiente paso. A punto de entrar en él Bill habló. — ¿De verdad…? ¿De verdad puedo…?  
—Estoy sudoroso sobre una cama revuelta y con las piernas abiertas de par en par y me preguntas ¿si puedes? Williams Weasley eres…  
Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de continuar tapó su boca con otro beso, pero esta vez demandante, insaciable. Cuando quedó satisfecho Bill le dejó respirar.  
—Te quiero Severus  
—Williams…  
— ¿Si?  
—Llegas tarde.

 

Bill se levantó tan abruptamente que casi tiró el sillón al suelo. La alarma del reloj de pulsera volvió a sonar. [Llegas tarde.] Aún desorientado pasó la mano entre sus cabellos. Se encontraba en la habitación de Snape. El profesor dormía. Mirando a su reloj confirmo lo que ya sabía, que llegaría muy justo a la siguiente clase, pero solo cuando dio un par de paso comprendió que no, que no llegaría justo si no tarde. Muy a su pesar su sueño lujurio no le había dejado nada indiferente. Cruzando su ropa sobre él avanzó hacia su cuarto y cuando ya tenía el tirador en la mano se dio cuenta de que Ron acababa de aparecer.  
— ¿Tienes un momento Bill?  
—Tengo… mucha prisa. —Se excusó nervioso.  
—Me tienes preocupado.  
—No tienes porque.  
—Sé lo que te pasa y no tienes por qué ocultármelo.  
Los ojos de Bill se abrieron tanto que tuvo la sensación de que acabarían rodando por el suelo.  
— ¿Si?—Preguntó temeroso.  
—Si Bill y no tienes que avergonzarte. Eres…  
—No espera Ron no…  
—Eres muy sensible Bill no pasa nada. Hay gente que es fuerte y valiente como yo y otros sensibles…  
—¿SENSIBLE? — Tan ofendido se sintió con aquel comentario que casi deja de taparse. —Ronald.  
—Tranquilo si quieres entro y lo discutimos.  
Bill negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. —Tengo clases.  
—Pero si vas a tu cuarto, podemos discutir el asunto ya verás cómo tengo razón.  
El más mayor tomó aire y trató de no apretar los dientes. —Lo admito Ron soy sensible ahora déjame solo.  
— ¿Vas a volver a llorar?—preguntó con cara de aprensión.  
—Sí, Ron voy a llorar como un niño.


	12. Chapter 12

Williams, resopló cansado con la vista perdida en el libro que tenía sobre la mesa.  
— ¿Cuál es el hechizo que contrarresta un “Adistianis”? ¿Granger?—Preguntó sin tan siquiera mirarla para ver si había levantado la mano.  
Estaba exhausto, pero contento. Todas las mañanas llevaba el desayuno a Snape. Bill sonrió. Al medio día la comida y antes de acostarse iba a ver como se encontraba. Por suerte s6u salud iba mejorando rápidamente pero su humor parecía empeorar. Aun así prefería saber que su presencia lo irritaba a sentir que le era indiferente. Adoraba a Amanda porque era una chica llena de vida y entusiasmo. Era dulce y encantadora además de una grata conversadora pero por muy culpable que se sintiera adoraba ver la cara del profesor oscuro cuando lo ‘amenazaba’ con marcharse y traerla para cuidar de él. En ese momento su carácter se suavizaba.  
Hermione terminó de responder la pregunta y se sentó. Tras un rato de silenció Bill murmuró algo aprobador e indicó que daría cinco puntos por tan buena contestación. Aun con la vista en el libro volvió a formular otra pregunta.  
— ¿Qué tipo de hechizo en un “Grisiurs”? ¿Malfoy?  
Un leve murmullo comenzó en clase. — ¿Malfoy?—preguntó de nuevo impacientándose.  
Lo único que no llevaba bien era pensar que su hermano lo creyera... sensible. Dos veces había usado la misma excusa para quitárselo de encima y la artimaña había funcionado pero ¿a qué precio? Ahora le daba hasta vergüenza mirarlo a la cara. Desde hacia tiempo una de sus mejores amigas le enseño que las lagrimas aun fingidas eran el mejor repelente para cualquier hombre. Si no fuera porque estaba en mitad de clase se daría de cabezazos contra la mesa por haber seguido el consejo.  
Sí, estaba en clase. Se recordó, pero ¿a qué venía ese murmullo?  
—Malfoy. —Volvió a repetir alzando la voz. —Empiezo a cansarme de su comportamiento. — dijo mientras se ponía en pie. — ¿Y qué es ese constante parloteo?  
—Profesor, disculpe, pero Malfoy—Comenzó a explicar Hermione. —Malfoy fue expulsado durante unos días.

Williams miró sobre sus cabezas hacia el reloj de la pared. Ya casi era la hora de terminar la clase.  
—Podéis marcharos.

— ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano? Últimamente está extraño. —Preguntó Granger mientras salían al pasillo. — Tal vez aún no está recuperado del golpe.  
— ¿Extraño? Nunca fue el más normal.  
Harry se rió junto a su amigo.  
—A Ginni le gustara saber esto.  
— ¿Saber el que? —Preguntó la joven acercándose a ellos.  
—Veras…  
—Nada Hermione, no tienes que explicarla nada. Ella ya sabe sobre la sorpresa que le van a dar a Bill.  
— ¿Ron?—En la cara de su hermana pequeña no había la más mínima señal de que lo creyera.  
—Harry date prisa que llegaremos tarde a pociones. No quiero llegar tarde y causar una mala pinta.  
—Es mala impresión. —Lo corrigió Hermione. —Ya decía yo que parecías muy contento por ir a clase. De todas formas, se dice que la profesora Amanda hace muy buena pareja con el profesor Snape.  
—¡¿Con Snape?! —Si un ser humano podría volver su cara verde sin conjuros Ron lo hubiera conseguido en ese momento. Granger le tapó la boca.  
—Es una chica muy simpática ¿por qué no, Ron?  
—No es por ella es por él… es tan… tan…  
—Tan Snape. —dijo Harry terminando la frase por su amigo.  
—Eso. —Convino el pelirrojo.  
—Por favor, para salir con ese hombre hay que estar desesperado o ciego.  
—Y sordo. —Añadió Ron. —Su simple voz da miedo.  
—Idiotas.  
—Os recuerdo que hicimos una apuesta. Así que antes de seguir haciendo más afirmaciones estúpidas deberíais averiguar si es cierto que no sale con nadie.

———————————————————————————————

Williams bostezó mientras esperaba pacientemente a que Snape abriera la puerta. De nuevo había vuelto a cambiar la contraseña por otro insulto. Cuando el profesor de pociones se asomó vio al joven apoyado con su amplia espalda en la pared.  
Bill siempre había deseado ver sonreír a Severus, pero concretamente esa sonrisa que lucía ahora lo irritaba.  
— ¿Siempre tiene que poner contraseñas así?  
—Puede pasar. —Respondió Severus satisfecho.

Weasley dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita con más brusquedad de la que debía y miró a su alrededor. — ¿No se suponía que iba a descansar?

La mitad de los estantes estaban vacíos y su contenido reposaba en una de las esquinas.  
—No tengo que pedirle permiso para reorganizar mis habitaciones.  
—El director dijo que tenía que descansar.  
— ¿A caso le parezco exhausto?  
—No. —Bill no pudo por más que recorrer su cuerpo con la vista y no le parecía para nada cansado. Aquella mirada no paso desapercibida para el mortifago, pero no la llegó a entender.  
Snape se acercó a uno de los estantes para terminar de guardar el libro que tenía en sus manos.  
—Siéntese y coma antes de que se enfrié. Así podré ir al salón y dejar la bandeja allí.  
— ¿No ha comido aún?  
—No.  
—No parece del hombre que retrasa sus comidas.  
—Deseaba hacer algo antes... —Snape no se volvió colocando otro de sus preciados libros. — ¿Por qué le parece eso?  
—Eres alto, posees unas anchas espaldas y una musculatura desarrollada. Eso no se consigue sin tener una buena dieta y mucho deporte.

Solo cuando escuchó a Bill reírse se giró para mirarlo. Su risa era agradable.  
— ¿Qué es lo que tiene tanta gracia?  
—El deporte. —Respondió sonriente. —Al ver como Snape alzaba una ceja continuó explicándose. —Durante años si he practicado deporte solo que hace meses… bastantes lo deje. Me traía malos recuerdos, pero estaba pensando en volver a hacer algo. Podría correr o jugar de nuevo. —Habló encogiéndose de hombros y al hacerlo la túnica quedó más tirante marchando cada uno de aquellos músculos. 

Snape de nuevo le dio la espalda tratando de no mostrar su sorpresa. El oscuro profesor sabía que, si se dejaba de practicar deporte la masa muscular disminuía con lo que tras aquel tiempo habría perdido bastante y que si volvía a practicaba deporte en serio… Sería aún más impresionante. Mejor no pensar en aquello. 

— Mañana es mi cumpleaños profesor Snape y creo que van a organizar algo para profesores en el gran salón. ¿Vendrá? ¿Podría venir, Por favor?  
Ambos se contemplaron en silencio. Severus pensaba quién demonios le estaba obligando a pedirle aquello.  
—Al parecer aún me quedan dos días de reclusión Williams. —Se excusó.  
—Podría tratar de cambiar el día.  
—El día en el que uno nace no se puede cambiar como tampoco se puede cambiar los días de la fiesta.  
El mortifago, que tras años de servicios aún poseía un gran poder de observación, escrutó a aquel joven, sus manos apretadas a ambos lados de su cuerpo y sus ojos marrones, que nunca se apartaban de los suyos, le mostraron su cabezonería y sinceridad evitaban mirarlo.  
—Como quiera, aunque si se encuentra mejor vendré a buscarle. A Amanda… le va muy bien con las clases.  
—Me lo imagino, si no seguro que habría escuchado alguna explosión.  
Bill volvió a reír. — ¿Nunca se fía de nadie?  
—No.  
— ¿Por qué?—Preguntó, pero no consiguió respuesta.  
Pasando los dedos por la cubierta de sus libros Snape eligió otro que pensaba colocar lo más lejos que pudiera de su vista. Era un antiguo ejemplar de la Iliada que le había regalada Lucius cuando eran apenas unos adolescentes. Esta noche tendría que reunirse con él en la mansión de los Malfoy.  
—“¿Cuándo se torció todo entre ellos?” “En quinto”—Se recordó. El profesor se irguió cuanto su estatura le permitía alargando su brazo para depositar el manuscrito en la última balda. El libro la rozó, pero no conseguía meterlo en ella. De pronto notó un calor desconocido, pero no del todo desagradable contra su espalda. Una gran mano hizo desaparecer la propia bajo ella y colocó el libro en su sitió. Al volverse descubrió a Bill pegado a él. No le hizo falta vociferar ni increparle para que lo soltara, pero el gesto le desconcertó. La mano de Bill desapareció tan rápido y suave como había aparecido.  
—“¿Qué estaba pasando?”  
Los ojos marrones del joven lo miraban con fijeza. Su expresión era segura. Allí en pie junto a él ya no le parecía tan joven.  
—Luego… luego volveré a por la bandeja. —Se disculpó Williams.

——————————————————————————————————

Poco después los chicos se sentaron en la gran mesa del comedor. Al joven Potter la cabeza le estaba a punto de reventar. De hecho como Harry tuviera que escuchar una vez más algo sobre lo bien que daba las clases Amanda, lo bien que le sentaba la túnica a Amanda o cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con ella iría en busca de Snape aunque tuviera que sentarlo en una silla de ruedas y arrástralo hasta el aula. Ron había estado insoportable desde el primer día que apareció.  
— ¿Qué te pasa ahora, Ron?  
—Nada.  
—Hace cinco segundos eras el hombre más feliz de la tierra y ahora no haces más que refunfuñar.  
—Es que…  
—Mañana es el cumpleaños de Bill. —Lo interrumpió Ginni al ver que su hermano hoy no era capaz de hilar sus frases. —Y le he dicho que va a celebrarlo con los profesores, pero que nosotros no vamos a asistir porque será de noche y…  
— ¡Has visto! ¿A caso eso no es injusto? Somos sus hermanos.  
— ¿No os ha invitado?  
—No. Lo que hay que ver por tener ojos. —Rezongó Ron.  
—Me parece increíble y siento decir esto, pero por muy hermano vuestro que sea…  
—BASTA.—Los tres se volvieron al escuchar alzar la voz a la pequeña Weasley.—Que Ron no me escuché tiene un pase porque es Ron, pero que ni siquiera tú Hermione o tú Harry no me dejéis terminar una frase me parece aún peor. —Sin tiempo a que nadie más dijera nada trató de zanjar la cuestión. —Los cuatro estamos invitados a tomar el té en su habitación después de la última clase del día. Ellos, lo harán más tarde.  
—Bueno eso es otra cosa… a tomar el té ¿no sabes si vendrá la profesora Amanda?  
—Ron. —Gruño Harry.

En su camino a la mesa de profesores Williams vio al grupo de sus hermanos charlando animadamente. Añoraba poder hacer lo mismo. A grandes zancadas recorrió el largo pasillo en segundos y se sentó en su sitio. Amanda lo saludó antes de comenzar a hablarle de todas las cosas emocionantes que le habían sucedido y lo encantada que estaba por todas ellas.  
— ¿Cuando crees que podremos ver a el profesor Snape?  
—En un par de días.  
—Sigo sin entender porque no puedo visitarlo. ¿Es contagioso?  
—No, el mal humor nunca ha sido contagioso. — La sonrisa de Amanda se amplió. — ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?  
—Que sé que tú no lo dices en serio.  
— ¿Hay alguien que si?—Bill se tensó.  
—Sí. —Respondió al tiempo que asentía. —Cada vez que preguntó por él o digo que me gustaría que volviera pronto me miran de forma extraña.  
— ¿Quién te ha mirado raro?

Un trueno retumbó en la estancia haciendo temblar las enormes vidrieras de las ventanas. Los susurros de los alumnos se convirtieron en exclamaciones de sorpresa cuando se dieron cuenta de que aquel día ni llovía ni iba a llover. Una luz cegadora iluminó el recinto escasos segundo después de aquel fuerte sonido. El resplandor no era blanco sino verde y Williams supo que no era casualidad, ni un efecto del tiempo caprichoso. El joven profesor se puso en pie. Otro estruendo más y la luz escasos segundos después. El intervalo entre sonido y luz era cada vez menor. Eso sólo podía significar que él se acercaba. Williams quiso desaparecer.


	13. Chapter 13

Williams lo vio acercarse en pie. De todos los amigos que tenía, aquel hombre de rubios cabellos y ojos azules era el último al que deseaba ver. Sebastián era un buen compañero, alguien con el que sabía que podía contar en los peores momentos, pero aun así, Sebastián también podía llegar a ser demasiado espontáneo, demasiado hablador y no por conocer cientos de temas si no, por hablar de los que no debía, en los peores momentos. Era suspicaz, incontrolable, impredecible… era como un huracán a punto de hacerte desaparecer. Bill quería que todo saldría bien... Quería…

El hombre rubio y fornido avanzó a grandes zancadas por el pasillo ante las miradas anhelantes de las chicas y las curiosas de los chicos. Era alto, casi tanto como Williams, espaldas anchas y fuertes piernas. Su indumentaria era algo extraña, especialmente porque de su costado izquierdo colgaba una espada. Las manos estaban cubiertas por unos mitones de cuero. Llevaba un chaleco, también de cuero como sus pantalones, y bajo este una blusa blanca atada por unas cuerdas cruzadas. Las amplias botas le llegaban a la altura de la rodilla. El hombre debió de darse cuenta de todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Williams porque sonrío. 

Las botas resonaban sobre los suelos de mármol acompañadas del tintineo de la gran espada. Al acercarse a la mesa de los profesores se inclinó.  
—Mi nombre es Sebastián Landis de Sebien recién llegado desde el siglo XII para asistir al cumpleaños de vuestro ilustre profesor Williams. —Habló dirigiéndose al director.

Dumberldore rió con suavidad. —No es necesario tanto formalismo joven. Siéntese con nosotros. Esta noche falta uno de nuestros profesores ¿Por qué no se pone junto a Williams? Uno a uno le fueron presentados todos los profesores antes de que tomara asiento. Al llegar junto a Bill este lo miró sin saber muy bien si saludarlo o echar a correr, pero Sebastián se adelantó dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda con tanta fuerza que los golpes fueron escuchados por todo el salón.

—Pensé que estaríais cansado de vuestro viaje así que dispondremos de otra cama más en la habitación de Williams.  
Bill tenía la sensación de haberse perdido parte de la conversación. ¿Es que él era el único que no sabía que vendría?—Ya hablaremos luego tú y yo Sebastián. —Murmuró el joven.

—————————————————————————————

—Toma. —Habló Williams tendiéndole una copa a Sebastián. Tras terminar las clases ambos se habían retirado a la habitación del profesor. Weasley se sentó en la butaca que tenía junto al escritorio mientras su amigo lo hacía sobre su cama. — ¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecerte así?   
—Perdona, pero ¿he atravesado unos cientos de años para poder verte y lo único que te preocupa es mi vestuario?   
—Sebastián te agradezco que vinieras, pero te has aparecido en mitad de un salón abarrotado de niños con una espada.  
— ¿Y? A mí me pareció que les había gustado. —El hombre sonrió encantado por toda la atención que había conseguido. —La próxima vez podrías venirte. Ángelo quiere conocerte.  
— ¿En serio?  
—No.  
—Idiota. —Gruño Weasley.  
—Me encanta cuando te enfadas. —Sebastián sonrió satisfecho. —He venido para animarte en el día de tu cumpleaños. Te he imaginado aquí entre niños y carcas y me ha dado tanta pena que he decidido venir.  
—Siempre tan desinteresado. ¿Y bien?  
— ¿Y bien qué?  
— ¿A qué se debe tu visita?  
—He venido a comer tarta y hacer tu vida más agradable. —El rostro de Sebastián se pegó al de Bill al tiempo que una mano tocaba con total claridad su muslo. Weasley colocó una mano sobre el pecho de su amigo, y lo apartó sin miramientos.   
El rubio volvió a reír. —Me diviertes.  
—Llevo divirtiéndote desde que te conozco.  
Ambos guardaron silencio durante un largo rato. — ¿Qué te pasa Bill?  
—Nada.  
—Bill. —Insistió Sebastian.  
El aludido bebió otro sorbo evitando contestar. —Sólo estoy un poco cansado.  
—Ya me lo confesaras. Tengo mis métodos. —Susurró en su oído haciéndole cosquillas.  
—Para por favor.  
—Hasta que me digas que tienes no pienso parar.  
—No tengo nada… y empiezo a pensar que ese es el problema. —Mirando al suelo comenzó a juguetear con su vaso.  
— ¿Eso qué quiere decir?  
—Nada.  
— ¿Sabes que el director sospechaba que tú y yo éramos pareja?  
— ¡¿Qué?!—Bill se alzó horrorizado. —Te lo he dicho mil veces Sebastián no puedes ir abrazando a la gente así ¿y ahora? Un día de estos…  
—Tranquilo lo he arreglado todo. —trató de calmarlo su amigo, pero Weasley levantó una ceja escéptico. —Le dije que te gustaba la joven rubia… Amanda.  
El vaso de cristal se escurrió de entre sus manos por la fuerza con que lo sujetaba.  
— ¿Qué he hecho ahora?—Preguntó inocente.

Williams intentó discutir con él una y otra vez sobre el asunto, pero era como pegarse con una pared.  
—Amanda no me gusta. Es una chica encantadora pero sabes perfectamente que no puede ser y no veo bien que hayas mentido. Con que hubieras dicho que no eras mi pareja bastaba. ¿De dónde demonios has sacado esa estupidez?  
—No lo sé. —Sebastián apoyó cada una de sus manos en el reposabrazos del asiento de su amigo, pegando su cara a la de Bill. De nuevo el pelirrojo lo apartó de un empujón, pero esta vez cayó sobre el suelo.   
—Crece de una vez. Y si de verdad quieres que tenga un buen cumpleaños por favor Sebastian, si es necesario me arrodillare sobre el suelo y te implorare, pero no te acerques como sueles hacerlo no digas nada sobre Eric ni Amanda ni nada que se le parezca. Por favor.

—————————————————————————————

Los pasos de Lucius Malfoy resonaban en la estancia. Su paseo casi enfermizo lo llevaba de uno a otro extremo del salón principal de su mansión; una habitación espaciosa, con grandes ventanales blancos, decorado con sumo gusto. A un lado se podía ver una amplia librería, con grandes tomos encuadernados en piel, a unos pocos metros se encontraba la chimenea de color marfil, que en esos momentos estaba encendida; Sobre cuya repisa había un par de fotos. Una de su primogénito Draco, cuando apenas tenía un año, en la que parecía como si el pequeño intentara salir a gatas del marco y la otra, más reciente, una imagen de su esposa Narcissa, su hijo y él. En ella se podía ver como Lucius ajustaba sus guantes con aspecto severo, mientras su esposa miraba al frente, cabeza estirada, con una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, que se encontraba entre ambos.  
Justo a unos diez pasos del fuego había una pequeña mesa de té, redonda, rodeada de varias sillas. En la otra parte, se veía una larga mesa rectangular, de madera noble en la que posiblemente cabrían unos 24 comensales. Sobre ella se hallaban un par de antiguos candelabros.  
Las velas estaban apagadas. A esas horas la luz de la luna era la única que se atrevía, a entra por los ventanales, dando al lugar un aspecto mortecino. Tras un largo rato de incesantes idas y venidas, el hombre se detuvo en seco frente a la chimenea. Sacó el atizador y volvió a revolver las cenizas.  
— ¿Dónde estás?— Se preguntó en un susurro. Apoyó ambas manos sobre la encimera de la chimenea y descansó un instante. Sus largos cabellos rubios, que caían sobre sus hombros, brillaron con la luz del fuego— ¿Qué demonios es lo que te está retrasando tanto?— musitó con los dientes firmemente apretados. Justo en aquel instante escucho unos pasos acercándose hacía la sala. Lucius, se giró al instante — Sev…— Comenzó a decir cuando se dio cuenta de que quien se encontraba en la puerta no era quien él esperaba. — El hombre apretó los puños molesto.  
— ¡Draco Malfoy! ¡¿Quieres decirme, que haces levantado a estas horas?!   
Draco, que iba vestía con un camisón largo, lo miró algo asustado.  
—Yo… Es que… oí ruidos y baje a ver que... ¿Sucede algo?  
— ¡No! Ahora deja de curiosear y acuestes de una vez. — le advirtió.  
—Sí. — El muchacho echó una última mirada a la habitación como si buscara algo y marchó camino de su cuarto no sin rezongar muy, muy bajo. No era justo. El también quería saber lo que pasaba en aquella casa.

Lucius, se quedo observando la puerta hasta que lo escuchó alejarse escalera arriba. El antiquísimo reloj de pared empezó a sonar. Por cada campanada, un pequeño pájaro de fuego, se asomaba al exterior, lanzando una diminuta llamarada azul, para un segundo después volver a introducirse en su refugio.   
—Las doce. — Musitó mientras se sentaba en el sofá de piel que estaba junto a la mesa del té. —Ya no creo que venga.  
Malfoy, parecía molesto. Sus ojos grises eran dos témpanos. 

Un leve sonido se escuchó a su lado en el momento justo en el que Severus se apareció.  
—Llegas tarde.  
—Yo también me alegro de verte, viejo amigo. — Le respondió Snape, regalándole una de sus más cínicas sonrisas. — Si realmente te molesta mi tardanza puedo volver a irme. Sabes que no me gusta importunar.  
—No seas estúpi…— Severus, movió su varita como si fuera a marchar y Lucius se incorporó de un salto agarrando su brazo. —Está bien. Lo lamento. Sé que te he pedido un gran favor. — se disculpó suavemente.  
El profesor apartó su mano de un tirón y sacudió sus ropas como si lo hubiera tocado la peor de las plagas. Lucius, lo miró intensamente pero no hizo nada. En realidad a Severus era al único que le permitiría hacer algo así sin lanzarle alguna de las maldiciones imperdonables, no sin un motivo mejor, por supuesto y menos aun cuando le necesitaba.   
— ¿Dónde está? — Preguntó fríamente el hombre de cabellos oscuros.  
Malfoy, apartó la gran mesa y las sillas del salón elevándolas con la varita y las dejó a un lado, sin producir el menor ruido. Con otro diestro movimiento, la alfombra que había sobre el suelo se enroscó dejando al descubierto las tablas de madera. Para la vista inexperta de cualquiera ese suelo, no parecía tener nada sospechoso, pero para alguien como Severus, era obvio que allí se hallaba una entrada hacia otro lugar.  
—Sangre sucia— pronunció con claridad el dueño de la casa. En aquel momento las tablas del suelo se transformaron en una gran puerta de hierro que se abrió para ellos. Lucius lo sonrió e hizo un gesto para que bajara. Severus se acercó hasta el borde y miró hacia el interior. Desde donde estaba, lo único que podía ver eran los dos primeros peldaños de una escalera.   
—Después de ti mi buen amigo. — le indicó Snape con elegancia.  
Malfoy alzó la vista.   
— ¿Acaso tienes miedo?  
—Ya sabes que no.  
—Entonces, Tal vez es que no confías en mí. Por lo que yo sé si alguien tiene motivos para desconfiar soy yo, pro—fe—sor de Hogwarts.  
—No sabes lo mucho que me hiere tu desconfianza. Pero ciertamente, si mal no recuerdo aquí el único… en el que no se debería de confiar eres tú. — Lucius, abrió la boca para protestar, pero Severus lo cortó. — ¿Te he dicho ya lo bellísima que esta Narcissa? O mejor aun ¿lo bueno que es probar… la lealtad de la gente?  
—Lumus. — Murmuró él anfitrión de la noche y empezó a descender por las escaleras sin su perfecta sonrisa. Snape, lo siguió al interior. Una vez en la parte de abajo de las escaleras la puerta del techo se cerró.

El profesor encendió las antorchas de las frías paredes y caminó, detrás de Lucius, por los estrechos pasillos. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos llegaron a la entrada de una gran habitación. Antes de cruzar la puerta Malfoy tuvo que deshacer unas cuantas trampas. 

La recámara era casi tan grande como el salón del piso de arriba. Una alfombra roja con dibujos blancos ocupaba todo el suelo. Los únicos muebles que tenía era una vieja cama en una esquina y junto a esta una silla y una librería. En el otro extremo había un baúl con 6 cerraduras visibles aunque, Severus estaba convencido de que ese no era el único seguro. A pesar del tiempo aun recordaba que a su antiguo amigo nunca le habían gustado las cosas sencillas.   
Lucius, se puso a buscar algo en la otra parte del cuarto. Mientras esperaba, la librería del otro extremo captó su atención. Sus dedos se posaron con suavidad sobre cada tomo mientras leía los títulos. Su dedo índice se detuvo en uno en particular.   
—Tizona— susurró Malfoy en su oído. Snape se apartó de él sin brusquedad  
— Si lo quieres puedes llevártelo.  
—No gracias.  
—En serio, Severus puedes quedártelo si lo deseas. Me lo sé de memoria. Fue el regalo de mi padre cuando entre en Hogwarts. — Malfoy sacó el libro y se lo tendió a Snape.   
—No puedo aceptarlo. — rehusó de nuevo. —No he venido a leer. Dame lo que quieras que haga desaparecer y me marchare.  
Lucius, esbozó una sonrisa antes de arrojar el libro, hacía el otro extremo de la habitación. El manuscrito, dio contra la pared y cayó abierto contra el duro suelo.  
— Es por aquí. — Malfoy guió a Snape hacia el baúl que ahora estaba abierto. Dentro, se podían ver unos cuantos artículos nada despreciables. Alguno de ellos con aspecto de inofensivos objetos maggles. . — Esos estúpidos del ministerio de magia. Intentar registrar mis propiedades. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Esos obtusos? Esos…—  
El hombre de ojos grises metió todos los objetos en una bolsa hechizada. En su interior se podía guardar cualquier tipo de objeto sin que variara ni su tamaño ni su peso. (Uno de sus usos más comunes era la del traslado de cuerpo). Cuando terminó se la entregó a Snape. En aquel momento sus manos se rozaron y Snape tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no apartarla, aquel gesto le provoco un indescriptible escalofrío. —Subamos. Aun quiero que te lleves algo más.

Una vez en el piso de arriba el mago, volvió a colocar todos los muebles en su sitio.  
—Lo tengo aquí. — le dijo mientras caminaba hacía la chimenea. Blandió su varita y pronuncio un rápido conjuro. Las llamas perdieron su color dejando lugar a un fuego azul brillante, un fuego que no desprendía calor. Lucius, introdujo un brazo y tras buscar unos instantes sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro.  
— ¿Qué es eso?  
—Es una caja…  
—Eso ya lo veo. — Le cortó Snape.  
Lucius, lo miró con paciencia y continuó con su interrumpida explicación.  
—Es una caja muy importante. Contiene mis secretos más privados. Si se conocieran seguramente sería el fin de los Malfoy. Quiero que la guardes personalmente. El resto de las cosas se las puedes dar al señor Borgin en el callejón Knockturn.  
Snape, lo miró receloso, pero alargó la mano para coger la cajita que tenía el mismo tamaño de aquellas en las que se guardaban los anillos.   
—Si es tan peligroso, ¿por qué no lo destruyes?  
—Porque… Porque aunque te parezca mentira no puedo. — Le dijo con una sonrisa que no había visto en años. —Sólo te pido que lo guardes bien.  
Snape, asintió.

—————————————————————————————  
Tras realizar el encargo teniendo que escuchar los gruñidos de aquel usurero del callejón Knockturn el profesor Snape fue lo más aprisa que pudo para no ser descubierto por Bill. El joven había pasado a ver como estaba todas las noches desde que lo encontrara herido. Si lo descubría pensaría que tenía derecho a explicaciones. En cuanto Snape entró en la habitación guardó la caja que le había dado Lucius, cambió su túnica negra por su blanco camisón y se metió en la cama cogiendo uno de sus libros. El joven Weasley debía estar a punto de llamar. Era irritante tenerlo encima a cada momento. Tal vez pensara que era un inválido sólo porque tuvo que traerlo hasta su habitación aquella noche. Los ojos negros del profesor se clavaron en las agujas del reloj que había sobre su puerta. Lento, pero inexorable el tiempo avanzó. Primero unos minutos.

— ¿Es que hoy no va a venir?—Se preguntó apartando su atención del libro. Necesitaba volver a sus clases cuanto antes. Eso era lo único que daba sentido a sus días. Lo único que le parecía estable en su mundo de altos y bajos. Un día te daban una sutil palmadita en la espalda por su trabajo de espía y otro una puñalada, pero debería estar acostumbrado. Después horas. 

—Seguro que Williams ya no vendrá. —Se dijo y muy a su pesar su voz sonó triste. Tal vez empezaba a acostumbrase a él. Snape sacudió la cabeza tratando de apartar de su mente semejante estupidez. Aunque lo cierto era que debía rendirse a lo evidente. Puede que no estuvieran de acuerdo en muchas cosas, pero era reconfortante tener a alguien al que no le importara decir lo que pensaba, alguien que no le tuviera miedo ni lo mirase por encima del hombro,... En cuanto volviera a las clases y él dejara de venir a verlo… No quería admitirlo ni ante él mismo, pero lo echaría de menos. 

Cuando Williams llamó a la puerta ya era más de media noche. Desde el otro lado el joven escuchó la nueva clave que abría la puerta, pero estaba tan estresado por su amigo que ni se dio cuenta de que esta vez no era otro insulto.

Bill entró con una bandeja en las manos, en ella un par de vasos de leche caliente. Severus estaba en su cama con un libro en el regazo.  
—No podía dormir y…—Comenzó a explicarse, pero Snape le cortó.  
— ¿Y pensaste que yo tampoco, Weasley?  
—Lo siento. —La vista de Bill fue hacia el reloj de pared. —No me di cuenta de que era tan tarde. Supuse…—Bill miró hacia el suelo. —Y encima traigo…— Snape se dio cuenta de su incomodidad recordando aquel día en el pasillo cuando le dijo que iba a por leche y él le regalo unas cuantas respuestas hirientes.  
—Siéntate. —Le pidió. 

Ambos charlaron durante horas, pero cuando Snape sugirió que era tarde Bill se alzó cuan largo era, abatido. No quería separarse de él ni volver a aquella habitación junto a Sebastian.  
— ¿Le sucede algo Williams?  
—No quiero volver a mi habitación. —Confesó sin esperar nada por ello. Aquella respuesta cogió desprevenido al oscuro profesor. —Me conformaría con poder dormir en esta butaca, — la gran mano de Bill acarició el respaldo. — pero supongo que no podrá ser. — Continuó hablando con una sonrisa  
—No tiene que contarme nada si no quiere, pero tengo una manta en aquel armario. No quiero ni imaginar qué pensará la gente si le ven saliendo a estas horas de aquí. Puede dormir en mi despacho. —Snape vio que abría la boca a punto de protestar, pero le cortó. —Si quiere dormir en esa butaca acabara con un dolor de espalda y cuello de lo más desagradable.   
—No me importa yo…  
—Pero si apenas cabe sentado—habló exasperado.   
Bill se sonrojó. No pensó que su tamaño fuera algo que pudiera disgustarlo. 

Snape sonrió, hay parado sin saber que hacer el gran Williams Weasley parecía un muchacho desvalido al que había que cuidar. Se retiró las sabanas de encima pasando junto a él para sacar las matas del armario. Al rozarlo con su camisón Bill deseó sujetarlo y apretarlo contra él, sin embargo no hizo nada. 

Los ojos negros de Snape lo contemplaron, pero tan absortó estaba que no se dio cuenta de que le tendía las mantas.   
—Gracias, de verdad que se lo agradezco. Ante la imposibilidad de rodearlo por el mobiliario, Severus se vio obligado a pegarse más a su ex alumno, alargando una mano agrandó el sofá y Bill tuvo que hacer cuanto pudo por no gemir y obligarlo a quedarse allí. Quiso decírselo, pero sabía que sólo conseguiría balbucear como un bebé.  
El profesor volvió a sonreír pensando si necesitaría también el pequeño Bill que le quitaran la camisa y pusieran el camisón. En cierto modo se lo debería por lo de la última vez. No hubiera estado mal hacerlo.   
—Buenas noches Bill.  
—Buenas… buenas noches…   
—Cuando no haya nadie puedes llamarme Severus. Si por algún motivo a esa lengua tuya se le escapa delante de más gente te arrepentirás.  
El joven tuvo que sujetarse al sofá ampliado al sentir que sus piernas se aflojaban. La amenaza resbaló como el agua por un cristal, pero lo de poder llamarlo por su nombre se metió bien dentro. Aquella noche creyó poder dormir por su cercanía.  
—Buenas noches, Severus.


	14. El cumpleaños

Severus se despertó al escuchar una respiración profunda. Lo primero que hizo fue apuntar con su varita a la negrura del cuarto, pero pronto se relajó recordando que aquel sonido provenía del gran hombre pelirrojo que dormía en el pequeño sofá. 

Los pies de Snape tocaron el piso en busca de sus zapatillas. Enrollándose en una de sus mantas se acercó. Los cabellos, largos y sedosos, se habían soltado de la goma y reposaban rebeldes sobre su rostro. Snape dio un paso más. La manta, que debería estar cubriendo a Bill, estaba casi en el suelo y el jersey que llevaba puesto, porque no había podido dejarle ropa de su talla, se había levantado dejando ver parte de su firme torso. Severus, alargó una mano dudoso, pero finalmente apartó aquellos mechones del color del fuego. El rostro de Bill era paz, la paz que algún día a él también le gustaría alcanzar. Todo él era hermoso. Apenas recordaba cual había sido la última vez que había dormido otro hombre allí. El oscuro profesor recorrió el cuerpo de Bill con la vista, memorizándolo. Parte de sus piernas se veían largas y poderosas hasta perderse bajo la manta. Incluso allí tumbado y tan profundamente dormido lo hacía sentir, en cierto modo, seguro. Era como si al menor ruido fuera a alzarse de un salto para protegerlo. Con sumo cuidado volvió a taparlo. No debería estar mirándolo así, no debería ni tan siquiera estar tan cerca de otro ser humano. No era nada más que un profesor amargado, un asesino mortifagó y cientos de cosas más que no quería… Que no tenía por qué justificar. ¿Podría considerarlo su amigo? ¿Lo seguiría tolerando cuando lo supiera todo? No.

El joven se movió dando media vuelta. Murmuraba algo en sueños. 

—Severus. —Repitió Williams con una sonrisa en los labios. 

El profesor retrocedió aun sabiendo que lo había escuchado mal. Que idiota podía ser algunas veces pensó exasperado. A punto de volverse notó que algo lo sujetaba. La mano del aun dormido Bill se había asido con fuerza a él. ¿En quien estaría pensando? Snape observó su rostro, serenó, confiado. ¿Quién estaría ocupando sus sueños de tal manera que aun dormido se asía a aquella persona como si le fuera la vida? El agarre empezaba a cortarle la circulación podía haberse apartado simplemente y despertarlo, pero... no quería. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? No debía encapricharse con nadie. Tenía que terminar con aquella estupidez antes de que fuera a más. 

********************************************************************

Ron estaba en una nube y desde ella, Amanda lo dominaba todo. La vida podía ser maravillosa incluso para un estudiante. Había aprendido un montón desde que ella había empezado a dar las clases. Sí, en esos cuatro días había aprendido mogollón. A sostener aquella mirada verde, a contar las veces que distraída enredaba un mechón de pelo en sus dedos. En resumen todo aquello que nunca le serviría para nada como la asignatura de pociones. Ojala cuando le llegaran las notas a su madre le sirviera de algo aquello.  
De pronto Potter se puso en pie como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

— ¿Qué haces Harry?

El oscuro profesor entró en la clase dando pasos deliberadamente cortos y los puños cerrados tras su espalda. Así daba una sensación de una seguridad increíble, pero la realidad era que sus heridas todavía no habían sanado del todo.

—Me alegra que un alumno tan... peculiar como usted, Potter sepa algo sobre educación.

—Al momento el resto de la clase se alzó saludando a Snape.

Amanda se contuvo para no saltar sobre él y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerza conformándose con mostrarle su más hermosa sonrisa. 

—Profesor. —Saludó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. — ¿Se encuentra mejor? Siéntese. Le traeré la silla si quiere.  
Severus levantó una mano para frenarla antes de que pusiera toda la clase patas arriba por él. Merlín, sabría de lo que era capaz aquella muchacha inagotable.

—Sólo he venido a ver cómo iba todo.

— ¿No se queda? — Preguntó, pero antes de que respondiera continuó hablando. — ¿Todavía no está bien? Tiene que descansar. Aquí todo va genial. —Snape sonrió, una sonrisa suave casi imperceptible salvo para dos personas en aquella clase y ninguna de ellas era Amanda.

Si no la hubiera detenido a tiempo le hubiera sacado de allí en brazos quitándole toda dignidad.

—Estoy bien. —Recalcó. —Nunca me he encontrado mal y menos por una gripe, pero por lo visto protegemos tanto a nuestros... alumnos que me he visto recluido en mi...  
—A punto estuvo de decir cubil, pero ese no era el momento y mucho menos el lugar aun hablando en un susurro como lo hacía—... mis habitaciones.

—Me dijeron que tenía que descansar y no podíamos visitarle. Si nos hubieran dejado yo hubiera ido. Seguro que se aburrió mucho.

—No. —Era insufrible estar encerrado en aquel cuarto, pero los días no habían pasado tan lento como esperaba. Supuso que entre la reunión con Lucius, la escapada para deshacerse de los objetos y… Williams el tiempo parecía haberse esfumado.

— ¿Volverá el lunes entonces?

—Mañana.

— ¡¿En serio?!  
La exclamación de sorpresa fue seguida por algunos slytherins.

— ¿Le parezco el tipo de persona que bromea?  
Amanda se rascó la cabeza con un dedo pensativa. A Ron en cambio no le hizo falta hacer esa cosa (pensar XD)… Bueno, ni a él ni al resto de la humanidad.

—Aquella vez en la que me dijo…

—Siga con su clase mientras voy a comentarle al director que mañana regresare a mi puesto.

********************************************************************

Tras ascender las escaleras de caracol entró en el despacho. Había llamado antes de abrir, pero muchas veces el viejo director estaba tan concentrado que no solía contestar a la primera. Estaba decidido a volver cuanto antes. Si estaba en condiciones de lidiar con Lucius y su trapos sucios podía dar clase a un montón de repelentes mocosos.

— ¿Severus, que haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando. —Habló el afable director al verlo entrar a su despacho. Dejando su papeleó a un lado caminó hacia él ofreciéndole asiento. — ¿Café?

—No. —Negó con la cabeza. —He venido a informarle de mi recuperación. Mañana podría empezar a dar mis clases.

—Bien, me alegra saber que estas de nuevo en perfecto estado de salud pero…—Dumbledore juntó sus manos como si le costara decir la siguiente palabra. —… Amanda está tan ilusionada con dar sus clases sola. Sería un buen dato en su currículum. Estaba seguro de que no te importaría retrasar tu vuelta un poco más. A fin de al cabo se te dijo que volverías el lunes no el jueves.

¿A caso trataba de castigarlo por algo? Snape lo miró con fijeza. —Probablemente por un día no haya una gran diferencia en su currículum. —sugirió.

—Es tan joven y encantadora que no sé… No quiero que piense que no apreciamos su gran trabajo. Todos estos días los alumnos han aprendido muchísimo. No, no quiero que pienses que lo hace mejor que tú. Desde luego que no, si no te hubiera dado otro puesto. 

El reloj de la pared dejó escapar un sonoro gong antes de que lo hiciera el resto de los relojes. Bajo el estruendo casi ensordecedor escuchó al viejo director algo sobre que podría estar de profesor asistente para Amanda durante al menos una semana… si es que estaba repuesto del todo.

—Seguro que estos días Amanda habrá sido una grata compañía. — Habló de nuevo cambiando radicalmente de tema. 

— ¿Amanda?—Preguntó Severus alzando una ceja.

— ¿No ha ido todos los días a verte?

—No. “Gracias a Merlín”—Pensó para él.

—Vaya. Estoy seguro de que la habrá surgido algo realmente importante para no ir. Le encanta estar contigo y hablar de ti. Es una chica tan encantadora. ¿No le habrás dicho nada para que no fuera verdad? 

— ¿Qué?—Preguntó pensando que tenía problemas de audición. 

—Vamos Severus, haríais tan buena pareja. No me digas que nunca has pensado en… Ya sabes formar una familia.  
Snape reprimió una risa sarcástica y se guardó sus comentarios. ¿Quién iba a querer a alguien como él? Tal vez alguien desesperado o loco y aun así ¿Qué le daba derecho a él a ponerlos en peligro?, porque eso es lo que haría uniéndose a otra persona. Ahora solo podían castigarlo a él, pero ¿y si algún día encontrar a alguien adecuado?… Una vez lo hizo. Conoció a Lucius, un hombre con un poder tan grande y unas influencias tan impresionantes que no tenía que preocuparse por su protección y ahora…. Un lacerante dolor de cabeza comenzó a despertar.

—Recuerda que este domingo tendrás que ir con ella al pueblo. Confío en que te comportaras como un caballero.

—“¿No lo hago siempre?” — estuvo tentado a decir, pero tan sólo asintió y se dirigió con lentitud hacia la puerta. Estaba cansado, cansado de jugar a redimir sus pecados, cansado de ser un juguete. ¿Qué más le daba a él que el mundo se acabara?  
A un paso de salir de allí el director volvió a llamarle.  
— ¿Desea algo más?

Los ojos del aciano se volvieron rendijas, durante un escaso segundo, antes de preguntar.

— ¿Cómo fue tu última visita a Lucius?

********************************************************************

Cuando Bill abrió los ojos, en su habitación, se encontró con los de Sebastián observándolo a escasos centímetros. Weasley alargó una mano y lo apartó poniéndosela en la cara sin ningún miramiento. Si fuera cualquier otro simplemente hubiera preguntado qué pasaba o le hubiera apartado con mayor suavidad o diplomacia, pero era Sebastián y no entendía las cosas de otra manera. En el fondo Williams sabía que, si que las comprendía, pero ese ansia por enfadarlo y provocarle lo empujaban a extremos inimaginables. Aunque al mismo tiempo no era un hombre que hiciera o dijera algo sin un motivo por muy oculto que fuera.

—Vamos príncipe azul.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó Bill aun soñoliento.

—Es casi la hora de comer. A tu edad no deberías dormir la siesta. —Le dijo Sebastián revolviéndole los cabellos. ¿El día de tu cumpleaños te lo vas a pasar en cama?

—Ayer no dormí…—La frase de Weasley se interrumpió cuando notó un molesto dolor de espalda al sentarse sobre la cama. Al llevarse la mano a los riñones tuvo que escuchar la risa mal disimulada de su amigo.

—Así que sigues sin tener nada que contarme.

—No. —respondió tajante el pelirrojo.

—Tal vez si hubieras dormido en tu cama.

—No estoy de humor para tus preguntas.

Sebastián se dejó caer sobre la cama haciendo que se moviera. — ¿Y cuándo lo estás?

Sin ganas de discutir Bill apartó el rostro, pero lo único que hizo fue mostrar a Sebastián que realmente algo no marchaba bien. Cualquier otro le hubiera dejado espacio, hubiera consentido esperar hasta que el otro quisiera hablar, hubiera dispuesto su hombro para aguantar las posibles lloreras y animado con efímeras esperanzas, cualquiera sí, pero es que se trataba de Sebastián. Los siglos le habían enseñado que las cosas no pasan porque si y que una pieza mal movida provoca un caos deliciosamente encantador. Hoy era un día tan bueno como cualquier otro para jugar al ‘ajedrez’. El hombre rubio sonrió y fue una sonrisa pérfida.

Sin prestarle la menor atención Williams comenzó a vestirse. Recogió los pantalones de la silla metiéndose en ellos. Desdobló su camiseta interior, que estaba bastante arrugada y la deslizó por su cabeza hasta cubrir su ancho torso. No sabía si estar furioso consigo mismo o triste. Había pasado la noche en el cuarto de Snape, pero no se sentía bien porque al despertar, ya no estaba y para colmo… hablando con Amanda esta le había confesado estar enamorada de Severus. ¿Quién le había dicho alguna vez que no fuera hetero? ¿Dónde dejaba esa revelación sus sueños estúpidos? Nunca pensó realmente que fuera a poder corresponderle, ¿no?

Ambos salieron de su habitación.

—Recuerda que me prometiste… —Comenzó a decir Bill sin detenerse en su camino a la última clase de la tarde.

—Que no hablaría de Eric, ni de cosas raras sobre ti y Amanda. —musitó como si se tratara de una lección muy bien aprendida.

Weasley paró en seco y cruzó sus anchos brazos sobre el pecho dedicándole una expresión severa. — ¿No se te olvida nada?

—Ni hablaré de mi esposo, ni de relaciones… inusuales, ¿Era esa la palabra que utilizaste?— Bill lo miró de soslayo descubriendo otra gran sonrisa.

El cuerpo del rubio se pegó tanto al suyo que Williams podía sentir su aliento en el rostro. — ¿Tienes algo contra los hombre?—preguntó en un susurró mientras deslizaba una mano sobre su muslo. —No me lo digas. Vives frustrado porque te gusta el director, pero es demasiado mayor para complacerte. —los labios rozaron su oreja juguetones, pero el pelirrojo le dio un fuerte empujón haciéndole perder el equilibrio aunque no se cayó. 

—A veces eres repugnante. 

Antes de que alguien doblara la esquina y se acercara a ellos Sebastián escuchó unos pasos. Quien atravesaba los pasillos no corría, pero parecía querer llegar cuanto antes a su destino porque sus piernas daban largas zancadas.  
El rostro de Williams cambió su expresión ceñuda por otra en cuanto vio de quien se trataba. 

—Profesor Snape. —Saludó el más joven.  
—Profesor Weasley. — Severus ni se paró ni alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.  
Williams supuso que tendría prisa, pero tenía que preguntarle si podría verlo después.

—Profesor espere un momento. Quédate aquí Sebastián.

—Claaaaro. —respondió su amigo inocente.

Weasley anduvo tras Snape hasta alcanzarlo. Antes de hablar miró a ambos lados. — ¿Ha pensado ya si quiere venir a mi fiesta, Severus? Me gustaría que viniera.

El profesor parecía sopesar si contestaba mientras lo observaba. Hoy llevaba una túnica negra nueva que no le queda tan ajustada como la anterior, probablemente un regalo por su cumpleaños. Tenía que terminar con aquella tontería antes de que fuera a más, antes que su tolerancia o su encaprichamiento por él se convirtieran en otra cosa. 

— ¿Qué fiesta? —Preguntó Snape como si no supiera de que hablaba.

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños.

—Supongo que entonces debería felicitarle. — ¿Por qué demonios no le era indiferente que aquellos comentarios lo hirieran? 

—Yo... No es necesario...— ¿Habría hecho o dicho algo que justificara aquello? De veras que esperaba que no fuera así. 

—No, no voy a ir. — La respuesta volvió a sonar fría como el hielo.

— ¿Por qué? No...

—Escúcheme bien. —Le cortó. —Esa fiesta debería ser sólo para amigos y familiares y es por eso, que no debería ir. —Al mirar sobre el hombro de Bill se fijó en Sebastián. Por un momento Snape se descentro al creer que había visto como los ojos de aquel desconocido pasaban de verdes a rojos. —Y Profesor Weasley, no es necesario que vuelva a llevarme nada a mis habitaciones ya estoy repuesto del todo y no necesito que me importunen y, no vuelva a llamarme por mi nombre.

Los puños de Bill se apretaron con fuerza. Estaba harto. — ¿Qué demonios te he hecho?  
Sin decir más Snape se volvió desapareciendo de nuevo.

—Déjame solo. —Le pidió Bill a su amigo al sentirlo cerca.

— ¿Tanto te gusta?—Preguntó con suavidad.

— ¿Cómo...?

—Bill, mi buen amigo, no te ahogues en vasos de agua. —Respondió sereno antes de adelantarse dejándole a solas.

Los ojos del rubio volvieron a tornarse rojos brillando en la oscuridad. Nadie jugaba con sus piezas y menos aún, con sus amigos. El profesor Snape iba a enterarse.

********************************************************************

 

Snape apagó las velas de su habitación y se acostó. Era temprano, pero se encontraba exhausto. No quería ver a nadie. Sin preguntas, sin miradas, sin nada que le recordase que en aquel mundo no estaba solo. Ansiaba la tranquilidad de su cuarto, ansiaba volver a encontrarse a gusto en la soledad de aquellas cuatro paredes. Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban contra el cristal y ocasionalmente algún relámpago iluminaba la habitación. Las noches así le hacían sentir intranquilo. Noches como esas eran las favoritas del señor tenebroso para llamar a sus discípulos. Apagó la vela de su mesilla de un soplido y se recostó. Aun recordaba esos inmensos y lúgubres pasillos que lo condujeron a la sala principal donde aguardaba, subido en su altar, todavía recordaba sus ojos, fríos y sin vida, que se clavaban en él como si pudieran leer su alma. Un nuevo rayo ilumino la estancia.

—«Ábreme»—Una suave voz, como la brisa de la mañana se escuchó.  
Severus, se alzó apoyándose sobre un codo. ¿Qué había sido eso? —Lumus.

—«Ábreme»— volvió a escuchar. Era tan sólo un susurro, pero…

— ¿Quién anda ahí?— preguntó varita en mano mientras se dirigía hacia la fuente del sonido. Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el lugar donde escondió no hacía mucho la caja de Lucius. Apartó la mesa y abrió la tabla del suelo. La cogió entre sus manos.  
Volvió a escuchar la voz insinuante que lo invitaba a abrirla una y otra vez. Sus dedos acariciaron la suave superficie de la caja, como hipnotizado por sus deseos de libertad.

—«Ábreme»

Asió el cierre de la caja y lentamente comenzó a levantarlo. Con un leve la caja se abrió. 

—No… no puedes haberme dado esto…— Snape la cerró de nuevo y la apretó con fuerza notando como las esquinas se clavaban en su manos. — No es justo, Lucius…. no deberías haber me dado eso. — Gritó lanzando la caja contra el suelo. Un nuevo rayo iluminó la habitación. La caja se abrió de nuevo dejando ver su contenido. Un medallón de plata de forma ovalada. En un lado se podía ver el dibujo de dos serpientes entrelazadas y alrededor en latín se leía claramente “Slytherin por siempre”.

—«Ábreme»— Volvió a escucharse aquella voz salir del medallón.

Snape cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar, de no recordar un momento en el que comenzó a desear más de lo que creyó poder merecer… Pero lo único que consiguió fue ver aquellas imágenes con mayor claridad. Sus primeras navidades en Howards cuando no era más que un crió.

—Así que estas navidades no vuelves a casa. — Se oyó la voz de Malfoy a sus espaldas.  
Snape se volvió. —No, Lucius. Este año mi padre no quiere que vuelva.

— ¡Va! No te pierdes gran cosa. Ya me gustaría a mí pasar las navidades sin mis padres. No te pierdes nada.

—Es fácil de decir cuando sabes que ellos quieren estar contigo. — Respondió el joven Snape, pero al momento se mordió los labios. 

— ¿Y si te vienes conmigo? Seguro que a ellos no les importa. 

—No, es mejor que no. Sólo te causaría problemas. Ya sé cómo es tu padre. Estaré bien.

—Mira. — exclamó al tiempo que sacaba un colgante de debajo de su jersey. 

— ¿Qué es?

—Es un pensadero. Si quieres puedo meter en el mis recuerdos de las navidades y cuando vuelva veras que no te has perdido gran cosa. ¿Qué te parece?  
Lucius, posó el colgante en sus manos, Snape lo miró como hipnotizado. Era un medallón de plata en cuya cubierta se veían dos serpientes entrelazadas. El pequeño Severus esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

—Gracias.

—No tienes porque darlas. — El chico rubio dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero en el último momento se detuvo. —Severus.

— ¿Sí?  
Una pérfida sonrisa apareció en los labios de Malfoy. —«Ábreme»— 

Snape volvió a su presente deseando una vez más no estar allí. Volvió a vestirse y sin pararse a recoger el artilugio se dirigió a las caballerizas. 

********************************************************************

—Buenos tardes, profesor. —Saludó Sebastián cuando pasó frente a él. Snape acababa de entrar pensando que podría disfrutar de unos minutos de tranquilidad en compañía de los Thestrals, pero estos debían de haber salido para ejercitarse y en su lugar estaba aquel hombre alto y rubio vestido de forma extraña.

—Sois el amigo del profesor Weasley.

—Digamos que algo así. — Una suave mueca se dibujó en su rostro al ver un gesto en el oscuro profesor. —Sebastián se inclinó ligeramente para saludar. —Mi nombre es Sebastián.

—Espero que disfrute de su estancia aquí. 

—Lo haré. —Respondió sentándose de un salto sobre una de las puertas de la caballeriza. Desde allí ambos se observaron. —No es necesario que se marche profesor, de hecho, —Snape se sobresaltó muy a su pesar cuando sintió al otro hombre rozarle el brazo. No hacia ni cinco segundos estaba sentado en el otro extremo y de pronto se había presentado a su lado. ¿Qué clase de magia era esa?—he venido a hablar con usted.  
—Hay mejores lugares para hablar que unas cuadras. — Respondió dándose media vuelta. 

—Lo que tengo que discutir no nos llevara mucho tiempo. — De nuevo Snape volvió a sorprenderse al pensar que sus ojos se habían convertido por uno instante en rojos. 

—No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a Bill. —El profesor trató de rebatirlo, pero Sebastián no se dejó interrumpir. —No sé qué pretendes y tampoco me importa, pero has de saber que Bill me pertenece y sólo es cuestión de tiempo que acabe en mi cama. Cuando termine con él puedes quedarte con los pedazos y pegarlos como te venga en gana, pero mientras tanto no te quiero cerca. No todos los hombres son como un Kleenes pero Williams sí y lo llevare en mi bolsillo.

********************************************************************

—Vendrá. —Le aseguró Sebastián a su amigo una vez que hubo regresado a la sala. Bill no hacía más que ir y venir de un lado a otro mientras agradecía las felicitaciones. Tendría que estar contento puesto que al menos había conseguido convencer al director de que llevar sombreritos no se llevaba ya y que no era necesario que nadie se disfrazara.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Mira. —Habló el rubio señalando hacia la puerta. —Te dije que vendría.

Snape avanzó por la sala con paso decidido y los puños fuertemente apretados. ¿Quién demonios se creía aquel hombre para decirle que podía o no hacer? No era quien para decirle que no acudiera al gran salón, ni se volviera a acercar a Williams. No era nadie. En el fondo le daba igual que le hubiera dicho que Bill era su juguete y que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que acabarían juntos. Le había confesado que para él no era más que un pañuelo de un solo uso y que después podría quedarse con los restos. Puede que Snape estuviera disgustado con Bill, pero no permitiría que aquel imbécil le dijeraque hacer. Estaba arto de que todo el mundo pensara que podía someterlo. No permitiría que le hicieran daño. —Los puños de Snape se apretaron con más fuerza ante aquella idea.

— ¿Y por que parece estar tan cabreado? 

—William tus dudas…

—Severus. —saludó un poco rígido el pelirrojo. Aún recordaba las duras palabras de Snape aquella mañana, pero al verlo entrar era como si nada hubiera sucedido. Lo extrañaba y se odiaba por haberle contestado. 

— ¿Os conocéis?— Preguntó Williams tratando de entablar una conversación con Snape mientras señalaba al hombre rubio.

—Sí, le conocí esta tarde y sé perfectamente quien es, Es un estúpido.

—Mira Sebastián, te conocen. —Respondió irónico. — ¿Qué demonios has hecho ahora?—Murmuró. 

—Esas son palabras muy fuertes para un profesor ¿No cree? —Para Sebastián las situaciones tirantes no eran nuevas, pero si muy divertidas. 

Todos se sentaron ocupando sus puestos, Amanda junto al director, Sebastián junto a ella y Bill al otro lado de su amigo hasta que Sebastián escuchó un carraspeó a sus espaldas. 

—Este es mi sitio. —Le avisó Severus con suavidad, pero no dejando ningún lugar a la discusión. El hombre rubio se levantó frunciendo el ceño, pero mientras el profesor podía verle el rostro. 

La noche pasó tranquila, en principio. Amanda dio conversación al profesor y a Bill pero por lo visto sólo el del cumpleaños parecía estar de humor para responder.  
En el momento de la tarta fue anunciado y las luces se apagaron de golpe. Snape hubiera jurado que Sebastián se encontraba en el otro extremo de la habitación pero al segundo siguiente de encenderse se encontraba, en el centro de la sala, frente a ellos con el pastel en las manos. Las velas titilaron mientras el hombre rubio se acercaba colocándola sobre la mesa con solemnidad.

—Antes de que comencéis a cantar por un día tan especial como es el nacimiento de nuestro amigo y compañero. —Habló Sebastián. —De donde yo vengo se acostumbra a dedicar unas palabras al homenajeado y como su amigo más… antiguo me tomare la libertad de ser yo el escogido. ¿Qué puedo decir de Williams? Mi buen amigo es un gran hombre. —Dijo con una sonrisa haciendo una pequeña pausa. —Es un gran hombre, pero no por su cuerpo si no por su gran corazón. A su edad cuenta con un montón de cicatrices aun no habiendo participado abiertamente en ninguna guerra. Es voluntarioso, inteligente y pronto formara una familia… o al menos debería. Porque aunque la mayoría de sus compañeros de curso ya tienen a sus esposas o esposos Williams aun no tiene eso que tanto anhela. —Weasley le dirigió una súplica silenciosa pero este no se calló. —Anhelas alguien que puedas llamar tuyo, alguien al que proteger, anhelas más de lo deberías cuando podrías tenerlo todo ya. Imagina un par de piernas regordetas corriendo hacia ti y llamándote papa. — Sebastián volvió a hacer una pausa pero esta vez no fue para causar más tensión si no para pensar por un instante en lo que iba a hacer porque sabía que aquello le iba a hacer daño. —Pues sopla las velas y pide que este año se acabe la posibilidad de que seas sacrificado en el altar de las Trasninsens. 

Snape tenía calor y bebió un largo trago de su jarra de agua en aquel mismo instante la dejó escapar toda. No lo había oído bien se dijo.

Bill se puso en pie mirándolos a ambos. El director trató de disimular una risa mientras Mcgonagall lo miraba severa. Amanda era la única que parecía no saber de qué hablaban. 

— ¿Altar de las Trasninsens? —preguntó insegura. El resto de la sala estalló en carcajadas. 

De nuevo Sebastián desapareció para ponerse detrás de Amanda. Sujetando sus finos hombros se agachó hasta poner sus labios sobre su oreja y susurró. —si Amanda, Bill aun puede ser ofrecido como sacrificio como se hacía en aquellas tierras con las muchachas más bellas y vírgenes. Amanda se sonrojó avergonzada. 

El resto de la velada fue un suplicio para Bill aunque trató de fingir que todo estaba bien no se atrevió a mirar a Snape. Nunca había bebido alcohol pero aquella noche se le antojo el mejor lugar donde ahogarse.

****************************************************************

—No vayas tan rápido que nos vamos a caer. —Le dijo el rubio mientras trataba de ayudarlo a llegar a su habitación.

Bill se soltó negando con la cabeza tratando de no escucharlo. Con una mano frente a sus ojos y la otra en la pared trató de avanzar manteniéndose en pie. Los pasos de Sebastián lo siguieron a una distancia prudencial.

—No es tan grave como crees. A ella…— El joven rubio no pudo continuar su frase al ser agarrado por el cuello y estampado contra el muro del corredor. 

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó Williams con los dientes apretados.

Sebastián lo miró triste. —Algún día lo entenderás. —De nuevo una sonrisa acudió a sus labios. Las manos de Bill aflojaron su agarre dejando que de nuevo los pies de su acompañante tocaran el suelo.

—Lo dudo mucho Sebastián. No quiero… no quiero volver a verte.

Severus se encaminó hacia las habitaciones de Williams, pero aún no conseguía convencerse de porqué. El comentario de su amigo había sobrado de eso no cabía duda y le había dolido verlo el resto de la noche callado. Antes del incidente le había parecido… muy animado con la celebración. Había sido extraño, al entrar Williams parecía estar serio pero al verlo alzó la vista mostrándole una amplia sonrisa como si sinceramente se alegrara de que estuviera allí y eso… había provocado una sensación agradable en su pecho, una calidez que dudaba mucho haber sentido antes. Quería protegerlo… Severus sabía de sobra el dolor que provocaba las burlas. Le diría que sentía mucho su reacción, que no tenía de que preocuparse y que sin lugar a dudas Sebastián por muy amigo suyo que fuera era un idiota. ¿Cómo pudo decir algo así en frente de todos? ¿Bill virgen?… No podía ser. Que absurdo. Pero por alguna razón que no acertaba a descubrí aquello le agradaba. Le gustaba pensar que aquel hombre de cuerpo robusto era como un templo por explorar. Por mucho que los hombres lo negaran ser los primeros les hacía sentir especiales. 

Snape llamó a la puerta, pero retrocedió al instante al escuchar un sonoro puñetazo al otro lado. Bill había golpeado la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y se apoyaba contra la madera con ambas manos y la frente. —Déjalo de una vez Sebastián. Si. Me gusta alguien y me gusta muchísimo y sé… que no tengo ninguna posibilidad, pero… ¿porque lo tienes que hacer más imposible de lo que es? —preguntó con una mezcla de rabia y algo más.  
Snape no supo que decir. ¿Cómo iba a decirle ahora que no se trataba de su amigo y que había escuchado algo tan íntimo? Sería lo que le faltaría para no levantar la cabeza al menos hasta fin de curso por lo que sabía sobre él. 

—Sólo quería que todo saliera bien por una vez. No creo haber pedido tanto. Por una vez… Sólo una vez. —susurró.

Severus volvió a oír algo de nuevo, como la espalda de Bill se arrastraba por la puerta hasta caer sentado. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que era él quien estaba escuchándolo todo? ¿Cómo iba a dejarlo así?.... ¿Quién demonios era el que le gustaba si no era ni Amanda ni Sebastián? En aquel instante se maldijo por hacerse tal pregunta. Tenía ya suficientes problemas pero al mismo tiempo… Snape alargó una mano apoyándola en la puerta como si eso pudiera solucionar algo.

Notar como alguien rozaba el brazo del oscuro profesor, ver como se giraba el pomo y la puerta era empujada moviendo al gran hombre que se recargaba contra ella fue todo uno. Bill se alzó de golpe tratando de encararse con Sebastián pero no fue a él a quien vio. 

El cuerpo de Snape casi dio un paso atrás por instinto pero permaneció inmóvil contemplándole. La camisa medio desabrochada y fuera de sus pantalones el pelo revuelto y aquella expresión mitad furia mitad dolor que surcaba el rostro del joven. No supo que paso por su cabeza para pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero Snape lo hizo aun sabiendo que se arrepentiría.

— ¿Puedo pasar?


	15. Chapter 15

Bill se apoyó con el hombro contra el marco de la puerta y lo miró tratando de no dejarle ver como se sentía aunque en opinión de Snape, estaba fallando miserablemente. 

— ¿A qué has venido? —Preguntó el más joven con brusquedad. —Si lo haces para reírte de mi déjalo para mañana… — Su voz empezó con una seguridad que no sentía, pero fue perdiendo la fuerza hasta convertirse en un susurró. —…estoy muy cansado.

—No he venido a reírme de nadie.

Williams lo miró con escepticismo. —No te faltarían motivos. —Dijo amargamente. — Debo ser tan ridículo que…

— ¿Es eso realmente lo que piensas? ¿De verdad crees que perdería el tiempo viniendo hasta aquí para algo tan absurdo? 

—Todos lo han hecho. —recordó Bill.

—Yo no. — Le repitió serenamente.

Weasley rió con suavidad, una risa nerviosa, ante la imagen de Snape tan sorprendido por el brindis que dejó escapar toda el agua como si le hubieran dicho que dicha copa contenía veneno.

—He venido a disculparme. Simplemente no esperaba que aquel inepto, a quien llamas amigo, dijera tal cosa.

— ¿Cómo?

—No soy tan terco como te crees. Si me equivoco sé reconocerlo y siento que mi gesto te pareciera un insulto, pero no lo fue. Sé lo duro que es que la gente invente cosas para herir a otros. Ahora bien, ¿Puedo entrar o no? No voy a quedarme en este corredor para siempre. 

Bill se movió con lentitud, no porque no deseara que Snape pasara o tuviera que pensárselo, sólo quería que no se diera cuenta de que no se encontraba muy bien y las paredes de aquella habitación se movían en su mente ebria. 

—Siéntese. — Le indicó Williams señalando la única silla del cuarto.

Snape miró el sitió que le indicaba sin moverse hasta que el joven se dio cuenta de que la chaqueta que había llevado en la fiesta se encontraba arrugada sobre ella. Con la rapidez que le permitió su embotado cuerpo la retiró ofreciéndole de nuevo asiento. 

—Disculpe el desorden yo... 

—Si dices que esta desordenado es que no has visto las habitaciones de alguno de nuestros alumnos.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos segundos. Snape observó a Williams frente a él. La frente se le arrugaba por aquella mueca mitad enfado, mitad cansancio. Parecía más mayor que cuando llegó al colegio hacia pocos meses pero aun así era muy joven para el oscuro profesor. Tal vez simplemente Snape se había equivocado y aquel encaprichamiento no era real. Llevaba varios años sin alguien a quien poder llamar suyo, sin nadie a quien amar… ¿Quién iba a amarlo a él? Había equivocado su incipiente amistad por algo más. Aquel pensamiento lo tranquilizó. 

—Williams, —Al oír su nombre alzó la vista al instante mirando a su acompañante. Los ojos marrones del joven tenían dos pronunciadas ojeras. Los efectos del alcohol hacían brillar sus ojos. —también siento lo de esta mañana.

Bill se dejó caer sobre la cama, su peso hizo que esta se moviera. Weasley negó con la cabeza pero se arrepintió al instante. Llevándose una mano a la frente trató de que el mundo, o al menos su habitación, dejara de girar. Severus supuso que se había sorprendido al escuchar sus disculpas, pero de nuevo aquel hombre le sorprendió con sus extrañas reacciones.

— ¿Williams? — Una grata sonrisa apareció en el pálido rostro del pelirrojo mientras lo miraba con fijeza. 

— ¿No te llamas así? 

—Si, pero… Me ha llamado por mi nombre.

Snape tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no sonreír al ver su expresión. Era como contemplar la cara de un niño al que acababan de dar un juguete nuevo.

—Por Merlín deja de hablarme de usted de una maldita vez. Podríamos intentar ser amigos.

—Eso me gustaría mucho. — Bill se levanto de golpe y al hacerlo de nuevo volvió a lamentarlo. Por un momento pensó que volvería a caer sobre la cama presa de un fuerte mareo. Se sujetó la frente con una mano y consiguió recuperar el equilibrio. —Soy… un mal anfitrión debería haberle ofrecido… ofrécete algo. 

Snape le colocó amas manos sobre los hombros y lo hizo sentar de nuevo con suavidad.   
—Acabamos de salir de una cena Williams. Créeme no me entraría nada más por tentador que pareciera. Será mejor que trates de descansar y te descalces. Con tanto como has bebido mañana tendrás la sensación de que un ejército pasó sobre ti. 

—Entonces lo que siento ahora debe de ser una avanzadilla. —Habló con la mano en el estomago.

Snape se rió y bajo los ojos del joven era como si las primeras luces del alba, cálidas y llenas de vida, le acariciaran el propio rostro. En aquel momento casi no le importaba aquel mareo, el incipiente dolor de cabeza, la sensación de tener la lengua como estropajo y en el estomago una lucha campal.

El profesor de pociones se fijó en la estancia como si no la hubiera visto antes. Lo cierto era que cuando lo trajo allí el día de la enfermería no la había prestado la menor atención. La habitación de Weasley era más pequeña que la suya pero despedía su propia personalidad. Tenía fotos de su familia en cuyos marcos se movían saludando, eso denotaba que apreciaba a su familia, un par de cuadros dibujados a mano, aquello mostraba cierta sensibilidad, un estante lleno de libros, que por alguno de los autores que podía ver desde allí manifestaba su interés por la historia y la literatura actual y clásica…. Pero si incluso tenía…

—Tizona. —Susurró Snape mientras caminaba hacia el estante observando el lomo del libro. Al tocar las letras doradas cerró los ojos con fuerza. Adoraba aquel tomo, pero por alguna extraña razón al verlo se había acordado de Lucius, de su último encuentro y de aquel maldito medallón. Se obligó a abrir los ojos de nuevo y lo sacó de la balda. —Tienes una gran colección de libros Williams.

—Siempre me ha gustado leer. Mi preferida es la literatura clásica pero también me gusta bastante la actual.

—Me he dado cuenta. ¿Quién más podría tener la Iliada y la DragonLance en el mismo estante?—Preguntó con sarcasmo. Snape aspiró con fuerza al sentir el monumental pecho de Weasley en su espalda aun así ninguno se movió. La mano de Bill ascendió hasta posarse en la del profesor oscuro y, como aquel día, la más fina de Snape desapareció bajo la suya. Los dedos de Bill acariciaron el dorso de la mano como si lo hubiera hecho muchas veces. 

—Me gusta el libro que sostienes. Tizona fue uno de los primero clásicos que tuve. Trata sobre el caballero español que fue desterrado por su Rey acusándolo de traidor y de cómo un valeroso caballero se ve obligado a convertirse en mercenario mientras trata de conseguir el perdón de su rey. Me gusta mucho. 

El calor del cuerpo joven de Bill inundaba el suyo. Sólo eran amigos, sólo eso. Su aliento le rozaba la nuca revolviendo sus cabellos negros. Sólo amigos. Sus dedos rozaban su piel con la mezcla exacta de suavidad y fuerza. 

— ¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó Bill furioso al tiempo que se apartaba sin soltarle la muñeca.

— ¿El qué?—respondió Snape en el mismo tono.

Bajando la manga de la túnica del profesor de pociones dejó al descubierto la marca de una mano enorme.

— ¿Quién ha sido? Han sido los mismos que te golpearon la otra vez. Vas a decírmelo quieras o no.

Soltándose de un tirón se encaró a Williams. —No tientes tu suerte tocando temas que están más que terminados. Si quieres que tú y yo seamos algo más que enemigos acérrimos hay cosas que no preguntaras. Y que te quede claro otra cosa,Williams, vuelve a aferrarme así por las muñecas y te arrepentirás. 

Bill apretó los dientes tratando de contener su ira por el simple hecho de que no quería que se marchara. Pero Snape no sabía la rabia que recorría sus venas por aquel que colocara sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Odiaría a quien lo tocara con ternura o lujuria pero más aun a aquel que le hiciera daño dejando sus marcas sobre él. 

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó el joven. Siéntate por favor. Sé que mi silla no es muy cómoda pero puedo invocar un sofá o…

—No te molestes, la silla está bien. 

—No… no hace falta que vuelvas a poner el libro en las baldas puedes leerlo si quieres.

—Es tuyo.

—Porque lo tengas un tiempo no dejara de serlo. Si no, puedes quedarte aquí y leerlo. No es muy tarde ¿verdad?

Snape no quería volver a su cuarto junto a sus lúgubres recuerdos y Bill no quería estar solo. A la luz de las tenues velas Snape leyó en voz alta como un gran héroe convertido en mito luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por un Rey que le volvió la espalda y despojo de todo cuanto tenía y como aun así él trató de volver a ganarse su confianza. El profesor sólo levantó la vista del libro una vez. Cuando el reloj de pared del cuarto empezó a dar la media noche y dirigiéndose a Bill le dijo la última frase antes de que terminara el día.

—Felicidades Williams.


	16. Chapter 16

—¡¡¡¡Bill!!! — gritó Sebastián desde el fondo del corredor haciendo al pelirrojo dudar, si quería matarlo o morirse por aquel devastador dolor de cabeza que tenía. El rubio acortó la distancia en unos pocos pasos y le dio unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda haciendo que dudara menos sobre que opción elegir.

 

—Sebastián vale por favor.

—Te veo de mejor humor.

—Habla más bajo.   
—Yo siempre he tenido la voz fuerte. 

—No, Sebastián no la has tenido nunca tan fuerte. De todas formas ¿Qué demonios hago hablando contigo?

—Hablas conmigo porque somos amigos.

—No, eso no es cierto.

—Tienes razón. Somos los MEJORES amigos. —Exclamó. 

 

Williams no pudo rebatirle y no por falta de ganas sino porque le urgía más sujetarse la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía haber bebido así? 

— ¿Tanto te duele?

—Sí. —Respondió Williams con los dientes fuertemente apretados.

—Ten. —El pelirrojo alzó la vista viendo un pequeño frasco no mayor que su meñique. En su interior se veía un líquido verde y brillante. —Está concentrado. Bebe sólo una pequeña dosis cada vez que te duela. — En un suspiro el bebedizo desapareció de las manos del rubio y tomó un par de gotas. —En serio Bill no bebas más de esa dosis. No pongas esa cara. No te estoy dando veneno. No te volverás verde ni nada del estilo. Bill, deja de mirarte las manos. Estoy a esto de ofenderme. 

—No deberías haberlo dicho.

—Por muy cierto que fuera nadie se lo creyó.

—Desaparece. Eres como un dolor. — le mandó en tono amigable poniendo una manos sobre su hombro. Sebastián sonrió antes de dejarle seguir su camino, pero antes de doblar la esquina se volvió.

Weasley, había quedado con sus hermanos, a la tarde en el patio. Se encontraba exhausto por no haber dormido nada durante la noche, pero al menos el dolor de cabeza casi había desaparecido, gracias al mejunje de Sebastián. A fuera el día no parecía acompañar a su buen humor, pero no hacia tampoco mucho frío. 

 

Bill metió sus manos en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros azules mientras esperaba junto a la fuente a que Ron y Ginni bajaran. El viento suave movía el cuello de su camisa blanca que asomaba bajo un suéter azul oscuro. Amanda estaría triste otra vez se dijo mirando hacia el cielo. Mañana habían anunciado de nuevo fuertes lluvias y no podrían ir al pueblo. Ron también estaría de un humor de perros. Al ver pasar a lo lejos a Snape este le saludó con la cabeza. Ron corrió hacia su hermano pillándole por sorpresa. 

 

—¡¡¡Soy el mejor!!! Te he asustado. — El muchacho se rió satisfecho mientras trataba de hacerle una llave. Sus cortos brazos no daban para rodear sus costillas. Ginni lo miró seria hasta que se dio cuenta de que toda la atención de Bill no estaba en los juegos de su hermano. Miraba a lo lejos como el profesor Severus pasaba a lo lejos fingiendo no haber visto nada. 

—Si, Ron eres el mejor en el ataque por sorpresa pero…—Williams lo levantó del suelo poniéndole cabeza abajo.

—Noooooo. —Gritó Ron mientras hacía aspavientos. —Estate quieto o te caerás. Roooon. — Williams cayó sentado con su hermano sobre él. Ginni les tendió una mano con resignación. —Sois como niños.

************

Severus, ya en su habitación, se sentó en el borde de la cama sin dejar de mirar el medallón que aún reposando en el suelo. Odiaba a Lucius más de lo que podía admitir. ¿Qué demonios pretendía ahora dándole aquello? 

El objeto brillaba con los pocos rayos de sol que se atrevían a entrar por su ventana. Snape se puso en pie y dio una vuelta alrededor del colgante.

No pensaba abrirlo. Sus manos los recogieron acariciando la superficie grabada en el. No iba a abrirlo, aunque sus dedos rozaron indecisos la pequeña cerradura, que sólo se abriría tras pulsar la combinación exacta pero, no iba a abrirlo. Estaba seguro de que aunque quisiera no recordaría como hacerlo. No, no iba a abrirlo, pero lo hizo. El medallón se abrió mostrando su interior. En lugar de un cristal o una foto en él se veía una especie de líquido plateado que se movía con suavidad. Se prometió no mirar, pero lo hizo y fue así como una vez más se adentro en aquel pensadero. 

 

Nada más entrar tuvo que asirse a la barandilla de las escaleras mareado. Un simple vistazo alrededor le bastó para saber cual era aquel lugar. Se encontraba en el primer piso de Hogwarts. Desde allí podía ver parte de la entrada principal. Según el reloj los alumnos estaban en clase. ¿Por qué había Lucius guardado aquel recuerdo ahí? El reloj marcaba y media cuando escuchó los pasos de dos personas acercarse. A pesar de que sabía que no podrían verlo se agachó ocultándose tras los barrotes. Un joven Lucius entró en el hall con su caminar arrogante seguido por su padre. En la cara de Malfoy hijo se podía ver una pronunciada mueca de disgusto. 

 

— ¿Dónde crees que vas Lucius? —Preguntó su padre con autoridad.

—Voy a mis clases padre.

—Caminaras junto a mí o detrás y dejaras de fruncir ese entrecejo como si hubieras sido condenado a la muerte. Lucius se volvió haciendo que sus largos cabellos se movieran en el aire.   
—No es eso…

—Lucius. —Le advirtió. —Eres un Malfoy y como tal te comportaras.

—Si, padre.

—Te casaras con Narcisa y me importa bien poco que digas que no. Ese matrimonio le conviene a nuestra familia y como futuro cabeza lo harás. No hay nada que discutir. Me importa muy poco que jures y perjures que tienes a alguien. ¿Dónde está ese alguien? —Preguntó en tono de burla. — ¿Quién es? Si realmente fuera importante nos la habrías presentado y no escondido hasta este momento. Seguro que se trata tan sólo de una puta ramera que busca tu…  
—No digáis eso. —Gritó el joven rubio, pero no había ni terminado su frase cuando una mano enorme cruzó su cara. El golpe resonó en la sala abovedada. Snape se alzó como un resorte descubriendo que aquel hombre seguía importándole demasiado. El labio de Lucius se abrió dejando escapar un hilo de sangre que resaltaba más sobre aquella pálida piel. 

—No debe ser nadie bueno si te hace replicar a tu padre así. El joven rubio respondió algo que no llegó a escuchar desde donde se ocultaba, pero como respuesta su padre se carcajeó. —Antes te mato Lucius. —Respondió al fin. —Escúchame bien porque si deshonras a tu familia, antes te prefiero muerto.

 

—Todo era mentira. —Se dijo Severus mientras retrocedía. —Seguro que es un engaño. —repitió tratando de convencerse, pero sabía bien que en los pensaderos no se puede mentir y por muy distorsionado que fuera el recuerdo tenía gran parte de verdad. 

—Quiero salir de aquí. —Dijo Snape y al hacerlo la voz le falló, aunque igualmente la escena empezó a emborronarse hasta desaparecer. 

 

De nuevo volvió a su lúgubre y oscuro cuarto al vació de sus días con aquella sensación amarga que no desaparecía jamás. Esa escena era un nuevo engaño de Lucius para confundirlo se dijo, pero no consiguió creerlo del todo. Tras escuchar un ruido en la ventana se dio cuenta de que una lechuza esperaba en el alfeizar de la ventana. ¿Qué quería Lucius ahora? Agarrando la nota y tras leerla la hizo pedazos. Tendría que reunirse con él de nuevo la siguiente semana, pero esta vez le dejaría las cosas bien claras. 

************

Amanda se puso el lapicero tras la oreja. Mientras hacia el inventario al menos apartaba de su mente que, una vez más, no podría ir a Hogsmeade. 

 

— ¿Qué está haciendo Robledo? — Preguntó Severus al entrar en el aula.

—El inventario profesor Snape. —No será necesario hasta el trimestre que viene. 

—No había más que hacer. De todas formas he descubierto que faltaban varios ingredientes que habrá que pedir. 

— ¿Qué es lo que falta? —Snape le arrebató la lista de la mano y al instante se dirigió a las baldas para comprobarlo.

—Lo he revisado dos veces. Tal vez me confundí al hacer el primer inventario o al llevar la lista.

—No, seguro que no ha sido eso. —Respondió convencido. — Ninguno de los ingredientes de esta lista has sido usados durante el trimestre. De hecho la mayor parte se utiliza para la poción de polijugos.

—Vaya. —Amanda miró sobre su hombro casi apoyando la barbilla en el. —Me habré equivocado. —Respondió nerviosa. —Pero también falta ese de ahí y el otro de allí. —Se apresuró a señalar. —Qué extraño…—La joven le quitó el papel de la mano sin fijarse en la cara ceñuda del profesor. 

 

—Seguro que no necesitare investigar mucho para averiguar quién fue.

—Pero aparte de los ingredientes de polijugos. No sé qué poción podría hacerse con estos ingredientes.

—Son demasiado jóvenes para hacer ese tipo de pociones. —dijo en voz baja más para sí mismo que para ella. —De todas maneras, ¿no tiene nada mejor que hacer un sábado?

—No. —Respondió con franqueza.

—Debería aprovechar a dar un paseo hoy, mañana no se podrá salir del castillo por el mal tiempo. —Jooo. Me hubiera gustado ver el pueblo. ¡Ah! Podríamos ver el observatorio.

— Amanda se sujetó a su brazo con fuerza. ¿Me lo enseñaría? Y la habitación que desaparece y la…

—Bien.

—Como cuando llegue me dijo que me lo enseñaría todo…—Amanda se sonrojo por completo. —el… el colegio quiero decir.

—Sé lo que quiso decir. 

—Como estaba tan ocupado sé que no ha podido pero… ¿Ha dicho bien?

—Eso he dicho pero no haga que me arrepienta.

—¡BIEEEEEEN! ¡Yuuuuhuuuuu! yuuu…..— Amanda dejó de botar ante la mueca seria del profesor y miró hacia el suelo alisando un poco su falda. —Yo termino el inventario ya y vamos.—La joven lo miró con timidez.

—Será mejor que la ayude para que terminemos con todo esto cuanto antes.

—Siiii.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco por un instante antes de sostener la lista del inventario de principios de curso y comenzar a compararla con el registro. Iba a ser una tarde interminable. 

—Guau. Es precioso.—Exclamó Amanda al entrar al observatorio. Aquel lugar estaba en la zona más alta del colegio y tenía unas vistas increíbles. Snape se apoyó en la barandilla tratando de descansar su dolorida espalda. Por una vez Williams tenía razón, aquella silla no era nada cómoda. El sol parecía caer hacia la tierra mientras la negrura de la noche lo ocultaba  
.  
—Hoy no verá muchas estrellas. El cielo está lleno de nubes oscuras.

—Podríamos volver otro día. Aun así es un lugar hermoso y muy tranquilo.— Amanda dio un paso acercándose más al brazo del profesor hasta rozarlo.

—Robledo.

—¿Si?—Preguntó esperanzada.

—Hay más barandilla a su izquierda.

—Oh… es verdad. 

Snape inspiró con fuerza mientras miraba el oscuro firmamento. Ya quedaba menos para que todo terminase. Inconscientemente se acarició el antebrazo donde tenía la marca. 

**************

Bill paseaba nervioso con el libro entre sus manos. La habitación nunca se le había antojado tan pequeña como hasta ahora. Tal vez no fuera a volver. No entendía como podía ser tan idiota creyendo que lo haría. 

—"Las cosas no suceden porque si."—Pensó. Si tenía que ir a buscarle lo haría. Decidido cogió el pomo de la puerta y tiró encontrándose de repente a Snape con la mano alzada a punto de llamar.

—¿Ibas a alguna parte, Williams?

 

—A buscarte.— la respuesta junto con su hermosa sonrisa intrigó a Severus, pero igualmente entró. Antes de sentarse miró la silla con aprensión, pero no tuvo tiempo de más. Bill lo sujetó de los hombros y le indicó que tomara asiento sobre la cama mientras él se sentaba a horcajadas sobre la silla con el respaldo hacia delante.

—Así te dolerá la espalda. 

—Estaré bien… “mientras estés conmigo” —pensó. Los ojos de Bill brillaban ansiosos por escuchar cada palabra de aquellos labios. Pocas horas antes de que acabara la noche decidieron continuar el próximo fin de semana. Ojala ese libro fuera eterno deseó Bill, pero lo que el joven pelirrojo no supo es que ese fue el mismo deseo del oscuro profesor.


	17. Chapter 17

Amanda se puso una camiseta blanca de algodón, unos pantalones de chándal rosa y una chaqueta abierta del mismo color. Sujetó sus largos cabellos rubios con una cinta, ató los cordones de sus blancas zapatillas de correr y colocó una mochila pequeña a la espalda. Parecía que iba a chispear, pero se había acostumbrado a salir todos los días incluso con lluvia.   
Mientras andaba por el pasillo hacia la calle intentó hacer algún ejercicio de calentamiento.

—Buenos días Bill—Saludó radiante al verlo pasar.   
—Buenos días Amanda. ¿Vas a correr? —Williams pareció sorprendido.

—Claro como todos las tardes después de las ultimas clases. Me gusta salir al menos cinco días a la semana. Si no lo hago noto como si me faltara algo.

—Casi había olvidado lo bien que sienta. 

—¿Solías correr?

—Algunas veces. Cuando entrenaba en el equipo de quiddich y el tiempo que estuve en Gringotts iba al gimnasio. Lo echo de menos, pero…

—Entonces ven conmigo. 

Bill se frotó la nuca:—Estaría bien, pero... Estoy muy desentrenado.

—Pues venga. ¿A qué esperas? Te acompaño para que te cambies y salimos ahora.

—¿Ahora? Lo cierto es que cuanto antes empezara mejor, pero no... 

—Vamos.—rogó.—Seguro que trajiste zapatillas.

—Sí, pero…

—Te acompaño, te cambias y a correr.— La joven brincó entusiasmada antes de agarrase de su brazo y guiarlo hacia su habitación sin dar opción a otra negativa.   
Si aquella mujer dirigiera el país… Bill sacudió la cabeza apartando aquella idea.

—¿Dónde vamos Amanda?

—A tú habitación para que te cambies.

—Amanda…

—No admitiré un no por respuesta.— Habló sin mirar, pero al detenerse Bill, Amanda no pudo hacer que diera ni un paso más por mucho que tiró. Tocándola con suavidad en el hombro, consiguió unos segundos de su atención.

—Mi habitación esta por allí.— Dijo Williams señalando hacia el lado contrario.

—Oh— Respondió roja de vergüenza. —Nunca había estado allí. —La joven se rió. Un segundo después había vuelto a colocar tras él y comenzó a darle empujoncitos. —¡Vamos! No te quedes ahí parado. ¡A por la ropa Bill! 

Lo cierto es que no le apetecía nada, pero también lo era que necesitaba empezar de nuevo a entrenarse. Ese era tan buen momento como cualquier otro.

****************

Los cuatro griffindors llegaron a la biblioteca para hacer sus deberes. Hermione empezaría con las más difíciles, Ginni con la asignatura de herbología mientras que Harry y Ron empezarían a inventar formas horribles en las que podrían morir para la profesora de adivinación y copiarían… bueno, comprobarían que sus ejercicios del resto de asignaturas se parecían a los de Ganger.

Ron rebuscó en su mochila hasta empezar a poner nerviosa a Hermione.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer ruido? Vas a hacer que nos echen Ron.— Susurró.

—No está.— murmuró el pelirrojo antes de meter de nuevo la cabeza en la mochila.—No veo el cuaderno de pociones.

—Últimamente estas tan tonto que te lo habrás dejado en clase. 

—Que graciosa eres Hermione. — El pelirrojo mostro su disgusto con una mueca. 

—¿Me acompañas Harry?

—¿Te da miedo ir solito Ron? — Preguntó su hermana.

—No, lo que no quiero es encontrarme con Snape. Como no tiene vida social se encierra en el aula para ocultar su…

—Ron, eres lo peor. Deja de meterte con él. Seguro que no es tan malo.   
Los dos muchachos miraron a Ginni con fijeza.

—No te gustara ¿verdad? 

—¡Harry, como le dices eso a mi hermana!—Al rato Ron pareció pensárselo mejor.—No te gustara, ¿verdad?

—No, no es eso… a mí no.—Ginni tragó saliva al tiempo que Ron respiraba aliviado.

******************

Severus sentado en el escritorio de la lúgubre sala de pociones acarició una vez más la superficie del medallón. ¿Qué pretendía Lucius mandándole guardar aquello? Le daba igual que hubiera sido obligado por su padre a casarse con Narcissa, o al menos quería que fuera así.   
—Pudo haberse negado. —Pensó con amargura. —No iba a ser el segundo palto de nadie. —Al instante Snape sonrió cínicamente ante aquella idea. Las yemas de sus dedos pasaron por la cerradura presionando en los lugares indicados y esta se abrió. Una vez más ante él apareció aquel mar gris metalizado que se movía como agitado por un hada.

De nuevo sintió aquella vertiginosa caída hacia un lugar desconocido. Una mano sobre la pared pintada de la habitación evitó que se derrumbara sobre el suelo. 

Al principio no supo decir donde estaba, pero no tardó mucho en reconocer el lugar. Paredes recargadas de caros tapices, dos enorme chimenea, con grabados de oro que caldeaban la estancia, un espejo encima de cada una ellas y una cama gigantesca con cojines, cobertor y cortinas de color plata y verde. Eran las habitaciones de Lucius, en su mansión.

Por un momento su primer impulso fue tratar de salir por la puerta en busca de aquel engatusador de lengua fácil y promesas vacías. Dijo muchas cosas durante los años que estuvieron juntos, pero pocas fueron ciertas. Lo cogería por el cuello y haría que se arrepintiera de haberle entregado aquel endemoniado pensadero. Sólo él evocaba a su mente los peores hechizos de magia oscura. Aun así el gran culpable de todo no había sido Lucius.

La puerta de la estancia se abrió. Un joven Severus entró acompañando por su anfitrión

Severus se acercó consciente de que no podían verles. Dando una vuelta alrededor de Lucius trató de ver si había algo que delatara el más mínimo rastro de repulsión hacia él, de despreció o falsedad y muy a su pesar no vio nada de todo aquello. Una vez más, después de tanto tiempo, se sorprendió pensando que Malfoy siempre había sido hermoso; Porte elegante, alto, de rasgos duros, ojos grises y hermosos cabellos rubios. La belleza era efímera y aunque Snape nunca había sentido tenerla, hasta que Lucius se cruzó en su camino, nunca le había importado.  
El rubio lo devoraba con la mirada de una manera que no podía entender. ¿Por qué de entre todos tuvo que escogerle? Durante aquellos años de hastió había alimentado la creencia de que solo se había reído de él, pero teniendo de nuevo aquella escena en frente no podía decir lo mismo con igual seguridad. 

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me quedare? — Habló en aquel momento el joven Snape.

—Te quedarás porque me quieres. 

«Siempre tan arrogante.»—recordó a punto de reír.  
Las manos de Lucius se colocaron sobre el pecho de su huésped haciéndole sentar en la cama:—Tranquilo, Sev.   
—Dijiste que tus padres estarían en casa.

—Bueno, son algo caprichosos. Van y vienen como les place. Mejor así.—susurró en su oído. El profesor casi podía recordar su aliento y el roce de sus dedos que ahora descendían sinuosos sobre su fino torso. Era al único al que había dejado hacer algo tan íntimo. La blanca mano del rubio sujetó la cintura de su pantalón atrayéndolo hacia su propio cuerpo. Sus labios capturaron el lóbulo de la oreja bajando hacia su cuello. Los nobles dedos del anfitrión desabrocharon uno a uno sus botones colmando inmediatamente la piel que quedaba al descubierto. 

Lucius se separó un poco para mirarlo con una mueca de aprobación.

—Sev nos conocemos desde hace tiempo y aun así aun tiemblas cuando estamos tan juntos.  
«No es cierto» —Protestó el profesor al tiempo que el del medallón lo decía.  
—Si lo es. No deberías de estar tenso y sé que hacer para ello.

 

Un fuerte ruido hizo al profesor mirar hacia el techo. Alguien había entrado en el aula de pociones. 

Con voz firme dio la orden para salir del medallón encontrándose con Ron y Harry. Al instante cerró la tapa y lo guardó en el cajón empujándolo de un fuerte golpe.

 

Los dos muchachos lo vieron alzarse con la lentitud de un cazador poderoso que sabe que su comida no irá a otra mesa.

—¿A qué debo tan encantadora visita?

Ron tartamudeó algo incomprensible.

—Hemos venido a por el cuaderno de pociones.—Respondió Harry por su amigo.

—Y en vuestra urgencia por recuperar tan preciada fuente de información no pudisteis llamar a la puerta ¿verdad?—Inquirió.

—¿Fuente de qué?—Murmuró Ron casi escondido tras Harry.

—Habla del cuaderno.

—Ah.

La palma de Snape golpeó con fuerza la mesa haciéndoles sobresaltarse a ambos.

—Griffindors y mal educados. Me pregunto cuántas veces en los últimos años he oído esos dos términos juntos. 

—Sí que hemos llamado.—Protestó Potter pero al contrario de apaciguar al oscuro profesor aquello lo enfadó aún más.

—Conozco a la gente de tu calaña Potter. Creéis que siempre os saldréis con la vuestra pero tal vez haya llegado el día en el que eso cambie. En el pasado, han faltado cosas de mi armario de ingredientes pero digamos, que no me dejaron ajustar cuentas con los ladrones.

—Sabe que el curso del año pasado fue el hijo de…

—¡Silencio! No he terminado de hablar. —Harry podía sentir el aliento del profesor en su cara. — De nuevo este año me vuelve a faltar material y si tengo la más mínima prueba de que…—Unos golpes en la puerta medio abierta de su clase le hizo volverse viendo la jovial cara del director.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Pasa algo? —Los ojos de Albus se posaron fríos sobre el profesor. 

—Estos dos han entrado en el aula sin llamar. Este curso vuelve a faltar material y si no hubiera estado aquí…

—Eso no es cierto.—Volvió a protestar Potter.

—Bueno, bueno. ¿Habéis cogido algo?—Los dos muchachos negaron prácticamente a la vez. —Entonces no veo el problema. ¿Tú tampoco les has visto llevarse nada verdad Severus?

—No, pero…

—¿Qué hacéis aquí?—Preguntó Dumbledore ignorando al profesor.

—Se me olvidó el cuaderno en mi pupitre.   
Una mano huesuda revolvió los cabellos del pelirrojo.—Recógelo y marcharos de aquí los dos. 

—Una vez más al encararse con Snape su actitud jovial desapareció.—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. Demos un paseo.

 

El profesor miró el aula y a los dos muchachos con recelo pero Albus, que no admitía una palabra más, le hizo salir antes de que ellos abandonaran su clase. Si les pillaba haría que se arrepintiesen de haber nacido ellos y sus padres.

Mientras Ron recogía el cuaderno Harry se inclinó ligeramente mirando hacia el cajón que Snape había cerrado con tanta celeridad. En su prisa no había notado que parte de la cadena se había quedado pillada.

 

*****************

Williams notaba sus pulmones arder, las piernas le pesaban un quintal y pensaba que no podía dar un paso más, pero se sentía mejor que nunca. El aire frío rozaba su piel, mientras el sudor resbalaba por todo su cuerpo.

—Vamos Bill la última vuelta.—Anunció Amanda. —Te echo una carrera hasta la fuente. —Bill asintió.—No me dejes ganar ¿eh?

Ambos aceleraron la marcha. Williams no pretendía ir más rápido que ella. El sudor lo empapaba por completo haciéndolo más consciente de cada centímetro de su piel. Sentía como cada músculo de su cuerpo se contraía dándolo todo, sentía sus anchas piernas libres, los brazos poderosos. Todo él vibraba por aquella liberación. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a dejar atrás a su compañera. 

El joven ganó de largo dejando muy atrás a Robledo.  
Agachado apoyándose en sus rodillas Williams trataba de recuperar el aliento con la boca abierta. Estaba jadeando y empeñadísimo en sudor pero para todo el tiempo que llevaba sin hacer nada de deporte era impresionante su capacidad. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que lo sentía en sus propios oídos. Amanda llegó junto a Bill sentándose en el borde de la fuente.

—¿Cuánto llevabas sin correr? —Preguntó ella después de unos minutos. —Toma. —Le ofreció téndienle un botellón. —Siempre suelo llevar algo de agua encima. La de esta fuente esta siempre, demasiado fresca. 

—Gracias.—Antes de devolvérsela dio unos pequeños sorbos. — Casi tres años. Tuve que hacer algo de rehabilitación pero desde que me dieron el alta no he hecho mucho más.

—¿El alta?

—Fue una tontería. —Preferiría no hablar de ello. 

—A veces es mejor decir las cosas.  
Bill negó con la cabeza. Toda la euforia conseguida con el entrenamiento se había esfumado de golpe. Agachándose de espaldas a ella fingió estar atándose las zapatillas. 

—¿Bill?

—¿Qué? —Preguntó al tiempo que se volvía para mirarla. En aquel momento Amanda aprovechó para meter la mano en el agua helada de la fuente salpicándolo.

La joven se rió al ver su expresión de sorpresa y frío, mucho frío.

—Has puesto la misma cara que mi hermano mayor. 

—Amanda…

—Nooo.— gritó la joven escapando por poco de su agarre. 

No muy lejos de allí Dumbledore comenzaba a dejar sus temas de conversación mundanos para empezar a hablar de lo que realmente quería. 

—Conoces a Ralth Flancon ¿verdad?

—Si, trabaja para la orden. Me lo presentó hará unos cuantos años.

—Trabajaba para la orden.—Remarcó el director sombrío. —Ahora me temo que trabaja para el mejor postor.

Snape se detuvo un instante quedando un par de pasos por detrás de Albus.

—Eso podría ser un gran problema. —murmuró Severus.

—Lo es.—Severus lo miró fijamente sin saber si le preocupaba más, el echo de tener en contra alguien que sabía tanto sobre la orden o el escuchar que el director reconocía la existencia de un problema.

—¿Qué debo hacer?—Severus preguntó queriendo saber cuánto antes si esta vez también sería enviado a matar a alguien o no. 

—Esta vez tú misión será más sencilla que las anteriores. Durante su estancia en la orden ha recopilado información que se ha ofrecido a darnos a cambio de una cantidad de dinero. Cantidad que no va a ser pagada por esta orden que ya ha tenido que afrontar costosos pagos. Dice que tiene la lista de los espías de la orden que están dentro de la organización de Voldemort y el grado de confianza que tiene en ellos. Deberás conseguir esa lista y traérnosla.— por primera vez en todo el paseó miró a la cara al profesor.—Tranquilo seguro que tu nombre no estará en la lista.

—¿Dónde tengo que ir?

—La guarda en su propia casa. Te mostrare el plano cuando volvamos a mi despacho y ultimaremos detalles. Bueno, ¿Cómo van las cosas con la joven Amanda?

 

¿Qué clase de pregunta era aquella? La afilada cuchilla de una guillotina pendía sobre su cabeza y Albus trataba todo como si él fuera un niño de corta edad al que mandan ir a comprar el pan solo. Como tendría que oír ese nombre una vez más…

El profesor y Albus, escucharon un gritó de sorpresa de Williams seguida de su potente voz bramando el nombre de Amanda.

Albus frunció el ceño al ver como la joven era sujetada por Williams para que dejara de mojarlo. Ambos empapados de la cabeza a los pies se revolvían. Pero el ceño del director se frunció con mayor fuerza al ver la expresión de Snape. 

Las grandes manos le sujetaban ambos brazos acercándola hacia él. La camiseta blanca de Bill empapada se trasparentaba no dejando lugar para la imaginación. Sus músculos se marcaban contra la prenda. Su pantalón de algodón estaba tan empapado que parecía a punto de caerse de su cintura ya que de echo mostraba parte de su poderosa espalda hasta donde empezaba su firme trasero pero lo que más llamó la atención de Snape fue aquella expresión en el rostro de Bill. Parecía más contento que nunca y en aquel momento apartó la vista. Eran amigos ¿no? Se supone que debería alegrarse pero por Merlín que no lo hacía.

—Tengo que volver al castillo— se disculpó Snape.

 

************

Abrir la primera puerta fue lo más fácil. Snape se deslizó en el interior con el sigilo de un depredador pero con la sensación de ser más presa que cazador. Antes de cerrar aguardó hasta estar seguro de que no oía acercarse a nadie. 

—Lumus.—Susurró. Una tenue luz se encendió mostrando parte del escenario. Echó un rápido vistazo al pasillo para detectar los posibles obstáculos y bajó la intensidad de la luz al mínimo para poder ver donde ponía los pies. El cuerpo de Snape se encogió pegándose a la pared mientras avanzaba. Se suponía que no habría nadie en la casa pero los años le habían enseñado a ser precavido. Ascendió por las escaleras y comenzó a atravesar el corredor del tercer piso. En el pasillo se veían cuatro puertas, el mismo número de ventanas que se distinguían en el exterior. La primera, según el plano, conducía a la habitación de los criados, la segunda era la de los baños, la siguiente a otro de los dormitorios, la cuarta a un pequeño salón y la quinta, aquella que permanecía oculta tras un hechizo, le conduciría a la oficina de Ralth.

La palma de su mano recorrió la pared en busca del punto exacto hacia donde tendría que dirigir el conjuro para que apareciera. Las palabras fueron pronunciadas pero aun tuvo que desactivar un par de trampas para poder pasar. La habitación era un caos de libros y papeles dispersos sobre tres mesas enormes. Las baldas de los armarios se doblaban por el peso de libros descomunales. También había un reloj de pie en el que estaban a punto de dar las doce y un pequeño arcón. Tras volver a dejar la puerta a su estado original por seguridad Snape cerró los ojos un instante tratando de pensar donde podría estar aquella maldita lista. Durante al menos dos horas revisó todo el lugar con metódica precisión hasta que se fijó en un cuadro movido en una de las paredes. Aquel hombre no era ordenado pero si tenía ciertas manías. Colocando la mano sobre el marco notó una vibración y tras levantar hechizo tras hechizo consiguió un rollo de papel arrugado. ¿Sería aquello? Severus se tensó al escuchar una puerta pesada cerrarse en el piso de abajo. No había tiempo para salir de allí y ya había comprobado que en aquel cuarto no había lugar alguno por el que escapar y desaparecerse era imposible en aquella casa si no hubiera entrado por la puerta a la vista de cualquiera. Snape ahogó un grito de dolor que casi le hizo doblase al sentir un fuerte dolor en el brazo. La marca del señor tenebroso ardía como el día que se la pusieron. Su señor lo llamaba pero entre aquellas cuatro paredes no podría acudir. Tenía que salir de allí ya.

 

Los pasos empezaron a resonar en las escaleras. Tenía que esconderse. Casi encorvado por el dolor consiguió colocarse en el lateral del reloj de pared, en la cara ciega de este. Snape se arrodilló con los dientes tan fuertemente apretados que las encías empezaron a sangrar. No fue necesario que se asomara por el borde para saber que las protecciones de la puerta oculta estaban siendo quitadas. 

La respiración del antiguo mortifago se redujo al mínimo tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Seguro que se marcharía en seguida pensó pero el recién llegado se sentó en uno de sus escritorios y cruzó las piernas sobre la mesa tras recoger unos papeles. Matarlo no entraba en los planes de Albus. Severus no supo decir cuántas horas aguardó de rodillas pero para cuando el hombre se hubo retirado la marca ya no le dolía, el señor tenebroso ya había terminado su reunión y él no había acudido. Apoyando la cabeza en el reloj por un instante cerró los ojos. Estaba vivo, todo lo vivo que se puede estar tras decepcionar una vez más al señor tenebroso. Sus ojos repararon en la tenue oscuridad en el papel enrollado que estaba junto a él. Lo desenrollo y vio algo que esperaba pero no quería. Entre varios de los nombres estaba el suyo con un asterisco encima. Solo dos o tres de aquella lista tenían aquel símbolo. Eso solo podía significar que dudaban de él y que tras aquella noche sin acudir a su llamada… estaba muerto, mucho más que otras veces.


	18. Chapter 18

—Despierta Bill.

— ¿Eh?

—Despierta. —Repitió Sebastián en tono suave. —Ahí a fuera hay un hombre extraño con una gata aún más extraña en brazos que dice que tienes que ir a ver al director.

—¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó sobresaltado.

—Las siete.

—Bill comenzó a vestirse con prisa mientras Sebastián deambulaba por la habitación.

—Debes haber hecho algo muuuy malo para ser llamado por el director.  
Con el pantalón a medio poner el pelirrojo se le quedo mirando.

—Es muy temprano Sebastián, no quiero discutir. —Le advirtió, pero el rubio se limitó a sonreír.

Williams se adentró en el despacho donde el afable director esperaba de espaldas mirando por la ventana. Sin volverse le indicó que tomara asiento. Bill comenzó a ponerse nervioso aun sabiendo que era ridículo. Ya no era un alumno revoltoso que hubiera hecho alguna trastada ni tenía nada que temer. Tal vez quisiera encomendarle alguna misión. 

Aun de espadas a él Albus comenzó a hablar.

—Williams estoy orgulloso de que seas un buen Griffindor, una gran ayuda en la organización y poder contar con tu amistad desde hace años.

—Yo también…

—Pero…—El director se volvió cortando su respuesta. Sus ojos normalmente reflejo de su buen humor tenían una indescifrable expresión que lo desconcertó. —Hay ciertas cosas que me tienen descontento. — A punto de preguntar, Williams volvió a ser detenido por el anciano. 

—Te aprecio como a un hijo, pero no veo bien tu comportamiento con respecto a tus relaciones con el profesorado. —El corazón de Bill se aceleró sintiéndose descubierto, aun así que más le daba lo que sintiera por Severus. —Más concretamente con Amanda.

— ¡¿Amanda?!—Los ojos del joven se abrieron de par en par. 

—Tu comportamiento de ayer fue deplorable…

—Yo no…

La mano huesuda y blanca del director golpeó la mesa haciéndolo callar. —No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a ella. Amanda no es para ti me oyes. No permitiré que estropees lo que tanto tiempo me ha costado…—Albus calló sabiendo que casi hablaba de más. —Amanda es para otra persona a la que no quiero perder en nuestra organización y a la que has herido profundamente con tu comportamiento. 

—Yo no creo haber hecho nada para que piense tal cosa. De todas formas no me he interpuesto entre nadie. Amanda no me gusta más que como amiga. 

—Quedas advertido. Esto es solo una advertencia. —La sonrisa encantadora volvió al director como el que acabara de decir algo realmente amistoso. 

Bill desconcertado se levantó con lentitud:—No lo entiendo. ¿Qué hice para que pensara tal cosa? 

—Williams no me creas tan estúpido y decrepito como los demás yo y Severus te vimos en la fuente. 

— ¿Severus?

—Sí, Severus. Amanda tiene que acabar con él y con nadie más. Así que relaja esas hormonas y déjala en paz.

—Le repito que no quiero nada con ella.

—Y yo te digo Williams, que si te vuelvo a sorprender más cerca de ella de lo que debieras te despediré.

 

La clase de pociones había comenzado haría un cuarto de hora sin la supervisión de Severus. Amanda se las estaba arreglando bastante bien. La poción de ese día era bastante sencilla así que por mucho que echaran, por mucho que la calentaran o por muy torpes que fueran no sucedería gran cosa… bueno a parte del común disgusto de profesor de pociones quien se lo tomaba todo muy a pecho. 

—Habéis cometido una estupidez. —Le repitió Hermione en voz baja. —Tenéis que devolvérsele el medallón antes de que lo eche de menos.

—Lo dices porque tienes miedo a perder la apuesta. —Le rebatió el pelirrojo.

—Solo lo tendremos hasta que le echemos un vistazo a la foto y lo devolveremos. 

—Eso. —Convino Ron. —Y no se dará ni cuenta.

— ¿Es que no me escucháis? Ayer lo intentamos y no pudimos. Seguro que tiene algún hechizo.

—Yo lo que escuche es que dijiste que no costaría mucho averiguar cómo abrirlo si mirábamos en la biblioteca.

—Eso fue antes de…

—Antes de que hablaras con mi hermana… ¿Por qué no queréis que miremos?

Ginni no le había contado gran cosa, pero tras ver su expresión supo que tenía un buen motivo para no hacerlo. 

Snape dejó caer los libros pesadamente sobre la mesa. Los niños levantaron la cabeza como si hubiera caído una bomba mirándole con aprensión.

—Buenos días profesor Snape. —Saludó la joven con su radiante sonrisa. —Hemos empezado el ejercicio como me indicó.  
El oscuro profesor no respondió. Tras terminar de organizar sus papeles sobre la mesa se dirigió barita en mano para inspeccionar los calderos. 

—¿Qué es esto, Potter? —Gruñó señalado su poción.

—Lo que nos han mandado, profesor, la poción de heliesis. 

—¿Y por qué huele como si hubieras metido un animal muerto en ella, Potter?

—Bueno…:—Amanda se asomó sobre su hombro, al oler el contenido arrugó la nariz.

—Yo creo que es porque ha puesto demasiadas hojas de los tallos del heliesis. —Respondió ella. —Suele ser normal muchas veces suele pasar, pero es…  
A cada palabra de la joven el ceño de Snape se fruncía más y más. 

—Limpia esta porquería y vuelve a empezar. Si no puedes hacer una simple poción como esta no sé qué haces en mis clases. Si tienes que quedarte aquí hasta las tantas no me importa.

—Pero profesor, La señorita Robledo dijo que no estaba tan mal.  
—La señorita Robledo no pinta nada aquí—dijo en un tono tan frío que un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Potter. 

El rostro de la joven se ensombreció a sus espaldas. Bueno, seguro que no había dormido bien o algo así. A ella le solía pasar. Tal vez tampoco conociera la poción tanto como ella creía y fuera tan importante que no oliera así. 

Cada poro del cuerpo de Snape rezumaba ira. Tras entregar la lista a Albus su escueta respuesta había sido darle una palmadita en la espalda y decirle que no le pasaría nada si una vez más le decía que no se pudo aparecer. Su nombre aparecía en una lista negra y no le sucedería nada, como la última vez que acudió. 

Tras la revisión de toda la clase la mayoría tuvo que ir a limpiar el caldero para empezar de nuevo. 

Se volvió hacia la pizarra al tiempo que mascullaba algo sobre idiotas, inútiles y otros dechados de virtudes. 

Usando la barita hizo deslizarse la tiza para escribir, pero apretó con tal fuerza que se partió en dos pedazos antes de saltar. Apartándose consiguió esquivar los trozos. Recogió otro de su escritorio y dejó la barita a un lado sin prestar atención a nada más. Con su propia mano comenzó a poner un resumen de cómo hacer la tediosa poción. En mitad de una de las letras Snape se detuvo. Su entrenado olfato distinguió un olor que al principio no logró reconocer, pero lo que si estaba claro era que el ingrediente no estaba en la lista de ese día. Era dulzón como el resind, pero al mismo tiempo… Los ojos de Snape se abrieron de golpe al darse cuenta de que estaban en peligro. 

—Salid de aquí—gritó, pero sus alumnos sin entender al principio no se movieron. 

Amanda miraba con curiosidad uno de los calderos cuando este empezó a bullir. Snape corrió apartándola a ella y a Ron antes de que el caldero explotara.

El pánico se adueñó de la clase, pero Snape consiguió que le obedecieran colocándose bajo las mesas. Arrastrándose por el suelo entre explosiones de líquido ardiendo consiguió llegar hasta su barita, pero se vio obligado a soltarla al sentir como se quemaba la muñeca al contacto con el producto. De nuevo la asió con firmeza a pesar del dolor tratando de parar aquel mar de lava. 

 

Cuando se escuchó la primera explosión Bill se encontraba en la sala de profesores. El ruido le asustó, pero en cuanto fue consciente de dónde provenía el estruendo sintió pánico. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensó que reventaría mientras corría por los pasillos con desesperación hacia las mazmorras, pero aun así no se detuvo.

A punto de llegar vio a los alumnos correr fuera de la sala. Una de las chicas se detuvo frente a él.

—Necesitamos que venga la enfermera. —Exclamó. 

—La enfermera…—Repitió Bill aturdido. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? 

Hermione llamó su atención. —Yo iré a buscarla. Ron está bien. Se ha quedado dentro con el profesor.

Williams irrumpió en la clase, lo primero que vio fue a Snape postrado sobre Amanda, junto a ambos su hermano pequeño. 

— ¿Estáis bien? —habló el profesor Weasley. — ¿Ron?—Preguntó al ver que no le respondía.

—Sí, estoy bien es Amanda.

Snape sujetaba a la joven tratando que recobrara el conocimiento. En aquel momento entró la enfermera seguida por varios de los profesores y no tuvo tiempo de más.

La habitación fue despejada en cuestión de minutos y se sintió más un estorbo que una ayuda. 

Ahora solo quedaban ellos dos en la estancia. Snape, aun de rodillas con su vista clavada en el suelo.

Severus:—Susurró acercándose a él. — ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

El profesor resopló como única respuesta. 

Bill trató de ayudarle a levantarse, pero este no le dejó. El brazo de Snape se alzó agarrándose a la mesa para alzarse y al hacerlo la manga de su brazo derecho se deslizó dejando ver una roja quemadura.

—Severus tenemos que ir a la enfermería.

— ¿Para qué? 

—Tienes…

—Lo que me merezco.

Sus palabras acidas lo cogieron tan de sorpresa que no supo reaccionar. Por los pasillos lo siguió hasta que consiguió que se detuviera. 

—Tienen que dejar que te vean la herida Severus—Le pidió, pero a Snape le sonó a orden y ya había pasado una vida obedeciendo. Bill lo sujetó del brazo izquierdo guiándole hacia la enfermería. De un tiró soltó el agarre, aunque continuó caminando detrás de él.

—Amanda solo ha sido una torcedura de tobillo, se pondrá bien es lo que ha dicho Poppy. —Snape continuó negándose a responder, pero sus músculos parecieron relajarse.

Los dos hombre continuaron andando en silencio, pero Bill se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Snape tomaba otra dirección.

— ¿Dónde vas Severus?

—Hay cosas que debo hacer. —El oscuro profesor se volvió, pero no pudo dar ni un paso más. La amplia mano de Bill lo sujetó por el brazo ileso y lo acercó pegándolo a él.

—Vamos a curarte esa herida.

—Weasley…

—Llámame como quieras Severus, pero primero voy a curarte esto.

 

Williams curó la herida con toda la delicadeza de la que era capaz, pero aun así, no pudo evitar que le doliera. El rostro de Severus se contraía en una mueca de dolor.

—Siento hacerte daño Severus.

—No importa. —Respondió este sin alzar la vista. Los ojos de Snape brillaban, pero no supo decir si por la herida.  
Tras limpiarla y poner un ungüento de color amarillo comenzó a vendarla despacio.

Bill, comenzó a recoger las cosas guardándolas en los estantes del despacho. Algo en su pecho le hacía sentir incomodo, el eco de una pregunta que quería salir, pero no sabía cómo plantearla. El ruido del armario al cerrarse sobresalto al profesor de pociones.

— ¿Por qué crees que te mereces algo así, Severus? 

—No sabes nada sobre mí.   
Williams se paró en seco observándolo. —Eso no es cierto.   
Los labios de Severus se fruncieron mostrando su más acido sarcasmo. Levantándose de su asiento se cubrió el brazo con la manga y se dispuso a marchar.

—Eso es lo que me digo algunas noches cuando las pesadillas de mis actos me despiertan pero no funciona Bill. ¿Crees que me conoces por pasar un rato junto a mi?—Snape negó con la cabeza. —No tienes ni idea de quién soy. Todo esto ha sido a causa de mí y mis actos y eso no lo cambiara nada. Amanda no ha tenido la culpa de nada y mira como…

— ¿Tanto te gusta Amanda?—preguntó al fin el pelirrojo.

— ¿De qué hablas Williams?

— ¿Te gusta?—Repitió.

— ¿Williams, hoy es el día de las preguntas estúpidas?

—Solo dímelo.

—Amanda me gusta tanto como estar en medio de una estampida.

—Eso no es una respuesta.

—Ya lo creo que sí. Pero tranquilo, no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte puedes ir a por ella y dejar de perder el tiempo aquí.

A cada palabra pronunciada por Severus el pecho del joven se movía con más celeridad por la furia. ¿Qué le hacía pensar a Snape aquella idiotez? Primero el rapapolvos del director y ahora él.

—Yo no quiero a Amanda para nada. —habló tratando de no alzar la voz.  
—Eso no es lo que me pareció el otro día. Ve a por ella con mi bendición. — Snape se soltó dándole la espalda dispuesto a dejar zanjada la absurda discusión.

—No, quiero tú bendición para irme a los brazos de otra persona. —gritó Williams con rabia.   
—Déjalo estar.

—No, no lo dejo estar Severus como tampoco dejo estar la marca de una mano que vi en tu brazo el otro día.

Snape se rió y eso enfadó más al pelirrojo.

—La marca me la hiciste tú, Weasley, la noche que te quedaste a dormir en mi habitación. Te quedaste dormido y me sujetaste el brazo pensando que era otra persona. Bill negó con la cabeza pero Snape volvió a decir que fue eso lo que sucedió. —No sé con quién soñarías, pero estaba claro que no le ibas a dejar marchar. Suerte Bill.

—Necesitare toda la que pueda conseguir por qué si tú me la deseas está claro que no tengo ninguna. 

— ¿Qué?

Williams lo besó como no había besado a nadie en su vida mientras se aferraba a su cintura. Los grandes brazos del joven abarcaban todo su contorno sin dificultad. La lengua se introdujo audaz en su boca explorando cada rincón como si se tratara de una gruta llena de tesoros. Podía sentir como el calor recorría sus venas y sintió aquel tremendo bofetón que Snape le dio en todo el rostro.

Con suavidad el pelirrojo soltó su agarre levantando las manos pero no se apartó. — ¿Ves ya por qué no puede gustarme Amanda?


	19. Chapter 19

Bill, deseó pasar el resto de la mañana escondido en su habitación, pero aun quedaba un largo día de clases. Sentado tras aquel escritorio la vida pasaba enloquecedoramente lenta.

Su mejilla, roja por el golpe, todavía le dolía, pero aun le dolía más haberse comportado así. No tenía ningún derecho a hacer lo que hizo, pero al mismo tiempo... Bill rozó sus labios pensativo.

¿Qué pasaría si Snape no quería volver a hablar con él?

—“Maldita sea.”—Pensó contrariado. —“No tenía que haber pasado así.”

Cuando el timbre sonó al final de la cuarta clase se dejó caer en la silla sintiéndose derrotado.

Enterrando la cara entre las manos trató de pensar. Necesitaba arreglar aquella situación como fuera. Lo besó, lo besó con toda su ansia y desesperación, pero no era así como tenía que haber sido.

—La has hecho buena Williams. —murmuró con las manos sobre los ojos. Ensimismado en su mundo no se dio cuenta de que Ginni estaba de pie junto a él.   
La joven no sabía que le pasaba, pero estaba segura de que tenía que ver con Snape. ¿Qué podía hacer ella?

— ¿Estás bien Bill?

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces aquí Ginni? Llegaras tarde a tu próxima clase. —dijo sorprendido.

—Bill, es la hora de la comida, hasta dentro de un par de horas no hay más clases. ¿No vas a ir al comedor?

—Sí, iré en unos minutos. Tengo algo que hacer antes. 

Williams no añadió nada más como si esperara que eso respondiera todas sus dudas y fuera a dejarlo de nuevo a solas con su estupidez. 

— ¿Estás bien Bill?

—Claro. —Los labios de Bill se curvaron en una sonrisa, pero el brillo de sus ojos delataba que fingía. 

La mente de la pequeña Giffindore trazaba planes a una velocidad sorprendente.

— ¿Podrías venir a la noche a la biblioteca para explicarme lo de hoy? 

—Tal vez sea mejor dejarlo para el sábado ¿no?

—Cuanto antes empezáramos mejor. Además el sábado es el día de la excursión. 

—Es verdad. Podemos hablarlo luego y quedar a una hora.

—A las nueve. Te esperare dentro. —Respondió antes de besarlo en la magullada mejilla y salir corriendo de la clase.

— ¡Espera! A las nueve está cerrada. —Las palabras del profesor se perdieron en la nada como seguramente lo hacían cada vez que daba las clases.

En su camino al comedor se encontró con las profesoras Sprout y Mcgonal. Ambas le saludaron con un rápido movimiento de cabeza mientras seguían discutiendo a media voz. Parecían estar disgustadas. Sea como fuere su mente estaba en otras cosas.  
—“Tal vez Severus este en salón.”— Pensó. 

Weasley, se detuvo de pronto cerca de la sala de profesores. Había escuchado algo. Al principio no supo decir que era, pero un momento después lo entendió. A un par de pasos había una puerta entre abierta. Desde donde estaba le llegaba el sonido de un llanto ahogado. El joven se acercó y tras empujar la puerta con suavidad. La habitación era una antigua aula polvorienta. En una de las mesas se encontraba Amanda con su cara enterrada sobre sus brazos. El profesor llamó con suavidad consiguiendo que la chica alzara la cabeza.   
— ¿Te encuentras mal?— Amanda negó con la cabeza. — ¿Te ha sucedido algo? ¿Necesitas que te ayude a caminar o que te traiga algo?—Bill le rozó los hombros tratando de tranquilizarla.  
—Es que…— Robledo apartó la vista. — La he fastidiado y…— La chica quiso continuar, pero no pudo.  
—Seguro que no es tan horrible. Si está en mis manos te ayudare. — le dijo mientras le ponía una mano sobre su brazo. — Si quieres, me sentare a tu lado hasta que quieras hablar. — Ella asintió.

*********

¿Dónde demonios se había metido aquella mujer? Snape ya llevaba dos horas buscando a Amanda. Al doblar una esquina se encontró con Mcgonagall y Sprout.   
—Buenos tardes. — Las saludó. — ¿Minerva, has visto a la señorita Robledo?  
— ¿Qué le has hecho? — preguntó la profesora de Herbologia frunciendo el ceño.  
Snape la miró con frialdad.  
—Me temo que no, Severus, pero, Albus quiere que vayas a verlo a la oficina ahora mismo. Debo advertirte que parecía bastante molesto.  
—Iré a verle. — Snape se despidió antes de marchar. Por el camino seguía pensando sobre la advertencia de Minerva. Y bien ¿cuál era la diferencia con otras veces? Dumbledore, el afable anciano para gente como Potter siempre parecía molesto con él. ¿Cuál era la maldita diferencia?   
Snape quería estar furioso, furioso con el mundo, con la mujer que le dio la vida y el cabrón que participó, con las personas que daban por hecho que tipo de persona era, con las que creían que les pertenecía y las que pensaban que no era más que una pieza de ajedrez en un tablero desigual y sucio… pero, no podía porque otro sentimiento se alzaba sobre todos ellos y era la culpa, la pesada losa de una tumba con su nombre impreso donde podía leerse aparte, “por su error” 

Severus accionó las escaleras para subir al despacho del director. Ni siquiera sabía porque se molestaba en subir. A veces se preguntaba si realmente Albus podía creerse todo aquello que le decir. “No es culpa tuya.” Empezaba a pensar que eran más respuestas automáticas que sentidas. Te sonreía, posaba una mano en tu hombro y colocaba una honda y una piedra en la otra antes de mandarte a matar a Goliat. El problema, que Snape no era ningún David. 

Sin venir al caso cuando subía el último tramo de escaleras sus fríos dedos tocaron sus labios como si echaran de menos algo y al instante siguiente se acordó del sonoro bofetón. Le aliviaba saber que no iba por ella, pero había mil formas de decir que era gay sin que tuviera que besarlo. La estupidez de la juventud, pensó. No tenía que haberle besado así, pero… Snape respiró hondo y se maldijo una vez más antes de entrar en el despacho. Aquello le costaría caro a Williams.  
Sea como fuere, si esto continuaba así, él mismo se tiraría frente señor tenebroso y le suplicaría que lo matara.

 

La noticia del ‘accidente’ corrió por el colegio como una pandemia en un hospital, rápida, mutada y mortal. La verdadera versión era, que Snape no había tenido nada que ver aunque si había sido la causa ya que su buen señor Voldemort tuvo a bien pegarle un toque de atención por no acudir a su cita. No sé lo habían dicho, pero no hacía falta. No era el primer aviso. La versión oficial… dependía de quien la contara. Algunos contaban la historia en la que Snape había hostigado a Amanda y está superada por su odioso comportamiento se había equivocado. En otra el ogro de Snape había puesto a prueba a sus alumnos usando unas plantas para ver como reaccionaban, otros… otros murmuraban lo suficientemente bajo para que no los oyera.

Tras la reunión con el director Snape volvió a bajar a sus habitaciones. Los puños fuertemente apretados, la cabeza en alto y la mirada al frente. Últimamente parecía que solo conseguía que el director le tratara de dos formas; como si fuera idiota con su condescendencia y como si todo fuera, absolutamente todo, fuera culpa suya con su ira.   
Empezaba a estar muy cansado. Despacio, se sentó junto a la ventana y miró al exterior. La tarde casi había terminado y aun no había podido hablar con Amanda. Una vez más recordó el beso de Williams y no supo que pensar. Por un lado se sentía ultrajado por haber sido tomado por sorpresa por otro, incapaz, por no haberse resistido antes y por ultimo...   
Un golpe en el cristal lo sacó de sus pensamientos, al otro lado se hallaba la lechuza de los Malfoy. Dando unos pequeños saltitos el animal se adentró en el cuarto y esperó paciente a que recogiera el mensaje. 

“Estimado Severus,  
Te espero en las caballerizas el viernes a última hora de la tarde. Por tu bien acude.”  
Un amigo.”  
Lucius Malfoy

La lechuza, bien entrenada, no salió del cuarto hasta que le entregó una nota con la respuesta y tras eso, Snape continuó mirando por la ventana, con la carta estrujada en la mano, contemplando el paisaje molesto al pensar, que si su habitación estuviera más arriba la caída sería algo impresionante.   
¿Amigo? ¿Qué demonios significaba ser amigo de alguien? De nuevo se acordó de Bill y de su beso cosa que no contribuyó a mejorar su humor. ¿Por qué demonios lo hizo?

***********

Mientras, Bill continuaba en la sala acompañando a la joven. Su camisa estaba empapada por las lagrimas de Amanda, el brazo se le había quedado agarrotado tras unas horas abrazándola, tratando de consolarla y en su estomago parecía que rugía un león hambriento. La espalda de Amanda dejó de temblar lentamente. Al cabo de unos minutos se apartó de Weasley.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor, Amanda? —Preguntó con suavizada. —La joven asintió. —Ten. —Bill le tendió un pañuelo.  
—Perdona. Te he dejado perdida la camisa. —Se disculpó pasando su mano por ella. — Yo… yo…  
Williams sujetó sus manos tratando de que se calmara. —No me importa Amanda. En serio. Puedes contarme que te sucede si te apetece.  
—Veras… es… en realidad es una tontería.  
—No creo que algo que te haga sentir así sea una tontería.  
—Bueno… yo… Yo quería…—Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en su rostro. Sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar y la nariz roja.  
— ¿Es porqué Snape te gritó? Estaba muy nervioso y estoy seguro que no sintió todo los que dijo en clase.  
Amanda negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, tanto que casi se marea.  
—No, no es eso. —respondió finalmente.  
— ¿Es por algo que te han dicho?  
—No.  
—Entonces ¿Por qué es?—preguntó apartándola un mechón de la cara.  
—Es por Snape…  
— ¿No habías dicho que no fue por él?   
Amanda lo observó con curiosidad antes de responder. —No es exactamente por él. Es que yo quería… Yo quería ir a Hogsmeade. — Antes de terminar su frase se abrazo a Bill con fuerza. —Ya te dije que era una tontería, pero me había hecho tanta ilusiones poder verlo con Snape. Yo quería…—De nuevo volvió a apartarse enjugándose las lágrimas. —Te dije que era una tontería. —Gimió.  
Bill se sentó en el suelo junto a ella. —No es ninguna tontería Amanda. Sé que te gusta Snape.  
—Ya, pero hace tiempo que sé que no tengo ninguna posibilidad.  
—No digas eso. — Williams la miró sorprendido. En su opinión Amanda era la que más podría complacer a Snape. Se lo merecía por haberse portado como un cerdo. —Puedes ir la semana que viene.  
—Es verdad, pero yo quería haber visto las tiendas y todo, pero me hice daño en el pie y ahora… Aunque supongo que tienes razón. Pero es que tengo la negra. Llevo queriendo ir a ver el pueblo desde que llegué. Primero por el tiempo, luego… por el tiempo y, y luego… ¿Es que en estas tierras no hace bueno los fines de semana?

Los ojos marrones de Bill la miraban pero no conseguía retener ni una palabra en ella. Rubia, ojos azules, una sonrisa dulce y un carácter jovial ¿por qué no tenía ninguna oportunidad?

—Eres la que más posibilidades tiene de esta sala. —Susurró triste. 

—No deberías creer tan poco en ti Bill.

— ¿Qué... qué quieres decir? —Tartamudeó.

— ¿Te gusta Severus?

—¿Tanto se me nota? —Preguntó sintiéndose derrotado.   
—No, no es a ti a quien se le nota. No te has fijado porque, siempre te observa cuando sabe que no le ves, pero yo si le he descubierto más de una vez.

—No. —Williams negó con la cabeza al tiempo que retrocedía como si hubiera escuchado la cosa más horrible. —No es cierto. —No quería hacerse más ilusiones de las que ya se hacía.

Amanda sujetó sus manos. —Mírame Bill. —El hombre obedeció. —Ve a por él y no le dejes que te diga otra cosa que no sea que también te quiere.

—Pues ya he metido la pata.

—Seguro que no fue tan horrible como te crees. Una vez me declaré a un chico super mono que tenía unos ojos azules impresionantes, pero resultó que ni yo ni ninguna. Si es que donde pongo el ojo. Pero aun así es que Snape es tan moooono y adorable. Pero tu tranquilo que lo tienes en el bote. Se llamaba Juan y era… como era… como estaba…—Las manos de Amada dibujaron en el aire las formas de su GRAN Juan mientras se mordía los labios pero al instante la vergüenza la invadió. —¿Qué hago? Vas a pensar que soy una depravada.

Williams sonrió ampliamente contemplando a la joven. —Era yo quien tenía que animarte, ¿sabes?

—Bueno… solo una cosa más. Ten cuidado con un tal Lucius. Un día entre y los vi…  
¿Cómo decirlo?

—Amanda por favor.

—Estaba demasiado cerca.

—Amanda. —Le rogó. —¿Qué viste?

—Fue hace meses…

—Por favor.

—Le lamía una oreja… solo eso. Pero no creo que le gustara.—Mintió y Bill se dio cuenta.

************************************

En el reloj de la biblioteca dieron las nueve. Las luces estaban apagadas con excepción de una furtiva y solitaria vela que iluminaba las páginas de un libro en la sección prohibida.

—Vamos chicos, dejemos esto.—Les pidió Hermione.

—Pero si casi esta. Yo creo que le oído hacer click.

—Lo que vais a oír es como se rompe Ron.—Le espetó su hermana.

—Creí que todos estábamos de acuerdo en esto—Protestó Potter.

—Sí, y cuando nos pillen no tendré inconveniente en decirlo, pero me gustaría que eso no sucediera y eso solo será posible si lo devolvemos ya.

—¡Mira! Se ha abierto.—Exclamó Harry entusiasmado. —Solo le echaremos un vistazo rápido y se lo devolveremos.

—Chicos he oído algo—habló Ron con voz temblorosa.

—Yo también—Corroboró Hermione.

La pequeña Weasley apagó la vela de un soplido y el grupo corrió a esconderse. Harry pasó la capa de invisibilidad sobre todos tratando de no dejar ningún rastro a la vista.

Unos fuertes pasos resonaron en la sala acercándose hacia la mesa que no hace tanto habían ocupado. Los cuatro aguantaron la respiración. La luz de la varita del recién llegado, iluminaba con tanta suavidad que Harry no pudo ver quien era al asomarse sobre el borde de su capa. Segundos después volvió a ocultarse.

Williams tomó aire notando el olor de la cera quemada. Su dedos se acercaron a la cuerda de la vela y notó el calor de esta descubriendo que no hacia mucho que había sido apagada. Entrecerrando los ojos trató de encontrar algún intruso. Instintivamente su mano derecha fue en busca de su barita sujetándola con firmeza. Alzando un poco más el quinqué que portaba miró la estancia con detenimiento. Con pasos cortos avanzó hasta quedar de espaldas al grupo. De nuevo se dio la vuelta y observó el suelo y las sombras que proyectaba en este. Una de las esquinas tenía algo diferente a las demás. Alargando la varita tocó algo que retiró con un rápido movimiento, al instante los cuatro jóvenes quedaron desprotegidos.

—¿Qué significa esto? —inquirió Williams severo.  
—¿Qué estábamos terminando de hacer los deberes? —Preguntó su hermano pequeño temeroso con las manos a la espalda.  
Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ron.—le advirtió el más mayor.

—Dáselo Ron.—Le ordenó Ginni y al instante ambos chicos la miraron fulminándola. 

—Pero Ginni, ¿Qué haces?

—¿Qué es lo que tenéis?—Preguntó el profesor.

—Nada.

—Que se lo des de una vez.

—¡Basta los dos! Sea lo que sea aquello que estas ocultando a tus espaldas dámelo ya Ronald Bilius Weasley.

—La has hecho buena Ginni.

—¿Qué hacéis con este medallón?

—Nos lo encontramos.

—Ronald no me tomes por estúpido.

—Es de Snape.—Añadió la menor de los Weasley.—Se le cayó y teníamos…

—Ginni. —Protestó Ron.

—Continua.—Le pidió Williams mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho con gesto de disgusto. 

—Teníamos una apuesta para saber quien le gustaba. Solo queríamos abrí el medallón para saber quien le gusta pero…—Bill hizo un ligero gesto indicando que tenía que seguir.— yo creo que nosotros no deberíamos mirar.—Los ojos de la joven se clavaron en los suyos con un brillo especial. 

—¿Qué vais a hacer?—Bill no pudo evitar pensar si era ese el motivo por el que quería que fuera a la biblioteca. 

—¿Devolvérselo?—balbuceó Ron.

—Es una buena opción.

—Pero nos matara.

Williams los miró severo. Sus cejas se enarcaban con fuerza por el enfado. —Tal vez os lo merecierais. —Ron se encogió. Su madre le daba miedo pero empezaba a pensar que su hermano mayor también le resultaba bastante aterrador. Ninguno de los cuatro se atrevió a pronunciar palabra ni tan siquiera Hermione que junto a Ginni era la única que sabía que él entraría en la biblioteca en cualquier momento. Al cabo de unos minutos el gesto de Bill no se suavizo pero extendió la mano frente a ellos.—Dádmelo.

—¿Qué?—Preguntó el pelirrojo y al instante se arrepintió.

—Diez puntos menos para cada uno por estar fuera de vuestras habitaciones a estas horas y otros diez por estar en una zona que ya no esta a vuestra disposición porque, por si se os ha olvidado, la biblioteca no esta abierta. Hermione, coloca de nuevo ese libro en la estantería que le corresponda.—La joven obedeció al instante guardando el libro que tenía en las manos.— Dámelo Ron.—Volvió a insistir y esta vez la pequeña mano de Ron dejó el medallón en la más grande de su hermano.—Ya se lo entregare yo. Y hacedme el favor de desaparecer de aquí. ¡Ya!— Bramó a riesgo de que alguien pudiera oírlo pero es que aquello colmaba un día negro.

La sala quedó vacía en cuestión de segundos y Bill apretó con más fuerza el objeto que guardaba en su mano mientras con la otra acariciaba su mejilla.

—Severus.—Susurró.

Durante los siguientes días Snape y Bill apenas coincidieron y si lo hacían el oscuro profesor abandonaba la estancia al instante. Williams no sabía que hacer. 

El joven se sentó sobre la cama y al hacerlo notó el medallón en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Llevaba varias veces queriendo devolvérselo, pero cada vez que se cruzaban lo evitaba, como un supersticioso a un gato negro con un trece en la frente.

Sus manos desnudas acariciaron la tapa como si se tratara de la piel de Severus.

—“Lo he estropeado todo.”—pensó el pelirrojo. Sus dedos advirtieron algo entre las rendijas del objeto. La tapa no estaba cerrada. Tal vez los niños la abrieran después de todo. ¿Es que no tenían vergüenza alguna? ¿Qué pretendían averiguar? Ginni dijo algo sobre la persona que le gustara a Snape. ¿Por qué tendría que haber algo así allí? Se preguntó pero al instante se dio cuenta que en aquellos adornos suelen guardarse pequeños retratos. ¿De verdad aquel colgante guardaría algo tan importante? 

La yema de sus dedos juguetearon con la abertura pero era consciente de que no tenía ningún derecho a abrirlo.

Frustrado, como se sentía cada día desde que llegó a Hogwards se dirigió al gran salón. 

Amanda estaba ya sentada en su sitio con una sonrisa radiante. Era increíble lo pronto que se le pasaban los disgustos y lo mucho que confiaba en la gente. Albus, junto a ella también sonrió pero Bill notó algo en aquella sonrisa en lo que nunca se había fijado antes, hipocresía. 

Williams se colocó junto a la joven y terminó con su plato en un abrir y cerrar de ojos movido más por la sensación de desazón que por el hambre.

—¿Quieres algo tortitas?—le preguntó Amanda. —Yo no me las voy a comer.

—No… Yo creo que ya…

—No las he tocado.

—Bueno. Con estas vale.

—Solo son cinco.

Un carraspeó llamó la atención de Williams.

—¿Sí, director? —Preguntó el joven a un paso de la insubordinación.

—Mcgonagall y yo hemos pensado que como no tienes nada que hacer este fin de semana…  
—Yo…  
—iras a Hogsmeade acompañándola a ella y a Snape.  
—¿Cómo ?—Preguntó atónito. Lo que el director quería era apartarlo de Amanda. En que parte del cerebro tenía que escribirle que no le gustaba… Pero, espera un momento.— ¿Con Snape?—Preguntó alzando una ceja. —¿Y él lo sabe?  
—No entiendo que importancia puede tener eso. Sé que no os lleváis bien pero no necesitáis ser amigos solo cuidar de los alumnos.—Espetó el director.   
—Como desee.—Respondió antes de atacar su plato de tortitas ocultando así una sonrisa. Si tenía que alejarse de Amanda pues, se alejaba y ya esta. ^_^

Lo que no sabía nadie, a excepción de unos pocos, era que los verdaderos motivos que movían al director para que Amanda y Severus terminaran junto no era más que el puro egoismo de mantener a Snape en su bando. Las duras pruebas llevadas a los largo de los años por Severus minaban su resistencia y la poca fe que pudiera haber tenido en la orden y en Albus. Comenzaba a tener miedo de que abandonara la senda del bien. ¿Qué mejor plan que darle algo que necesitara proteger?

Williams salió a la terraza apoyándose en la pared con una mano en el estomago. No quería volver a ver una tortita en muuuucho, mucho tiempo. Ahora sentía el estomago pesado e incomodo. No tenía muchas ganas de salir fuera pero había prometido a su hermana que ese viernes por la noche darían un largo paseo. Andar tampoco le vendría mal. Williams alzó los brazos estirando sus cansados músculos. Una vez más, al andar se dio cuenta de que llevaba el medallón en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Lo agarró por la correa y tiró de el hasta ponerlo ante sus ojos. Los dedos del joven volvieron a tocar la superficie con delicadeza. La uña hizo levantarse la tapa mostrando la superpie del pensadero.  
No debería hacerlo, lo sabía pero aun así se adentro en un mundo que no era el suyo.

La vertiginosa caída dentro del pensadero le mareó obligándole a sujetarse a la pared de aquella habitación desconocida.

Al principio no supo decir donde estaba y al cabo de un rato, para su disgusto, siguió sin saberlo.   
Paredes recargadas de caros tapices dos enorme chimenea con grabados de oro que caldeaban la estancia, un espejo encima de cada una ellas y una cama gigantesca con cojines, cobertor y cortinas de color plata y verde. Eran las habitaciones de un Slytherin, o de alguien con un gusto dudoso para los colores, o tal vez ambas cosas. 

Por un momento su primer impulso fue tratar de salir por la puerta en busca del dueño de aquel pensamiento pero prefirió aguardar. 

La puerta de la estancia se abrió y un joven Severus entró acompañando por otro muchacho de unos diecinueve años. Era Lucius Malfoy.

Williams se acercó consciente y fastidiado a la vez porque no podían verle. ¿Qué relación tenía con Malfoy?

Snape, de espaldas a él novio aquellos ojos grises devorarlo con deseo. Es que no tenía ningún respeto por Severus pensó pero al instante se amonestó por ello. ¿A caso Bill no le había mirado igual cientos de veces? 

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me quedare? — Escuchó decir al joven Snape.  
—Te quedaras porque me quieres. 

—“Arrogante.”—Lo maldijo Williams, más aun tras ver como Severus le sonreía.

Las manos de Lucius se colocaron sobre el pecho de su huésped haciéndole sentar en la cama.   
—Tranquilo.   
—Dijiste que tus padres estarían en casa.

—“¡A, no! Eso si que no. Seguro que ese rastrero le ha traído con esa excusa. Sucio.”

—Bueno, son algo caprichosos. Van y vienen como les place. Mejor así. —susurró en su oído. Las yemas de sus dedos descendían sinuosos sobre su fino torso. 

—BASTA. —Gritó Williams sin darse cuenta de que no importaba cuanto gritara porque nadie lo iba a oír. Sus manos traspasaron el cuerpo de Lucius al tratar de apartarlo y volvió a sentirse el ser más estúpido del universo, estúpido y solo.

Bill jamás pensó poder odiar a alguien tanto como odiaba a aquel hombre en esos momentos. No es porque se tratara de Lucius si no por el mero hecho de tener algo que él tan solo podía soñar. Sentía celos a tal nivel que el pecho le dolía. 

Las manos del rubio sujetaron la cintura de su pantalón atrayéndolo hacia su propio cuerpo. Sus labios capturaron el lóbulo de la oreja bajando hacia su cuello. Los nobles dedos del anfitrión desabrocharon uno a uno sus botones colmando inmediatamente la piel que quedaba al descubierto. Snape jadeó y aunque Weasley quería detenerlos sabía que no era posible. Deseaba ser él quien lo tomara entre sus brazos, pero… ¿Cómo podía haberse dejado llevar como un colegial? ¿Por qué lo besó sin permiso?

Bill temblaba preso de la rabia. Quería salir de aquel recuerdo, pero no lograba abrir la boca para pronunciar las palabras. Sus ojos marrones comenzaron a escocerle. Impotente, contemplaba una escena que no deseaba ver hasta que sintió como alguien tiraba de él con fuerza. En un instante se vio fuera. La brusquedad con la que había salido le hizo tambalearse cayendo de rodillas. Su estomago se reveló conteniendo a duras penas las nauseas.

—Bill, Bill. —Lo llamó su hermana pequeña preocupada. —Lo siento. No sabía que había dentro yo pensé… Lo siento Bill.

—No, no pasa nada Ginni. Es culpa mía. No debí mirar.— No sin dificultad Williams consiguió vencer el mareo alzándose.—Estoy bien.  
—No lo estas. —Aquella sencilla respuesta terminó por desarmarlo. ¿Tan obvió era?—Si quieres… Aun falta media hora para que venga Ron y salgamos a dar una vuelta. ¿Quieres hablar?  
Williams solo pudo asentir.

**********************************************************************

Snape salió del castillo hacia las cuadras como había acordado con Lucius. Durante todo el trayecto evitó encontrarse con nadie para no tener que dar ninguna explicación. La cuadra estaba en silenció, la mayoría de los Thestrals estaban durmiendo o terminando de comer.

El profesor se apoyó en una de las barras de madera contemplando como el vientre de la criatura mágica subía y bajaba con cada respiración mientras dormía. Severus volvió a pensar en Bill y en qué demonios había cruzado su mente para besarlo así. Lo más mortificante era admitir que por unos segundos él mismo había respondido a aquel beso. ¿Qué sentía por Bill? ¿No era solo un amigo? ¿Amigo? ¿Desde cuándo había considerado que ambos lo eran? Ya no importaba. Daba lo mismo porque el tema había sido zanjado de un bofetón. El joven no querría ni volver a verlo de eso no le cabía la menor duda. Aún recordaba la cara de sorpresa y dolor en su ex—estudiante. Era mejor así. ¿Qué podría darle él? Una muerte joven a manos de un mortifago. ¿Y Lucius? ¿Qué pintaba ahora Lucius en su vida?  
Severus estiró la espalda al alzarse de nuevo. 

Poco después Malfoy entró. Pensó en decirle cientos de cosas, pero como antaño su sola presencia le robaba las palabras. Nunca supo como lo conseguía pero Lucius era el tipo de hombre que llenaba una estancia con su sola presencia. Ya fuera por arrogancia, seguridad o incluso tal vez solo por aquellos ojos grises y penetrantes, tenía un efecto devastador sobre él. ¿Cómo puede uno decirle no al mismísimo diablo?

Ambos se observaron y para sorpresa de Severus los ojos de Malfoy mostraban su cansancio. La mano derecha del noble se crispaba en torno a su bastón y sus labios se curvaban en un rictus de furia contenida.

—¿En qué demonios pensabas Severus? No, —Le advirtió señalándole con un dedo.— no se te ocurra mencionar que no entre saludando con tu sarcasmo odioso.  
—En otros tiempos te gustó.  
—No me provoques. —Le advirtió. —No estás en posición de hacerlo. ¿En qué demonios pensabas Severus?—Repitió. —El señor tenebroso nos llamó a una reunión y no apareciste.  
—No pude.—Trató de defenderse.  
—¿Qué era tan importante? ¿Otro de los encargos de Dumbledore?  
Snape trató de darle la espalda, pero Lucius le retuvo.  
—No pude y es todo lo que puedo decir. Es lo malo de jugar a dos bandas Lucius.  
—Deja esta estupidez. Ven conmigo. Deja de estar encubierto y ven con nosotros. Puedes vivir conmigo. Ya pagué por tu torpeza. Esta vez no habrá represarías.  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Le dije al Lord que estabas haciendo un trabajo para mí.  
—¿Y te creyó?  
—Está claro que no del todo. —Respondió Lucius descubrió su brazo derecho mostrando así una larga cicatriz sobre la carne.  
—¿Acido? Lucius… no tenías que haberlo hecho. Yo no te lo he pedido.  
—Ya no importa Severus.—Las manos del rubio se pusieron sobre sus hombros acercándolo hacia él. 

Los dedos de Malfoy se desliaron bajo su barbilla alzando su cabeza. Despacio, cubrió sus labios con los suyos. Snape cerró los ojos sintiéndolo todo con mayor intensidad, pero al mismo tiempo le llegó más clara la imagen de Williams alzándose imponente frente a él mientras cuidaba de sus heridas para un momento después recordar la cara de ese mismo hombre herido en su orgullo por aquella bofetada, por haberle besado como hacia Lucius en aquel momento. El profesor colocó la mano sobre el pecho de Lucius apartándolo con delicadeza.   
—No. ¿Por qué me has dado el medallón?  
Malfoy sonrió. —¿Lo abriste? No deberías…  
—Por el amor de Merlín Malfoy le pusiste un hechizo para que me llamara.  
—Puede que sí—De nuevo aquellos labios esbozaron esa media sonrisa que conocía tan bien.  
—¿Qué demonios quieres de mi Lucius?—Preguntó cansado.  
—Que vuelvas conmigo Snape. Yo nunca he dejado de quererte. Ven conmigo y termina con esto. No tienes porque seguir encubierto. Te quiero Severus.  
Snape negó enérgicamente.  
—¿Qué hay de Narcissa?  
—No te cansas de sacar siempre el mismo tema Severus. Te quiero, eso debería bastarte.

Un gélido escalofrío recorrió la espalda del profesor al darse cuenta de que Lucius parecía sincero.

*****************************************************************************

No muy lejos de allí. Bill y sus hermanos vieron entrar a Lucius en los establos y tras más de media hora el mayor de los Weasley no pudo aguantarlo más.

—Williams a lo mejor no es buena idea que vayas.—Le dijo Ginni tratando de detenerlo.  
—Regresar al colegio.  
—¿Solos?—Preguntó Ron aprensivo al darse cuenta de que había oscurecido ya.  
—No Bill.—Volvió a rogarle su hermana.  
—Lo siento Ginni, pero no puedo quedarme cruzado de brazos.—Respondió.

 

Williams entró en las caballerizas y al hacerlo los ojos de Lucius se clavaron en él como si fuera capaz de leer sus pensamientos.

—Buenas noches.— Consiguió articular el pelirrojo. Sus puños se cerraban con fuerza a ambos lados de su cuerpo.   
—Buenas noches.—Le devolvió el saludo Malfoy con una mueca extraña. —¿Qué hace un Weasley tan lejos de casa? ¿Por qué eres un Weasley no? —Preguntó alzando su cara con la punta del bastón.

El pelirrojo apartó el bastón con tanta brusquedad que casi se lo arranca de las manos. 

—¿Supongo que no quieres saber cómo soy capaz de distinguir de que familia sois, profesor Weasley?  
—No es necesario pero si queréis yo puedo decirte como sé que a cual pertenecéis vos.  
—Sería interesante. —Lo provocó el rubio. —¿De verdad crees que después de lo que hiciste con mi hijo quedaras impune?

—Se acabó.—Habló esta vez Severus captando la atención de ambos.—Es tarde ya Lucius.

El rostro del rubio se ensombreció, pero tras unos breves instantes inclinó la cabeza a forma de despedida para Severus y lanzó una de sus más logradas miradas de odio para Williams.

Ambos se quedaron a solas, pero ninguno dijo nada. El silenció ahogaba a Bill como si le apretara la garganta. Una de sus manos acariciaron a uno de los Thestrals y Snape se sorprendió.

—¿Puedes verlos?  
Los Thestrals eran animales que solo podían ser visto físicamente si habías visto morir a alguien. Por un momento Snape olvido que estaban a las puertas de una guerra pero aun así Williams le pareció demasiado joven para haber contemplado a la muerte. 

En el mismo instante en el que se dio cuenta de por qué lo preguntaba Bill retiró la mano del animal como si se hubiese quemado. Distraído se miró la palma.

—Lo siento Severus.  
—Un Giffindore disculpándose. ¿Es que se acaba el mucho Williams?—Preguntó con los brazos cruzado.

El pelirrojo lo miró con atención al darse cuenta de que usaba su nombre y el tono de voz no era tan áspero como esperaba. Lo vio caminar a su lado hacia la salida y antes de marchar se volvió para añadir.—No sé qué estupidez pasó por tu cabeza en ese momento pero no hagas que me arrepiente por dejarte vivo. 

—El sábado vamos juntos a Hogsmeade… con Mcgonagall también.—se apresuró a decir antes de que desapareciera.  
—Debo de haber sido muy malo en otra vida.—Se escuchó a lo lejos.  
Quiso detenerlo pero tampoco deseaba abusar de su suerte.

¿Era tanto lo que pedía? De nuevo palmeó el lomo del Thestrals más cercano. Absortó en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.   
—Tranquilo.—Habló con suavidad tratando de calmar al animal que empezaba a moverse en su área.

El primer golpe llegó a traición dándole en plena nuca. Las rodillas del joven se doblaron haciéndolo besar el suelo. Otro golpe más y su cuerpo cayó inconsciente a merced de los matones de Lucius.

Los animales empezaron a moverse encabritados como si el peor de los desastres se avecinaran. Las patas traseras del más cercano cocearon la pared hasta derribarla. Con suerte otro de ellos esquivó a Williams antes de escapar por la puerta. Los ojos blancos de los animales se abrían de par en par presas del terror. 

—¿Qué demonios les pasa a estos bichos?—refunfuño uno de ellos.

Como si hubiera escuchado su pregunta Sebastián apareció por la puerta. Entró despacio, consciente de que aquellos dos hombre le observaban. 

El primero de ellos corrió con un extraño artilugio en la mano. Sebastián no se movió y el golpe le dio en toda la cara un momento después el asaltante se encontraba muerto en el suelo bajo sus pies.

Sebastián lamió la sangre de sus propios labios.—Y pensar que ates vivía a base de esto.—Habló refiriéndose a la sangre.

El otro hombre trató de ir a por él, pero cuando llegó al lugar donde había estado Sebastián se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido. Una mano en el hombro llamó la atención del matón. Los ojos rojos de Sebastián lo intimidaron más que el haber visto a su compañero muerto. 

—¿Qué eres?

—Vendí mi alma inmortal al diablo… Sí, he dicho inmortal—Respondió al ver su cara de desconcierto.— y ahora soy un demonio. 

Un gritó sonó en los alrededores de las caballerizas, un grito que nadie escuchó.


	20. Chapter 20

Williams, despertó sobre las siete de la mañana con un dolor desagradable. Al instante se llevó una mano a la nuca sintiéndola húmeda.

—Estate quieto y deja esa gasa ahí. Te vendrá bien para el dolor.—Le recomendó Sebastián. 

—¿Qué… sucedió?—De nuevo su rostro se contrajo por el dolor.   
—Por lo visto debes de haber cabreado a alguien importante. Bueno, tampoco tan importante si no, no hubiera mandado aquellos dos peleles.  
Los ojos de Williams se abrieron de par en par al recordar aquel golpe a traición.—Malfoy.—gruño con los dientes apretados.—Seguro que fue él. ¿Qué ha sido de esos dos?  
—Como decirlo… no se fueron por su propio pie.—Sebastián se rió y eso hizo pensar a Bill que solo bromeaba.—Puedo encargarme del asunto, si quieres.  
—Ya hablaré con ese cuando tenga la oportunidad. Ese, ese…—Williams se agarró las sienes con fuerza. Ante aquel lacerante dolor se le hacía tentadora la opción de arrancarse la cabeza.  
—No me refería a hablar precisamente.  
El pelirrojo vio el resplandor rojo en sus pupilas por unos segundos.  
—No le harás nada.—Le dijo.  
—Aguafiestas.—Sebastián se alzó de la cama donde estaba sentado y apagó la única vela de la estancia.—Descansa, dentro de unas horas empezara un día duro.   
—La excursión… ah…—Williams respiró pesadamente al notar, cuando trataba de volverse que también sus costillas le dolían una barbaridad.  
—¿Tienes el frasco que te di la ultima vez? ¿El de la última resaca?   
—Si… esta en ese cajón. 

Sebastián sacó el pequeño recipiente con el líquido verde y se lo tendió a su amigo.  
—Tómate un buen trago y descansa.  
Williams obedeció y con su ayuda se acostó de nuevo. Casi una hora después el joven se quedó dormido bajo la mirada atenta del rubio que solo apartó la vista en una ocasión, el momento en el que sus ojos se posaron en el frasco. Sebastián sonrió.

****************************************************************

Cuando Severus, subió las escaleras hacia el hall, todos los alumnos esperaban bulliciosos junto a Mcgonagall. 

—Vamos. Ir saliendo ordenadamente y entrar en las carrozas. En cinco minutos nos vamos y quien no haya subido se quedara aquí. ¿Entendido? —habló la profesora. En opinión del profesor la amenaza había sido demasiado suave pero efectiva. Al instante los alumnos aceleraron el paso haciendo menos ruido.  
—Buenos días Mcgonagall.—Saludó Snape.  
—Buenos días Severus. Me pareció extraño que no estuvieras ya aquí.

Los hombros de Snape se encogieron casi imperceptiblemente.—Tenía asuntos que arreglar.—Fue su escueta contestación. No estaba dispuesto a comentar con ella que, una vez más su sueño había sido escaso y que tras una semana infernal su último deseo no era esa tediosa excursión sino agarrarse a su almohada hasta que las uñas le sangraran y perderse en aquel mar de sabanas blancas. Lo entendiera o no el resto del mundo, él también era humano. Respiró hondo y rezó porque Merlín tuviera a bien darle un día que terminase rápido.

****************************************************************

—¿Cómo vas a ir así?  
—Casi no me duele.—Se excusó Bill mientras se cubría con la camisa, pero con una de las manos sujetando sus costillas en todo momento. —Si tomo otro sorbo del brebaje me encontraré mejor.  
—¡No!—Se apresuró a contestar Sebastián con brusquedad.—No se te ocurra tomar nada más hasta la noche.   
—No me pidas que me quede. Necesito ir.  
—¿No vas a decírselo, verdad? —Casi fue más una acusación que una pregunta.

Weasley negó con la cabeza. —¿Para qué? Severus pensara que no sé defenderme.

Sebastián se acercó hasta él. Sus manos ascendieron haciendo que Williams casi diera un paso atrás, pero lo detuvo.—Ven, deja que te ayude para que termines de vestirte. ¿Cómo vas a llevar esto?

—Es la túnica que hay que… ¡¿Qué haces?!  
—Vaya se te ha manchado y no tienes otra.—Dijo con fingida aflicción.  
—Trae, lo limpiare con un hechizo. SEBASTIAN. ¡Era nueva!—Gritó al ver como la prenda caía ventana abajo. Williams trató de cogerla, pero el dolor volvió a despertar por todo su cuerpo con total claridad.  
—Lastima. Tendrás que ir de calle.—El rubio rascó su barbilla pensativo.—También te dejare llevar una capa. Veamos, tú tenías algo en ese armario que me gustaba. Mmmm—Las manos de un demonio hurgaron entre sus pertenencias sin saber que tenía en mente.  
Tras media hora de quita y pon Sebastián quedó satisfecho y acompaño a su amigo hasta la puerta.  
—Bill…  
—¿Qué?  
—Suerte en la caza. —Le deseó guiñándole un ojo y acto seguido cerró la puerta.

Williams, bajó hacia el hall y salió al patio. La luz de la mañana lo cegó por unos instantes haciéndolo cubrirse los ojos con el antebrazo. Un grupo de chicas de varias casas se le quedaron mirando como embobadas. 

Snape, al principio no le prestó atención hasta que alzó la vista. Llevaba una camisa negra que se ajustaba a sus músculos y marcaba aun más la anchura de sus espaldas y pecho. También lucia unos vaqueros del mismo color que le venían bastante justos y dejaban notar un trasero firme y unas piernas fuertes. 

 

Snape lo observaba desde lejos con una mirada que no acertaba a descifrar. ¿Por qué había guardado aquel recuerdo con Lucius? ¿Tan importante era aquel momento de su vida? ¿Qué seguía sintiendo para él? Williams sacudió la cabeza apartando aquellos pensamientos que no le llevarían a ninguna parte. ¿Cómo podía respirar cuando no lo sentía junto a él? No quería conformarse con su amistad si es que aún la conservaba quería más, mucho más.

—¿Dónde está su túnica Profesor Weasley?—Preguntó la profesora de transformaciones.  
—He tenido un pequeño percance.—Reconoció avergonzado. Cuando estuviera en condiciones su amigo se enteraría.  
—¿Se encuentra mal? Está un poco pálido.  
—Sí, estoy bien. No se preocupe.

—Ya lo creo que está bien.—Se escuchó cuchichear a alguna de las alumnas entre risas. 

Severus trató de dejar de observarlo, pero le resultaba bastante difícil. El pelo largo y liso caía sobre sus hombros. Las orejas blancas de Bill retenían algunos de sus finos cabellos resaltando más aquel color fuego. Ambos se miraron durante un rato en silencio. Snape pensó que el joven acabaría por apartar la vista, pero no lo hizo y si en algún instante sus parpados pestañearon lo hicieron por el sol.

Durante el viaje a Hogsmeade fueron en la misma carroza, pero intercambiaron pocas palabras. Williams se asomó al exterior viendo cómo iban acercándose. Desde hacía unos meses, a principios de curso, no había vuelto a venir. Empezaba a reconocer parte del sendero y supo que ya no faltaría mucho para entrar en el pueblo. La carroza pasó sobre un bache haciendo que Bill apretara los dientes y se sujetara con fuerza la costilla, pero por suerte, ninguno de los otros ocupantes se dio cuenta.

 

Como había previsto, poco después llegaron a Hogsmeade. Los tres profesores se encargaron de recordar a sus alumnos las normas y los dejaron marchar.

El pelirrojo sonrió abiertamente mientras miraba a su alrededor. Le encantaba aquel lugar porque le traía grandes recuerdos. Al verlo Snape casi temió que echara a correr con el resto de los alumnos y aquella idea le divirtió. ¿Qué más le daba lo que fuera? Ese día solo era un simple profesor, temible, pero profesor al fin de al cabo. 

Durante un rato los profesores vigilaron a sus pupilos hasta que Mcgonagall sugirió entrar en la taberna. El día era caluroso y aunque era agradable estar bajo los rayos del sol al entra en la taberna más fresca se notó cierto alivio.

Los tres se sentaron y charlaron durante un rato, al menos Williams y Mcgonagall. Snape los observó con atención especialmente al joven. De vez en cuando la mirada de ambos se cruzaba pero la mujer captaba su atención de nuevo por respeto a su interlocutor.

—Puede otra ronda por favor.—Pidió Williams. La camarera le sonrió dirigiéndose a la barra para atender su pedido.

En el exterior se escuchó un estruendo y un instante después antes incluso que ninguno de los profesores tuviera ocasión de ponerse en pie, un niño de ravenclaw entró dirigiéndose hacia ellos. 

—¿Podría venir alguno de ustedes? —Preguntó el muchacho encogido. 

—Ya voy yo se ofreció la profesora. Vendré en un rato. 

Los primeros minutos solos fueron tensos hasta que al final Williams se atrevió a hablar.

—Lo siento mucho Severus.   
Los ojos de Snape se abrieron un poco más por la sorpresa, pero ese pequeño detalle paso desapercibido para el pelirrojo.  
—Siento haberme comportado de aquella manera la noche del beso pero…  
—Déjalo. Disculpas aceptadas si eso zanja el tema. Solo quiero que lo olvides.  
—Pero yo…—Williams se interrumpió al ver acercarse a la camarera. En cuanto se marchara pensaba continuar su conversación, pero poco después llegó Mcgonagall. 

—Los jóvenes de hoy en día están cada vez más locos. Stephen Patirl se había subido en las verjas de la casa de los gritos y se había quedado enganchada a ella. —Dando un largo trago a su cerveza de mantequilla se acomodó en su asiento.—Y no se les ocurrió nada mejor que tratar de usar un hechizo para hacerlo descender. Casi vuelan la verja.—Hace muchísimo calor allí fuera. Aún así os recordare que hay que empezar a mirar que están haciendo los alumnos.  
—La guardia.—Dijo Bill.—Yo creo que este es un buen momento. ¿Vienes, Snape?  
El profesor frunció el ceño, pero se alzó siguiéndolo hacia la puerta.

 

—Williams.—Protestó Severus. —Hemos salido para controlar a los alumnos no para que vayas de compras.  
—¿Qué? —Weasley hizo equilibrios intentando que no se le cayera las golosinas, que acababa de escoger de la tienda de Honeydukes. Habían pasado ya pon Zongo donde todos los alumnos habían desaparecido como si portaran la peste.  
—Bill.—Snape tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no sonreír. La expresión brillante en el rostro del pelirrojo le hacía parecer un crió.  
—Estoy en edad de crecer, ¿no?—preguntó sonriente. ¿Seguro que no quieres?  
—¿En qué?— Severus se rió y eso hizo muy feliz al pelirrojo. —Como no sea a lo ancho.

William observó su cuerpo inseguro. Vale que no estuviera como hace años, pero tampoco estaba gordito. Su vientre mantenía sus cuadraditos, sus brazos y piernas firmes… su trasero… bueno si tenía algo más, de hecho por eso los pantalones le venían algo más justos, pero tampoco era exagerado. La sonrisa se volvió a esfumar como había llegado aunque trató de guardar las apariencias. —Vamos a mirar que hacen.—Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos Severus puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—Ahh. ¿Qué…? —Williams sorprendido por el toque de Severus no pudo disimular el dolor que recorrió su cuello.  
—¿Te duele?  
—No.—respondió encogiéndose.  
Por el cuello de la camisa se veía el comienzo de un moretón.  
—Déjame ver eso Bill.  
—No es nada, de verdad. —Williams sujetó su mano tratando de que no viera la herida, al menos en principio después, después solo la asía porque era lo más cerca que le permitiría estar.

Un rubio Griffindor pasó tan a prisa que tropezó contra Bill aun así el muchacho no detuvo su carrera. Perseguido en sus juegos por sus amigos esquivó otro grupo de ravenclaws y traspasó otro corro tirando en el proceso a un pequeño Slytherin.

Snape se movió, pero antes siquiera de dar un paso vio como Williams se hacía cargo de la situación. 

Se aseguró que el pequeño Slytherin se encontrara bien, solo había perdido sus gominolas y tenía un pequeño rasguño que curó en un momento. Tras esto regaño al griffindor con una severidad que no le había visto nunca. Mientras le quitaba puntos y regañaba Snape observó con satisfacción como el alumno se encogía ante la impresionante figura de Williams. Cuando creía que ya había terminado Weasley lo volvió a sorprender dándole todas sus golosinas al pequeño. 

—A lo ancho, ¿no?—murmuró al pasar junto a Snape. —Demos un paseo Severus, ¿Quieres?  
—Bien. 

Ambos marcharon sin rumbo fijo. Mientras hablaban un grupo de Griffindors los observa a lo lejos.

—Son monos ¿verdad?—susurró Hermione para Ginni sin perderlos de vista.  
—Sí. Ojala consiga salir con él en serio—  
—¿De qué habláis?—Preguntó Harry al acercarse.   
—Nada.—La expresión de la más pequeña de los Weasey le dijo a Hermione que no quería que ellos lo supieran.  
—Mira que tiene mala suerte nuestro hermano. Seguro que si sabe que le toca venir con Snape no coge el puesto de profesor. 

***************************************************************************

Sin darse cuenta llegaron hasta la casa de los gritos donde había unos cuantos alumnos, pero en cuanto les vieron despejaron la zona.

—Severus.—Bill hizo una pausa al tratar de sentarse apoyando su espalda contra un árbol. Le dolía todo.

—¿Si?

—¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

—¿Qué más da?

—Si no me lo dices ¿Cómo sabré cuando puedo regalarte algo?

—No necesito nada.

—Pero tú me regalaste…

—No te di nada.

—Tu amistad y compañía Severus.

—No te equivoques, eso no lo regalo. Tiene un alto precio.

Durante un largo rato ninguno añadió nada más mientras mirando hacia el horizonte, donde el sol empezaba a descender.

—Lo que más me gusta de este lugar es ver el ocaso. Los veranos el cielo se vuelve naranja y el sol parece tocar el suelo.—Confesó Snape casi sin darse cuenta.

—¿Por qué no vienes más a menudo entonces?

—No tengo tiempo para perderlo en estupideces.

—Yo…—Williams bufó. —Parezco un niño tratando de hablar,—al ver la mueca de su compañero añadió serio.—pero no lo soy. Severus, me gustas mucho. Te quiero.

Snape se puso en pie dándole la espalda, negándole así la ocasión de ver la expresión de su cara. En otros tiempos una declaración así, tan llana, tan simple hubiera significado todo para el oscuro profesor, pero ahora en aquellos aciagos años no había lugar para tal cosa. ¿Qué podía darle él a cambio? Un futuro incierto… ¿Futuro? ¿Qué futuro? De todas formas una pequeña chispa en su cerebro avivó su escepticismo. ¿Acaso no se había declarado Lucius el día anterior? Demasiadas casualidades. ¿Quién iba a quererlo? Desagradable, Huraño, escuálido, pálido…

—De pronto todo el mundo quiere al repugnante profesor Snape— murmuró con sarcasmo lo suficientemente bajo para que Bill no lo pudiera oír. 

Williams lo miraba tratando de adivinar que pasaba por la mente de su ex profesor. ¿Qué es lo que había esperado en realidad? ¿Qué saltara en sus brazos y devorara su boca? 

—«Pero no te ha dicho que no ni respondido con algún insulto. Es como… como si lo estuviera pensando»— se dijo el pelirrojo.  
Snape se rió con una carcajada que jamás había escuchado salir del oscuro profesor, una risa que le asustó. 

—No sabes lo que dices Williams.—Le respondió con amargura.

—Claro que lo sé. 

—Entonces es que no me has visto bien.

—¿Verte?

—¿Por el amor de Merlín, es que tengo aspecto de ser idiota? Mírame bien Williams y dime sin apartar la vista que ves. ¿Qué es lo que se supone que te gusta de mí?

—No te entiendo.—Respondió casi a gritos.  
—¿Es la gentileza de mis palabras lo que te empuja a decir tal cosa? ¿Mi trato considerado? ¿Mi buen corazón? ¿Mis ojos claros y azules como un lago? ¿Mi belleza?  
—No sigas diciendo esas cosas, hablas como si fueras una abominación y no lo eres. Severus tú me gustas muchísimo.  
—¿Te gusto?—Preguntó con una sonrisa sarcástica.  
—Sí.  
—Algo le pasa a tus ojos si tienes esa opinión.  
—No les pasa nada a mis ojos. ¿Acaso no te ves en el espejo…?  
—Todos los días de mi miserable vida y lo único que veo es a mí, el poseedor de un cuerpo decrepito, una piel blanca más propia de un muerto que de un vivo, unos cabellos negros y grasientos, ojos negros como los de un cuervo, una nariz...   
—Basta.—Le ordenó.—Todo eso no es cierto, eres perfecto. A mí me gustas muchísimo.  
—No me conoces en absoluto.  
—Sí que te conozco.—Habló con exaltación.  
—No.—Reiteró volviéndose para mirarlo al rostro. —O bien no sabes lo que estás diciendo o te ríes de mí. 

Williams respiró pesadamente como si eso pudiera despejar aquel dolor que sentía en el pecho. 

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo tenerte? ¿Tan horrible sería estar conmigo? —Despacio lo asió de la mano acercándolo hacia él. —Podríamos intentarlo, no somos tan diferentes.

De golpe Severus se soltó de su agarre. —Déjalo estar Williams.

—No, no lo dejo. Si me dices que es porque no sientes por mí absolutamente nada lo haré, pero no es eso lo que dices. Solo repites una y otra vez que me rió de ti… —En el último instante la voz de Williams le falló. — ¿Qué parte está mal? ¿Qué he hecho para que pienses eso de mí?

—Déjalo estar.—La mirada del profesor le aseguró a Bill que era mejor no insistir más en aquel momento. Los alumnos comenzaban a acercarse para echar un último vistazo a la casa de los gritos.—Regresemos.  
—Al menos piensa en lo que te he dicho antes de rechazarme o finge que lo has hecho no te pido más.—Volveré en unos minutos, Severus... ¿puedo seguir llamándote así?—  
—Haz lo que quieras.—Puede que no se notara, pero a Snape le costó decir aquellas duras palabras. Hubo un momento, un breve instante que aquella declaración lo había alegrado, pero no podían ser verdad y aunque así fuera lo suyo nunca podría ser. Condenaría a Williams a cargar con un mortifago resentido que ya no sabía si ansiaba la paz interior o la más cruenta de las venganzas aunque, cada día creía tener más clara aquella respuesta.

 

Williams apagó las luces de la habitación y se acostó tapándose hasta la cabeza. Al principio trató de acurrucarse encogiéndose, pero las numerosas contusiones le hicieron pensárselo mejor y se conformó con yacer de costado. Parecía que incluso el tiempo se había confabulado contra él y el sonido de la fina lluvia llegaba hasta sus oídos haciéndolo sentir más solo y abandonado. Sentía tal presión en el pecho, presa de la angustia, que casi parecía que un pie enorme lo estuviera pisando. No creyó poder dormir, pero debió de serlo por que cuando Sebastián entró haciendo ruido lo despertó.  
El rubio murmuró algo y las velas se prendieron cegando a Williams por un instante.

—¿Qué haces, Sebastián?—Preguntó confundido.  
—Levanta.—Al volverse hacia él se escuchó un tintineo. En los brazos llevaba al menos una docena de botellas de diversos tamaños y colores.—Yo y mis pequeñines hemos venido a animarte.—Sebastián las alzó un poco más para que las viera y estas volvieron a tintinear.  
—Vamos. Este—dijo refiriéndose a un frasco verde que contenía Brandy mientras la colocaba en la mesa—lo tenía el conserje debajo de la cama.  
—Sebastián…  
—Este otro…—Siguió hablando sin prestarle la menor atención.—Este otro que tiene ojos es de Hagrid y eso de licor de hierbas.—La botella se tambaleó ligeramente al ponerla en la mesa pero no calló.—Lo guardaba Sprout. El director no bebe, el de historia le da al ron y Absenta.—Añadió colocando su más preciada joya junto a las otras.—de cosecha propia.  
—Los has robado.—Lo acusó.  
—No, lo he tomado prestado. Nos los bebemos todo y luego les devolvemos las botellas.  
Williams sabía que aquello no estaba bien, pero muy a su pesar no pudo evitar sonreír.  
—La absenta es ilegal.  
—En mi país no.—Bill lo miró serio.—Bueno, en mi siglo no.  
—No tengo vasos.  
—A morro entonces, como mejor saben las cosas.—Propuso y quiso dar ejemplo siendo el primero en llevar a cabo. Tras el largo trago hizo una mueca y le pasó el brebaje a su amigo. —No dejes que la absenta toque la lengua.

Tras los primeros tragos tosió y Sebastián se lo cambió por algo más suave. Un par de horas después habían hablado de todo, incluso de la capa de ozono y cómo era posible que Brad Pitt tuviera mujer cuando siempre habían creído que era gay.  
Williams se rió cuanto las heridas le dejaron.  
Ambos parecían estar bastante embriagados. Una vez más Sebastián se llevó la botella a los labios y una vez más fingió beber mientras le observaba. Eso sí, también simuló tener problemas de dicción y de estabilidad. El telón se alzaba ante ambos y esperaba una escena final apoteósica. Williams le quito la botella de las manos con brusquedad.  
—¿No haz bebido zuficiente?—Preguntó Sebastián.  
—No, sólo un poco más…  
Williams a punto estuvo de caer de la cama sobre la que se sentaba cuando su amigo se la arrebató.  
—¿Zabez qué?  
—No.—respondió Williams.  
—Voy a devolvelaz.  
—¿A qué?—Preguntó sonriente.  
—A devolvezlaz botellaz vaziaz.  
El pelirrojo se rió de nuevo hasta que notó el dolor del golpe en el costado.  
—Dezcansa.—Le dijo Sebastián mientras lo metía en la cama con fingida torpeza. Lo tapó hasta el cuello a pesar de sus sonoras protestas y apagó las luces. A pesar de que, el “pequeño” Weasley pensó que podía aguantar más, calló dormido casi en instante en el que su cabeza tocó la almohada.  
—Eres un buen amigo murmuró en sueños.  
Sebastián sonrió, una lograda sonrisa que mostraba solo cuando movía piezas en el tablero de la vida. Iba a posicionar a su pequeña pieza para hacer jaque en apenas un par de movimientos. Antes de marchar quedó largo rato mirando a Williams dormir, sentado en el borde de su cama con las manos entrelazadas bajo su barbilla. Deslizó un pequeño frasco con un líquido verde fuera de su bolsillo y lo dejó sobre la mesilla. El elixir le vendría bien… para el dolor de cabeza al menos.  
—Recuerda no tomar más de lo que necesites. En pequeñas dosis esto quita el dolor.—Susurró a un hombre que nada pudo oír.—Buenas noches y buena resaca.  
De nuevo aquella sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Cerró la puerta y dejó que la naturaleza, el tiempo y el alcohol hicieran lo que debían.

Bill, despertó sobre la media noche con el estomago revuelto y un dolor de cabeza de tal magnitud que sentía que podría estallarle en cualquier momento. La sien le latía como si allí residiera su corazón. El alcohol junto a los golpes que le habían propinado la noche anterior se aliaban haciéndole agónico algo tan simple como abrir los ojos o respirar. 

Recordó que en el primer cajón había guardado el elixir de Sebastián pero se relajó al notar que no era necesario abrirlo ya que se encontraba sobre la mesilla. Con rapidez dio un trago y trató de tranquilizarse para acelerar sus efectos como en las otras dos ocasiones, pero tras unos minutos no pareció hacer efecto. Sabía que Sebastián le dijo que no debía abusar, pero tampoco creía haber tomado tanto y por ellos volvió a beber. Tras unos minutos más sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse sintiéndolos pesados y calló dormido hasta que…

Unos gemidos lo despertaron, tan confundido estaba que al principio no se dio cuenta de que aquellos jadeos eran suyos. El rostro, rojo, le ardía como si tuviera fiebre y su cuerpo se convulsionaba con suavidad presa de algo desconocido. Las manos de Bill se deslizaron sobre su firme torso pasando por sus caderas hasta que se detuvieron en los muslos. Sus dientes mordieron sus propios labios con la desesperación de quien tiene un deseo y no puede llevarlo a cabo. El imponente cuerpo del joven, ardía presa de la lujuria y la pasión, ansioso por ser colmado. Hasta que Williams tocó su miembro no se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. Como el que despierta de una pesadilla sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, pero aquel deseo insaciable seguía enredado a sus venas.

¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo?

Se sentía como la leña devorada por las llamas y su piel brillaba bañada por el sudor. Como pudo se alzó sintiendo una tortura demasiado placentera al notar el roce de sus ropas. Los jadeos llenaban la habitación haciéndole sentir vergüenza por no poder contenerse. 

Quería detener aquello. 

Al alzarse volcó el líquido verde del brebaje de Sebastián y se dio cuenta de por qué se encontraba en aquel denigrante estado.

¿Qué demonios pretendía?

 

Los frascos caían a los lados mientras rebuscaba en los estantes de la sala de pociones. Tenía que encontrar aquel maldito antídoto que apagara aquel descomunal deseo que lo abrasaba. Los pantalones de Williams rozaron el armario que tenía enfrente y Weasley se vio obligado a detenerse mientras se sujetaba a las baldas haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no comenzar a restregarse su cuerpo contra el mueble. No quería hacer eso, no quería… Apretando los dientes consiguió dejar escapar un pequeño gruñido en lugar de un nuevo jadeo. 

¿Dónde estaba el antídoto?

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas continuó su búsqueda enfermiza sin darse cuenta de que alguien había penetrado en la habitación.

La voz que lo reprendió a sus espaldas no consiguió bajar su libido, pero si subió a niveles impensables sus ansias por dominar aquella bestia que amenazaba con hacerse con el control total de su cuerpo… aún quedaba algo de sensatez en Weasley.

—¿Qué se supone que significa esto Williams? — La siguiente retahíla de frases se detuvieron al ver el estado del joven de espaldas a él.

—Vete Severus—Le rogó con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban.—Vete por favor.

—¿Qué te sucede? 

—¡No te acerques! No… quiero que me veas así.

—¿Así como? —Severus le hizo volverse y solo roce de su mano sobre su hombro hizo que Williams gimiera, pero al momento lo apartó. —¿Qué te sucede?

—No lo entenderías.

Snape lo miró intrigado para un momento después preguntar. —¿Tiene esto algo que ver con Sebastián?

Williams asintió. —Entonces no necesito que me lo expliques. 

Severus, se puso a buscar en los estantes superiores. Casi de puntillas rozó uno de los frascos que tal vez podrían servir. De pronto notó como Williams lo alzaba con la intención de ayudarlo, pero a medio camino se arrepintió. Severus fue empujado contra la larga mesa mientras los ardientes labios del joven parecían adquirir experiencia sobre los suyos. De un par de manotazos la mesa quedó despejada y el oscuro profesor fue tumbado sobre ella.

—Bill.

—Dime que me detenga y lo haré aunque tenga que…—Una nueva oleada de placer lo hizo apretar los dientes. Si tan solo el aire de la estancia ya representaba una caricia ¿Qué sucedería cuando Severus lo tocara?

Snape lo miró antes de alzarse un poco y besarlo en los labios. No sabía que estaba pasando por su cabeza. La lengua del oscuro profesor se introdujo en su boca enlazándose con la suya. Sabía bien, como a menta.

La ropa de ambos desapareció como si nunca la hubieran llevado y en el momento en el que el más joven estaba a punto de adentrarse en su compañero se detuvo preguntado tal vez una gran estupidez.

—¿Estás seguro, Severus?


	21. Chapter 21

—¿Estás seguro, Severus?

La pregunta resonó en la cabeza de Snape durante unos segundos y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le costaba al pelirrojo contenerse, pero aun así se había detenido antes de hacer algo que Severus no quisiera. Lucius nunca hubiera hecho aquello.

Los dedos de Snape se entrelazaron entre sus cabellos acercándolo más a él hasta sentir su respiración en el rostro y por un instante pensó que aquello podría funcionar.

—Si—Susurró y como si quisiera corroborar sus palabras asintió. Antes de que pudiera volver a alzar la cabeza los labios de Williams recorrían su cuello con ansia mientras sus manos no dejaban un solo rincón sobre la blanca piel de su compañero sin recorrer. 

—Severus—susurró al notar como lo asía por el trasero.

Al principio la brusquedad de Williams la confundió atribuyéndola al brebaje, pero pronto empezó a atribuirla a algo más y al recordar que el joven era virgen un dulce escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

El torso de Bill era acero que se deshacía entre sus manos y sus amplia espalda fue surcada por las cortas uñas del profesor arrancando sonoros gemidos. Severus no tardó mucho en encontrar otra zona del cuerpo de su anfitrión que lo hacía estremecer. La lengua, experta y mordaz, lamió el cuello del más joven con ferviente devoción. Como pudo Snape se alzó apartando el cuerpo de su compañero cuya entrepierna latía con ferocidad. La lengua comenzó a jugar con la oreja hasta que al fin Severus se atrevió a formularse pregunta.

—¿Por qué yo?  
Miles de respuestas se agolparon en su cabeza y sin embargo cuando el pelirrojo respondió lo hizo con otra pregunta que lo desarmó.  
—¿Por qué no ibas a ser tu?  
Los labios del pelirrojo fueron sellados por un profundo beso y mientras eso pasaba el mundo alrededor perdió toda importancia, tal vez por eso mismo Bill no supo como terminó boca arriba sobre la mesa sintiendo el peso de Snape sobre él, ni cuando exactamente aquella superficie de madera se convirtió en una cama.   
Los finos muslos del más mayor se presionaban contra los más musculosos. Con cuidado mantuvo una mano sobre el firme pecho de Williams forzándole a disminuir aquel deseo que lo consumía y amenazaba con volverse peligroso. El torso se movía arriba y abajo con rapidez por la acelerada respiración y sintió la humedad de su transpiración en la palma de la mano. Con la izquierda trazó un sendero torturador hacia la parte interna de sus muslos. Snape sonrió al ver como el joven se obligaba a aguantar la espera con los dientes tan apretados que los gemidos pasaban aquella barrear con dificultad. Los dedos de Severus cosquillearon el muslo y esta vez Bill alzó las caderas con desesperación.  
—Severus.—Jadeó extasiado.—Los ojos de Bill brillaron con intensidad mientras su ex profesor le separaba las piernas para abrirse paso.

—¡¿Qué?!—Exclamó Bill al sentir como un hechizó inmovilizaba sus manos a la altura de la cabecera y su espalda se pegaba más a la cama como si alguien hubiera colocado un peso sobre su pecho.

—Solo te sujetare durante un rato. Si sigues así nos acabaremos haciendo daño. Ya sé que es por el brebaje. No te dolerá.— En aquel instante bajo la tenue luz de la sala se dio cuenta de que había un par de moratones sobre su cuerpo. —Accio.—Murmuró el oscuro profesor y un pequeño frasco vino a él. Hundiendo un par de dedos en su contenido contempló al atlético hombre como si fuera una obra maestra a punto de ser culminada.

Aun confiando en la sinceridad de aquellas palabras Williams no pudo evitar tirar con fuerza con los brazos para soltarse. Deseaba saborear la piel de su amante, rozarla, oler su aroma, sentir su sabor salado...   
—Severus.—Gimió una vez más mientras su cuerpo temblaba anticipándose a lo que vendría. —Mmmm.—

Despacio Snape preparó la entrada de su ex alumno sin apartar sus ojos negros de aquellos vidriosos y marrones. Aun después de lubricar la zona sus dedos acariciaron su trasero cerca de la entrada. Hubiera continuado con aquel gesto por tan solo ver como el rostro del más joven se contraía con la desesperación de quien sabe que obtendrá algo que se resiste a llegar. Al principio se adentró en él con la suavidad del terciopelo y permaneció así hasta que sintió que el cuerpo de Williams se acostumbraba a su miembro. 

—Soy el primero.—Pensó y el peso de aquella responsabilidad hizo que se replanteara como proceder. No quería ser brusco, no quería herirlo… pero una vez que empezó a moverse en su interior dudó hasta quien era y a quien pertenecía. ¿Estar sobre aquel imponente cuerpo que suplicaba por otra caricia más de sus débiles manos era obra del brebaje? Si era así, ¿A quién demonios le importaba? Se dijo el oscuro profesor en aquel momento. Quiso creer en sus palabras de amor, quiso pensar que eran ciertas y quiso que aquella relación fuera posible.

En el momento en el que Snape se vino dentro de Williams este sintió algo extraño, algo que cosquilleó su cuerpo hasta llegar a su vientre. 

 

Pasó mucho rato hasta que Williams consiguió relajarse presa de los efectos del brebaje y se durmiera al fin. Durante todo ese tiempo Severus estuvo entre sus fuertes brazos sintiendo que ese simple abrazo podía protegerlo de todo.

Al cabo de las horas Snape lo miró dormir mientras pensaba en miles de cosas pero una de ellas venía una y otra vez a su mente con mayor nitidez que el resto; todo lo ocurrido se debía a las manos negras de Sebastián, a alguna poción extraña que había hecho perder el control al más joven. La luz del día comenzó a entrar por las ventanas y eso dio un aspecto diferente a su joven ex alumno. ¿Qué demonios eran todas aquellas marcar sobre su cuerpo? ¿Quién…? Estúpidas preguntas con estúpidas respuestas que conocía bien. La marca del hombro la había visto el día anterior y aunque no había dicho nada también se había dado cuenta de que al sentarse hacia gestos de dolor… También sabía que el día anterior a su encuentro con Lucius en las caballerizas no tenía ninguna herida ni dolor aparente. Si no se alejaba de él Bill acabaría mal… muy mal.

Antes de que despertara Severus se marchó a su propia habitación dejando la puerta cerrada con un hechizó que permitiría a Williams salir pero no dejaría entrar a nadie.

Cuando Weasley despertó el domingo casi había llegado a su fin, se había pasado un día entero durmiendo.  
Williams se alzó dejando caer las sabanas a un lado. La sonrisa soñolienta de sus labios desapareció al darse cuenta de que estaba solo. ¿A caso había sido todo un sueño? No. Sentía su olor sobre su cuerpo, eso era real, muy real. Weasley se rodeó con los brazos como si pudiera sentir todavía las caricias de Severus. ¿Dónde estaba? Recordaba haber bajado en busca del antídoto…  
—¡Sebastián!—Exclamó cabreado. Todo había sido por su culpa. Solo cuando trató de ponerse en pie se dio cuenta que sus piernas no tenían las fuerzas necesarias para sostenerle. Los brazos le temblaron al sujetarse a la cama para volver a subir. Hasta que consiguió recuperarse pasaron varias horas más. Transformó de nuevo la cama en una mesa y marchó decidido a matar a su ‘amigo’. 

Cuando por fin consiguió llegar a su cuarto no encontró a Sebastián ni ninguna de sus pertenencias, ni una nota, tan solo su túnica negra limpia sobre la silla. Aquel bastardo se había marchado sin tan siquiera decírselo. Si volvían a encontrarse lo destrozaría. Esta vez no iba a perdonarle. Había conseguido tener a Snape entre sus brazos pero qué pensaría de él. Pero si casi acaba restregándose contra el armario. Aun cansado se dejó caer en la cama. Sus manos sujetaron el frasco entre sus manos haciéndolo girar ante sus ojos. ¿Había tenido a Snape solo por esto? Necesitaba verlo y hablar con él cuanto antes. ¿Qué tenían? ¿Qué había significado para él?


	22. Chapter 22

Williams, se despertó con el tiempo justo para lavarse la cara y vestirse antes de marchar a su primera clase del día. La mañana pasó lenta, como si el señor del tiempo lo hubiera detenido sin decírselo a nadie. No se sentía con fuerzas ni mental, ni físicamente para dar sus lecciones, pero tuvo que hacerlo hasta que en una de sus explicaciones frente a la pizarra notó como las piernas empezaban a temblarle. Con el último resquicio de fuerzas que le quedaban se sentó en su pupitre y pidió a un Ravenclaw de cuarto curso que comenzara a leer. No quería pensar en Severus, pero cada segundo que se distraía lo hacía recordándole.

¿Qué le diría?

La hora de la comida se la pasó durmiendo sobre el escritorio y a punto estuvo de no despertar antes de que entraran sus alumnos del turno de tarde.

Después de terminar su última clase del día esperó a que todos se hubieran marchado para salir de clase sin que nadie le viera arrastras los pies de una manera tan evidente.

—Bill, ¿estás bien?—Preguntó su hermana mientras corría junto a él.

—Si...—Los labios del joven se fruncieron en una sonrisa forzada.

—Vamos a sentarnos en alguna parte. Los jardines están cerca de aquí.

La joven pasó un brazo de su hermano sobre el hombro pero este rechazó la ayuda.

—Puedo solo, no te preocupes. No tengo nada que no me haya buscado yo mismo.—murmuró.

—No digas eso.

—Lo siento Ginni.

—¿Porqué?

—Yo vine a cuidar de vosotros pero has sido tú quien ha cuidado de mi todo este tiempo. Yo tendría que protegeros. Yo…

Ginni le mando guardar silencio con un gesto antes de sujetarle de la mano y llevarlo fuera. Ambos se sentaron en el parque cerca del estanque junto a la estatua del fénix.

—Lo siento Ginni…

—No tienes por qué disculparte. Entiendo que lo estés pasando tan mal pero deberías cuidar de ti. Pareces muy cansado y últimamente estas casi tan pálido como Snape. Puedes confiar en nosotros y contar lo que necesites.

—Te lo agradezco mucho Ginni pero no puedo, hay cosas de las que no puedo hablar.

—¿Os habéis acostado ya?

Williams se alzó de golpe. —¡Ginni! No… Yo no voy preg…—Bill no se dio cuenta hasta segundos después de que ella solo había estado bromeando y ante aquella negativa tan rotunda, acababa de saber la verdad.—Ha sido culpa de Sebastian.

—¿De Sebastian? Tienes un amigo muy raro. No hace falta que lo expliques.

Volviendo a sentarse Williams apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas.

—¿Qué voy hacer?

—¿Le quieres?—Preguntó su hermana.

—Sí.—Dijo apenas en un susurró.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

Williams se encogió de hombros:—No lo sé. Me declare… No vasta con que yo le quiera. A veces pienso que a él también le gusto pero otras… No lo sé. Creía que cuando fuera un adulto sería mucho más fácil. No me mires así. Él me gustaba desde el último año que pase aquí como alumno.

Ginni suspiró—Entonces ve a por él Bill. Ve a él y no lo dejes hasta que lo tenga tan claro como tú.

—¡!Hey! Hola chicos.—Saludó Amanda radiante. —¿Queréis venir a correr?

Bill, demasiado cansado para mover rehusó la oferta aunque el cansancio no era la única cosa que tenía en mente. Aun recordaba la bronca que le había echado el director por estar con ella.

—La verdad es que se te ve muy paliducho.—Comentó Amanda.—¿por qué no vas a ver a Madam Pomfrey?

El solo pensamiento de la enfermería le revolvió el estomago.—No hará falta. Con un poco aire fresco y dormir se me pasara.

—Y un poco de Snape.—Murmuró la ya no tan pequeña Weasley para que solo pudiera oírle su hermano.

—Ginni.

—¿Qué?—.Preguntó inocente.—Me marchó ya. He quedado. No hagáis nada que yo no haría.—Dijo guiñando un ojo a Williams antes de marchar.

Amanda se sentó a su lado sonriente. —¿Sabes? Hoy he tenido que dar todas las clases sola y me ha salido muy bien aunque estaba muy nerviosa.

—¿Y eso?

—Pues porque nunca lo había hecho antes y nunca sabes si te vas a confundir o si puede ocurrir algún accidente como la última vez…

—¿Cómo es que el Profesor Snape no estaba?

—Ah, esta mañana me dijo el director que Severus se había pedido la semana libre.

—¿En serio?

—Si… que tiene eso de raro. Todo el mundo necesita un descanso, ¿no? ¿Estás bien?

Williams asintió antes de levantarse para volver a entrar en el colegio.

En pie, frente a la mansión de los Malfoy, Snape dudó un breve instante, pero cuando llamó a la puerta lo hizo con total decisión.

El sirviente lo miró extrañado ya que, el oscuro profesor no había vuelto a ser visto en aquella casa desde hacía años, si no siglos.

—¿Qué desea el señor?

—He venido a ver a Lucius Malfoy.—Dijo Snape altivo.

—El señor Malfoy no está en…

—Ahórrate mentirme.

—Pero señor…

El sirviente fue apartado sin miramientos en su camino a la sala donde se había reunido con Lucius la última vez. Un simple vistazo a la habitación le bastó para saber que no se encontraba allí pero la casa era grande y su paciencia finita. Al fin lo encontró en su despacho privado del segundo piso.

Malfoy se alzó de la mesa haciendo los papeles a un lado al instante. Un par de ojos grises lo miraron como quien ve un fantasma. Sus labios se movieron sin pronunciar palabra. La primera reacción fue de sorpresa, después de intriga y finalmente de enfado al darse cuenta de que su visita no era mera cortesía o interés. ¿Habría vuelto a ver alguna escena más de aquel pensadero? Sea lo que fuera no parecía en absoluto contento.

—¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Williams? —Inquirió Snape colérico.

Lucius en su salón miró al profesor divertido con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho.

—¿Qué te hace supones que fui…? ¿Williams? ¿Desde cuándo el mugriento Weasley se ha convertido en Williams?

Snape lo asió de la camisa pegándolo contra la pared. —No vuelvas a acercarte a él.

—Yo, no le he hecho nada.

—No me hagas reír Lucius. —susurró peligrosamente.

—¿No me crees?—Preguntó fingiéndose herido.

—Lucius, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no me mientes—Malfoy pareció relajarse hasta que Severus terminó su frase—, pero tampoco me estás diciendo la verdad. Estoy seguro de que no mancharías tus sucias manos tanto como lo estoy que los enviaste tú.

—No sé qué hacemos discutiendo por esto. Es un sucio y ruinoso Weasley no puedes preferirlo a mí. Me desafió, y pagó por ello.

Snape retorció su varita entre las manos luchando por no ser como él, por no matarlo allí mismo. Intentaba proteger a Williams alejándose del muchacho pero aun así siempre terminaba por meterlo más en la boca del lobo.

— ¿En qué piensas Sev? Podrías ser su padre por el amor de Merlín ¿Crees de verdad que si me matas ahora nadie más tocara a tu pequeño muñeco? — Lucius se carcajeó.

— ¿Es eso lo que yo era para ti?

—No, Severus. Tú fuiste mi igual.

—Igual de idiota.

—Me obligaron a casarme…

— ¿Y a tener hijos también?

—Probablemente ni siquiera sea mío. —Pronunció Lucius con desprecio.

—Ya basta. Deja de mentir por una vez en tu vida. ¿Crees que no intente decirme eso durante año? Es idéntico a ti. —La rabia hizo que la voz de Snape le traicionara.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Se acabo. Ya no sentía nada por ese hombre que no fuera odio. Por qué el hablar de aquellas cosas removía sentimientos que pensó tener controlados.

Lucius aprovechó su desconcierto para acercarse hasta Severus. Le hizo bajar la mano con la que sujetaba la barita y se pegó más a él.

—No. —Le advirtió una vez más. —Se acabó. Hubo algo cuando éramos más jóvenes pero ya no Malfoy. Durante años… No tengo por qué excusarme. Acepta que ya no siento nada por ti sin más.

—Ni tú mismo crees lo que estás diciendo.

Despacio Lucius se volvió a pegarse a él respirando su olor. Recordaba todavía aquel aroma como si nunca le hubiera abandonado.

—Apártate. No lo voy a decir más veces. —Con una mano apoyada contra su pecho lo apartó.

— ¿O si no que, Severus? ¡¿Qué haces?! Quítame esa barita de la cara antes de que te hagas daño. — Lo reprendió Lucius apartando la punta del arma como si fuera un simple palo.

Los labios de Severus se movieron a punto de pronunciar las palabras para ejecutar una maldición cuando sintió arder la marca tenebrosa

Lucius sonrió. —Nos llama nuestro señor. Después de ti mi Severus.

El oscuro profesor arrojó una de las figuras de la sala contra Malfoy, pero esta se hizo pedazos contra la pared, ya que su propietario acababa de desvanecerse para aparecer ante su señor. Pocos segundos después Severus también llegó con la máscara sobre el rostro. ¿Qué excusa hubiera podido dar para no acudir estando fuera del colegio y en presencia de Malfoy?

En aquella ocasión el lugar resultó ser el estrecho pasillo de una enorme mansión. Las puertas a ambos lados estaban cerradas y frente a ellos había ya reunidos una docena más de mortifagos. Los guardias que custodiaban a su señor los escoltaron hasta una amplia habitación de techo interminable y ventanales enormes tapados por oscura tela negras.

Los azulejos del suelo, blancos y negros, parecían el tablero de un ajedrez. Esperaron durante minutos, pero si alguien se impacientó por la prolongada espera no dio muestra alguna de ello.

Al fin su señor apareció ante ellos.

Sentado sobre un frío trono de piedras negras el señor tenebroso comenzó a juguetear con sus uñas sobre el apoyabrazos. El sonido continuo resonaba en la estancia.

—Esta noche nuestra reunión será breve. Estoy contento con los resultados obtenidos por alguno de vosotros. El golpe a la casa de los Terprens ha sido algo loable.—Uno de los mortifagos se inclinó con orgullo hacia el señor tenebroso.—Otros tal vez no hayan tenido tanto renombre como el de los objetos muggles modificado o la intrusión de nuestros hombres en las altas esferas pero aunque debería estar contento con los resultados hay algo que no me deja celebrarlo.—Las largas uñas del líder tamborilearon en el apoyabrazos.— Es una pequeña espina llena de veneno que se me ha incrustado en el pecho. Una espina llena de ponzoña que se va clavando más y más. ¿Sabéis por qué?—Un murmullo general se escuchó en la sala mientras Lucius echaba una mirada preocupada hacia Severus.—Hay alguien entre nosotros que no está cumpliendo con sus deber. —Me refiero a aquel que tenía que traerme a Potter en bandeja de plata. ¿Cuál es el problema esta vez? Adelántate y compártelo con nosotros.—Le ordenó a Snape.

—Mi señor.—Su voz sonó tranquila, nada más lejos de la realidad.—He tenido que aguardar hasta el momento oportuno.

—Y cuando será eso.

—En unas semanas el director marchara para hablar personalmente con los directores de otras casas.

—Semanas. Tal vez has pensado que si he esperado años puedo esperar unas cuantas semanas más. ¿Verdad?

—Si queremos seguir manteniendo mi puesto en el colegio como espía debo de ser cuidadoso mi señor. En el pasado la información que he conseguido…

—¡No ha servido para nada!—Su señor se levantó furioso. Tu puesto allí no es solo como espía Severus también estabas allí para vigilar a Potter y aguardar el momento de traérmelo, pero ese momento nunca llega. ¿Tan difícil es?

—Dumbledore…

Las afiladas uñas de Voldemort le arañaron la cara al abofetearlo.

—No pronuncies el nombre de ese vejestorio en mi presencia. Quiero a Potter aquí y lo quiero ya. Haz lo que tengas que hacer y no me hagas tener que volver a repetirte cuál es tu cometido.

Después de volver a mandarle que se colocara en su sitio entre los demás continuó con la reunión.

—Severus, ¿estás bien?

—Apártate de mi Lucius.

*****

—¡¿Qué?¡—Preguntó Weasley frente al director.

—¿Tienes problemas de oído Bill?—Preguntó jovial el director.

—Severus me pidió la semana libre y se la di. ¿Qué tiene eso de extraño? Bueno—Comenzó a decir tratando de contener una risa—, no suele pedirlos, pero tal vez tuviera algo que hacer.

—¿Dónde…?

—¿A qué viene tanto interés?

—Sólo…—Williams tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para que sus rodillas no se doblaran dejándolo caer. Con disimulo se apoyó sobre el escritorio —No es nada importante.

—¿Entonces? ¿Habéis vuelto a discutir?

—No.

—¿Seguro?—Inquirió de nuevo alzando una ceja. —¿No habrás vuelto a acercarte a Amanda?

—Amanda no me interesa de la forma que cree.

—Yo también he sido joven y estúpido, Williams. Por eso mismo estoy teniendo mucha paciencia contigo. Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de ella no tendré más remedio que despedirte.

—Pero…

—Puedes marcharte ya.

La ira, era un monstruo de garras afiladas, que ascendía por su pecho quemándolo y aunque, tuvo a bien decir lo justo no pudo ocultar su desazón.

—Sí, director Dumbledore.—Dando media vuelta e impulsado por ese mismo sentimiento abandonó la habitación sin añadir ni una palabra más.

Williams bajó aquella misma noche al gran comedor sin ninguna esperanza de encontrar allí al oscuro profesor, pero su corazón dio un vuelco al verlo sentado junto a Amanda. Quiso acelerar el paso pero sus piernas no le permitieron ir más a prisa.

Al sentarse lo hizo conteniéndose presa del cansancio y el dolor.

La vista de Snape se desvió cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

—Buenos noches.—Saludo Weasley débilmente.

—¿Qué tal estás?—Le preguntó Amanda preocupada.

—Bien.

—Pero… estas muy pálido, más aun que esta mañana.

—He dormido mal la pasada noche.

—¿El pequeño Weasley ha tenido una pesadilla?—Preguntó Severus mordaz mientras colocaba la servilleta sobre su regazo. Por un momento le pareció que había movido la muñeca de manera extraña como si el gesto le doliese.

—No, no fue una pesadilla, fue un sueño Severus, el sueño más hermoso que he tenido nunca y ojala… ojala se repitiera… en otras circunstancias.

—No sabes lo que dices.—Bufó Snape.

—Sí que lo sé.

Amanda los miró a ambos como en un partido de tenis sin comprender ni palabra.

—Quiero hablar contigo Severus.

—No hay nada de lo que hablar.—Snape lo observó un instante dándose cuenta de que Amanda tenía razón. Su piel estaba blanquísima, los ojos tenían pronunciadas ojeras y todo él parecía mantenerse en pie como suspendido por un hilo muy fino. El joven se sujetó distraído la sien como si encontrara alivió al presionar la zona. —Tendrías que ir a la enfermería.

—No.

Snape recordó que Weasley tenía pavor por aquel sitió y se culpó por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

—Baja al laboratorio en un par de horas.

—Gracias.


	23. 23

Una vez en la sala de pociones Bill se sentó en el borde de la mesa. A pesar del cansancio y el dolor no pudo evitar sonreír mientras observaba a Snape preparar las los ingredientes. La túnica de Severus se movía según iba de un lado a otro en busca de todo. Cada paso para realizar su labor había sido estudiado y repetido mil veces con el mismo cuidado. ¿Cuántas tardes habría pasado allí encerrado? Su rostro se enrojeció furiosamente al mirar los estantes llenos de botellas de cristal, las mismas que había rotó la noche anterior en su urgencia, pero en el instante que recordó lo sucedido sobre la mesa en la que estaba apoyado le pareció que las mejillas le iban a arder. La entrepierna protestó ante la imagen de Severus sobre él. Williams se puso en pie tratando de dejar de pensar en aquello. Maldito fuera Sebastián…

Despacio, se acercó para ver que estaba preparando su…amigo. Sobre los fuegos tenía tres calderos pequeños. En uno había una especie de cataplasma negra un poco liquida, en el otro había una poción verde que no olía nada bien y en el tercero no parecía haber más que agua. Snape cogió un par de cucharadas de unas plantas y las echo dentro del último recipiente. El líquido se volvió rojo y comenzó desprender un olor como a avellana.

—¿Qué estás preparando? —Preguntó el más joven, pero Snape no se movió. Parecía estar muy concentrado en lo que hacía. Sus manos se movían con precisión…Serían suaves… muy, muy suaves. Bill se maldijo por no recordar cada detalle de la noche que pasaron juntos pero aun así un agradable calor comenzó a concentrarse en su pecho. No quería hacerse ilusiones pero lo tenía tan cerca que parecía que todo fuera posible. El pelo negro de Snape parecía estar más largo de lo que acostumbraba y varios mechones cubrían su blanca nuca.

Williams no se dio cuenta pero, su respiración sobre el cuello de Severus hizo que un escalofrío recorriera toda su espalda. El profesor de pociones se apartó con brusquedad.

—El bálsamo y el antiinflamatorio tardaran un rato en estar listos pero puedes tomarte esto primero. —Sacó un par de tazas y las llenó con el líquido rojo.

—¿Qué es?

—Es solo un Té. —Ante la cara de sorpresa del joven añadió —.Si quisiera envenenarte no utilizaría mis mejores infusiones.

—No es eso.

—¿Qué es entonces? ¿Qué no esperabas que tu viejo profesor tomara algo que no fuera cicuta? —Snape resopló cansado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? La única persona con la que sabía que podía hablar y aun así no era capaz de guardarse toda su ira para sí mismo— .Olvídalo.

—No quiero olvidar nada. —Bill apartó el té a un lado para ponerse frete a Severus. El oscuro profesor se sintió pequeño ante tamaño hombre —.¿Por qué hablas así? Si supieras las veces que quisiera…

—¿Llamar al director para que te lleve de vuelta a casa? —Otra vez. Así no arreglaría sus problemas.

—Ya basta, por favor. Porque no intentas no hablar de ti de esa manera aunque solo sea cuando esté yo delante. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

—Nada. —Severus sacó la barita y despejó su mesa de papeles para que ambos pudieran sentarse allí. Es silencio se prolongó durante varios minutos. Snape, miró al fondo de la taza humeante mientras sus pensamientos vagaban lejos entre su señor oscuro, su lealtad hacia Dumbledore y la noche pasada con Bill. Tal vez no tenía que haberle dicho que bajara. Los últimos años parecía que, escogiera la opción que escogiera siempre se acababa convirtiendo en la equivocada. Por un momento quiso lo que Williams le ofreció frente a la casa de los gritos pero sabía que no debía confiarse como la última vez. Quién sabe, tal vez por una vez también podría ser egoísta como lo fue Lucius y decir que sí. El joven no sufriría demasiado en su compañía ya que el señor tenebroso se encargaría de que Snape desapareciera pronto.

Williams no quiso sacar el tema de la pasada noche porque sabía que Severus lo echaría de la habitación en el acto. Esperaría el momento oportuno.

—¿Siempre has querido ser profesor?—Preguntó Williams. El joven sopló sobre su vaso para que se enfriara un poco antes de llevárselo a los labios.

—¿Has querido ser siempre pelirrojo, Bill? —Respondió con sarcasmo —Lo siento. Supongo que estoy perdiendo la costumbre de mantener conversaciones civilizadas. No.

—¿No?—Preguntó sorprendido.

—No Bill, no nací con un libro en la mano y ganas de lidiar con alumnos a los que no consigo meter en la cabeza ni la más simple de las pociones.

Williams se rió con suavidad y eso hizo que Severus se relajara un poco.

—¿Entonces por qué acabaste en Hogwarts?

—¿En pocas palabras?

—Las que necesites, Severus.

—Oh, con una me basta. Dumbledore. —Ambos pronunciaron el apellido del director a la vez.

—Puede ser muy persuasivo. — Concedió el pelirrojo. —La sonrisa autentica del joven casi invita a Snape a hacer lo mismo —.¿Por qué aceptaste?

Dejando la taza sobre la mesa el profesor de pociones se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla

—¿Qué es lo que quieres oír, Bill?

—La verdad. —respondió con franqueza.

—Tendrías que usar verasitatum para conseguirla.

—No lo creo. — Los ojos del joven se calvaron en los suyos.

Snape sonrió ante aquella mirada sincera. Era como si pudiera decirle que era un mortifago y había matado gente y él le fuera a decir que no importaba. Severus tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse por aquella idea absurda. Le gustaría ver en su cara cuando se enterara. Aunque no llegó a decirle aquello cuando respondió a la pregunta no le mintió. —Creo que podría ayudar a los alumnos para que estén preparados para lo que vendrá.

—Sí me ayudas podríamos conseguirlo entre los dos. —Snape sonrió ante la idea mientras sus dedos jugaban con su taza — .Siento haber roto tus frascos. —Comenzó a disculparse el pelirrojo.

—Estoy acostumbrado a los accidentes. —Su tonó sonó frío pero Bill se dio cuenta de que evitaba mirarle a los ojos.

—Yo acepte para poder estar cerca de mis hermanos, ayudar a los alumnos con mi experiencia y para poder llegar a conocerte de verdad. Yo…Yo necesito hablar contigo sobre lo que paso anoche

—No hay nada de lo que hablar.

—Severus…—Bill agachó la cabeza. Tal vez fuera que había resultado ser el peor amante de la historia. Él no tenía ninguna experiencia sin embargo Lucius… Aquel hombre podría tener todo el oro del universo, o ser el más poderoso, o atractivo, pero no podía quererlo ni la mitad de lo que él lo amaba. No era posible —.Lo entiendo, pero…

—No sigas Bill. —Snape resopló cansado.

—¿Tan horrible fue? Yo nunca me había acostado con nadie seguro que sí…Tal vez sin… sin el elixir… yo…

—Ese no es el problema.

—¿Cuál es entonces? —Bill pasó sus dedos entre sus largos cabellos. —¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

La pregunta lo golpeó como el peor de los puñetazos. ¿Cuántas veces se había sorprendido Snape a punto de preguntar eso mismo a Lucius?

—Escúchame bien Bill, lo de la otra noche ni ocurrió ni volverá a ocurrir. ¿Querías ser mi amigo? Pues mira a donde te ha llevado. No quiero saber ni por un momento que te pasaría si llegáramos a salir juntos por mucho que me gustes.

—¿Qué podría pasarme? Soy un adulto y puedo arreglármelas solo... Yo… ¿Has dicho que te… gusto?—Williams tragó saliva. El corazón parecía a punto de salírsele del pecho —. ¿Has dicho que te gusto?—Williams no cabía en sí.

—No he dicho eso. —Protestó —. ¿Qué me dices de todas las heridas que tienes? ¿Por qué crees que te las han hecho?

—No ha sido nada.

—Yo no estoy tan seguro de que no hayan sido nada, pero sería mejor que paráramos esto mientras puedas contarlo. ¿Crees que no sé de lo que son capaces?

—¿Es por eso por lo que temes salir conmigo? ¿Por miedo a que me pase algo?

—Sí. —Los orbes negros del profesor lo miraron con fijeza —.Sigues sin darte cuenta de lo que son capaces. Yo mismo he visto y hecho más de lo que me hubiera gustado. Y tendré que seguir haciéndolo. Dicen que soy como el demonio y créeme, tienen razón.

—No eres ningún demonio. —Williams se arrodillo junto a él pero Snape se apartó.

—Solo estar en la misma habitación que yo te puede causar problemas. Podrían matarte y ni siquiera te daría tiempo a pensar por qué.

—Severus, sabes mejor que nadie que está a punto de comenzar una guerra —Williams se acercó a él de nuevo. Arrinconándolo contra la pared alzó su barbilla para que lo mirara. En su mirada vio incertidumbre —podría morir de todas formas sin haber conseguido ser tu pareja. Sí es solo por esa posibilidad por lo que no podría llegar a tenerte me volvería loco. No viviré para siempre, nadie lo hace pero el poco tiempo que me reserven en este mundo lo quiero pasar junto a ti si así lo deseas. —Tan cerca de aquellos labios podía sentir el calor de la respiración de Snape en el rostro. Su boca medio abierta. La mano del oscuro profesor se apoyaba en el hombro de Williams. Temió que lo apartara de su lado, pero no lo hizo. Sus labios se rozaron. La lengua de Bill se aventuró donde pocos habían estado antes, profundizando un beso lleno de amor incondicional.

¿Continuaría sujetándolo entre sus brazos con la misma fuerza si supiera todo lo que había hecho? Algo le dijo a Severus que sí. Williams besó su cuello con suavidad al principio. Tenía que haber sido el fuerte, tenía que haber sido él quien se negara pero no quería. Los fuertes brazos de Bill lo rodearon haciéndole sentir pequeño pero protegido. El calor que desprendía era mucho más que agradable.

Por una vez, por una maldita vez deseaba aquello que tenía entre sus manos, por una vez, no se sentía sucio ni utilizado… por una vez… Un gemido escapó de su garganta cuando Williams lo apoyó contra la pared notando su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Tan cerca notaba su fuerza y su virilidad con toda claridad. Aquello era lo más cerca que jamás estaría del paraíso. Los labios del más joven sobre su blanco cuello le arrancaron jadeos de placer que no habían salido nunca con Lucius. ¿Lucius? ¿Quién era ese Luc…? De nuevo volvió a escucharse su respiración entrecortada.

Los pensamientos del oscuro profesor se volvieron humo cuando Williams lo asió del trasero y lo levantó entre sus fuertes brazos. Las piernas de Severus se enlazaron alrededor de la cintura del joven Weasley. El pelirrojo sonrió contra su nuca al notar la fuerte erección de su compañero contra su vientre.

Bill conjuró una cama enorme en la habitación del otro lado. Esta vez, depositó a Severus como si fuera la criatura más delicada. El profesor de pociones quiso demostrarle que no se trataba de ninguna damisela primeriza, pero algo en su mirada le hizo detenerse. ¿Era verdad? ¿Realmente Bill lo amaba tanto como se reflejaba en su rostro? ¿Por qué?

Williams le hizo apoyar la espalda sobre el colchón. Sus besos comenzaron siendo tímidos pero fueron incrementándose a medida que veía las respuestas en el cuerpo de su amante. Severus gimió. Los labios del pelirrojo trazaron su camino sobre la piel desnuda y blanca del profesor. Era suave y suya. Besó cada centímetro, cada herida, cada cicatriz hasta llegar a la cintura donde Snape le vio dudar. Un segundo antes de que Severus se dispusiera a tomar el control, Williams le desabotonó el pantalón e hizo que se deslizara por sus piernas hasta quitárselo. ¿Dónde estaba el muchacho inseguro de hacia unos instantes? Alargando un brazo Snape acarició el musculoso brazo del joven. Con el más mínimo movimiento sus bíceps se contraían entre sus dedos.

Williams, se sintió el dueño del tiempo con las manos atadas a la espalda. Podía hacer que los minutos se movieran despacio, pero no podía detenerlos para que aquello durara eternamente.

Esta vez fue el pelirrojo quien invocó la vaselina y comenzó a aplicarla con el permiso de su compañero. Snape dejó escapar el aire de repente cuando sintió aquellos dedos hábiles introducirse en él. Lo hizo con cuidado y fue una sensación maravillosa, pero cuando notó la mano de Bill deslizarse sobre su miembro levantó la cabeza para poder ver lo que hacía. Aprovechando sus palmas llenas del líquido resbaladizo comenzó masajear su verga. El cuerpo de Severus que parecía hervir con cada una de sus caricias ante aquella acción creyó que se quemaría por completo. Nunca lo habían torturado de una manera tan deliciosa.

Williams se introdujo en su interior con suavidad. Una vez dentro esperó quieto hasta notar que su compañero se había acostumbrado a tenerlo en su interior. El más joven se agachó para atrapar los labios de Severus entre los suyos. Ninguno de los dos se separó hasta que les faltó el aliento.

Bill tomó a Severus como si fuera lo más valioso sobre la tierra pero una vez que comenzó sus arremetidas no dudó animado por la muestra de places que vio en su rostro.

—Eres hermoso.—Siseó el más joven.

—Bill…—Severus Jadeó su nombre al tratar de negar aquello.

—Me gustas mucho más cuando no puedes rebatirme.

Snape se limitó a sonreír mientras instaba al pelirrojo a incrementar el ritmo moviendo sus caderas. Los dedos del profesor de pociones recorrieron el fuerte pecho de su ex alumno. —Si yo soy… hermoso… Aaaah —Severus no pudo evitar un escalofrío al sentir aquella oleada de placer que le recorría cada rincón — ¿qué eres tú?

—Completamente tuyo. —susurró en su oído. —Siempre tuyo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? — repitió sin créese que pudiera preguntarle algo así. Bill se detuvo un instante pero no se retiró de su cuerpo. —Porque te amo. Porque cada vez que sales de una habitación siento que me falta el aire, porque te necesito…

Severus besó sus labios acallando aquellas palabras… si escuchaba una más acabaría por creérselas todas.

"Solo déjame amarte". Pensó el pelirrojo.

"No te marches". Pensó Snape.


	24. Chapter 24

Williams abrió los ojos. Al principio no recordó donde estaba hasta que bajó la vista hacia su torso desnudo. Snape dormía con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y un brazo a su alrededor. Era algo maravillosa despertar así. Con suavidad acarició la blanca piel de la nuca apartando unos mechones negros y Snape empezó a moverse.

—¿Te he despertado? —Preguntó en un susurró al verle abrir sus negros ojos. Snape se limitó a sonreír.—¿Puedo besarte?

—Me has tenido toda la noche despierto, tocado en lugares que ni nuestros alumnos de último curso han oído nombrar y es ahora cuando me pides permiso para besarme.

Williams se sonrojó:—Yo pensé…

—Claro que puedes Bill. —Snape se alzó asaltando sus labios. Fue un beso largo y profundo que ninguno quería terminar. Cuando Snape se separó para cambiar de postura el joven emitió un gemido de protesta.

—Cada vez que estoy contigo me gustaría tener algo que pudiera detener el tiempo. Solos tú y yo, siempre. Sev… Yo…—Bill volvió a besarle poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro. —Te quiero. —Declaró el pelirrojo.

Snape abrió la boca para hablar, pero unos golpes en la puerta lo distrajeron.

—Profesor Snape. Soy Amanda. He venido para recoger los ingredientes. —se escuchó del otro lado.

—¿Cerraste la puerta?—Murmuró Snape.

—Creí que tú...

Ambos salieron de la cama de un salto. El profesor de pociones cerró la puerta con ayuda de su barita y comenzaron a vestirse. Severus tenía una sonrisa casi infantil en los labios y Bill casi se sentía como un adolescente al que sus padres estaban a punto de pillar. Se agachó para recoger su varita y al levantarse se tambaleó. Dio un paso atrás y calló sentado sobre el suelo. Al ínstate se encontró a Severus junto a él.

—¿Qué te ha pasa? ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó en un susurro mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

Bill se apoyó contra la pared: —Ha sido un estúpido mareo. Me habré puesto en pie demasiado deprisa.

—Siéntate aquí. —Le dijo mientras lo acompañaba hasta una de las sillas. De rodillas junto a él empezó a ponerle las botas.

—No es necesario. —habló avergonzado Weasley.

—Esto no es un gran sacrificio, ¿sabes?

Sin decir nada más Snape hizo desaparecer la cama al lugar que le había indicado y tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Weasley abrió a Amanda.

—¿Qué hace ahí medio agachada?

—Me ha asustado profesor. Intentaba mirar si se había quedado atrancada. La primera clase de hoy está a punto de empezar y pensé… que se enfadaría si no…—Amanda miró su reloj de pulsera. —¡Madre mía que tarde! —Exclamó la joven mientras recogía ingredientes

—Señorita Robledo, yo mismo puedo encargarme de llevar los ingredientes.

—No, no. Este es mi trabajo y yo lo hago. No sé preocupe. Además parece que ha pasado mala noche.

—¿Cómo…?

—Creo que ya lo tengo todo. Lo digo porque tiene los cabellos algo revueltos y parece cansado aunque también es cierto que tiene la expresión mucho más tranquilo. ¿Qué sabré yo?

A dos pasos de salir de la habitación Snape se relajó un poco a pesar del comentario que acababa de oír. Algún día la enseñaría el conjuró que anudaba la lengua aunque no tenía esperanzas de que aquello la hiciera callar. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar Amanda dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta de su despacho.

—¡Vaya!—Exclamó la joven.

—¡¿Qué demonios hace?! ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué…?—Preguntó Severus cuando Amanda se escurrió entre el hueco de la puerta metiéndose en la estancia donde había estado durmiendo. Snape la siguió al interior con el corazón desbocado, pero no vio ningún rastro de Williams.

—Casi olvido el último ingrediente. —Amanda se detuvo al notar que había pisado algo. Hizo amago de agacharse, pero Snape lo recogió en el acto. Era el tubo de vaselina que habían usado la noche anterior.

—Suficiente. —Con brusquedad le arrebató las cosas de la mano y la sacó del despacho sin miramientos. —Yo me encargaré hoy de los ingredientes.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, señorita Robledo. Tomase la mañana libre.

—Vaya. ¿Tan de repente? No sabría qué hacer.

—Duerma. —Snape miró alrededor con nerviosismo. ¿Dónde se había metido Williams? No era lo que se dice pequeño como para desaparecer así y su varita la tenía él en el bolsillo.

—Si lo hubiera sabido antes no me importaría, pero a estas horas…

—En ese caso mañana también puede librar Señorita Robledo. Todo el día además. —Severus comenzó a notar como un sudor desagradable le recorría la espalda.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó perpleja.

—¡Fuera!

—Sí. ¡Muchas gracias! Para que luego digan que no es considerado. Si ya sabía yo que era el mejor. ¿Pero cómo se ha enterado que quería ir al concierto de Ash? Me dijeron que no se me ocurriera pedirle el día para ir y de echo me daba igual tener que madrugar al día siguiente, pero… Muchas gracias. —Amanda comenzó a dar saltos entusiasmada. Abrazó a Snape de improviso y salió corriendo hacia sus habitaciones en el otro ala del castillo.

—Suele ocurrirte esto muy a menudo. —Susurró Bill en su oído.

—¡Por Merlín! ¿De dónde sales? Me has dado un susto de muerte. —Especialmente porque si no se hubiera dado cuenta casi al instante de que era Bill podría haberle atacado.

—Me transporte—respondió el pelirrojo.

—¿Te transportaste?

—Claro, ya sabes. Agitas la barita y…

—«¿Sin barita?» —Eso no era verdad. Snape estuvo a punto de sacar la barita del bolsillo para que se lo explicara, pero no quería discutir. «¿Cuántas mentiras más le había dicho?»

—Severus. Yo…—Bill dejó escapar el aire lentamente. — En realidad no ha sido con la barita. No me gusta hablar de esto, pero odiaría mentirte. En mi antiguo trabajo acabé aprendiendo unas pocas cosas que puedo llegar a hacer sin usarla. Son solo…

—No tienes que explicarlo. —Severus comprendió cuan poderoso debía ser para poder hacer tal cosa como si nada y lo importante que era que no lo hubiera revelado antes, pero ante todo agradecía que le hubiera contado la verdad.

—Tengo que irme. —Habló Weasley.

—Me temo que sí, a no ser que quieras ocupar el lugar de Amanda en mis clases.

—No sé sí quiero ser el blanco de tus iras. Solo bromeaba, Severus.

El joven abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir de clase le besó. Ambos profesores estaban tan concentrados el uno en el otro que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los había visto.

En los pasillos Bill solo consiguió dar un par de pasos más antes de apoyarse contra la pared. De nuevo se encontraba mareado.


	25. Chapter 25

—Tengo esferas mucho más bonitas. —Le aseguró a Williams la dependienta de Drasdanian hall, la mejor tienda de recuerdos de cristal de todo Hogsmeade. —También podría hacerle traer otra sin ningún fallo. ¿No prefiere…?

—No, no se preocupe es justo lo que buscaba. —Williams Weasley sacó la cartera.

—¿Esta seguro?

—Sí, es perfecta.

La bruja miró la bola de cristal una vez más y la agitó para ver como la escena iba cambiando en su interior.

—Bien. —respondió la mujer encogiéndose de hombros. Con suavidad movió la varita y comenzó a envolver el objeto.

+++

—No te quedes en la puerta. —Le apremió Snape al ver que Williams no terminaba de pasar a su cuarto.

—No puedo quedarme mucho, pero quería preguntarte algo. ¿Te apetece dar un paseo después de cenar este viernes? —Continuó el pelirrojo.

—Tendré que mirar en mi agenda, ya sabes que soy un hombre muy solicitado.

—Me hago una idea. —Bill sonrío.

Acercándose a Snape se agachó para intentar besarlo, pero en el último instante se dio cuenta de que aun seguía en el pasillo. Lo último que necesitaban era que alguien los viera.—Tal vez si que tengo tiempo para pasar un momento.

—Entra de una vez—gruñó Snape intentando no sonreír.

En el momento que franqueó la estancia y cerró la puerta el pelirrojo lo asió de la cintura y se inclinó para besarlo. Antes de abandonar su boca mordió su labio inferior.

—Tengo que marcharme, Severus. Hay clase en un rato y no puedo llegar tarde—Le susurró, pero en ningún momento Williams hizo ademán de moverse. Sus manos aun asidas a su túnica y la respiración entrecortada del joven le acariciaba el oído.

Las manos del pelirrojo comenzaron a alisar su túnica con suavidad a pesar de que lo que realmente parecía pedir todo su cuerpo a gritos era arrancarle la ropa. Los ojos marrones de Bill lo incendiaban. El más joven rozó sus labios antes de volver a besarle. Era como si cada vez que se tocaban no necesitaran volver a respirar.

—No quiero irme. —murmuró Williams y se mordió los propios labios. La primera clase de la tarde empezaría en media hora, pero aun así... Sería tan delicioso perderse en ese cuerpo.

—Será mejor que te vayas, Bill. Hemos quedado luego, ¿no? Después de cenar podemos continuar con esta conversación.

Weasley volvió a mirar su reloj: —Te veo a la noche. —En su expresión se podía leer que deseaba mucho más que poder verlo.

Cuando Snape se quedó solo pensó en reorganizar algún armario, pero antes de poder hacer nada alguien volvió a llamar a la puerta.

Al abrir se encontró de frente con Bill:—¿No decía que tenía prisa, profesor Williams? —Le peguntó. Antes de que se diera cuenta el joven entró en la habitación sin dejar de besarlo.

La cama se hundió ligeramente cuando Williams se recostó sobre él. Sus cabellos rozaron la piel desnuda de Severus provocándole cosquillas. Mordisqueó sus labios antes de abrírselos para profundizar un beso abrasador. Snape se sujetó a sus anchas espaldas sintiendo como se contraía cada músculo. Tenerlo encima le hacía sentir poderoso.

—Te quiero, Sev.

—No digas eso. —gimió mientras sus delgados dedos se deslizaban por sus caderas hasta su trasero bien formado.

Williams jadeó sorprendido por aquella caricia.

—Puedes impedir que lo diga, pero no por ello dejare de hacerlo. —El joven notó como los labios de su compañero sonreían contra su hombro.

—Pues más vale que dejes de hacerlo—El pelirrojo se tensó—, que dejes de llamarme Sev porque es algo que odio.

—Demonio. —le respondió, pero en sus labios no sonaba despectivo.

Con deliberada lentitud Williams deslizó una mano sobre por su torso. Cada zona que tocaba su palma era mordisqueada con ternura; su pecho, su cintura, su ombligo, su… Al llegar a la altura del pantalón le abrió la cremallera y se lo quitó dejando al descubierto su virilidad. Los ojos negros de Severus lo abrasaban y el deseo que vio en ellos le dio el valor que necesitaba para lo que pretendía hacer. En cuanto Williams comenzó a lamer su miembro Snape gimió sujetándose con una mano al cabecero de la cama y con la otra sobre los pelirrojos cabellos de su amante. Cuanto más escuchaba jadear su nombre más ansiaba hacerlo suyo. En el momento en el que Snape estuvo a punto de correrse lo sujetó del hombro para que se detuviera.

—Aún no—Susurró Severus.

 

El pelirrojo ascendió para devorar su boca. Sintió aquellos grandiosos muslos rozando su piel cuando Williams se colocó entre sus piernas. Era perfecto, demasiado.

Ambos gimieron a la vez cuando se introdujo en él.

Sus arremetidas se intensificaron hasta que el cuerpo del más joven llegó al límite. Bill tuvo que hacer un sobreesfuerzo para detenerse dentro de Severus, tratando de que aquel momento durara mucho más. Las uñas de Snape se clavaron en su trasero al instarlo a continuar, pero Williams se inclinó sobre su amante para besarlo una vez más. Sus lenguas se enredaron hasta que Williams pensó que moriría si no lograba tomar aire. Snape comenzó a mover sus caderas provocando una oleada de placer que hizo correrse al pelirrojo dentro de él. Bill gruñó con los dientes apretados por el placer. Dispuesto a terminar lo que había empezado se retiró de su compañero y mordisqueó su oreja.

—¿Quién es el demonio ahora?—Le preguntó Snape con la voz entre cortada.

Bill sonrió. El pendiente que llevaba en la oreja le distrajo un segundo. Mordió el cuello del profesor de pociones como un depredador y comenzó a restregarse contra él. Para la sorpresa de Snape, notó como aquel roce entre sus cuerpos provocaba una nueva erección en su ex alumno. Williams subió lo suficiente para que Severus le acariciara el miembro con las manos. Tan solo ver aquel gesto de éxtasis en el rostro del más joven era el paraíso.

Cuando volvió a preparar la entrada de Snape se recreó en incrementar su pequeño tormento. Una vez más se introdujo en su antiguo profesor y deseó no tener que dejarlo nunca más. Williams se sujetó a sus caderas mientras intensificaba las acometidas. Poco después ambos se corrieron exhaustos.

—Te quiero Sev. —Habló el pelirrojo mientras le acariciaba la barbilla con la nariz.

+++

Los alumnos salieron de sus clases para encaminarse a la próxima. Hermione cargada con sus tomos de Historia de la magia saludó a Ginni, pero esta ni siquiera la vio. Abrazada a sus libros la menor de los Weasley parecía algo distraída.

—Ginni— la llamó Hermione al pasar junto a ella. — ¿Estás bien?

—Oh… Sí… Bueno… no del todo. ¿Puedes venir conmigo un momento?  
Las dos muchachas se apartaron de la marabunta de alumnos y se quedaron en un pequeño recoveco.

—¿Te sucede algo?

Ginni dejó escapar el aire con fuerza: —No sé por dónde empezar.

—Cálmate y comienza por el principio. Seguro que podemos hacer algo para solucionar lo que sea.

—Yo… Mi hermano… él… Será mejor que lo suelte de sopetón. Hace unas semanas vi… Bill estaba besando a Snape.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. Créeme, ver a uno de mis hermanos besando a otra persona no es una de mis fantasías preferidas.

—Cálmate, Ginni. Eso era lo que querías, ¿no?... Quiero decir, eso es bueno. A él le gusta y al final ha conseguido… Eso no es nada malo.

—Claro que me alegró por él. Adoro a Bill y estoy contenta por él… aunque este con uno de mis profesores. Ese no es el problema. El problema es que Ron y Harry siguen empeñados en demostrar que nos equivocamos y que Snape no puede estar saliendo con nadie así que han insistido en que antes de que termine el curso nos demostraran que estábamos equivocadas. Tengo miedo de lo que podrían llegar a hacer para descubrirle.

—Se acabara enterando de su relación de todos modos. Williams tendría que decírselo a Ron. De todas formas, ¿Qué podrían llegar a hacer?—Ambas se miraron fijamente.—Está bien. Te ayudaré.

—Shhhh. — Ginni continuó hablando más bajo al ver pasar un par de chicos. — Pero ¿Y si en el proceso dejan en evidencia a Bill? Podrían tener problemas.

—Sin duda eso sería un serio problema. Tranquila, Ginni. Encontráremos algo para que dejen de investigar.

—Gracias.

—¿Qué hacéis las dos aquí? Deberías de estar en vuestras clases. —Las amonestó el profesor Weasley.

—Sí, profesor. —Respondió Hermione antes de marchar a toda prisa.

Ginni en cambio le sonrió mientras se acercaba hasta él y lo abrazaba.

—¿Ginni…?

—Ya, ya sé que esto no va a salvarme de perder puntos. —Antes de soltarlo lo besó en la mejilla. —Yo que tu correría a tu clase. Vas a llegar más tarde que Hermione. —Me alegra verte tan contento.

El mayor de los Weasley la vio marchar con una extraña sensación. Tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con su familia, pero por ahora quería estar seguro de que Snape no desaparecería de su lado. Le había costado mucho convencerle para que lo intentaran, pero… muy a su pesar aun tenía miedo de que se echara atrás.


	26. Chapter 26

El viernes llegó en un suspiro. Sentado tras la mesa del gran comedor, Williams conversaba con Amanda mientras esperaba a que Severus apareciera. 

—¿Has visto a Snape esta tarde?—La preguntó el pelirrojo.

—No, Bill. Como estos días me los ha dado libres para que prepare unos cuantos apuntes no solemos coincidir. 

Bill se atragantó y tuvo que beber agua para pasar el mal rato. ¿Por qué tenía que acordarse en aquel momento de cómo Amanda había conseguido aquellos días libres? Habían estado muy cerca de ser descubiertos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres más agua? 

—Supongo que he comido muy rápido… Es que tengo un hambre que me muero. 

—Ya se nota. Te encanta la pasta ¿verdad?—Le preguntó Amanda mientras daba vueltas a su tenedor.

—¿Por qué lo dices? 

—Es la tercera vez que repites.

—No me había dado cuenta. —Respondió mientras apartaba el plato a un lado. — Últimamente parezco un saco sin fondo.

—Tal vez sean los nervios. A mí me suele dar por no comer casi nada, pero otros suelen comer mucho más que de costumbre ¿Estas estresado últimamente? 

Amanda volvió a dar vueltas a la pasta y se llevó el tenedor a la boca. Bill sonrió al ver sus labios manchados de tomate. Y sobre el estrés; En los últimos meses había terminado en la enfermería, habían confesado delante de un montón de gente que era virgen, le habían dado una paliza, había discutido con el director y este lo había amenazado con despedirle… Se había acostado con Snape y ahora era suyo... O al menos eso esperaba. Con el mero pensamiento de su amante sintió un doloroso calor en la entrepierna. ¿Dónde estaría Severus? 

—Para nada. —respondió Bill—No sé que es el stress. Tienes una mancha ahí.

—Gracias. Tal vez sea porque últimamente no bajas a desayunar. En la última semana no te he visto ni un día.

—Llevó una temporada con el estomago mal. Por las mañanas suelo tenerlo revuelto. 

— Tal vez sea por la cena. Tendrías que ir a la enfermería. 

La simple mención de aquel lugar le dio escalofríos.

—Sí. —Respondió sin mucho convencimiento. Al alzar la vista vio la mirada severa del director. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes de cómo era realmente aquel hombre?

—¿Bill? —Le preguntó Amanda.

—Perdona me he distraído un momento ¿Qué?

—Te preguntaba si vas a ir esta noche al lago. Hoy se celebra en Pomrar.

—Tan pronto. —Encalmó el pelirrojo.

—Yo creía que era una vez cada cinco años.

—Sí, tienes razón, pero no me acordaba. Estaría bien poder ir, pero… No. No creo que vaya.—Estaría lleno de adolescentes y Snape no querría ir con él. 

Acercándose a su oído Amanda le susurró: —Si no se lo preguntas nunca sabrás si quiere ir o no. Sería realmente hermoso.

—¿De… de que…?

—Lo digo por si tenías alguien especial. —respondió la chica con una sonrisa y Bill no estaba seguro de si ella sabía o no algo sobre ellos.

 

Ron observó a su hermano con cierta furia contenida.: —¿Por qué tiene que estar tan cerca de ella?

—Ron. — protestó su hermana por sexta vez aquella misma noche. —Ya vale. Si quieres algo con ella ve y díselo, pero deja a Bill en paz. Además, ella te lleva al menos seis años.  
—Ellas los prefieren más jóvenes—argumentó el pelirrojo. 

—Y más guapos. —Le rebatió Hermione. Antes de que Ron pudiera abrir la boca para protestar continuó. — Esta noche es la noche del Pomrar, ¿por qué no la invitas?

—¿El Porjuan? —Preguntaron Potter y Weasley casi al unísono.

—El Pomrar. —Explicó con paciencia Hermione. —Cada cinco años…

—¿Cómo las olimpiadas? —Preguntó el pelirrojo.

—No, Ron las olimpiadas son cada cuatro. Calla. —Le ordenó al ver que pensaba volver a interrumpirla. —Cada año se da un fenómeno natural que llena el lago de luces y fuegos fatuos se dice que los años que cae en luna llena, cosa que ocurre cada cinco años, si besas a tu pareja estaréis juntos para siempre.

—Sería hermoso ¿Verdad, Hermione? —Preguntó Ginni mientras miraba soñadora a uno de los chicos que había en la otra mesa.

—Ya lo creo. —Respondió la muchacha.

—También se dice que si se ha cumplido tendrás un sueño premonitorio sobre algo transcendente en vuestra vida.

—Eso yo creo que es más mito que otra cosa. —Habló Granger.

—Buaa, Que cursilada. —Protestó Ron. —Pero… No sé si serviría de algo, pero yo creo que si eso fuera así Snape estaría desesperado por ir…. ¡Eso es, Harry! Si está saliendo con alguien querrá asegurarse de que no le deje nunca y aprovechara la ocasión para besarla —Ron arrugó el gesto.

—Eres imposible. Deja a Snape en paz ¿Me oyes?

—Ginni. —Susurró Granger antes de cogerla de la túnica. —Siéntate nos están mirando.

+++

Williams entró tan sigilosamente que Snape no lo escuchó acercarse. Apoyado contra el marco de la puerta lo miró durante varios minutos. Estaba vigilando la cocción de un par de calderos mientras observaba un viejo libro. La delicadeza con la que trataba a aquellas páginas y la pasión que dedicaba a sus pociones le hizo sentir celos. 

Era hermoso en más de una forma. Bill se sabía afortunado por tan solo poder estar tan cerca de él. Quiso acercarse por la espalda y tapar aquellos ojos negros con sus manos, pero sabía que para alguien que había pasado por tanto como él, un gesto tan simple haría que se revolviera.

—Te he estado esperando en el gran comedor. —Dijo al fin el pelirrojo.

—No tenía hambre.

— ¿Estás listo para que nos vayamos, Severus?

— ¿Irnos?

—Sí, habíamos quedado para dar una vuelta. —Bill trató de disimular su decepción.

Al volverse Snape se fijó en que Bill llevaba ropa de calle; unos pantalones vaqueros muuuy ajustados y una camiseta negra de manga corta que marcaba sus musculosos brazos y pecho. ¿Tan tarde era?

—No me he dado cuenta de la hora. Termino de hacer esto y nos vamos.

—No me importa esperar por ti, Severus.

—Veo que no llevas la túnica. ¿Dónde tienes pensado ir?

—Es una sorpresa. —Le respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa. 

—Tú eres de los que no saben cuánto odio las sorpresas, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, que yo viniera fue una sorpresa y no nos ha ido tan mal, ¿no? —Habló mientras abrazaba al oscuro profesor por la espalda.

La mirada burlona que le dedicó Snape por encima del hombro le hizo aflojar el agarre.

 

Severus abrió la puerta de su habitación, pero antes de cerrarla para dejarle esperando en el pasillo Bill pudo ver una ropa pulcramente doblada sobre la cama.

Cuando al cabo de un rato salió Williams se sintió incapaz de apartar los ojos de él. Le había visto con la túnica e incluso desnudo, pero nunca hasta el día de hoy lo había vestido como cualquier otra persona de la calle. El jersey de lana azul le quedaba perfecto con aquellos pantalones negros. Tenía la elegancia de una pantera. 

Aunque trató de disimular, Snape se dio cuenta de que lo observaba. Había planeado aquella cita para los dos, pero empezaba a pensar que si no salían de su cuarto tampoco le importaría mucho. ¿Qué poseía Severus que lo enganchaba tanto?

—Bueno, tenía planeado algo para esta noche, pero en el último momento he pensado que tal vez… te apetecería ir al lago esta noche.

Snape lo observó un instante antes de contestar: —¿En un día como este?

—¿Nunca has tenido curiosidad por saber si era cierto? —Le preguntó mientras respiraba embriagado por su presencia.

—Ya me imagino entre todos mis alumnos. —Habló Snape con sarcasmo.

—Está bien. —El tono de voz de Bill no delató lo que sentía. —¿No vas a ponerte la capa? Hace un poco de frío donde vamos.—Antes de que dijera nada cogió la prenda que tenía entre las manos y le ayudó a instalarla alrededor de los hombros.

—¿Y la tuya?

Con un movimiento de su varita Williams trajo la suya, una capa negra con capucha, que cuando colocó sobre sus anchas espaldas le quedó perfecta.

Se ocultaron de unos cuantos alumnos que se dirigían al lago y siguieron hacia delante. Cuando se adentraron en el jardín donde por fin se encontraron completamente a solas. Mientras caminaban Snape notó como la mano de Bill le rozaba la suya como si fuera a agarrarla, pero en el último momento la apartó. 

—¿Realmente querías ir, Bill?

Williams se detuvo: — ¿Tan absurdo sería? —Le preguntó de espaldas a él.

—Está allí casi todo el colegio, Bill se razonable.

— Lo entiendo, pero ¿si no fuera por toda esta gente hubieras venido conmigo?

—No lo sé.

—¿Habías pensado en ir antes?

—Bill, eres demasiado joven para entenderlo…

—No, no lo soy Severus. —Le respondió el pelirrojo con la mandíbula apretada. —Si te refieres a que aun necesito que me lean antes de ir a la cama o que creo que la vida es fácil y está llena de magia no lo creo desde hace años. Pero si creo en ti y en mí. Entiendo que no quieras estar aquí delante de todos con un imberbe como yo pero…

Muy a su pesar Bill tuvo que detenerse un momento para aclarar su voz antes de continuar:—Yo si deseó estar contigo aunque no me creas. Y soy tan estúpido que me agarraría a cualquier cosa porque siguiéramos así. Sé que ha sido una estupidez tan siquiera pensarlo, pero por un momento…—Williams pasó sus manos entre sus cabellos. —Se me olvidó que no somos como ellos. Me gustaría estar en otro sitio, otro en el que no te sintieras incomodo junto a mí. 

Hubiera estado tan bien poder besarlo allí mientras disfrutaban del espectáculo pero sabía tan bien como Severus por qué no podía ser…

—Sí, Bill. Lo pensé una vez y se lo dije a la persona con la que estaba, pero…

—No hace falta que sigas me lo imagino. —Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. —No debí preguntarte. 

—¿No eres demasiado joven para entenderlo, pero si para pararte a escuchar? Se lo propuse y me dio plantón.

—Me alegro. —Respondió medio enfurruñado. No porque le dieran plantón sino porque no había ido allí con ningún otro.

La risa de Severus le desencajó.:—Que maduro, Williams. —Le dijo sonriendo. 

—¿Sabes, Sev? Me hubiera gustado haber estado en el colegio cuando tú estudiabas aquí.  
—No te hubiera gustado.

—Sí, sí que me habría gustado. 

Snape siguió a Weasley al menos durante media hora. La luna llena iluminaba un camino tortuoso. Cada cierto tiempo podía escuchar aullidos salvajes. Cuando Bill se paró de repente no pudo evitar chocar contra su espalda. 

—¿Dónde estamos? —Preguntó Snape.

—Al otro lado del bosque. 

Bill parecía buscar algo entre los arbustos. Ambos escucharon un chasquido y Williams sonrió.  
—¿Un pasadizo? —Murmuró Snape.

—Sí. Recuerda que soy el mayor de los Weasley. Todos los pasadizos que conocen mis hermanos, son gracias a mí. Aunque todavía hay lugares que me guardo exclusivamente. —Cierra los ojos. —Le pidió Weasley.

Severus nunca había confiado en nadie por eso se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando le obedeció. La gran mano del pelirrojo casi hizo desaparecer la suya cuando se la cogió.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron andando, pero si sintió como cuidaba de que no tropezara ni se diera contra ninguna rama alta.

—Ya puedes abrirlos.

Al principio le costó habituarse a la luz. Se encontraban en una gruta en la que se podía escuchar el ruido del agua. Cuando por fin se acostumbró a los destellos contemplo un maravilloso espectáculo. Las piedras de las paredes eran las que daban una claridad tan intensa. Casi parecía de día a pesar de encontrarse en un espacio cerrado. Había un arrollo a unos pocos pasos y a unos metros hacia arriba una cascada natural. Solo faltaban los cantos de los pájaros pensó y como si eso fuera un hechizo empezaron a escucharse.

Williams le sonrió.

—¿Te gusta?

Un pequeño pájaro rojo atravesó la cueva hasta posarse en un abeto.

—Es impresionante. —Snape no pudo ocultar su fascinación.  
Olía a hierba fresca y rocío.

Bill hizo aparecer una alfombra en el suelo y le indicó que se sentara junto a él. 

—Es muy tranquilo, ¿verdad? —Tras ver como Snape asentía continuó. —Cuando estudiaba en el colegio siempre que me encontraba agobiado o muy, muy enfadado venía hasta aquí a descansar o nadar en el lago. En cierto modo me recordaba a mi casa.

Snape alzó una ceja y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Williams lo interrumpió: ——No me mires así. Aunque fuéramos nueve en mi familia también teníamos momentos de paz…—Bill esbozó una sonrisa como si recordara algo, algo muy dulce. —Y tú ¿Qué haces cuando necesitas relajarte?

«¿Qué hacia?»—Nada.

Hacía años, que se había resignado a existir y algunos menos que se había convencido de que no merecía más. Snape supo en el acto que no debería estar allí compartiendo aquel lugar con Williams. Cuando estaba solo pensaba en que lo arrastraría y tenía que dejarlo, pero cuando estaban juntos… Creía que todo era posible.

Bill pareció entristecerse.

—Y ¿Qué hay de lo que me dijiste sobre ver la puesta de sol en Hogsmeade? 

—Bueno, eso era solo una chiquillada. Era algo que hacia cuando tenía quince años.

—Vaya… Entonces he vuelto a meter la pata. 

En los últimos meses había aprendido que cada vez que Bill se sentía mal por algo se mordía el labio como hacía en aquel momento. Snape tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no detenerle con un beso.

—Toma. —Le dijo el pelirrojo mientras ponía entre sus manos el obsequio.

—¿Qué es…?

—Un paquete. —Replicó burlón el pelirrojo. 

—Muy gracioso, Bill.  
—Ábrelo. —Le repitió esta vez con una voz suave que parecía que le acariciaba el alma. —Siento no haber escogido mejor.

—No tienes por qué darme nada.

—Snape, por favor. Tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños. Ya sé que no es hoy, pero como te has negado a decirme cuando es…

—Bill. —Le advirtió.

—Snape. Por favor.

Al abrir el presente lo sacó para mirarlo a la luz. Era una bola de cristal en la que se podía ver Hogsmeade. 

—Mira. —Le dijo el pelirrojo mientras la movía con suavidad. Así podrás ver el amanecer como si estuvieras allí. Se puede ver lo que ha pasado hace tres o cuatro horas. Ya sé que lo normal es que sea en tiempo real, pero ninguna de las que quedaban eran…

—Muchas gracias Bill, pero no tenías que…

—Por eso lo he hecho. —Weasley se sentó junto a él. —Si la agitas con suavidad mientras giras la muñeca puedes acercar la imagen. Es como tener unos prismáticos gigantescos. —En un gesto cariñoso Williams apoyó una mano sobre el regazo de Snape. 

—Te importaría contestarme a una pregunta, Sev.

—Prueba.

Bill entornó los ojos antes de continuar. —¿Has pensado dejar Hogwarts alguna vez? ¿Ir a enseñar a otro sitio o hacer otra cosa?

—No. —Weasley pensó que no le sacaría ni una palabra más, pero se equivocó. —Hogwarts es el único sitio donde estoy seguro en estos momentos.

Williams quiso decirle que si se venía con él se encargaría de protegerlo, pero… y si realmente no fuera capaz de protegerlo. Voldemort no se atrevería a buscarle en las narices de Dumbledore y aunque él también tuviera un poder nada despreciable no estaba convencido de que fuera suficiente. No quería arriesgarse cuando lo que estaba en juego era la vida de Snape.  
No supo cuánto tiempo pasaron así, pero cuando se dio cuenta Williams apoyaba la cabeza sobre las rodillas de Severus y sus dedos hacía rato que acariciaban sus rojos cabellos. 

—¿Te parecería muy descabellado venir a nadar conmigo, Severus?

—Preferiría no hacerlo, pero puedes ir tú si quieres. No dejes que un viejo…

Williams acalló sus palabras con un beso.

—Ven—Le pidió Bill mientras se ponía en pie.

Snape negó con la cabeza: —No he traído bañador.

—Yo tampoco—Respondió de forma traviesa junto a su oído.

Lentamente se retiró la camisa del cuerpo. Al hacerlo cada músculo de aquel poderoso brazo se contrajo. Ante aquella visión Snape deseó poder acercarse para acariciar su pecho. 

De manera insinuante Bill desabrochó su propio pantalón y se lo quitó. Severus alargó la mano tocando una marca roja que había en la parte baja de su abdomen. Los dedos finos del profesor empezaron a acariciarla, pero Bill los retiró avergonzado. Era la marca de la cinturilla del pantalón.

—Tiene que dolerte, Williams.

Snape volvió a posar sus dedos sobre ella y ascendió hacia su acerado vientre, continuó por los músculos de su pecho y se dirigió a la nuca desde la que le hizo acercarse más a él para besar sus labios hasta consumirlos. 

Sus cuerpos acabaron enredados sobre la alfombra. Dos amantes que juegan para conocer sus cuerpos. Sin prisas, sin presiones…

Snape mordisqueó sus voluptuosos muslos viendo cómo se revolvía bajo sus caricias. En el momento en el que Severus se detuvo Williams alzó la vista intranquila.

—¿No querías ir al lago? —Le preguntó a su exalumno. 

Ambos se adentraron en las aguas templadas. Williams le hizo dar la vuelta presionado su pecho contra su espalda. Bill le retiró los cabellos húmedos del cuello y besó su nuca.  
Severus se inclinó echándose hacia atrás para sentir a Bill contra su entrada. Lo escuchó gemir al rozar su erección contra su piel desnuda, pero aun así, Bill continuó llenándole de besos desde el cuello hacia los hombros sin dejar de hablar, de susurrar dulces palabras.

Severus cerró los ojos dejándole hacer. Era increíble la sensación que le daba el agua tibia a su alrededor, los sonidos de la pequeña cascada y los pájaros, pero especialmente el amor con el que Bill lo trataba. 

Las dos grandes manos de Williams se sujetaron a su cintura y descendieron acariciando sus muslos arriba y abajo mientras daba pequeños mordiscos en sus hombros. Severus se apoyó con ambas manos contra las rocas que tenía frente a él. Williams volvió a sujetarlo por las caderas y acercó su rostro al de Snape hasta que pudo sentir su incipiente barba contra su rostro. 

—¿Te quiero?—confesó el pelirrojo una vez más y Severus se vio a si mismo conteniéndose por no decirle que él también.

Dando rienda a sus más íntimas fantasías. Los cabellos largos de Williams caían a los lados de un rostro perfecto. Las gotas de agua resbalaban sobre la piel de un cuerpo escultural y un culo perfecto. Severus se separó para poder tener una mejor postura para tocarle. Asió con ambas manos el trasero de Williams disfrutando de sus formas. Bill se quedó inmóvil mientras Snape satisfacía su curiosidad. El oscuro profesor sonrió y le robó un beso antes de volver a inclinarse contra la pared dejando a Williams una clara idea de lo que quería que pasara. Tras preparar su entrada Williams se introdujo en el con todo el amor que sentía; duro y cariñoso, todo a la vez.

Cuando salieron del agua y se recostaron el uno contra el otro, sobre la alfombra. Williams se estiró para agarrar la bola de cristal y la puso frente a ellos después de agitarla.  
—¿Qué haces? —Le preguntó Severus.  
—Tiene que estar a punto de amanecer otra vez. —Le dijo mientras agitaba el objeto.—Vaya, me he pasado. Casi se puede ver el interior de esa casa. Ahora.  
Ambos contemplaron como el cielo se teñía con los colores del sol dando paso a otro día más… o no. Porque en realidad, aquella mañana que ambos compartían juntos no era simplemente un día más. Nunca si estaban juntos.

De vuelta al colegio ambos se detuvieron en el jardín de las rosas. Snape que durante todo el trayecto había ido cogido de la mano le soltó para adelantarse un par de pasos.

—Ven Bill...  
Atravesaron los jardines donde las plantas parecían inclinarse a su paso. Rodearon la fuente y se detuvieron un instante.

Severus miró a uno y otro lado antes de sacar la barita y dibujar un amplio cuadrado en el aire. Mientras lo hacía murmuró unas palabras. Una imagen nítida del lago comenzó a pintarse en su interior. Asomándose ambos contemplaron como salían desde dentro de lago las últimas luces brillantes que danzaban sobre las aguas. Mientras lo contemplaban Williams se acercó hacia él.

Los ojos negros del profesor de pociones brillaban al reflejar la escena de luces intermitentes. El más joven lo llamó en un susurró y cuando sus miradas se juntaron Williams puso ambas manos sobre su rostro.

—¿Crees que funcionara aunque no estemos allí? —Preguntó Williams.

Sus labios se acercaron despacio. Bill ya notaba su aliento en la cara. No fue su primer beso pero sí el más dulce. 

—Te quiero, Bill.

—¿Ron, por qué no miras por dónde vas? —Escucharon una voz desde la oscuridad.

—¿Y tú por qué no hablas más alto Harry?

Antes de que Snape pudiera decir algo Bill lo sujetó de la mano y tiró de él hacia el bosque prohibido.

—Casi los descubrimos. —Le dijo el pelirrojo a Potter.

—Cómo puedes decir eso Ron. Si no hubieran salido a toda prisa nos hubiéramos metido en un buen lío.

—¿Te has fijado en ella? Era muy alta y... —Exclamó Potter. 

Algo en el suelo llamó la atención de Ron. Agachándose lo recogió. Era un pendiente con forma de colmillo. Uno igual al que llevaba su hermano.

 

Williams se acostó en la cama de Snape. Eran las diez de la mañana, pero le había convencido para que durmieran aunque fuera un rato. Tenerlo entre sus brazos era algo maravilloso. Ojala pudiera ser siempre así. Ojala. 

Él más joven se durmió poco después, pero no tuvo sueño nada tranquilo.

***

_Al principio no vio nada. Era como si alguien le hubiera vendado los ojos con tanta fuerza que solo viera puntitos rojos pero sentía una presencia tan maligna sobre su cabeza que tenía ganas de gritar. No podía moverse, pero no quería que a su hijo le sucediera nada. Cada vez se sentía más y más débil era como su vida se escapara de él. Se sentía morir, pero no quería que Snape y su hijo lo acompañaran. Tenía que salvarlos como fuera. La instancia se llenó de luz durante un instante y supo que todo había llegado a su fin_


	27. Chapter 27

Williams volvió a despertarse sobresaltado. Su pecho agitado por la respiración y sudoroso. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba de arriba abajo mientras trataba de calmarse. Sólo había sido un sueño nada más se decía, pero era tan real tan angustioso que sentía que no podía respirar. La pesadilla se repetía sin cesar, cada ocasión en la que cerraba los ojos y Will sentía que ya no podía más. 

Sentado sobre la cama pasó sus manos cubriéndose los ojos. Estaba tan cansado. Desde hacía dos semanas no había dejado de asaltarle aquel mal sueño. No quería creer que fuera una visión, pero era tan real que hasta él dolor que había experimentado en el sueño le seguía en el momento en el que se despertaba. No era capaz de recordar mucho o al menos algo que tuviera sentido para él. Sabía que se hallaba en un lugar en el que estaba oscuro, no podía moverse aunque sabía que Severus se encontraba a su lado y, notaba aquella presencia que lo oprimía el pecho…Y también recordaba a un niño pequeño.

¿Qué significaba aquel sueño? ¿Qué si seguía con él moriría? ¿Y el crio? Era absurdo pensar en que tendría un hijo con una mujer, nunca engañaría a Snape con nadie. Era algo imposible y sin embargo la visión de aquel niño le parecía tan real que... 

Bill se mordió los labios y apoyó con fuerza en la cama para levantarse. Intentó llegar al baño presa de unas nauseas como no las había tenido desde su cumpleaños, hacia casi dos meses. En un rato se encontraría mejor, pero ahora…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

El profesor Snape se levantó aquel día dándole vueltas a la misma idea una y otra vez. Ya no le cabía la menor duda, ni en su cabeza ni en su corazón sobre que sentía por Williams y de lo que quería y para lograrlo tenía que decidir. Sabía que no sería un camino fácil, pero su vida nunca lo había sido. Tendría que terminar aquel juego en dos bandos. Cada vez era más y más peligroso y sabia que si no salía de allí pronto no solo irían a por él. Esa misma tarde se reuniría con el director y le contaría los planes de Voldemort para capturar a Potter. No podía seguir jugando para los dos sin dar muestras de su lealtad al señor tenebroso y eso significaba llevarse a Potter con él. En cuanto entregara al muchacho lo matarían y sabría que no habría vuelta atrás para él… y sobre todas las cosas no quería que Bill le odiase.

¿Cómo podía haberse enamorado tanto de aquel pelirrojo? Todavía recordaba su primer encuentro cuando le vio en los baños tratando de arreglar el escape de agua. En ese momento deseó que se marchara y ahora no concebía la vida sin él.

Snape guardaba los frascos en los estantes de su despacho cuando sintió algo que se desplazaba a sus espaldas. Aun después del tiempo que habían pasado sin verse reconoció a la primera esos andares y su aroma, Lucius.

—Señor Malfoy. —Le saludó Snape. No le hacía falta volverse para saber que estaría sonriendo. Parecía que irritarle le provocaba una profunda alegría.

—Sev…Severus. — No le pasó por alto que casi lo llamaba por el diminutivo que solía usar cuando eran amantes, pero en esta ocasión había rectificado. Snape se tensó.

—¿Qué quieres?—Preguntó Snape.

—No te des la vuelta le advirtió Lucius.

—¿Qué tonterías estas…? El profesor se detuvo al sentir como algo de madera, probablemente su barita se clavaba a sus espaldas.

—No hagas ninguna estupidez. Solo he venido a avisarte. ¡He dicho que no te muevas! — Lucius empujó el objeto contra su espalda con algo más de brusquedad. —El señor oscuro no está nada contento.

—No creas que no lo sé.

—¡No, no lo sabes Severus! ¡No tienes ni idea!—Lucius apoyó una mano sobre el hombro del profesor. —No puedo seguir disculpándote ante él. Quiere resultados y los quiere cuanto antes. Mi señor deseaba que se lo trajeras hoy, pero he conseguido darte más tiempo aunque… —Lucius aspiró en su nuca. —Elige de que bando estás…

—No digas tonterías… A punto de darse la vuelta Lucius retrocedió inmovilizándole con su varita. Desde donde estaba ahora Snape podía ver por el reflejo de una de los cristales porque no quería que lo mirara de frente. El rostro de Lucius tenía la marca de unos dedos y mostraba varios moratones.

—Para ser un hombre que odia las mentiras no has parado de mentirme durante años, Severus. Lo sabía hace tiempo, sabía de qué lado estaba tu lealtad y no dije nada, pero haz… el favor de no tomarme por estúpido. Elige, Snape. Escoge un bando o acabaremos todos muertos. Sí quieres venir conmigo, te protegeré… Si decides no hacer el encargo del que fuera nuestro señor tendrás que vivir escondiendo el resto de tu vida. ¿Quieres vivir encerrado el resto de tu vida? ¿Mirando sobre tu hombro a cada paso?

Lucius apretó los dientes antes de continuar: —Esto no tenía que haber sido así. ¿Aun tienes el medallón que te di?

—Sí.

—Guárdalo bien porque tal vez sea lo único que te salve.

—Lucius…

—No me lo hagas más difícil. Cuando llegue el momento sabrás que hacer con él. Te tenía por un hombre mucho más curioso. A estas alturas tendrías que haber visto todo su contenido.

Snape se quedó esperando a que dijera algo más, pero cuando se dio cuenta Malfoy había desaparecido.

+++

El despacho de Snape estaba a oscuras cuando Williams abrió la puerta, pero aun así consiguió distinguir una silueta sentada en uno de los taburetes.

—¿Severus? —Preguntó el pelirrojo. —¿Estás bien? —con un gesto encendió todas las velas de la estancia y se arrodilló frente a él. Snape se fijó en que se había cambiado de ropa. Ahora llevaba una camiseta negra algo holgada y unos vaqueros desgastados. — ¿Te pasa algo?

—Estoy bien. —Respondió al tiempo que se alzaba. —Solo quería pensar un rato en silencio.

Weasley abrió la boca como si pensara discutir con él, pero no lo hizo.  
Severus lo besó en los labios, pero casi al instante se arrepintió porque aquello le hacía aún más difícil elegir. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Si se iba con Lucius por miedo al señor tenebroso no volvería a verlo y si se quedaba tendría que vivir el resto de su vida escondido. No quería tener que arrastras a Williams a algo así. En otros tiempo le hubiera pedido consejo a Albus, pero sabía desde hace años que no era más que una pieza de ajedrez; valioso, pero sacrificable.

—Me gustaría poder saber qué es lo que piensas cuando estas así. —Confesó el más joven.

—Créeme entrar en mi mente podría acabar contigo.

Bill sonrió y fue la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto nunca, aun así no pudo evitar fijarse en la palidez de su piel y en las marcadas ojeras.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Le preguntó con cierta preocupación mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Williams le sujetó la mano contra su cara. —Estando contigo, siempre.

Severus iba a objetar sobre aquello, pero el pelirrojo probó su boca mientras sus manos exploraban el cuerpo de su exprofesor, pero cuando este intentó quitarle la camisa lo apartó con suavidad. Distrayendo su atención lo hizo tumbar sobre el suelo enmoquetado y se colocó sobre él apoyándose sobre sus brazos fornidos para no hacerle daño. Lamió su cuello haciendo gemir al hombre de cabellos negros mientras esté le asía del trasero acercándolo más a él.

Williams lo sentía todo con tanta fuerza que la más ligera caricia de Snape lo derretía de puro éxtasis. No supo cómo Severus consiguió tumbarlo de espaldas en el suelo y comenzó a mordisquear su cuello y la piel de sus brazos que quedaba al descubierto. Un dedo de Snape bajó sinuoso sobre su pecho deteniéndose un instante sobre su ombligo para jugar sobre él. 

Severus levantó la camisa de Williams y lamió su pecho como si degustara el más rico manjar. Bill giró la cabeza a un lado con los ojos apretados incapaz de soportar aquel tormento tan placentero. No sabía cómo podía sentir todo aquello con tanta fuerza; cada roce, cada susurró era como si lo llevara al límite de su resistencia. La sangre se agolpaba en su miembro mientras Severus descendía desde sus pectorales hacia su abdomen. 

Cuando los labios de Severus llegaron a la parte baja del vientre Williams quiso detenerle para que no se diera cuenta de que había subido un poco de peso y los músculos de esa zona se le marcaban, pero no tanto como hacía unos meses y los pantalones empezaban a dejarle marcas rojas. Tenía que entrenar de nuevo, pero siempre lo posponía… Tenía que detenerle… Eso pensó, pero no quería hacerlo. Otro escalofrío de placer le arrancó un gemido en alto, demasiado tal vez, pero Snape no dio muestras de que aquello le hubiera importado, es más, intensificó sus caricias haciendo que volviera a gemir de aquella manera. 

—¿Estás bien? 

—Oh... Mierda... No pares...—Williams se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes. 

Severus sonrió con suavidad. No sabía que se había apoderado de Bill, pero pensaba aprovecharlo todo lo que pudiera.

Cuando pensó que moriría si Severus no se detenía se sorprendió notando como su pareja se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él permitiendo que Williams le penetrara. Snape comenzó a subir y bajar despacio al principio. Williams le sujetó con fuerza de la cintura para ayudarle sin que tuviera que hacer tanta fuerza. Cuando el pelirrojo se corrió gimió tan alto que creyó difícil que no les hubiera escuchado nadie. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Fuera lo que fuera tenía que ver con su pareja y lo mucho que lo desea. 

Sacando fuerza de donde pudo el pelirrojo se puso sobre Severus de nuevo y lamió su miembro hasta que él también su hubiera saciado. Casi al instante Williams se puso la camisa y yació en el suelo junto a su amante.

—¿Se puede saber por qué has hecho eso?

—¿El qué? —Preguntó Bill con la respiración entre cortada.

—Ponerte la camiseta.

—Por nada…—se defendió Williams.

Severus trató de levantar la ropa, pero este colocó las manos sobre ella.  
Snape puso los ojos en blanco y dijo en un tono sarcástico:—Si tienes vergüenza de tu cuerpo la próxima vez podemos hacerlo con la luz apagada. No quiero saber que pensaras del mío.

A punto de protestar Snape le quitó la camisa y empezó a morder con ternura cada centímetro de piel, músculo y carne.

+++

—Qué raro que tú hermano se retrase, Ron. —Habló Potter mientras pasaba las páginas de su libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

—Williams siempre ha sido raro. —Respondió de mal humor.

—No deberías hablar así de él.

—Déjale, lleva así de insoportable desde hace días pero esta mañana se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo. —Los interrumpió Granger.

—No habléis de mí como si no estuviera.

Corriendo por los pasillos Williams llegó a su clase unos minutos más tarde de lo que debiera. Se aseguró de que llevaba bien puesta la túnica y entró con cara seria o al menos eso pensó él porque sus labios estaban adornados por la más hermosa de las sonrisas. Era increíble que solo estar con Severus le pudiera hacer sentir mucho mejor.

—Disculpad el retraso. Granger, ¿Te importaría empezar a leer el capítulo de hoy?

Hermione se puso en pie y comenzó a leer en voz alta. Williams sin ayuda de su barita hizo que la tiza escribiera el enunciado en la pizarra. No había trazado ni un par de líneas cuando la detuvo en el aire para sujetarla con la mano.  
¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer? Y encima delante de toda una clase. Por suerte ninguno se había dado cuenta, pero que supieran que tenía tal control sobre su poder no sería nada bueno sobre todo sabiendo que la guerra podía estar tan cerca. 

Como desearía poder estar en la habitación junto a Severus.  
Mientras seguía escribiendo con la mano miró de reojo hacia el lugar que ocupaba Malfoy. El muchacho parecía mucho más tranquilo después de aquella expulsión.... demasiado. Aun así a veces podía distinguir una mirada de odio en su rostro. Estaba convencido de que Lucius se había encargado de contarle todo cuanto estaba en sus manos. Aquel muchacho era demasiado joven para saber tantas cosas. En el fondo Williams sentía lastima por él. Tal vez hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para ayudarlo.

 

—Bien. —Habló de nuevo el pelirrojo. —Este tema es más sencillo que el del trimestre pasado. Los animales de esta especie solo tienen un par de características que tendréis que recordar para defenderos de ellos. Por esto he decidido que esta semana no me entreguéis ningún trabajo…— Williams tuvo que levantar las manos para parar el entusiasmo de su clase.

Ron masculló algo irritado.

—Ron. —Lo amonestó Hermione. —¿Qué te pasa?

—A ti que te importa. —La respuesta dejó sin palabras a sus amigos.

—La semana que viene me entregareis un trabajo con el siguiente temario y una breve introducción sobre este tema. —El pelirrojo miró el reloj antes de continuar. —Aún tenemos tiempo para leer la segunda parte ¿tenéis alguna pregunta?

De nuevo el más joven de los Weasley dijo algo en un susurró.

—¿Ron, tienes alguna duda?—le preguntó Williams.

—Ninguna que puedas resolverme.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó el profesor al tiempo que se ponía en pie.

—¿Has perdido el juicio, Ron?—le susurró Granger sorprendida.

—He dicho que no tengo ninguna duda, profesor. —Las palabras eran serias pero el tono de voz rozaba la rebeldía.

—Yo sí que tengo dudas profesor Weasley. —Habló Potter tratando de desviar la atención del pelirrojo. —Los Optiuns esos… La sustancia pegajosa que lanzan, ¿Qué es?

—¿Qué es? —Repitió el profesor mientras se sentaba en el borde del pupitre.

—¿De qué está hecha? ¿Es viscosa o…?

—Es una sustancia gelatinosa. La piel de la presa a la que ataca absorbe dicha sustancia e interrumpe las funciones del cuerpo.

—Qué asco. —Exclamó una de sus alumnas.

—Hay cosas mucho más asquerosas que eso. —Resopló Ron.

—¿Hay algo que quieras compartir con nosotros, Weasley?

—No.

—Quiero hablar contigo después de clase.

—Sí, profesor.

—¿Puedes leer el siguiente párrafo, Malfoy?

—Sí, profesor. —Malfoy miró a Ron con suficiencia y esto hizo que Ron se irritara mucho más.

La clase terminó y todos se dispusieron a marcharse incluso Ron.

—¿Qué haces Ron?—Preguntó Hermione sorprendida. —Tú hermano… El profesor te ha pedido que te quedes.

—Eso quiero saber yo también Ron. Desde hace días estas de lo más extraño—Habló Potter.

Williams alcanzó a su hermano justo cuando estaba a punto de abandonar la clase.

—¿Dónde crees que vas?

—No me toques. — protestó Ron mientras trataba de apartarle el brazo.

—¿Qué no te toque? —Bill cerró la puerta. —¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—¿A mí? Nada. ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado a ti?

—¿Qué quieres decir, Ronald?

—No te hagas el idiota, Williams.

La puerta se abrió y aprovechando que Albus entraba en la habitación Ron aprovechó para escabullirse.


	28. Capítulo 28:

##  Capítulo 28:

Poco a poco Williams se retiró de la barandilla de piedra. Frotándose las mejillas heladas entró de nuevo al interior del castillo. Hogwarts no era tan grande como para no encontrar a su hermano y aun así, no había hallado el menor rastro de él. No podía dejar las cosas de esa manera, menos aun sabiendo que ya tenía fecha para marcharse. En muy poco tiempo capturarían a uno de sus enemigos y tendría que ir. Dumbledore había sido muy claro en cuanto a eso. Sabía desde que llegó que en cualquier momento lo utilizaría para la orden, pero no podían haber escogido peor momento que ese.

 

¿Qué demonios era lo que le pasaba a Ron? No había hecho nada para que se hubiera comportado de ese modo en mitad de clase. Tenía que haberle sucedido algo para que actuara de aquella manera. Tal vez Malfoy le hubiera insultado o… Aun así sabía bien que no era excusa para la forma en la que se había comportado su hermano. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? ¿Era por él? ¿Había hecho algo que le había molestado? No podía ser por lo de Severus. Habían sido muy cuidadosos y además Ron nunca había dado muestras de que ese tema, la relación entre dos hombres, lo incomodara aunque tampoco le había dicho que él era gay. Bill se mordió los labios. No podía ser por eso.

 

¿Dónde se había metido…? Al principio solo lo buscaba para echarle una buena bronca, pero empezaba a estar muy preocupado. ¿Y sí le había pasado algo? Había hablado con Ginni, pero aun así no se sentía mejor. No le gustaba dejar las discusiones a medias ni permitir que alguien saliera de una habitación con tanta rabia. Durante años había visto que era algo que podía resultar peligroso.

—¿Dónde estás Ron? ¿Dónde? Tengo un mal presentimiento—Susurró.

*****

La habitación, el aula de pociones y el despacho del profesor Snape eran un caos; frascos y papeles fuera de sus estantes. Severus había revuelto cada esquina en busca del medallón, pero no había ni rastro. Agarrando con fuerza uno de sus frascos tuvo que contenerse para no estrellarlo contra la pared. Justo en aquel momento llamaron a la puerta.

Snape abrió para encontrarse con su ayudante.

 

—¡Vaya! ¿Necesita ayuda?—Exclamó al ver el estado del despacho.

 

—No nece…

 

La joven logró entrar y dio una vuelta alrededor.

 

—Madre mía. —Amanda resopló apartando el flequillo de los ojos. —Déjeme que le ayude. ¿Ha pasado algún huracán? —Amanda recogió un libro del suelo y Snape se lo quitó dejándolo sobre la mesa.

 

—No—respondió él secamente.

 

—¿El espectro tal vez?

 

—Amanda…

 

—¿Yo? —Preguntó sorprendida. — Le aseguro que yo no he tocado nada.

—Estoy buscando algo… una caja de metal pequeña.

 

—No he visto ninguna caja metálica. Me acordaría de haber visto una cajita así. Mi abuelo solía coleccionarlas y…

 

Snape se arrepintió de haber preguntado:—Ni una palabra más, Señorita Robledo.

 

—Podría ayudarle…

 

—Marche a preparar las clases para mañana—Snape señaló hacia la puerta.

 

—Pero si mañana es…

 

—¡Fuera!

 

Amanda obedeció por primera vez, al instante.

 

En el momento en el que la joven salió del cuarto Severus trató de cerrar la puerta, pero una bota se lo impidió. Williams tuvo que empujar para que le dejara pasar.

—¿Que ha pasado, Severus? ¿Te encuentras bien? —Le preguntó al ver el desorden.

—Estoy limpiando eso es todo. —Respondió sin detenerse a mirarle.

—¿Y por eso no me dejabas pasar? —Bill recogió un par de hojas del suelo.

—Creía que eras Amanda de nuevo.

—Es buena chica—Respondió Williams con suavidad.

 

—Lo sé, Bill. Pero por algún, extraño motivo, Amanda es como una de esas pinturas que uno aprecia mejor de lejos.

 

Williams puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió—Te acabas de pasar un poco, ¿no? Deja que te eche una mano.

—¿Al cuello? —Le preguntó el profesor de pociones mientras se volvía para guardar unos frascos. Si no aparecía pronto se volvería loco.

—Severus—Susurró Williams como si se tratara de una plegaria.

—¿Qué?—habló esta vez un poco más suave.

Cuando Snape se dio la vuelta para mirarlo el pelirrojo lo besó con suavidad, como si pensara que fuera a romperse entre sus brazos.

 

—Necesito hablar contigo Severus. —Las manos del más joven acariciaron su nuca sin soltarlo.

 

—¿Qué sucede, Bill?

 

—No sé qué le pasa a Ron. Esta mañana en clase se ha comportado… ha… No sé cómo explicarlo. Le pedí que se quedara después de clase por unos comentarios que hizo apenas empezamos a discutir se escabulló. He intentado buscarle por todas partes y nada.

 

—Seguro que está metido en alguna diablura con Potter.

 

Williams sonrió ligeramente.

 

—No te cae muy bien ese chico, ¿verdad? —La mueca de Severus le dijo lo que ya sabía. Distraído, el joven comenzó a pasar un dedo sobre el escritorio.

 

—Si a Potter le gustaran un poco más las normas...—eso le recordó que tenía que estar buscando el maldito medallón, aunque ahora lo que más le importaba era Williams.—pero no estamos hablando de Potter sino de tu hermano. ¿Qué ha pasado?

 

—Hemos discutido, pero realmente no sé el motivo.

 

—Pero te lo imaginas, ¿no es cierto?—Snape se apartó hacia un lado de la habitación. Recogió uno de los libros y lo dejó en el estante.

 

—Para ser sincero no tengo la menor idea de sí ha sido por mi o sí le sucede algo más—Ha Williams le dio miedo decir en voz alta que dudaba si era por los dos.

 

—Se le pasara Bill.

 

—No entiendo porque estaba hecho una furia… Nunca me había hablado así antes y menos delante de los demás.

—Tal vez no sea tan tonto como creía y haya averiguado lo nuestro. Tal vez fuera mejor si lo…

—Severus…Por favor, no digas eso. —Williams le rodeó por la cintura y apoyó su barbilla en el cuello. El silencio se adueñó de la habitación mientras ambos continuaban abrazados.—Dentro de poco me llamaran para ir a Durmstrang y no quiero marcharme sin arreglar las cosas.

 

Severus no se molestó en preguntar por qué tenía que ir hasta allí—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?—Le preguntó Snape.

 

—Unas semanas en el mejor de los casos.

 

Snape se apartó de él:—Si es así será mejor que vayas a buscar a tu hermano. Si ya te anunciado donde iras no tardaran mucho en enviarte.

Sabía que el oscuro profesor tenía razón, pero eso no hacía que marcharse ahora abandonando sus brazos le doliera un menos.

*****

Ronald, detente un momento—Habló Williams mientras le seguía por el corredor que daba a los balcones más altos—¿Quieres decirme que demonios te pasa? —Le preguntó agarrándole por el brazo.

 

—Suéltame, me haces daño.

 

Bill obedeció casi al instante, pero no retrocedió:—Sea lo que sea lo que te haya pasado no es excusa para lo que has hecho hoy.

 

—No te acerques más, me das asco. Sabía que trabajabas para la Orden, pero…

 

—Shhh… Ronald no hables de eso aquí—Le dijo llevándole hasta la azotea.

 

—Pensé que serías un héroe, pero acostarse con Snape para conseguirlo…

 

—¿De qué estás hablando? Eso no es así—gritó Williams.

 

—Os he visto—le acusó Ron—Podrías tener a cualquiera incluso a Amanda. Te hubiera odiado, pero no sentiría… tanto asco. —Le soltó.

Bill se quedó sin habla.

Ron continuó gritando con la cara roja de rabia:—Como si no fuera suficientemente asqueroso que a mi hermano le pongan los tíos tiene que ser con ese asqueroso.

 

—¡Basta, Ronald! No vuelvas a…

 

— Si te acuestas con él por salvarnos preferiría morirme que verte con ese cerdo amargado.

—¡No quiero volver a oírte decir algo así! —Antes de que Williams se diera cuenta de lo que hacía le cruzó la cara de un bofetón.

 

Los ojos de Ron se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Qué acababa de hacer?


	29. Capítulo 29: Venganza

Aún en la azotea Williams se quedó paralizado al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. 

—Ron… Lo siento. No quería… 

—No te acerques más. 

—Ron…—Bill trató de dar un paso hacia él, pero el joven retrocedió—No voy a tocarte—Se defendió. —No iba… 

—Vete. —gritó furioso. —Déjame solo. 

—Ron…— Williams pasó los dedos entre sus cabellos. —Por favor, lo siento muchísimo. De nuevo Ron se apartó y eso hirió aún más al profesor. —las cosas no son como piensas.... Está bien, hablaré contigo luego. 

Ron se quedó a solas o al menos eso pensó hasta que un ligero un ruido a sus espaldas le hizo volverse. 

—Eso ha sido un poco rudo, ¿no cree? —Preguntó Sebastian. El amigo de su hermano estaba allí de pie con las manos apoyadas en la cintura, aunque con aquella semi sonrisa ladeada no parecía muy serio. 

—¿Lo has oído todo verdad?

Sebastian asintió.

—Seguro que tú también lo sabías—le acusó Ron con los puños apretados. 

—Yo sé más cosas de las que me gustaría, Ron—habló Sebastian y esta vez Ron no vio ningún gesto de burla solo tristeza. —Sé lo que vas a hacer y no voy a detenerte porque lo harás de todas maneras. 

 

*****

—¿Y bien?—Preguntó el director. —¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Severus? 

—Tengo nuevas órdenes de quien no debe ser nombrado—Ya no había vuelto atrás. 

—Te escuchó, Severus. 

—Desea que le dé una nueva muestra de mi lealtad. Quiere que le lleve a Potter. 

—Vaya.

¿Vaya? Le decía que su misión era llevarse al mocoso para que su señor lo destrozara o que en caso contrario lo despedazaría a él, ¿Y respondía vaya? 

—¿Cuánto tiempo te queda antes de ‘entregarlo’? 

—No lo sé. Tal vez unas pocas semanas sino días. —Snape frotó sus manos nervioso. 

—Alarga ese tiempo todo lo que puedas Severus. Ahora más que nunca necesitamos cada retazo de información que puedas conseguir. 

“Ahora era cuando todo era más peligroso.”

—De todas formas no te será difícil decir que hemos incrementado la seguridad o que no me fio de nadie después de los últimos atentados. ¿Te parece bien? ¿Qué piensas? 

La mano del director se cerró sobre su hombro pero en aquella ocasión no lo reconfortó en absoluto. 

—No lo sé Albus… últimamente… lo único que consigo arrancar del señor tenebroso son dudas. He usado tantas veces la excusa de que no puedo hacer nada en tu presencia que cada vez que la utilizo él… 

—No te preocupes Severus. Lo conseguirás confió en ti como siempre. Solo has de ser fuerte y resistir por la causa. 

—“O morir por ella”.—Pensó Severus. 

¿Se convertiría en un mártir o en un cuerpo más apilado entre tantos sin nombre? En otra época hasta lo habría agradecido, pero ahora… no quería perder a Williams. 

—Bueno, pasando a temas más mundanos—Comenzó a comentar el director. —¿Cómo vas con Amanda? 

—Es una buena ayudante y conseguirá ser una gran profesora, pero debería centrarse más en cuanto… 

—Es muy joven todavía, Severus. 

—Lo es, aunque tiene talento. —Para las pociones y para meterse en líos.

—Sí. —Confirmó el director. —Severus… 

—¿Sí? 

—¿Por qué no te sientas? No debería hablar contigo sobre esto, pero ¿sabes que le gustas a Amanda? 

—Director… 

—En serio Severus, siéntate y escucha lo que tengo que decir antes de marchar. 

Snape obedeció. 

—No es bueno estar solo. —Snape se revolvió incomodo tras escucharle: —Sé que te castigas por lo que les sucedió a James y a Lily, pero tú también necesitaras encontrar a alguien. Crees que no lo mereces por no poder parar aquello, pero no es cierto. 

—Albus no es necesario que hablemos de esto. 

—¿No has pensado que esa persona podría ser Amanda? No, no respondas ahora. Piénsalo. Prométeme que al menos lo meditaras. 

—Yo… —¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué ya estaba con alguien? No se conformaría con saber eso. Le preguntaría quien y no se sentía con ganas de explicarse. 

—Me lo pensare. 

—Bien. ¿Si necesitas mi ayuda, sabes que puedo interceder por ti ¿verdad? —Preguntó risueño.

Severus asintió aunque todavía recordaba la ocasión en la que trató de interceder por él, Lily Potter. Dumbledore era el mago más poderoso, el más inteligente y admirado, capaz de oponerse al mismísimo señor oscuro, pero algunas veces, no se enteraba de nada. Como estudiante en Hogwarts todos sus sentidos eran para Lucius. Inmediatamente después de ese pensamiento vino otro con mayor fuerza “¡Qué estúpido fui!”

************************

Williams paseaba intranquilo frente a la puerta de la enfermería. Estaba pálido y tenía una mano sobre el estómago. Necesitaba que alguien le echara un vistazo, no obstante una parte de él se negaba a entrar, aquella a la que le aterraban hospitales o cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con ellos. Tal vez se encontrara así sólo por la reciente discusión con Ron. Eso era, se dijo. Tal vez… Negó con la cabeza y retrocedió pensando en ir a su habitación, pero la enfermera lo sorprendió en el pasillo y lo detuvo obligándolo a pasar. ¿Tan evidente era su estado de salud?

—Siéntate en esa camilla.

—No podríamos ir...

Bill obedeció incomodó mientras miraba a uno y otro lado. No era una buena idea haber venido.

—¿Qué puede ser?—Preguntó el joven antes de que le pusiera el termómetro en la boca. Williams sintió una especie de descarga sobre la yema de los dedos, una especie de corriente de magia que no debía estar allí.

—Según los síntomas que comentabas; los vómitos pueden ser por una gastritis, el hambre desmesurada por los nervios. Y en cuanto a los mareos podría tratarse de una anemia… Mmmm parece que tienes unas décimas. 

—¿Anemia? —Preguntó mientras ponía una mano sobre el abdomen. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor pensando que si hiciera que algo se callera o... 

—Vamos muchacho, deberías saber que la anemia no es siempre por cantidad sino por calidad y hazme el favor de no insinuar que has echado tripa porque como empiece yo a quejarme no termino nunca. Túmbate y me cerciorare de que no sea el apéndice. 

— ¿Y lo de la magia? A veces siento un hormigueo como si una corriente de magia recorriera mi cuerpo.  
—Eso tendríamos que mirarlo si se vuelve a repetir—Pomfrey le levantó el jersey. Levantó una mano para auscultarle, pero Bill volvió a sentarse apartando sus manos.  
—Es que en realidad creo que…—Bill sintió la boca seca. Tal vez podría levantar un poco de viento para que se revolvieran los papeles de la enfermera y salir de aquel lugar. Olía desinfectante como él día en el que Eric murió. Con el mero pensamiento de aquello las hojas comenzaron a arremolinarse y los estantes comenzaron a moverse. Frascos de cristal cayeron de sus estantes.

—Madre mía. —La enfermera se tapó la boca al sorprenderse usando una de las expresiones de Amanda. Aquella joven les cambiaba a todos. —¿Se habrá quedado alguna ventana abierta?—dijo la enfermera al ver que todo había vuelto a parar tan repentinamente como había empezado. 

—Deje que le ayude. —Williams bajó con cuidado de la camilla para ayudarla. Se sentía realmente culpable por lo que acababa de pasar.

—No, no, no. Tú quédate dónde estás. Solo falta que te cortes. —La mujer hizo un par de gestos con su varita y lo recogió. —¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado?

—Me… me iba a dar algo para las nauseas… y…

—¿Sí? Oh, bien. Tómate estas hierbas y estas vitaminas durante dos o tres semanas y rellena este frasco de orina para un análisis. La primera de la mañana y me la traes mañana. Si en unos días no te encuentras mejor vuelve para que te haga unos análisis.  
Williams cogió lo que le dio la enfermera y salió lo más deprisa que pudo.

************************

Cuando al fin Snape consiguió salir del despacho de Dumbledore se sintió aliviado y juró por Merlín que si volvía a escuchar una vez más el nombre de Amanda gritaría como si lo torturara Lord Vold… Quien no debe ser nombrado.

Descendió las escaleras pensando en cómo había cambiado su vida en el último año y en lo peligrosa que iba a convertirse. Tal vez fuera hora de dar un paso más y reconocer ante los demás que no estaba solo, que el largo o corto camino que le tocaría recorrer por el sendero de la luz lo haría junto a Bill Weasley… o Bill Snape. Severus se sorprendió sonriendo tontamente. ¿A caso había vuelto a la adolescencia? Se riñó. Bill Weasley… Por Merlín.

 

Quizás llegado a aquel momento no fuera tan descabellado decirle a Albus que no necesitaba de su caridad para conseguir a alguien y que Amanda podría ser la mujer más encantadora, pero que él, por difícil que pudiera resultar de creer, era gay y ya tenía a otra persona con él. Eso haría y con esa idea en mente volvió a ascender hacia el despacho del director. Despegó los labios para decir las palabras que abrirían la puerta, pero los sonidos de una conversación desde el interior lo detuvieron.

“¿Quién estaba allí?” 

—¿Qué más dará si se encaprichaba de ella o no, Albus?—Escuchó decir a otra voz rasposa y cascada. 

—¿Dio lo mismo que James estuviera con Lily o Narcissa? Merlín sabe que hubiera sucedido si no hubiera convencido a sus padres para casarla con Malfoy y a James con Lily. Si no hubiéramos enderezado a James hubiera acabado cayendo en la garras de Voldemore. 

—¿Y a cambio de eso condenaste a Lucius a ser un mortifago?—Preguntó con sorna.—Por favor Albus… 

Dumbledore se rió: —Es un Slytherin, ya estaba condenado desde que el sombrero seleccionador le colocó en esa casa maldita de los pura sangre, Alquimia—Exclamó—.Necesitamos algo por lo que Snape esté dispuesto a luchar por nuestra causa y ese algo es Amanda.


End file.
